


Legacy of the Primes

by ETWatson



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 148,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Eons of War drained Cybertron of its resources.  Optimus Prime and a small group of Autobots sought shelter on a small, little-known planet called Earth.  Protecting their new home and the humans they called friends, Optimus Prime and his Autobots fought Megatron in secret.  Their presence and truth of their origins revealed to a select few.  Eventually, Megatron was defeated.  Optimus Prime was able to reawaken the All-Spark and life returned to the dormant planet, sacrificing himself in the process.Transformers returned home to rebuild.Ten stellarcycles later the fragile peace remains.  A new Council leads the reunification efforts.  Rogue Decepticons still pose a threat to Cybertron, Earth and the Universe though Megatron has yet to return from his self-imposed exile.  Dedicated defenders are on high alert.  Bumblebee and a small group remain on Earth as its first line of defense.  They, like so many others, wonder if they will ever see Prime again…
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatronus/Solus Prime
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mostly set in the Transfomers Prime and Aligned continuity; however I have changed a few things and scraped most of the Robots in Disguise follow-up though I have kept a few influences including Bumblebee's team.

A heavy mist concealed the sky…if it was a sky. Odd structures appeared, disappeared and moved randomly. Very few landmarks remained stationary. Such shifts were common in the _Realm of the Primes_. Optimus had learned to take nothing for granted here. 

This reality was not what he expected. It was emptier than he would have imagined though he was hardly alone. At the very least he thought he should feel at peace now that his task was complete but this was not the case. His spark was restless and filled with a yearning he couldn’t quantify. He felt hollow as if some essential part of it was missing. Perhaps that was why he came here. 

He stood in his favored place, a forest of crystals. Choosing a spot in the center of one of their formations he waited for the images to appear. They flashed across the surfaces showing him his past, his friends and their future. From here he watched the rebuilding of Cybertron. He watched Bumblebee take command of his own group to defend Earth. He watched as Cybertron took its first tentative steps beyond its borders and reached for the stars. Yet one image was always denied to him. 

_Where was she?_

…And then there she was. 

_She was as he remembered; dark red trimmed with silvery pink. Her gaze was fierce and uncompromising but there was a softness in her voice when she spoke, “Safe? Precisely what part of war is safe, Optimus? Or have you forgotten?”_

_“I have not,” his answer echoed from memory. “I would prefer you remained at Iacon.”_

_“To what end? Hold down the fort while you lead the battle charge?” She scoffed though her optics brightened with amusement. “How do you expect to win this War without intel? You are not the only one with bots out there. I will not abandon my operatives and you should know better than to ask.”_

_“I am not asking.”_

_“You do not command me, Prime.”_

_“Cybertron weakens every day. We have no choice but to leave.”_

_“I am aware. I am the one who told you as I recall.”_

_“The ships are nearly ready. We will make our move soon to save as many as we can.”_

_“All the more reason my operatives and I need to stay out there. If Megatron gets even the faintest hint of this plan…it is over.”_

_“I will not leave Cybertron without you.”_

_“You will not have to,” her voice took a rare tender note. “When the time comes I will be there. I promise.”_

“’Lita,” he said as the image faded. 

He remembered that day. She made a promise but she did not keep it and he was forced to leave without her. For so long he searched. He never stopped hoping she would make contact. But she never did. There was never a word, never a mention of her from any Autobot. When he first entered the All-Spark he thought he would find answers at last. But there was none. Not even the crystals, which showed him images of all his closest friends, ever showed him more than his memories of her. Never anything beyond that final day. Here he remained…empty. 

“Optimus.” 

The voice was familiar but it did not immediately intrude on his musings. 

“Optimus.” 

He stirred. There wasn’t much use resisting. He wandered without direction. In this realm intention generally worked well enough and eventually he reached a small, still pool. The sight of it gave him pause. Here the mist was not as thick. The glassy surface was without blemish or ripple and perfectly reflected a starry sky that did not exist. Stepping to the edge of the water Optimus looked down at the reflection but it was not his own. Instead he looked into the visage of Alpha Trion. 

The ancient bot looked weary his face etched with the weight of responsibility and time. The purple and magenta of his armor was faded and muted by age though perhaps it was just a trick of this realm. 

“Trion.” 

“Greetings, Optimus.” 

“You summoned me.” 

“Cybertron is in danger.” 

Optimus jerked to attention at the pronouncement before asking, “How?” 

“Primus is dying.” 

“How is that possible? The All-Spark…the stasis.” 

“Repopulating Cybertron has taken its toll. In his weakened state he is vulnerable. Already our enemies gather.” 

“What can be done?” 

“Nothing from here that is why we are sending you back.” 

“Me? Why me?” 

“Because you still have a foothold in reality though we are unsure how. You are the last Prime to have bonded with the Matrix of Leadership. It has not yet chosen your successor though it should have. In any case both these truths mean we can send you back.” 

“When?” 

“The process has already been set in motion.” 

“When I return what am I to do?” 

“You must locate the Omega Keys and open the Omega Lock. The influx of power will rejuvenate Primus and allow him to draw in energy from across the universe.” 

“Where do I find them?” 

“The Omega Lock is on Cybertron its last known location was beneath Iacon. As for the Keys…we do not know. They were lost eons ago. But there is one who possesses the knowledge to find them.” 

Optimus waited expectantly. 

“Elita-One.” 

He felt his spark skip a rotation and he said, “’Lita is dead.” 

“No, Optimus…She lives.” 

The revelation left him in shock. 

“You must find her or Cybertron is lost. Elita is the key.” 

“’Lita lives?” 

The pool rippled and the images of Trion faded but his voice carried on, “It is time. Step forward Optimus Prime. Go and save Cybertron.” 

Mechanically he obeyed and stepped into the shimmering water. 

_Elita lives…_

# * * * 

“Mining colonies on Asteroid 52 and 79 are in full operation and yielding high-grade ore,” Prowl reported with upmost pride. “Moon Base 2 is nearly complete.” 

It had been a long time coming but Cybertron was finally reaching for the stars. Not since the Golden Age had such an undertaking been sanctioned. Though Prowl expected Ratchet to rejoice at this information he was disappointed to note almost no reaction. 

“Ratchet? Ratchet, are you listening?” 

The medic stirred. The two bots stood among the Oracle Pools. Around them three pools silently reflected the night sky. According to legend they represented the past, present and future. Depending on which one you gazed into answers would be revealed. Once they were considered even more valuable than the _Covenant of Primus_ for guidance. It had been a long time since any bot stood among them seeking answers and longer still since answers were given. 

“Ratchet?” Prowl asked. 

“It’s just hard to believe he isn’t here,” the medic finally said. 

“I know what you mean,” Prowl placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. “It doesn’t feel like a victory without him.” 

The medic nodded. 

“Come on I’ll buy you a quart at Maccadams.” 

The pair slowly circled the pools as their thoughts turned to happier days. Neither paid attention as one of the pools glowed. Its normally calm waters rippled and rays of light shimmered out. The _Matrix of Leadership_ emerged hovering over the water. Mist cascaded over the rim surrounding them in a fog. They turned dumbfounded at the sudden lack of visibility as a hand emerged from the churning water. 

Grasping the edge of the pool the bot heaved itself out of the unsettled froth and stood. The newly emerged bot stood shifting weight from one foot to another as if not used to gravity. He flexed his limbs as if remembering how they moved. The Matrix hovered in front of him waiting. He grasped it. Without a word he accepted the weight of its knowledge and secured it again under his chest plate over his spark. 

Ratchet and Prowl stared in wonder hardly believing their own optics. It was the medic who first approached the red and blue form, “Optimus?” 

His head was reeling his balance unsteady. Everything seemed heavier. Colors were muted and darker. Unsure of himself he nonetheless turned at the sound of his name to find he was not alone. His vision cleared before he finally answered, “Ratchet. Prowl. You are well?” 

“Holy Scrap!” Prowl exclaimed. His formal demeanor undone at the sight before him. “I don’t believe it. Optimus is it really you?” 

“I have been sent back.” 

“Sent back? By who? How?” Ratchet stuttered questions. 

“The other Primes.” Optimus straightened his stance as memory of his mission came back to him. “They send warning. Cybertron is in danger.” 

“Do they say how?” Prowl asked. 

“Primus is dying and in his weakened state he is vulnerable.” 

“Do they say what we can do?” Ratchet questioned his joy tempered by the news. Of course Optimus would return with a dire warning. 

“We must find the Omega Keys and activate the Omega Lock.” 

“And where do we find these _Keys_?” Prowl wondered. 

“The location of the Keys is unknown even to the Primes. But there is one who possesses the knowledge…’Lita.” 

Prowl and Ratchet shared uneasy glances. They hesitated to answer but Ratchet finally stepped forward saying, “Prime no bot has heard from her since the Exodus. Not a word. Not a rumor. She’s…well…she’s MPT.” 

“Missing presumed terminated,” Prowl seconded. “Optimus…she’s dead.” 

Prime’s optics dimmed at the news. Was this why he had not seen her in the crystals? Still he clung to Alpha Trion’s words and said, “’Lita lives. And she is the key to saving Cybertron.” 

# * * * 

“Bee, what are we doing here?” Hot Rod yawned. 

The night sky hung over them. He was eager to return to base and his sitcoms. Bee ignored the younger bot reminding himself Hot Rod had not come online until after the War. Hot Rod was fast and a decent marksman but he lacked the discipline of a seasoned warrior. He had no idea what it was like to fear Decepticon attack and to constantly look over his shoulder. Hot Rod was just one in a group of newly graduated Elite Guard trainees and this was his first assignment. 

“I debriefed you before we left, Hot Rod,” the more seasoned scout answered. “Fixit detected Decepticon energon signatures. We are to locate, ascertain threat and neutralize it.” 

“Right. Tell me again why they would be in a junkyard.” 

“Parts.” 

“Ah-huh.” 

“Shhh.” 

The pair was staked out at the front gate. To avoid drawing attention to themselves they had reverted to vehicle mode. Bumblebee sat in his accustomed Chevrolet Camaro form while Hot Rod favored a Ford Mustang. Considering one was bright yellow with black racing stripes and the other was red emblazoned with flames it was not the first time Bee wondered about the inconspicuous nature of their vehicle modes. Still very few humans seemed to give them a second look and they waited. 

A crash broke the night silence. Bee transformed drawing his stinger-class sidearm and took cover behind the junkyard fence. Hot Rod followed and together they crept into the auto-part graveyard. The Autobots skirted piles of rubbish keeping to pathways humans used. Another crash led them deeper into the yard and a cackling laugh confirmed their target. Bee signaled Hot Rod to circle wide and continued zeroing on his target. 

He found the Con knee deep in a tangled mass of overturned cars. The Con ripped open one such vehicle tearing out the engine before removing part of its transmission with a victory laugh. 

“All right, Ruckus.” Bee stepped out of his hiding place. “You know the drill.” 

The Con’s hands went up but he sneered, “Ah, come on Bee. What’s wrong with a little creative maintenance?” 

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong.” Hot Rod appeared on top of a nearby heap. “You’re ugly.” 

“That’s just mean,” Ruckus grunted. 

“You heard Bee. Hands up.” 

“Hands up.” Ruckus raised his higher. “Like this?” 

He suddenly spun around drawing a blaster and firing several rounds into Hot Rod’s perch before transforming and tearing through the rubbish. Bee transformed speeding after the Con as the pile supporting Hot Rod swayed and collapsed. He didn’t have time to worry about the younger bot. Hot Rod would just have to take care of himself. 

Ruckus made a sharp right as he catapulted out of the junkyard. His rally car vehicle mode hit the asphalt hard. Gears grinded, he throttled up and raced down empty streets. Bee effortlessly drifted through the sharp turn and accelerated after the stockier vehicle. He gained on it quickly, too quickly. Clearly Ruckus was in desperate need of parts. No wonder he had risked pilfering from the junkyard. 

Ruckus ducked down a narrow alley knowing his pursuer couldn’t fit. Bee accelerated through the next intersection heading for an intercept. Cackling with glee Ruckus burst from the alley only to have Bee side swipe him and send him tumbling down the street. Ruckus transformed as he tumbled and struggled to get his footing. Bee was on him in a matter of moments. He grabbed the Con and tossed it into a storm drain before bounding after it. 

Ruckus regained his feet just as Bee landed on him. The Con desperately flung up an arm but Bee already had his stasis cuffs in hand. He snapped one on the Con’s wrist grappling until the other was secured. As soon as both cuffs closed: Ruckus fell silent and still. The harmonizing frequency of the cuffs forced him into pre-stasis. There was no more fight to be had. 

Bee stood slowly rubbing his shoulder from the hard impact of their tumble. Sirens warned him of approaching humans. He dragged the Con under cover of the bridge and waited for the patrols to pass. It was a hazard he always worried about when hunting Cons in populated areas. He listened to the sirens drawing near then slowly faded into the distance. Not until the night had fallen silent again did he relax. Just as he was debating how to haul his quarry home alone Hot Rod appeared on the bridge. 

“Bee?” 

“Down here.” 

The young bot dropped down landing noisily beside his commander. Seeing Ruckus quiet in the cuffs he said, “Oh…you got him. You know. Good job.” 

“What were you thinking climbing on that rubbish heap? Didn’t you know how unstable it was?” 

“Well, you know, high ground.” 

Bee rolled his optics and said, “This isn’t a training manual Hot Rod. This is real.” 

“I know that.” 

“Come on. Let’s get him back to base. They’ll want an update soon for transport.” 

# * * * 

They propped Ruckus into the narrow stasis pod and pulled the door closed. The pod clicked and instantly the interior plummeted the Con into cold sleep. Activating the security protocols Bee and Hot Rod pushed it in position with the others. A total of five pods quietly blinked while their contents slept. At first light they would activate the Space Bridge and send them to Cybertron for trial. 

After all this time on Earth Bee would have thought his job would have gotten easier but there always seemed to be another signal to track and another Con to capture. At least he wasn’t alone in this fight. Quietly typing away at the comm link was the mini-con Fixit. Strongarm took inventory silently fuming she had not been chosen for the mission and Drift practiced his meditation. Then there were the humans: Chaz and Suri. He still didn’t like involving them considering they were barely twelve but the pair had found them and their secret base concealed within a junkyard owned by Chaz’s father. 

Bee had spent time on Earth before fighting alongside Optimus. He was used to humans. He learned the value of trusting and learning from them. It was proving a good arrangement for his team as well. Drift was learning to relax. Strongarm was easing up on regulations. As soon as Hot Rod was done securing the Con he was off to see the young pair. Chaz was determined to teach the bot how to break dance. 

“Ah Lieutenant Bumblebee.” 

“Yeah Fixit what is it?” 

“You have an urgent communication from Cybertron marked Priority High.” 

“Strange,” Bee muttered stepping up to the console. “Play it.” 

The view screen flashed and slowly resolved into the image of Arcee. She seemed to hesitate before finally announcing, “Bee you’re not going to believe this…Optimus is back.” 

“What?” Bee jerked to attention recalling that final day. Prime said his good-byes before entering the All-Spark leaving them forever. “That’s impossible—” 

Arcee’s message continued as he slowly absorbed the information, “I know you will find it hard to believe but I saw him. I talked to him. Ratchet and Prowl saw him emerge from the Oracle Pools.” 

“ _Ratchet_ saw him?” Bee could hardly believe this news. How long had he wondered what it would have been like if Prime lived? 

“And he’s got news.” On screen Arcee became more serious if such a thing was possible. 

The Lieutenant was suddenly alert. 

“Optimus says Primus is dying.” Arcee glanced over her shoulder and rapidly relayed the message. “The only way to save Primus is to find the Omega Keys and the only bot who knows how to find them is Elita-One.” 

“Elita-One? But she’s…” Bumblebee’s objection died as the message continued. 

“Prime says she’s alive and we have to find her. I don’t know how. Optimus is going before the Council today to discuss options. Just keep your sensors open okay Bee? If all goes well I’ll send another message.” 

Bee stepped away from the console. His mind was reeling. Optimus was alive! What was more he brought uncontested proof Elita-One also survived. Elita-One the Secret Hand of the Autobots. Elita-One who commanded an army of specially trained operatives and undercover agents none of whom had been revealed. Their identities and activities the stuff of myth and legend. Wait until the others heard this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultra Magnus rapped the counter with his gavel calling the assembly to order. He was surrounded by the other five members of the High Council. In front of their dais the recorder quietly typed away at her station insuring every word was available for later retrieval. Over the years they convened several times especially in the early days of restoration but never had they gathered such a crowd. Not only was the hall filled beyond capacity but the doors stood open with others eager to bear witness to events. Ultra Magnus rapped the gavel again. 

“Never before in Cybertronian history has a bot returned from the All-Spark. We stand as witness to this momentous occasion. We stand ready for him to speak.” 

He gestured but it hardly seemed necessary as the doors were already open. The crowd parted to allow the bot admittance. He was as they remembered: tall, proud, bearing the mantel of nobility. Yet there was also an air of humility and dignity tempering his awe. They watched him approach the Council and waited anxiously. They wondered if he would abolish it and seize control himself. Some prayed for it…others dreaded it. And here he stood. 

He patiently waited surveying the group as they did him. If there had been doubts to his identity there were none now. But other concerns weighed upon them. What were his intentions? 

Ultra Magnus stood, saying, “Optimus Prime, the Cybertronian Council welcomes you.” 

“Thank you, Ultra Magnus. It is good to be back. Though I wish it were under other circumstances.” 

“Yes, we have wondered about your…sudden return.” 

“I come with a grave message. Primus is dying. The other Primes have sent me with a message of hope. Primus can be restored.” 

The crowd stirred, some in awe, others angered. Ultra Magnus rapped the gavel. 

“Your story strains credibility to say the least,” Riot Gear said. “Do you have evidence to support your claim?” 

“Have you not seen the light of Cybertron diminishing?” Optimus asked. “When did the last new spark emerge from the Well?” 

“Cybertron saw a great birth of new life when the All-Spark was reactivated,” Cyclonus scoffed. 

“Yes but how many have emerged since?” Prime pressed. “Returning the All-Spark certainly strengthened Primus for a time but now that too has waned.” 

The crowd of Cybertronians stirred with grumbles of discontent. Ultra Magnus rapped the gavel again. The dimming of Cybertron had been a discussion amongst the Council before though they had not announced it to the general populace. 

“And do you have a proposal for correcting it?” Cyberwarp, the lone female, asked. 

“The Primes have a solution. We must find the Omega keys and activate the Omega Lock located under Iacon.” 

“Omega Keys? And where are these Keys?” Riot Gear questioned. 

“The location of the Keys is unknown even to the Primes,” Optimus admitted to another stir. “But there is one who possesses such knowledge.” 

“And who is this bot?” Ultra Magnus rapped his gavel again. He couldn’t help but think this simple inquiry was getting out of hand. 

“Elita-One.” 

Silence suddenly descended. 

“Elita-One was a renegade. She recognized no authority and has assumed no responsibility for her actions. She was a coward,” Ultra Magnus answered. 

“Elita-One is dead.” Treadshock waved a dismissive hand. 

“Elita-One lives,” Optimus answered. The silence grew deafening. “She is alive and she is the key to saving Cybertron.” 

“Elita-One has not been seen or heard from since before the great Exodus,” Ultra Magnus said. 

“Attempts to send messages to her have failed. None of our ships report contact or even a sighting,” Cyberwarp said. “What makes you think she lives?” 

“She is not one with the All-Spark,” Optimus announced. “She lives.” 

Now the crowd erupted into murmurs. Ultra Magnus rapped his gavel several times before order was restored. 

“You have given us much to discuss Optimus Prime,” Ultra Magnus announced. “We must confer on the best course of action. We will reconvene in three solarcycles.” 

# * * * 

Optimus was disturbed. He stood in the Sculpture Garden staring up a tremendous mobile. With peace bots had returned to creative endeavors. Prime had expected Cybertron to change but this was not what he envisioned. Had memory of the War truly faded so much others were afraid to act? Even Ultra Magnus? It did not feel right. 

“Optimus, we should go,” Ratchet said. “The Council will convene in a few cycles with their decision.” 

“Yes.” 

“Something wrong?” 

“I am not certain. Everything is different. It seems…slow.” 

“I know what you mean,” Ratchet chuckled. “During the War everything was happening at once. There was never enough time.” 

“Yes…perhaps that is it.” 

They left the Garden through the same exit they arrived. Vehicle modes were forbidden within the sanctum. Once beyond the gate they were free to take on their alternate modes. Ratchet settled into an Earth-style Ambulance. Beside him Optimus transferred into an Earth-style semi-truck. Some thought he would have returned with a new form but they were disappointed. He looked no different. He acted no different. Some were confused but not Ratchet. 

They drove silently lost in their own thoughts. Optimus could not shake the feeling something was wrong. He knew what she would say; _Listen to your spark. It whispers so you must listen closely_. 

“…Optimus Prime, don’t react. Just keep driving…” 

The voice was not his spark. 

“…You are being watched. The Council has been monitoring you since your return…” 

Optimus adjusted his mirrors, searching. 

“…If you really believe what you said, if you are serious about finding ‘Lita, then listen carefully…” 

He settled in his lane. 

“…Take the next right. Go up two blocks and hang a left. Take the second right and stop halfway down the alley…” 

The message ended. Optimus again checked his mirrors. He knew such transmissions were short range. It was not the first time a voice had spoken to him…but in the past it had always been _her_ voice. This one was strange but he recognized the tactic. A short-range moving signal was nearly untraceable. Without hesitation he turned right. 

Ratchet followed without thought as the light behind signaled red. The next left didn’t faze the old soldier at all. They were still traveling in the general direction of the Council Citadel. When Optimus turned down an alley and suddenly stopped the ambulance had a word to say. 

“Optimus?” 

They transformed surveying the dimly lit path. 

“Optimus, what are we doing here?” 

“This is where she told me to go.” 

“Who? ‘Lita?” 

“No. Unfortunately,” an unfamiliar voice said. 

They spun around to see a figure standing in an open door. 

“If she had come up with this plan it would be far more elegant. Come inside before you’re seen.” 

The bot disappeared within. Optimus hesitated for only a moment before following. Nervous and confused Ratchet stayed at his side. The door slid shut and they were alone in the dark. Nanoklicks ticked by before lights illuminated the interior. 

They stood in a wide entry. Smaller rooms split from this rotunda. One room appeared to be a waiting area; another featured a play area for protoforms. In one room a small bot worked on a puzzle sphere. It chattered to itself and took no notice of them. 

“Don’t mind Bumper. He won’t mind you.” Their host called from further in. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ratchet asked briefly overcoming his confusion. 

“Severe damage to braincase coupled with physiological torture.” 

They jerked to attention as their host returned. She was a medium-sized bot. Her superstructure was teal and white with red marks denoting her position among emergency responder medics. 

“And you are?” Ratchet posed the question uneasily. 

“Red Alert, medic core. Or at least I was. Bumper takes most of my time now.” 

“If he is as bad as you say he should be in a ward.” Ratchet glanced at the little bot. 

“Why? So he can be restrained? Locked up? Hidden? Forgotten?” Red Alert’s optics brightened with anger. “You haven’t seen what they do to bots locked in those cells. I have. ‘Lita entrusted Bumper’s care to me and I’ll burn in the inferno before I fail her.” 

“Then you are one of her operatives,” Optimus surmised. 

“No.” She shook her head. “Just a friend and personal medic…on her bad days. Come on we have work to do.” 

She led them to the back of the small domicile where they found a medic suite. The room was crowded with diagnostic and surgical equipment that rivaled anything Ratchet himself used. 

“Is this equipment licensed?” 

“Of course not,” Red Alert answered easily. “If it was they’d never give it to me.” 

“You’re an unlicensed medic?” he stammered. 

“Unlicensed—No. I completed all the training and tests with top marks but most of my practice is done here for bots who can’t afford formal care. Optimus step on the pad there please.” Red Alert waved to a wide circular platform as she switched on its controls. 

Optimus complied unsure of the machine’s functions as arms dropped to either side and started moving up and down scanning his entire form. 

“We have to find your tracker before they activate it.” 

“Tracker?” 

“The Council put a tracker on you just in case they lost you.” Red Alert nodded. “It’s an old trick. ‘Lita used it herself a time or two in the early stellarcycles. She’d call it an amateur move now.” 

“How do you know this?” Ratchet asked. 

“I built the trackers for her. Ah—there it is. Left shoulder.” 

The scanner’s arms retracted. 

“Have a seat. I’ll take care of it.” Red Alert gestured to an exam chair. 

Without question Optimus seated himself. Red Alert worked quickly numbing the area first before carefully inserting probes between his protective armor plates. She didn’t want to remove them in case the tracker was programmed with avoidance software. Removing the cover would only cause it to move deeper. 

“So you worked with ‘Lita?” Ratchet tried to start a conversation as the bot performed actions he normally reserved for himself. 

“I was her medic: for herself and her operatives.” 

“So you’ve met her operatives?” 

“A few. But the answer to your next question is—No. I do not know their designations and given their propensity to change appearance I cannot say I’d even recognize their faces. So stick with questions I can answer.” 

“Is ‘Lita on Cybertron?” Optimus asked. 

Red Alert hesitated before she admitted, “No. She never returned after the Exodus. As far as I know no bot has had contact with her since the Evacuation.” 

Optimus’s shoulders sagged at the news. 

“There you are. Hold still.” 

With a jerk Red Alert carefully pulled the probe free. Clutched in its claw was a small, metal bead barely the size of a fingertip. Six small legs clawed the air as she studied it. 

“Don’t see a microphone. Looks like they only wanted to find you not spy on you.” 

“Give it here. I’ll crush it.” Ratchet growled disgusted. 

“If we destroy it they’ll know we found it. They’ll lock the whole planet down until they find you.” Red Alert shook her head. “I got a better idea…actually it’s one of ‘Lita’s.” 

She carried the bug to a shelf cluttered with small cages. Selecting one Red Alert set it down on a counter. Within they could see a small, robotic rodent no different from the hundreds thriving in refuse and garbage. Red Alert inserted the probe into the container and stuck the creature. It let out a squeal as the tracker clamped on and buried itself under the rat’s protective plating. Red Alert then carried the cage to a grated drain. She dumped the rat down it and closed the grate. 

“How long do you think they’ll follow it before they realize what happened?” she said with a chuckle. 

“Clever,” Ratchet couldn’t help his own chuckle. 

“’Lita always was.” Red Alert stood. “Now for the questions you haven’t asked. _Yes_ , her operatives are here on Cybertron. _Yes_ , they have already sent an update concerning you and your message. _No_ , to my knowledge, ‘Lita has never answered or acknowledged receipt of any of their messages and they have sent her several updates over the stellarcycles.” 

Optimus absorbed the information without a word. 

“The Council is probably right.” Ratchet lost hope. “She is dead.” 

“I don’t think so.” Red Alert shook her head. 

“Why is that?” 

“Because of who she was with when she evacuated,” Red Alert answered easily. “I saw her that last solarcycle. She had final instructions concerning Bumper. She told me she was heading for transport at Iacon and once it was safe she would send word for a rally point.” 

“You saw her?” Optimus looked up hopeful for the first time. 

“Yes and, like I said, she wasn’t alone. Roulette was with her. With Roulette watching her back there is no way she didn’t make it off world.” Red Alert let him absorb the information before delivering the news she had been told to give. “The Council has no intention of helping you. If you go back to them they’ll have you arrested and detained on suspicion of insanity.” 

“They would never—” Ratchet stammered. 

“You’ve seen who sits on the Council. There are a lot of bots there with power they don’t deserve and you know it.” 

“But Ultra Magnus.” 

“Is one bot. His vote is useless without a majority behind it.” 

Ratchet grumbled. 

“It’s just as well. After the stunt the Council pulled a vorn ago there isn’t a word they could say ‘Lita would trust anyway,” Red Alert sighed. “If you’re serious about finding her you have to get off planet. That’s why her operatives have risked coming out to help you.” 

“How?” 

“They’ve been working on a way to get you off world ever since you first appeared before the Council. It lacks the elegance of one of ‘Lita’s plans but it’s solid. They can get you safely off-world. What you do after is up to you. What do you think?” 

“What must I do?” 

They followed Red Alert back to the dimly lit alley. She nodded toward the end saying, “Head down there, hang a left and follow the lights.” 

“Lights? What lights?” Ratchet asked. 

“Streetlights,” Red Alert chuckled, “naturally.” 

Ratchet gave her a confused look. 

“You really haven’t worked closely with ‘Lita on an op before have you?” 

“I’m a medic,” Ratchet shrugged. 

Red Alert smirked. 

Optimus stared down the way Red Alert directed them. If he followed her instructions there would be no turning back. There would be no way to win over the Council or to speak reason to them. If he didn’t take this chance he might not ever find Elita and Cybertron was lost. 

He turned back to their benefactor and said, “Thank you.” 

“Just find ‘Lita and bring her back. That will be thanks enough,” Red Alert turned back to her home but hesitated. “And Optimus—when you hear sirens—the hunt has begun. Don’t hesitate and don’t let them stop you.” 

She disappeared inside and they were alone. 

“Ratchet. You do not have to come with me.” 

“There’s no way you’re going without me. What are we waiting for?” 

They transformed and headed down the path Red Alert showed them. Turning onto an empty street they saw the red light turn green. At the next intersection an arrow lit up for a right turn. They didn’t hesitate to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ironhide shuffled the reports on his desk. He didn’t know why he agreed to this post. He was much more comfortable patrolling streets than organizing but then no bot told him how much desk work was involved. The comm line on his desk buzzed. With a grunt he tapped to receive. 

“What do you want?” 

“Ironhide, it’s Prowl. Optimus is late for his second appearance before the Council. Do you know where he is?” 

“I haven’t seen him.” Ironhide lamented the acknowledgement. He had wanted to rush to his old friend’s side but there was always some pressing business needing his expertise. 

“Well they’re getting antsy here.” 

“Right, I’ll…hang on…” 

Ironhide paused. Outside his office there was a commotion and he could see why. Riot Gear himself had come to visit. The new arrival entered without a knock. Ironhide stood and saluted as was expected. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure and honor of a visit from the Council?” Ironhide asked remaining on his feet. 

“Optimus Prime has gone rogue. You are to consider him armed and dangerous. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“I want every bot looking for him. An Enforcer on every street. We’ll activate Prime’s tracker. Bring him in with as little damage as possible. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Crystal.” 

Riot Gear departed as quickly as he entered. 

Ironhide stood for a long moment before saying, “You get all that?” 

“Every word.” Prowl answered before disconnecting. Prowl hesitated for several moments before slipping away. He had to find Optimus first. 

# * * * 

“So Cee what do you think about Optimus?” Cliffjumper asked as they made their way to the Council Seat. 

“What do you mean?” Arcee slid to a stop and transformed. 

“Well, you know, about Primus dying.” Cliff stood. 

“I think we’ve trusted Prime all these stellarcycles…it would be a shame to lose faith now.” 

He nodded thoughtfully but before he could answer Prowl rushed past blaring his siren. Arcee and Cliffjumper stared after the retreating bot shocked by the abrupt departure. They shared a look before transforming and going after him. 

“Hey Prowl,” Cliffjumper called as they caught up. “Where are you going?” 

“To find Optimus before Ironhide.” 

“What do you mean?” Arcee asked. 

“The Council has ordered Prime’s arrest and detention. They gave Ironhide orders to bring him in.” 

“They wouldn’t.” 

“I was on the comm with him when they said it.” 

“But Ironhide.” 

“Doesn’t have much choice. He’s under orders.” 

“What are we going to do?” Cliffjumper couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“I don’t know,” Prowl answered. “But we have to find him first.” 

“If they put a tracker on Optimus it might already be too late,” Arcee cautioned. 

“Ratchet was with him last I heard we have to have hope,” Prowl said. 

“We have to split up,” Arcee said. “We can cover more ground.” 

“Right. Optimus was going to tour the Sculpture Garden before his next appearance with the Council. I’ll search east. You two take the west exit.” 

# * * * 

Arcee and Cliffjumper pulled to a stop at the lights. They had split from Prowl cycles ago. They had not found Optimus anywhere around the Garden and the increase of law enforcement vehicles made them nervous. They had descended to a lower level surmising Optimus would avoid the topside streets and the patrols. 

“I don’t like this, Cee.” 

“Neither do I.” Arcee paused as sirens passed overhead. “We have to find him.” 

“He could be halfway to Kaon by now.” 

“I know, but—” 

As they sat a red and blue semi sped past followed closely by an ambulance. Cycles ticked by before their light turned green. 

“Was that?” 

“Go!” 

They merged into cross traffic and sped after the pair. Ahead the semi changed lanes and turned left at the next intersection. The ambulance followed with Arcee and Cliffjumper on their heels. 

“Ratchet!” Arcee called as they pulled up alongside. “Ratchet is that you?” 

“Arcee?” the familiar, gruff voice answered. “What are you two doing down here?” 

“We were about to ask you the same thing,” Cliffjumper said. “What’s going on?” 

“The Council is hunting Optimus.” 

“We know,” Arcee agreed. “Prowl told us but how did you know?” 

“’Lita’s operatives.” 

“What!” Cliffjumper’s engine missed a cycle. “You found them?” 

“Sort of. They contacted Prime and directed him to their medic who removed a tracker.” 

“The Council _did_ put a tracker on him,” Arcee growled. “Did you destroy it?” 

“No. She put it on a decoy to buy us time.” 

“ _She_?” Cliffjumper repeated. 

“We have to get Optimus under cover,” Arcee said. 

“’Lita’s operatives have a plan. Though to be honest I haven’t a clue what it is.” 

They turned down an alley and halted at the dead end. Optimus transformed and faced them. 

“You keep saying _Elita’s operatives_ ,” Arcee stood. “What about Elita herself?” 

“’Lita is not on Cybertron,” Optimus answered. “That is why I must leave.” 

“Leave? And go where? How?” Cliffjumper asked. 

Suddenly a door opened on their left. A small glow emanated from deep within. Without a second thought Optimus entered. Ratchet and the others were forced to follow though they were not nearly as assured as him. They threaded their way between crates toward the glow until they came to a massive ring. It blinked sleepily. Beside it its console lit up. 

“A…space bridge?” Ratchet gasped in disbelief. 

“Proto-type Space Bridge actually,” a voice answered from the console. “We can direct enough power for transport. Once you are through we’ll overload it. If it doesn’t reach critical mass we’ve set explosives throughout the warehouse to take it down to microns.” 

“You’re going to blow it up?” Cliffjumper gasped. 

“It’s the only way to make sure they can’t follow you,” the voice answered. “It’s a one-way trip I’m afraid but if you find ‘Lita she’ll know how to get you back on planet. I suggest you choose your destination wisely. We’ll give you five cycles.” 

The voice transmission cut out and a timer began. 

“Five cycles? They got to be kidding. I say we go back and find Prowl.” 

“No,” Optimus said cutting off further discussion. “’Lita is not on Cybertron. Leaving is the only way to find her and our one chance to do so.” 

He stepped toward the ring. 

“But Optimus where will we go?” Ratchet asked. “We have no idea where she is and we have no allies anywhere.” 

“That’s not true,” Arcee said. “Bumblebee is on Earth. He’ll help.” 

“I do not wish to involve more,” Optimus said. 

“We’re already involved Optimus. Besides Bee would be upset if we didn’t visit.” 

“She had a point,” Cliffjumper agreed. “Three cycles left. So, are we doing this or what? Ratchet?” 

Without a word the medic went to the console. He entered Earth’s coordinates and initialized. The space bridge whirred to life. Its slow flashing lights brightened and quickened. With a shudder the forces within the ring collapsed and opened the bridge. 

“Optimus?” Ratchet looked to his commander and friend. 

Without a word Optimus stepped into the field and disappeared. A nanoklick of hesitation sent all three after him before the bridge closed. 

Decamiles away another bot watched the energy levels peak and subside. There was nothing flashy about her black and chrome superstructure but her bulkier than average size for a fembot gave her an imposing profile. Her companion was far more typical for a female bot in size and design being a three-wheeler. Her red and gold coloring made her stand out. Not glancing at the red bot the first said, “Transport complete. They are away.” 

“Good.” Her companion nodded. “Blow it.” 

Forcing open the breakers the black and chrome bot then redirected all power going to the sector down the same circuit. Street lights overloaded and blew as the charge swept through the block like a tidal wave and streamed through the bridge’s old circuitry. She picked up a transmitter, flicked the toggles then the main switch. A nanoklick later they heard the distant explosion as it ripped through half a block radius. 

“I think you used too much,” the red bot said. 

The black bot shrugged unconcerned about the damage. The block was one of many abandoned areas. Smoke rose in a great plume and sirens of fire-suppression bots could be heard. 

“Do you think they’ll find her?” the red bot asked. 

“I hope so. We need her. Don’t forget to clean up.” 

The red bot extended a narrow barrel, aimed it at the tampered circuits and fired a jet of blue fire. Hungry flames quickly ate through the wires melting any evidence of their work. The second bot picked up the detonator. Without a word they departed in opposite directions not to meet face to face again for a long time. 

# * * * 

“Ironhide, report.” Ultra Magnus gestured to the bot before him. 

Ironhide stood before the Council in much the same way Optimus had barely three solarcycles ago. There was no crowd however as this was a closed-door session. Only Prowl who served as bailiff and the Council recorder were in attendance. 

“Did you find Optimus Prime?” Riot Gear asked. 

“Well…we found your tracker.” Ironhide held up a small cage. 

Inside a robotic rodent hissed and scratched at its confines. It had chewed through two cages before they secured it in an electromagnetic box. 

“Is this a joke?” Riot Gear demanded. 

“See for yourself.” Ironhide passed a wand over it. The sensor beeped as it picked up the signal of the tracker. 

“How?” Treadshock nearly growled. 

“Don’t know when or where,” Ironhide said. “We’re still trying to back track this guy’s travels but these things get around.” 

“What of the explosion?” Ultra Magnus asked. 

“Fire suppression teams succeeded in containing the damage. Investigation crews are still on scene. Preliminary findings indicate faulty wiring short-circuited and ignited old energon stored in an abandon warehouse.” 

“Any injuries?” 

“No. The building was part of several blocks of uninhabited structures. The explosion was contained in that area.” 

“Luck or design?” 

“There are a lot of areas like this in lower Cybertron,” Ironhide said. “There are almost no records of what is stored in them, when or by whom.” 

“So we have no idea what was stored there?” Cyberwarp asked. “And we have no idea what was destroyed.” 

“Everything is in little bits,” Ironhide confirmed. “It will take time before the pieces can be reconstructed. If they can be at all. Our best diagnostic officer is on it.” 

“Thank you Ironhide. That will be all.” Ultra Magnus dismissed him. 

“And take that infernal creature with you,” Cyclonus gestured to the caged rat. 

Ironhide picked up the cage and left without a word or glance at Prowl. It would not do well to hint at the other’s possible involvement. As much as he wanted answers as badly as the next bot he hoped Optimus made it away safely. 

“You may go as well.” Skyjack nodded to Prowl and the recorder. “And you too.” 

The green and silver bot closed her station. Without a word she stood, saluted and departed. Prowl held the door for her before he too left. Outside, the recorder transformed into a sleek Cybertronian racer. Prowl watched her speed off admiring her lines. He wondered what her designation was and why he never thought to ask before. 

“Prowl.” 

He turned to face Ironhide. The two friends stood side by side overlooking the view of Iacon. They had sacrificed so much to be here but none had sacrificed more than Optimus to secure Cybertron’s future. 

“What do you think?” Ironhide finally asked. 

“I think Optimus got off-world.” 

“How? All alone.” 

“I don’t think he was alone.” 

“We should be with him.” 

“There’s still a lot we can do here.” 

“Right.” 

# * * * 

“This is a disaster!” Riot Gear fumed. 

“The timing of the explosion cannot be coincidence,” Skyjack agreed. 

“I cannot believe Optimus would do something of this magnitude,” Ultra Magnus said almost to himself. 

“Clearly he is not the Prime he once was,” Cyclonus said. 

“Optimus Prime is a fugitive,” Riot Gear declared. “He must be found and held accountable for these aggressive actions.” 

“But where is he to be found?” Cyberwarp asked. 

“Somewhere in hiding of course,” Treadshock snorted. “We must send patrols—scour Cybertron.” 

“He could try to escape,” Skyjack warned. 

“Shut down the docks. No ship leaves until every section is clear.” 

Ultra Magnus remained silent as the others discussed. It seemed things were getting out of hand. Surely this was not Prime’s intent. Something had to be done to clean up this mess but he would not be satisfied until he heard from Optimus himself. He just had to find a way to do that before the rest of the Council had a chance to silence him for good. 

# * * * 

The Council recorder transformed before entering the Garden. It was her routine to visit whenever she was off duty and it would look suspicious if she did not maintain her routine besides the open air of the Garden allowed for perfect reception of her specially designed transmitter. Hidden in her recorder in the Council chambers it allowed her to listen to everything said whether she was in attendance or not and scrambled the broadcast so only she could decipher the conversation. 

“…Listening to anything interesting?...” 

The green and silver bot didn’t flinch as she studied the spinning diamond in the Garden. Close circuit communication wasn’t easy and short range so it wouldn’t do to look suspicious. 

“Just the Council panicking.” 

“…Are we in danger?...” 

“No. They still think he’s on Cybertron. For now.” 

“…Good…” 

“We risked a lot to help him. Do you think it was wise to expose us like this?” 

“…No. But it is what ‘Lita would have done. She trusted him. That was always enough for me…” 

The voice cut out abruptly. The green and silver bot remained listening. The diamond really was quite beautiful. Hopefully their gamble would work.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah Lieutenant,” Fixit hesitantly approached the group of larger bots. 

Chaz and Suri were teaching them to dance but only Hot Rod seemed to understand the agile contortions of break dancing. The young bot flipped into different positions as Chaz had demonstrated. 

“Lieutenant?” 

It was a rare night they could simply enjoy themselves. Bumblebee turned and finally noticed the mini-con, “Hey Fixit, come to join us?” 

“Maybe later. Lieutenant, you should hear this.” 

Bumblebee’s good mood immediately fell. It was not like the mini-con to be so serious. On guard he followed Fixit to their ship and listened to the transmission. His expression didn’t improve. 

“Go Hot Rod. Go Hot Rod,” Suri laughed as the bot copied Chaz’s moves. Though he was many times larger Hot Rod was still very agile. 

Hot Rod dropped to spin on his back before jumping up and striking what he thought was a serious pose saying, “I am the dancing champion! Who’s going to challenge me? You Bee?” 

They turned as their commanding bot rejoined them though none was certain when he had left. The serious expression Bumblebee wore killed their contented mood rather quickly. 

“Lieutenant?” Strongarm asked. 

“You all best come with me. Fixit has new orders from Cybertron.” 

They followed him with some trepidation. Bumblebee waited until they were all gathered before nodding to Fixit. Hesitantly the mini-con replayed the message. 

“…Attention all loyal followers of Cybertron. It is with much regret we inform you Optimus Prime attacked our beloved planet and is now a fugitive. Any bot caught aiding and abetting will be arrested and detained. Any information leading to his capture will be rewarded…Attention all loyal…” 

Fixit terminated the play back and looked to the assembled party. 

“Is that some sort of joke?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“It’s no joke,” Bumblebee said. “Fixit verified origins.” 

“But Optimus Prime a fugitive?” Hot Rod argued. 

“I know. It doesn’t make sense,” Bumblebee agreed. 

They had all been excited when he shared Arcee’s news. Of all of them he had the most direct contact with Prime. Only Drift could boast of personal contact and that was before the Exodus. Hot Rod and Strongarm were much younger. Stories of the War and Optimus Prime were quickly becoming legend. 

“What do you think, Lieutenant?” Strongarm looked to him for guidance more than the others. 

“I don’t know what happened on Cybertron,” Bumblebee said, “but there is no way Prime attacked it.” 

“Indeed,” Drift agreed, “this announcement does strain credibility.” 

“You believe he is being framed?” Suri asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m going to contact Arcee and see what she has to say.” 

“Don’t bother, Bee. I’m right here.” 

They jerked to attention and spun around to see the small, sleek bot standing in the doorway. Strongarm struggled to maintain her alert stance. Arcee was one of her heroes. She had often wished to meet the fierce warrior. 

“Cee?” Bumblebee stepped forward. “What are you—How did you get here?” 

“That’s a long story…and truth be told…I don’t know all of the details.” Arcee walked with confidence she didn’t feel at that moment. She had hoped to catch Bumblebee alone or at least before he heard the news. “We have to talk but every bot here has to swear secrecy. No bot on Cybertron can know I am here.” 

The group looked as one to Strongarm. 

“Why are you all looking at me?” she shuddered. 

“You are the one always reading that manual.” Hot Rod said. 

“I barely do that anymore,” she argued. “Besides procedure is important.” 

“Not this time,” Arcee said. “There is no procedure for this. You have to swear everything is confidential or stay here.” 

“Understood,” Strongarm agreed with more courage than she felt. 

Arcee looked at the others taking measure of the humans before settling her gaze on Bumblebee. 

“We all understand,” Bumblebee said. “Now what is going on?” 

“Come outside.” Arcee turned without another word. They followed. 

Bumblebee stepped outside the ship ready to demand answers when he suddenly stopped short and looked up in disbelief. The others emerged behind him silent and dumbfounded at their visitors. 

“Optimus?” Bumblebee slowly recovered taking a step forward. “Is it really you?” 

“Greetings Bumblebee,” the towering red and blue bot answered. “It is good to see you.” 

“How? Why? When?” Bumblebee stuttered. 

“I thought you fixed his vocal processors, Ratchet,” Cliffjumper said. 

“Optimus they are calling you a fugitive Cybertron—Enemy Number One.” 

Prime’s countenance grew graver if such a thing were possible. He looked to Arcee. 

“It’s true. It’s all over the waves,” Arcee confirmed. “They even have a reward for any bot with information.” 

“And punishment for any who assist me,” Optimus said. “Perhaps it was a mistake to come here.” 

“Wait,” Bumblebee hurried before the larger bot tried to leave. “Just tell me what is going on.” 

“That is a long story.” 

“We got time,” Hot Rod said. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

Optimus hesitated. Finally he started at the beginning. 

# * * * 

“So you were dead,” Chaz said, “and the other Primes sent you back because you need to save Cybertron.” 

Optimus fondly looked down at the children. This was not the first time he dealt with young humans. Their minds were open with curiosity and unemcumbered by expectations like adults who often denied the truth in front of them rather than accepting something that challenged their precocieved notions. 

“And the Council didn’t believe you,” Chaz snorted. “Sounds like the principal.” 

“First of all Chaz the principal doesn’t believe you because you always lie.” Suri rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t understand. The Council tried to arrest you without cause,” Strongarm said. “They are supposed to uphold our laws.” 

“The Council makes its own laws,” Hot Rod challenged. 

“That isn’t the way it is supposed to work,” Strongarm argued. 

“Allegedly,” Drift countered. “Technically we don’t know the Council intended your arrest.” 

“You heard what the operative said,” Hot Rod said. 

“Exactly, an operative…trained to disseminate information.” 

“You think the operative was lying?” Bumblebee asked. “To what purpose?” 

“What better way to destabilize Cybertron and seize control in the chaos than by orchestrating Optimus’s fugitive status.” 

“That seems a stretch,” Ratchet answered though there was no denying the logic. He still couldn’t believe Ultra Magnus would go along with this. 

“You’re forgetting what Prowl told us,” Cliffjumper said. “He was on the line when Ironhide got the word from Riot Gear.” 

“There is another problem with your theory Drift,” Optimus looked to the other. “I do not deny there is logic to your reasoning but you must consider these operatives were trained by ‘Lita. They are loyal to her and follow her ideology…And…’Lita never desired power. She never intended to rule, never wished to be seated at the table. ‘Lita is a patriot in the truest sense of the word. She wanted only to protect Cybertron from Megatron’s rule. She never planned to take his place.” 

“What makes you so sure?” Drift asked. 

“Because, I know her.” 

# * * * 

_“You should know that is not going to happen,” Elita said turning to look out across the Iacon skyline._

_“With your leadership skills and tactical knowledge you would be an excellent candidate for Council,” Optimus insisted._

_“Rule Twenty-six,” Elita smirked. “Operatives do not value power. We value freedom—our freedom to move and get the job done. We are not leaders.”_

_“You are both.”_

_“I do my best work in the shadows. I always have. The old Council had that much right.”_

_“They were wrong. You do not belong in the shadows ‘Lita. You are not some unknown, unnamed bot. Tales of your deeds spread like wildfire.”_

_“That is just it Prime…stories. That is all they are—all I am. When the War is over those tales will be forgotten as easily as a dream. I have no face. There is barely record of me. When this is done I will just be a memory and one day no bot will remember I ever was.”_

_“I’ll remember.”_

_“No bot lives forever,” Elita glanced at him. “Not even you. No eventually I will just fade away. That sounds like a fitting end for the Great Secret Hand of the Autobots.”_

_Optimus reached for her hand clutching it to his chest and said, “I will never forget.”_

# * * * 

“Optimus?” 

He blinked as the memory faded. His optics focused on the group of bots in front of him. They stared at him with varying amounts of concern while his thoughts wandered. None of them save for Ratchet had ever met Elita. They knew nothing about her except stories. He was beginning to understand what Elita had been trying to tell him all those stellarcycles ago. 

“Rule twenty-six,” he finally said. “Operatives do not seek power. ‘Lita never did and neither would any loyal to her ideals.” 

“And lest we forget,” Cliffjumper added, “the Primes said only Elita knows where the Keys are so…we need her.” 

“Well we have a connection to the vast archives of Cybertron,” Fixit said. “Certainly I should be able to find some reference of them.” 

“That’s a start,” Bumblebee agreed, “in case we can’t find a way to contact Elita. The easiest way to do that would be through her operatives. They already admitted to sending her messages.” 

“That would mean contacting them,” Arcee said. 

“Yeah I’ll just get out the directory. O for operative right?” Cliffjumper joked. “Or maybe E for Elita.” 

“Beside Red Alert, if that’s even her real name, do we know any?” Drift asked. 

“I only know of one operative by name,” Optimus admitted. “Roulette.” 

“Roulette? Are you sure?” Bumblebee asked. 

“You know him?” Cliffjumper gave the scout a surprised glance. He never imagined Bumblebee would rub elbows with such an exclusive group. 

“ _Her_ ,” Bumblebee corrected. “And yeah, we ran a few missions together during the War. She never said anything about being an operative or even mentioned Elita let alone that she knew her.” 

“I wouldn’t imagine an operative would,” Arcee said. 

“But Roulette was a bit…unpredictable and…a little crazy, quite frankly. She always got the job done with some insane stunt. I just don’t see her being a highly trained operative.” 

“I admit she is not the most convential of bots,” Optimus agreed. “But she was, I believe, ‘Lita’s closest confidant and the nearest thing to a second-in-command as she ever possessed.” 

“Not to mention Red Alert specifically stated Roulette was with ‘Lita during the evacuation,” Ratchet said. “She could very well be the last bot to see her.” 

“Question is, is Roulette on Cybertron?” Drift asked. 

“No,” Ratchet shook his head. “She’s also listed MPT…just like ‘Lita.” 

“So we’ve gone from the impossible mission of finding Elita-One to an impossible mission of finding one of her agents,” Drift announced. 

“While it seems impossible we must not believe it is hopeless,” Optimus said. “For the sake of Cybertron we must…hope.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Lieutenant,” Fixit announced. “We have a confirmed Decepticon signature.” 

“Where?” 

“Southwest North America.” 

“That’s not very far from here,” Bumblebee said. 

“I bet I can beat you there,” Hot Rod chuckled. 

“Really?” Bumblebee shook his head glancing at the others. 

“Real professional bunch, eh Bee?” Cliffjumper said. 

Bumblebee grimaced he looked to Optimus asking, “Did you want to take this one?” 

“I think it would be best if I refrain,” Optimus answered. “We wouldn’t want to draw attention to ourselves.” 

“Right, Strongarm, you’re with me.” 

“Ah, come on Bee,” Hot Rod huffed. “I’m dying for some action. This is the first Con since Ruckus.” 

“And you botched that operation too,” Bumblebee reminded him. “Sit tight. We’ll call if we need back up. Fixit.” 

“Coordinates loaded into the ground bridge. Good luck.” 

Bumblebee and Strongarm gathered their weapons and headed for the ground bridge. It opened at their approach. With a final glance at Optimus Bumblebee transformed and drove into it. Strongarm followed. On the other side they emerged among shrub and cactus. Dust clouds recoiled in their wake as they headed after the signal Fixit indicated. Bumblebee was silent brooding over what Optimus revealed the night before. It didn’t make sense. Why wouldn’t the Council want to help? If Primus died they all would. 

“Lieutenant?” 

“Yeah Strongarm?” 

“I didn’t want to say anything earlier but aiding Optimus is in direct violation of our oath as CDF Enforcers. Maximum penalty…” 

“I know but if you suggest we turn him in…” 

“I wouldn’t.” 

“Something isn’t adding up that’s for sure. We could try to contact Prowl or Ironhide. They may be able to give us information but if the Council is compromised then they would probably be monitoring communications.” 

“That doesn’t leave us many options to get to the truth does it?” Strongarm asked. “Is this how it was during the War?” 

“Back then the lines always seemed clearer,” Bumblebee replied. “Let’s just get this Con and worry about the rest later.” 

“Right.” 

They turned down a dry creek bed and headed into a canyon. Their path narrowed forcing them to transform and continue on foot. Bumblebee couldn’t help the nagging feeling they were being watched. It was a good place for an ambush. Bumblebee stepped lightly searching for any sign of their quarry. The energon scanner in his hand was unreliable in this narrow area. 

A tunnel opened to their right. Bumblebee hesitated at the opening scanning the dark interior. There seemed a faint echo but he couldn’t be sure. With a nod to Strongarm they cautiously entered. They walked into almost perfect darkness. Their optics barely cast enough glow to light their way. 

“I don’t like this, Lieutenant.” 

“Me neither but he has to be somewhere close.” 

“We can’t be sure he is here at all.” 

“Yeah—whoa!” Bumblebee tripped over something across his path. 

He fell in a heap. 

“Lieutenant?” 

“I’m all right.” Bumblebee slowly righted himself. “What the heck was that?” 

They turned their optics to the ground to find a body laying between them. The Con was silent. His optics dark. Stasis cuffs secured his arms and legs keeping him unconscious. 

“What the—” 

“Ah!” Strongarm yelled as an unseen force grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. She found herself pinned against the wall. Her arm was painfully twisted behind her back. 

“Hey!” 

In the same instant Bumblebee was thrown in the other direction. He raised his blaster but it was swept aside. A sudden sharp pain in his arm made it useless. A crack buckled his knees. He fell back and a weight held him down. 

“Hold the comm,” a voice suddenly spoke out of the darkness. “Bumblebee?” 

“Yes?” he groaned. 

He heard a sharp rasp and a warm glow surrounded him allowing him to finally see his attacker. She was not an overly large bot. Gray with black racing stripes she was slim and agile. In her hand she held a short, straight blade glowing an eerie blue and providing the illumination. 

Bumblebee stared in disbelief before he finally found his voice, “Roulette?” 

“Fancy meeting you here,” the bot chuckled letting him stand. 

“Lieutenant?” Strongarm called. 

“Lieutenant?” Roulette repeated with a laugh, “Well, well, Bumblebee is all grown up, eh?” 

“Yeah.” Bumblebee tried to shake off the embarrassment. “How are you doing?” 

“Bout as well as can be expected.” 

“Excuse me?” Strongarm struggled in the vice grip of her captor. 

“Let her go Mirage. They’re friendly.” 

The force holding her suddenly let go. Strongarm spun about to find herself facing a stocky bot slightly shorter than herself. He was silver with gray stripes. A mask was pulled across the lower half of his face leaving only his optics as his distinctive feature. He returned her gaze in silence.” 

“So where’d you get the rookie?” Roulette asked as Bumblebee rubbed his still numb limb. 

“Cybertron.” 

“I happen to be a Cadet First Class,” Strongarm informed her. 

“Well, you can’t be a total loss.” 

“Excuse me? I graduated with top scores.” 

“I said you can’t be all bad, didn’t I?” Roulette turned away heading back up the tunnel. Mirage grasped the Con by its arms dragging it behind as he followed. 

“Wait!” Bumblebee hurried after them. “Hey Roulette, wait up!” 

They emerged in the dry creek bed in time to see the pair retracing their path. Bumblebee rushed after them forgetting his useless arm for the moment. 

“Roulette!” 

She finally paused as they reached the outside. 

“I can’t believe you’re here. We were just talking about you.” 

“I deny everything,” she insisted. 

“I’m serious.” Bumblebee caught up to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you are one of Elita’s operatives?” 

“Now where did you hear that?” Roulette’s careless attitude fell as she faced him. 

“Optimus. He said you were Elita’s second-in-command.” 

Roulette crossed her arms in front of her chest saying, “I got news for you Bee…I’m sorry you have to hear it this way but…O.P. is dead. Gone. One with the All-spark.” 

“No. I mean, yes. He was. He’s back.” 

Roulette gave Bumblebee a hard stare. 

“I’m serious. He was sent back. He’s here…on Earth.” 

Roulette glanced at Mirage. The silent bot shrugged. Looking back at Bumblebee she said, “Prove it.” 

# * * * 

“Excuse me, Optimus Prime, sir?” Fixit stuttered as he approached the much larger bot and the assembled party. 

“Yes Fixit?” Prime looked kindly at the mini-con. 

“Bumblebee requests your presence. He says it’s important and you have to come right away,” Fixit delivered the news rapidly. “I already loaded the coordinates into the ground bridge. When you are ready.” 

“Hey don’t forget me,” Cliffjumper seconded. “I’m rusting here.” 

“If he’s going, I’m going,” Hot Rod said. It was always boring when the kids were in school. 

“Very well,” Optimus said. “Let’s be off.” 

In the end they all followed. Driving through the space bridge the emerged in the high desert. Bumblebee waited beside a dry creek one arm dangled uselessly. 

“Look a little worse for wear, Bee,” Cliffjumper joked. “What happened to you?” 

“You are not going to believe it,” Bumblebee said. 

“Wow O.P.,” another voice suddenly cut them off. They turned to see the newcomers. The gray and black bot stared at them steadily, “I must say O.P., you are looking good…for a dead bot.” 

“Roulette.” Optimus could not believe his optics. 

“Roulette?” Arcee repeated. “As in Elita’s second-in-command?” 

“It’s an honorary title,” Roulette shrugged. “Boss Lady wasn’t really big on ranks. But seriously O.P. why are you telling stories like that? You know better.” 

“So it’s true,” Drift said. 

“I didn’t say that,” Roulette answered. 

“Is it true or not?” Arcee asked. 

“You tell me you’re the experts,” Roulette rolled her optics. 

“Enough,” Ratchet warned. “We don’t have time for this or have you forgotten the stakes at hand?” 

“Ratchet you have got to learn to relax,” Roulette laughed. “But seriously it’s been real.” 

She turned with a wave. Her partner followed still dragging the Con. 

“Roulette,” Optimus called. 

She paused. 

“Do you know where we can find ‘Lita?” 

“What makes you think I know?” She glanced back at them over her shoulder. 

“We know you were with her the last day,” Ratchet said. “Your medic confirmed it.” 

“Red Alert? Really?” Roulette slowly turned to face them. “She should know better.” 

“You were the last bot to see her alive,” Ratchet said. “You’re the best source we have. We need to find her.” 

“What do you want with her anyway?” Roulette asked. 

“Cybertron is danger. She holds the key to saving it,” Bee said. 

“I hope you have a better sales pitch than that,” Roulette scoffed. 

“She’s probably dead,” Drift said with a grunt. “We’re just chasing a ghost.” 

Roulette rolled her optics saying, “Oh Boss Lady is alive. And I guarantee she got off Cybertron.” 

“Really?” Drift scoffed. “How is that?” 

“Because we left Cybertron in tandem,” Roulette replied. “Me, her and Mirage here. We’ve never not known where she is.” 

“So you know her exact location?” Ratchet asked hopeful for the first time. 

“Yee-ah, no.” Roulette shook her head. “I don’t know her exact location.” 

“Figures,” Drift grumbled. 

“But I can tell you she’s here…on this planet,” Roulette instantly regretting her words. 

“What?” Ratchet glanced at Optimus and back at her. “She’s _here_?” 

Roulette nodded. 

“Where? How can we contact her?” 

Roulette hesitated. 

“Roulette,” Optimus stepped forward. “Please.” 

“Aaaaah. Not the face. I hate it when you give me that face,” Roulette rubbed her brow. “Look O.P. I don’t know how glad she’ll be to see you. She’s not exactly in a friendly mood.” 

He met her gaze steadily. 

“Okay fine…I’ll show you where to go,” Roulette relented. “Just stop looking at me like that but seriously it is not up to me, okay? There’s another bot you’re going to have to convince before you see her. Come on. We got a drive.” 

“What about the Con?” Hot Rod asked as Mirage dropped the unconscious bot. 

“And my arm?” Bumblebee kept rubbing the useless appendage. “I can’t transform like this.” 

“Right.” Roulette walked up to him. She lifted the limp limb, twisted the wrist and flexed the elbow. Giving it a jerk she let go and Bumblebee found the numbness dissipate as feeling return. 

“Thanks.” He flexed it experimentally. 

Roulette shrugged. Mirage meanwhile removed a small disk from a hidden compartment in his arm. He twisted it activating a beacon then tossed the disk on the ground next to the Con. 

“All right, let’s go.” 

Roulette transformed into a sleek Corvette. In vehicle mode she spun around wheels leaving deep gouges in the earth before she sped off. Mirage transformed into a Shelby GT and followed her dust trail. While the others hesitated Optimus and Ratchet both transformed and hurried after their guides. The others had no choice but to follow. 

Roulette quickly put miles between them and the Con. She drove in silence which was out of character. The desert gave way to canyons. Roulette didn’t stop until she reached the ruins of what may have been a fort. Transforming she tapped her forearm and looked at the readouts. 

“Looks like we’re early.” Roulette walked toward a partially collapsed wall. Swinging herself on top of it she laid down. A touch to her temple caused a pair of shades to drop over her optics shielding them from view. She rested her head on her hands and folded one knee over the other. Scanning through local channels she found a likely station and piped the music through her radio. Mirage watched her a moment before sitting at the base of her perch. He rested his back against the wall and crossed his legs as if in meditation. 

“What are you doing?” Arcee asked. 

“Waiting,” Roulette said. 

“For what?” 

“The time.” 

Arcee stared at her in disgust before looking at Bumblebee for clarification. 

Bumblebee said, “Roulette we should really get going.” 

“Where? Do tell.” 

“To Elita,” Strongarm said, “like you promised.” 

“I never said that.” 

“Yes, you said…” 

“I said I’d take you where you need to go to meet her.” 

“Exactly so where is that?” 

“Ta-da! You are here,” Roulette gestured to the ruins. 

“I don’t see Elita.” 

“We’re early.” 

“I’ve heard enough,” Drift fumed. “Take us to Elita.” 

“Can’t.” 

“You mean won’t.” 

“No, I mean can’t.” Roulette glanced at him. “I told you I don’t know her exact location, remember?” 

“So what are we doing here?” 

“I told you…waiting.” 

“For what?” 

“The time.” 

Drift cried out in frustration hacking at a boulder with his sword. 

“Anger management much?” Roulette asked. 

“Roulette,” Bumblebee began but she cut him off. 

“Look, I don’t make the rules okay? We arrived on this planet under the radar that means total and complete radio silence. We don’t contact her. She doesn’t contact us.” 

“Then how do you…” 

“Just like we did during the War we have designated meeting areas. If Mirage and I need her we head to the nearest one and wait for the meeting time. We’re ten cycles early…so we wait.” 

“You expect us to just wait here for ten cycles?” 

“You can do whatever you like. I’m waiting.” 

Drift grunted saying, “This is ridiculous. Just contact her.” 

“Radio silence. Besides she wouldn’t answer.” 

“So you are just going to lie there for ten cycles while Cybertron dies?” 

“Six now, buddy,” Roulette showed the displays on her forearm. “Besides I doubt Cybertron is going to keel over in the next few cycles.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Maybe not but I like my odds.” 

“How in all the universe did a bot like you start working for Elita?” 

“Boss Lady hand-picked all her operatives. She chose us for our skills and loyalty.” 

“Skills in deed.” 

“Rule twenty-four.” 

“What’s rule—” 

“The best operatives make the worst soldiers and the best soldiers make the worst operatives.” 

“Who made that rule?” Hot Rod asked. 

“’Lita,” Roulette answered. “She knew the skills that made the best soldiers were not the kind of skills she could use. Operatives are a different breed entirely. We are creative thinkers. We solve problems on our own under impossible time constraints.” 

“Seems to me a _problem solver_ could figure out how to find Elita without waiting,” Drift goaded. 

“Ha! Nice one, next time try insulting my height,” Roulette laughed. “No bot finds ‘Lita unless she wants to be found. How else do you think she stayed out of the Con’s crosshairs? She could walk right through the middle of Iacon right now and not a single one of you would recognize her…well except for O.P.…and Ratchet.” 

“So if you’re an operative…how is it you were on missions with Bumblebee?” Cliffjumper asked. 

“Boss Lady loaned me out whenever O.P. needed me. Besides, every operative had a cover story, usually several. Autobot scout was one of mine.” 

“Likely story,” Drift muttered. 

Roulette suddenly sat up, saying, “Time’s up.” 

“What?” 

“You hear that? You might want to cover your audio sensors.” 

“Why?” Drift scoffed. 

A screech shattered the calm. They scattered as the high-pitched sound vibrated through them. Roulette dropped from the wall. She had turned her audio pick-ups all the way down effectively making her deaf but it didn’t stop her energon from vibrating to the frequency of the screech. Her vision blurred and a sharp pain cut through her head. A small shadow dropped from the sky and a shining form landed on the wall. 

It was a mini-con shaped like a bird. It held its wings wide and raised the plates on its neck and head like a crest to make itself appear bigger and more threatening. Squawking it raked the stone with sharp claws. 

“Slag it, Wing!” Roulette cursed. “Was that really necessary?” 

The bird-bot screeched again. 

“Oh come on, it’s not like I planned this. They have to talk to ‘Lita.” 

The bird squawked. 

“What is that thing?” Strongarm slowly recovered. 

“A pain in my actuators,” Roulette answered. 

“It’s a—a Wild Flyer,” Ratchet stood. 

“A Wild Flyer?” Hot Rod asked. “Never heard of it.” 

“Wild Flyers once filled Cybertron’s skies by the hundreds of thousands,” Optimus explained. “They are free-born and adhere to no master.” 

“Vermin,” Drift said. “That’s what they are…destroying buildings with their aeries, shattering windows with their infernal screeches. They are pests!” 

“I’d be more cautious of your language if you want to see ‘Lita,” Roulette warned. “Razorwing is the only bot who can make that happen.” 

“Razorwing?” 

“You said—” 

“I said it wasn’t up to me whether you got to see ‘Lita,” Roulette reminded. “And it’s not. It’s his.” 

“What kind of joke is that?” Hot Rod asked. 

“No joke. Completely serious. When Boss Lady can’t make the rendezvous she sends Wing to take us to her,” Roulette said. “Right?” 

Mirage nodded agreement. 

“You want to see ‘Lita…you have to convince Wing to take you and he’s not doing any bot favors if they call him _vermin_.” 

The Wild Flyer hissed. 

“He takes that personally. Can’t imagine why.” 

“This is ridiculous,” Drift fumed. “I’ve had about enough of your games.” 

“Oh we haven’t even begun to play,” Roulette smiled. “Not that you were invited in the first place.” 

Before more arguments could escalate Optimus approached the small bot. Razorwing hissed flexing his wings and ejected energon blades along their edge making it clear how he had earned his name. Optimus heeded the warning and stopped. 

“Please Razorwing I must find her.” 

Razorwing cocked his head to the side studying him with a long gaze. The sharp crests along his head and neck flattened and the energon blades retracted into his wings. Razorwing folded his wings and rose from his hunched display posture. He chirped uncertainly. With a squawk he launched himself into the air. 

“Wow O.P. that was—impressive,” Roulette mused. “Good to know _the Look_ works on others…not just me. Let’s go before we lose him.” 

Roulette and Mirage transformed and sped off. The others struggled to keep up. Razorwing turned north flying toward the mountains. Roulette and Mirage followed turning onto narrower and more rural roads. 

“Do you mind telling me where we are going?” Drift asked as they made yet another turn this time onto a road that was little more than a pair of ruts. 

“No bot said you had a come along,” Roulette laughed. “Seriously Bee where do you find these rookies?” 

“I am not a rookie,” Drift called back. 

Roulette revved her engine answering, “Sorry? Didn’t catch that.” 

The trees gave way to a field allowing them to transform. Roulette watched Razorwing’s flight as the small bot circled dipping his inner wing. The others followed her gaze tracking the small flyer. 

“I’ve had about enough,” Drift announced. “First you say you will lead us to Elita. Then you say we must wait. Now we follow a flying rat. And still no Elita.” 

Roulette rested an elbow on Mirage’s shoulder as she leaned against him and listened to the rant with a faintly amused expression. 

“Do you even know where she is?” Drift demanded. 

“She’s over there.” Roulette thumbed over her shoulder. 

They looked where she indicated to see another bot in the open. She was muted red and gray-blue in color. Unarmed she didn’t seem to take notice of them as she knelt studying tracks on the ground. With such muted tones there didn’t seem to be anything about her that was remarkable. Optimus couldn’t believe his optics. There was no mistaking her. 

# * * * 

_“Nova, Zeta and Logos.”_

_“Nova, Zeta and Logos?”_

_“Do you know what those are?”_

_“No.”_

_“You see them every solarcycle yet you do not know them. You do not know their colors. You do not know their shapes. Meanwhile I know everything about them. I know their color. I know how long they live. I know how long they will continue to shine. Yet I have never seen them.”_

_“What are they?”_

_“The stars. The only stars that never set over Iacon.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus Prime was transfixed as she stood looking at the mountain sky. Her clear blue optics focused on the small bot lazily circling above. She studied the flight pattern for a moment noting the dip of his wing before turning to face the newcomers. If she was surprised she didn’t show it. 

“Well, go on big guy,” Roulette prompted. “We ain’t getting any younger.” 

Optimus stirred. He hesitantly stepped forward. His feet felt leaden. His mind raced. This was the meeting he yearned for but now he was reluctant. Suppose the vision evaporated before his eyes as it always did in his mind? 

“Good luck,” Roulette said. “This ought to be good.” 

Elita watched him approach. Her optics betrayed nothing not even recognition. He wasn’t sure what his first words would be as he stood before her. Her optics glinted. Without a word she stepped forward slamming her right fist into his chin. The world went black. Optimus fell back, sprawled on the ground and didn’t stir. Elita stared down at his prone form flexing her ringing hand. Satisfied he wouldn’t rise her optics took in his followers. They stared stunned. Elita’s gaze wandered over each before settling on Ratchet. 

“Ratchet.” 

“’Lita,” he greeted. 

“Good to see you.” With a last glance at the fallen Prime she turned and walked off. 

“Nice hit Boss Lady!” Roulette called after her then said to Bumblebee. “I always thought her right was weaker than her left.” 

“Really?” Arcee scoffed. “That’s all you have to say?” 

“No. I do have one more thing to say.” Roulette swatted Mirage’s shoulder. “That’s a case of energon you owe me. I told you she’d knock him out.” 

“What are we supposed to do?” Strongarm asked. “Striking a superior officer is against regulation 1-1-3, section 8, punishable with one lunarcycle in the brig and immediate dishonorable discharge. Should we…detain her?” 

“Oh yeah,” Roulette smiled. “You definitely should do that. But you’ll have to give me a five cycle head-start so I can grab refreshments and a good seat. Case of energon says ‘Lita takes you down in the first round.” 

“Gambling is against Cybertronian regulations.” 

“We’re not on Cybertron sweetie. Seriously Bee, where do you find these rookies?” 

Mirage tapped Roulette’s elbow for attention and pointed. Roulette followed the gesture in time to see Elita transform into an all-terrain personnel carrier before driving off. 

“Ah scrap. You better go with her partner.” 

Mirage pointed to himself. 

“Yeah you…unless you want to hang out here with these bots.” 

Mirage held his hand up like a duck beak opening and closing it. 

“You don’t have to say anything just don’t let her leave without me. This planet’s a nice place to visit but I don’t want to live here,” Roulette shrugged. “Go before you lose her dust trail. Or you’ll never find her.” 

Mirage knocked his knuckles together before transforming and speeding off. Roulette waved off his concern. 

“What was that all about?” Hot Rod asked. “What’s his deal anyway? Why doesn’t be talk?” 

“Can’t,” Roulette said. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Cliff asked. 

“Can’t. His vocal processors were ripped out and destroyed during the War.” 

“Really?” Hot Rod jerked to attention. “Just like Bumblebee?” 

“No, not like Bumblebee.” Roulette shook her head. “Mirage…Mirage was captured by the Decepticons and interrogated.” 

The Autobots glanced at one another. They had heard stories of such interrogations. Decepticons thought pain was the best motivator to getting answers. Whether those answers were the truth or not didn’t seem to bother them. 

“The torture drove him half mad and to keep himself from talking he—ah—removed his vocal processors.” 

“He did it to himself?” Cliffjumper rubbed his throat in sympathy. 

“He’s better now,” Roulette shrugged as Optimus stirred. “Ah, he lives.” 

She walked up to him standing over him as his optics blinked on. 

“Hey O.P. got your bell rung, did you? How many fingers am I holding up…wrong answers only.” 

He groaned slowly standing. Roulette and the others gave him space as he righted himself. Shaking his head he tried to clear the lingering static from his sensors. 

“I don’t want to make a big deal about it…but you went down like two tons of steel,” Roulette chuckled. “I don’t mind saying it was pretty awesome.” 

Optimus looked after Elita’s trail. His spark quivered and he said, “She is different.” 

“I tried to warn you.” Roulette nodded in sympathy. “But that could have gone _way_ worse.” 

“How so?” Cliff asked. 

“She could have drawn her weapon.” 

“Let me guess, pulse-laser?” Cliff said. 

“Nope.” 

“Particle beam.” 

“No.” 

“Ion canon? Laser? Flamethrower?” 

“No. No. And no.” Roulette shook her head. “Boss Lady doesn’t use energy weapons of any kind.” 

“She doesn’t? Not even one little blaster?” 

“No. It’s against her…code, I guess.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Hot Rod argued. 

“She specializes in martial arts,” Roulette explained. “Hand-to-Hand—that sort of thing. Her preferred weapon is a double-bladed staff.” 

“A double-bladed staff is the weapon of Malkiddo masters,” Drift said. “I have long searched for a master to teach me.” 

“I don’t think Boss Lady is in a teaching mood,” Roulette gave him a side-long glance. “I’m not sure you want her to be. She takes teaching very seriously. My kiliedo, microfu and alchedu training was no picnic.” 

“How many martial arts does she know?” Cliff asked. 

“Let’s see. There are thirteen Cybertronian martial arts. Boss Lady is a master in,” Roulette counted on her fingers. “All of them.” 

“She’s mastered all thirteen?” Drift said in awe. 

“I don’t advise getting in a fight with her,” Roulette shook her head. “Right O.P.?” 

He only blinked. 

“So…what do we do now?” Arcee asked. “I mean, we need her.” 

“Roulette,” Bee said. “You said there were multiple meeting sites. Maybe we should head to the next one.” 

“We can’t just hopscotch around like that,” Cliffjumper shook his head. “We are under something of a time crunch after all.” 

“Besides ‘Lita’s onto you bots now,” Roulette agreed. “She’s not going to let that happen again.” 

“You mean she won’t come to the meeting place?” 

“If I’m alone, maybe, but no way is she letting you tag along on my dust trails again.” 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Cliffjumper threw up his hands. 

“What do you want me to say?” Roulette shrugged. “For the past decacycle ‘Lita’s gone out of her way to avoid all contact with Autobots and everything Cybertronian. If she knew you were active on this planet she wouldn’t have even slowed down, Decepticons or no.” 

The others looked at each other. 

“Why else do you think there have been no confirmed sightings or contact?” Roulette shook her head. “You think that just happens? No. That takes dedication.” 

“So what do we do?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Ah no—There is no we here. You bots are on your own.” Roulette backed away. “This is something you got to figure out without me.” 

“Roulette,” Bee said. “Wait.” 

“I’m sorry to disturb—disrupt you, Lieutenant,” Fixit’s voice carried over the comm, “but a new Con signal just appeared. 

“Really? Now?” Bee asked. 

“It’s quite close to your current location.” 

“How close?” Roulette asked. “What direction?” 

“A few clicks north by northwest.” 

“Sweet deal. Let’s go.” Roulette turned in the direction indicated. 

“Cybertron is dying and you want to hunt some petty Con?” Cliffjumper asked. 

“Wow…you bots really are thick,” Roulette laughed. “First, _we_ came here specifically chasing a group of Cons. Second, Boss Lady is hunting one in this general vicinity. Third, she drove off in _that_ direction.” 

They followed her gesture. 

“So if you all want to find her maybe you should start hunting too.” Roulette winked before transforming and driving off. 

# * * * 

Roulette followed the mountain trail. Her rearview mirror shifted as the others caught up. Laughing she said, “Took you long enough. So what does your tech say?” 

“Fixit?” Bee asked over the comm. 

“Decepticon signature is eleven clicks north of your position. Head—oh…” 

“What’s oh?” 

“The Decepticon signature has disappeared.” 

“That’s impossible,” Bee argued. 

“Sounds familiar.” Roulette laughed turning onto the right fork. “I live for the impossible.” 

“Ah, Decepticon signature is back, eight clicks northwest—oh…” 

“Let me guess, gone again?” Bee asked. 

“You know Bee I’m not very impressed with your equipment right now,” Roulette joked. “What operating system are you running anyway? Scrapped antennas and baling wire?” 

“Not funny.” 

“It’s kind of funny.” 

“Decepticon signature is back. West…” 

“Three, two, one.” 

“And it’s gone again.” 

“Predictable,” Roulette continued to laugh. 

She turned her sensors upward and caught sight of a winged silhouette. Roulette watched its flight path shift and turned onto a narrow mountain road. 

“Where are you going?” Drift asked. “Fixit said West.” 

“I heard. Razorwing says east.” 

“Razorwing? You mean that worthless vermin?” 

“Easy with the vermin stuff. I told you he doesn’t like it.” Roulette warned. 

“He’s also not here.” 

“Three hundred and ten degrees high.” 

They turned their sensors accordingly and spotted the winged form. 

“He’s trailing the Con,” Roulette explained. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Well I know Wild Flyer sensors are specifically designed to track energon signatures. I know their sensors are so highly tuned they cannot only tell the difference between Autobot and Decepticon signatures but can also track and locate individual bots,” Roulette said. “I also know that ‘Lita uses him exclusively when hunting Cons. And I know he’s maintaining a hunting pattern. So there’s that.” 

“Are you sure?” Bee asked. 

“Oh yeah in fact…” Roulette suddenly braked as Mirage swerved off a side trail to join them. “Hey partner fancy meeting you here.” 

Mirage flashed his parking lights in quick succession. 

“Right. We’ll follow you.” 

Mirage gunned it turning sharply onto a new road headed deeper into the mountains. Roulette followed without hesitation and left it up to the others to keep up. 

“Where are we going?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Like I told you. No bot finds the Boss Lady unless she wants to be found,” Roulette said. “Lucky us—she wants to be found. This time.” 

The road turned sharply. Mirage and Roulette didn’t slow down drifting through it and kicking up a cloud of dust. Bumblebee and the others slowed down to take it. The trail widened and they found Elita standing on the edge of the mountain slope. Mirage and Roulette transformed in a roll coming up on their feet as the others braked. Elita didn’t move keeping her optics on the sky. She didn’t even seem aware of the growing crowd. 

“So we got an ID on the Con?” Roulette asked leaning on her partner as if he was a piece of scenery. 

“Skywarp.” 

“Him again?” Roulette said. “Looks like I owe you an apology for that crack about your tracking equipment, Bee.” 

“Ah—why?” 

“Skywarp.” 

“Who’s Skywarp? Fixit you have any intel?” Bumblebee asked over the comm. 

“Our files say he is a Decepticon Seeker and he was active through most of the War. He was a thief.” 

“Thief? Doesn’t sound too dangerous,” Hot Rod joked. 

“Skywarp was a thief—mediocre at best,” Elita finally spoke though she did not look in their direction, “until he broke into a top secret Autobot installation and stole experimental technology.” 

“What kind of tech?” Arcee asked interest peeked. 

“Miniaturized ground bridge,” Elita readily answered. 

“There isn’t a word of any of that in his files,” Fixit said. 

“There wouldn’t be,” Roulette said. “Top secret, remember?” 

“So how do you know about all of this?” Drift asked. 

“Because they were the team that captured him,” Optimus answered. 

“Which is how you knew it is Skywarp,” Bumblebee looked at Elita. “You recognized the pattern.” 

“Intermediate signature. Disappears every time he bridges and reappears when he emerges,” Roulette said. “Like I said…apologies.” 

“So how are we going to capture him?” Arcee asked. “I mean a Con who can bridge himself anywhere?” 

“Same as last time,” Elita answered. “That is why I needed Roulette.” 

“It’s nice to be needed.” 

“So the only reason you sent Mirage at lead us here was for Roulette?” Bumblebee asked. 

“I advise you to stay out of my way.” Elita glanced over her shoulder. “You will live longer.” 

“Is that a threat?” Drift asked. 

“It is fact.” Elita’s gaze returned to the sky. “Let’s move.” 

Before they could protest she stepped off the edge and was gone. 

“Well it’s been fun…but it’s time to go to work.” Roulette said. She touched her brow with a fingertip salute before following Elita over the edge. Mirage was quick to follow. 

Bumblebee and the others rushed to the edge of the cliff expecting to see a heap of wreckage. Instead they watched the three bots slide down the steep incline towards another road. A few meters from the bottom Elita and the others transformed hitting the road on their wheels and driving north. 

“Well that’s just perfect,” Cliffjumper said. “What do we do now?” 

“I say we return to base,” Drift answered. “I’ve had enough of these loose cannons.” 

“If we lose Elita we lose any chance to save Cybertron.?” Bumblebee pointed out. “What do you think Optimus?” 

He didn’t answer. Instead Prime stepped off the cliff. Hesitating the others followed. The incline was steeper than they guessed. They leaned back trying to stay on their feet as they had seen Elita’s group do. Hot Rod lost his footing and slid the rest of the way on his backside. They reverted to vehicle mode and rushed after the smaller group. 

“Decepticon energy signature is east,” Fixit announced as they caught up to Elita’s group. “And there it disappears again.” 

Ahead the path forked. Without hesitation Elita took the west path. 

“Did you not hear what Fixit said?” Drift demanded. “He said Skywarp was east.” 

“I am not interested in where he was,” Elita answered neutrally. “I am interested in where he is going to be.” 

“What does that mean?” Strongarm asked. 

“It means Razorwing is herding him into a kill zone,” Roulette answered. “Right, Boss Lady?” 

“Time to ground him. Roulette, gear up and take position.” 

“YeeHaw!” 

Roulette gunned it edging ahead of Mirage and pushing only a few microns from Elita’s taillights. She suddenly transformed flipping onto Mirage’s hood before leaping onto Elita’s roof. Steadying herself Roulette grabbed small parts from her leg-holsters. She snapped them together before reaching behind her for a long barrel strapped to her back. Kneeling Roulette quickly twisted the barrel into place then grabbed a detachable site from her arm cannon. It clicked into place on the weapon in her hand. 

From her other arm she grabbed a charged magazine and loaded it into the newly constructed sniper rifle. Glancing at the following bots she winked as she pulled the rifle’s slide-bolt. The rifle glowed and hummed as it charged. Roulette reached under the barrel and pulled two struts free. She then laid down the length of Elita’s rooftop and sited in the small flyer winging toward them. 

“Remember Razorwing will be in your sights until the last moment,” Elita cautioned. “Do not rush your shot.” 

“Don’t worry Boss Lady,” Roulette settled the stock into her shoulder and thumbed off the safety, “I won’t hit him.” 

“What are you doing?” Hot Rod asked. “I don’t get it.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Roulette answered. 

“I’m serious what are you doing?” 

“I know I make this look easy but it’s actually quite difficult,” Roulette said. “So if you don’t mind a little quiet would be nice.” 

She drew a bead on the small bot rapidly approaching. Her finger settled on the trigger as she watched his flight waver. When he dipped his wings she squeezed the trigger and absorbed the rifle’s kick back as it discharged a single, plasma round. The Autobots trailing behind saw the muzzle flare and watched as the burning round streaked toward the little flyer. Razorwing dove nimbly avoiding the shot. 

The sky distorted and a ground bridge portal suddenly opened releasing a dark-colored Decepticon Seeker. The jet screeched as the plasma burst ripped through its left wing and blasted its engine. Cart wheeling in smoke and flames the aerial tumbled down the mountain and crashed into the forest below. 

Elita braked hard sliding along the narrow, gravel road. Optimus and the others stopped short almost barreling into her before coming to a halt. They turned their sensors down the steep hillside and watched a column of smoke rise from the thick forest. 

“Roulette, high ground and provide cover.” 

“Yep.” Roulette stood slinging the rifle over a shoulder and climbed up the cliff face behind them. 

“Mirage with me.” Elita turned driving off the road and down the embankment. Mirage followed. 

They half drove-half slid down the steep, rocky hillside. Nearing the bottom they transformed and leapt clear of the tumbling rocks dislodged from their descent. They landed easily and drew weapons. A short baton ejected from Elita’s forearm extending to a staff in her hand. Mirage reached behind his back to draw one of his curved swords weighted at the end like a club. A flip of a switch it would open into a bladed boomerang. Without a word they advanced toward the tree line. 

A deep thud brought them up short as Optimus landed behind them. Elita glanced over her shoulder as he straightened. Bumblebee and the others landed alongside him. Ratchet made the descent landing on his backside before struggling to his feet. 

“I’m getting too old for this,” the medic said. 

“…Ratchet, you were born too old for this…” Roulette’s voice answered over the comm. 

Optimus’s gaze never left Elita. This was not the first time they hunted a Con together. She had to remember but there was no recognition in her gaze. It remained hard, uncompromising and more than a little annoyed. Without a word she turned away and continued into the forest. He followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Elita stepped lightly threading her silent way through the trees. She tried to ignore the clomp and clatter of the Autobots behind her focusing on Razorwing. Breaks in the canopy allowed her to spy the bot circling overhead. She took her bearing from him to locate the crash site. 

The Decepticon aerial had barreled into the earth splitting and scorching the timber in a narrow ellipse. The crash site made a deep scar in the otherwise untouched wilderness. Cautiously Mirage and Elita closed in on the smoking mound where the aerial had eventually come to rest. But he was not there. 

Mirage spotted the tracks first marking where the Con had climbed free. The tracks stopped abruptly leaving the trees ahead untouched. 

“Looks like he’s airborne again,” Cliffjumper remarked. 

“It seems Roulette is not as good of a shot as she thought,” Drift added. 

“…I heard that…” Roulette answered. 

“Skywarp did not fly out of here,” Elita said. 

“How can you tell?” Hot Rod asked. “I mean, his tracks just stop.” 

“There are no scorch marks,” Elita readily answered. “If he used his afterburner there would trace.” 

“So how did he get out of here?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Obviously he bridged.” 

“Oh great,” Hot Rod grumbled, “he’s probably halfway around the world by now.” 

“Unlikely the prototype bridge he carries relies on velocity for its range.” 

“What does that mean?” Hot Rod asked. 

“…It means the faster Skywarp travels the farther he can bridge…” Roulette answered, “…and since he’s grounded he can only travel as fast as his legs will carry him. Thank you very much…” 

“So he can only bridge short distances,” Bumblebee said. 

“Very short,” Elita conceded looking to the sky. 

She watched Razorwing’s flight path knowing her target would be at the center of the circle. Looking at Mirage she gave the barest of motions with her left hand. The silent bot immediately flanked left as she marched directly toward her target. The other bots had no choice but to follow deeper into the forest. 

They had to follow Elita closely. Her muted colors allowed her to blend in with the forest shadows and her muffled footsteps left almost no trace on the ground. She slid through the shadows as if apart of them and they would never find her again if they lost sight of her. By contrast they stuck out like sore thumbs. Ahead the light shone bright on a small clearing. Elita stopped well within the forest’s cover. Her optics studied the sky watching Razorwing’s lazy circle. The others gathered behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to know how close Prime stood. His presence loomed over her though she tried to ignore him. 

“What are we doing now?” Hot Rod impatiently asked. 

“This is the kill box,” Elita answered more to shut him up. “This is where Skywarp intends to ambush us.” 

“How do you figure?” Hot Rod asked. “Why would he stop here?” 

“He knows he is being hunted and he knows the only way to escape is to take us out,” Elita answered. That much should be obvious even for a rookie. 

“But how do you know it will be here?” Hot Rod persisted. 

“Razorwing.” 

They looked to the sky and the circling bot. 

“He is flying directly over Skywarp.” 

“So he’s right there on the other side of the clearing,” Arcee said. “Waiting.” 

“What’s the plan?” Bee asked. “Should we circle wide and outflank him?” 

“I have a better idea,” Elita answered. “The direct approach.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I am going to give him what he wants.” 

“Which is?” 

Rather than answering Elita slipped silently past the remaining trees and stepped out into the open. 

“’Lita!” Optimus stifled a warning shout and edged closer to the tree line. 

Elita paused. In her right hand she held her staff the other hung empty at her hip. She turned her free hand palm toward him fingers straight in a sign for him to hold position. The gesture was not lost on him. Optimus unhappily remained in the shadows. He knew this tactic. Elita let her gaze wander across the far tree line. She noted Razorwing’s shift of position as her gaze swept along. Then she stepped forward. 

“What is she doing?” Strongarm asked as Elita moved further into the clearing and away from Skywarp’s position. “She isn’t going anywhere near where she said Skywarp was.” 

“No,” Optimus said. “She wants him to come to her.” 

“It’s a trap,” Ratchet explained. “’Lita wants Skywarp to think he has the upper hand. That’s why she’s out there alone and why she is not giving any hint she knows where he is. She wants him to attack.” 

“…We call it _roping the dope_ …” Roulette’s voice cut in over their comms. 

“Exactly how does she expect to defend herself with a stick?” Hot Rod asked. 

Elita’s gaze continued to wander letting her note Razorwing’s flight without hinting to her quarry he was known. She twirled her staff. Centrifugal force triggered the energon blades to eject from either end. The blades were gently curved and razor sharp. They glowed faintly brightening when they detected a nearby source of energon. 

From the trees the others watched. Seeing her ready her weapon Optimus tensed. Ratchet glanced at Hot Rod without comment. 

“Okay,” the young bot whispered, “that’s really cool.” 

Elita held her staff at ease. Her gaze appeared to wander but always in her peripheral she watched the blades. Skywarp would never dare attack her from the front. He was too much a coward. When the blades flashed she spun and defensively raised her weapon. 

Optimus and the others waited. They saw the air distort and the bridge open behind her ejecting a Con. Skywarp’s face was a grim mask as he brought a sword blade down to cleave off her head. 

His blade clashed with her staff instead. Elita swept his sword aside spinning and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. Skywarp let out a surprised cry as he tumbled across the turf. The air distorted and a bridge opened to swallow him. Elita glared at the spot he had been. Her gaze darted upward to watch Razorwing’s flight shift as the others broke cover to join her. 

“That was awesome!” Hot Rod laughed. “How did you do that?” 

“’Lita are you all right?” Optimus stopped short sensing she was not in a welcoming mood. 

“Fine.” She turned away from him. 

She only took a step when the blades flashed again. Suddenly she grasped Prime’s hand and pulled him to the ground. As he fell forward Elita thrust her blade into the open ground bridge. She felt contact as Skywarp emerged. He turned aside her thrust and somersaulted over her. He landed with a hop and leapt. A short blast from his thrusters aided his jump over the surprised bots. 

Elita followed the momentum of her blade spinning into a crouch. A short dagger emerged from her calf. She grasped it and flung it at the retreating Con as he leapt into a new bridge and was rewarded with a cry of pain before he disappeared. Her glance immediately went to the sky marking Razorwing’s flight path. Beside her Optimus stirred rising to his knees. He looked to her his optics bright with surprise and admiration. When she looked his way he could have sworn hers shined with concern but they hardened in an instant. She stood walking away from him as he regained his feet. 

“Be ready,” she warned. “This is not over.” 

“Whoa!” Bumblebee ducked as a bridge opened near him and a sword blade came close to decapitating him. 

Skywarp was gone in an instant. Several more bridges appeared in quick succession as Skywarp attacked and disappeared scattering them. Strongarm tumbled as a punch sent her spinning. As she came to a rest she found Skywarp standing over her blade raised for the final strike. A plasma round knocked the blade out of his hand and a half-moon shaped blade flew toward his head in an ungainly flight. Skywarp ducked and bridged free. The curved blade continued a wobbling course arcing back toward its source. Mirage leapt clear of the brush and grabbed the returning blade with practiced ease. He drew its twin and stomped three times to encourage them to be on their guard. 

Elita’s blades flashed as the bridge opened next to her knocking the staff from her hand. Skywarp swung at her. She stepped inside his guard as she grasped his swinging arm. Thrusting her elbow into his midsection she then swung her fist up to deliver a crack to his face. She jabbed two fingers into his elbow before spinning out of his reach. His momentum carried him in a spin allowing her a parting kick at his back side. A bridge swallowed him again. 

“Sweet move!” Hot Rod exclaimed. “You gotta teach me that!” 

Elita straightened sending him a warning glare as she walked to her fallen weapon. Reaching for it she saw the blades flash again. She buried one blade into the ground and pulled the other upward before somersaulting out of strike range. Skywarp emerged from the bridge with deadly intent only to impale himself on the waiting staff. A look of surprise crossed his face and remained as his spark fizzled and died. The Autobots slowly relaxed. Mirage folded his blades and slid them back into their holsters as the others gathered around the still sizzling corpse. 

“Yeah, okay,” Cliffjumper nodded, “That’s just about the most disturbing thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“You impaled him,” Strongarm said. 

“Technically he impaled himself,” Elita corrected. 

Energy sparked through the staff. The blades suddenly closed and the staff retracted to its smallest length. Skywarp’s body sunk to the ground with the center of the staff still jutting from his back. 

“I take back what I just said,” Cliffjumper corrected himself. “ _That_ is the most disturbing thing I’ve seen.” 

“Boy have you been sheltered,” Roulette emerged from the forest. “That’s three for three, eh Boss Lady?” 

Optimus glanced at Elita. She met his with a steady glare saying, “We are done here.” 

“Wait,” Optimus called as she turned away. “’Lita you have to listen.” 

She stopped turning on him. Though she barely reached his shoulder in height her presence seemed to tower over him as she declared, “I do not _have_ to do anything. No bot commands me. Have you forgotten?” 

“No,” he shook his head. He remembered all too well. “’Lita please I have returned because Primus is dying. If Primus dies it will be the end of Cybertron…of everything.” 

Her gaze betrayed no trace of the sympathy he hoped resided in her spark. She remained unmoved. 

“The Primes told me only the Omega Keys can save him and you are the only bot who knows where they are. They said you are the key to saving Cybertron.” 

“I have not seen any _Keys_ ,” Elita answered and turned away. 

Optimus’s hopes fell. His shoulders sank and his face betrayed his despair. The hopes of the other Autobots fell along with his. 

Seemingly unmoved Elita stepped up to Skywarp’s remains and freed her staff. As she flipped and locked it into place along her forearm her mind raced. _Omega Keys_. Unwanted images flashed in her mind and the answer was all too clear. She debated keeping the revelation to herself but his words haunted her: _the end of…everything_. There was more than Cybertron at stake whether he knew it or not. 

She finally spoke, “But I do know where to find them.” 

Optimus looked up. Ratchet and the others shared glances of disbelief. Roulette shrugged when Bumblebee looked at her for confirmation. 

“ _If_ I help you find these Keys you will return to Cybertron…and leave me alone?” Elita faced Optimus. “No more trying to contact me? No more looking? You will leave me in peace?” 

He hesitated. His spark seemed to shrivel at the mere thought of what she proposed. There was no compromise in her gaze. The fate of Cybertron loomed over him. He had no other choice and finally said, “If…that is your wish.” 

Her gaze narrowed seeing his hesitation but she was satisfied, “I will give you one megacycle to prepare your team. We leave with or without you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“No way!” Chaz exclaimed. “There’s no way she punched out Optimus!” 

“I’m totally serious,” Hot Rod told his rapt audience. “But you should have seen her up against that Con! Skywarp was bridging here and there and there…and Elita was like this and this and wah!” 

He threw punches mimicking her moves and throwing some of his own. Chaz and Suri watched in awe. They had just returned home from school and this was far more interesting than any of their homework. 

“And Skywarp was like, what? And then BAM! He was skewered.” 

“Not to interrupt,” Bumblebee caught the young bot’s attention and waved over the others, “but we have to decide who’s staying and who’s going.” 

“What?” Hot Rod scoffed, “there’s no way I’m missing this!” 

“We can’t leave Earth undefended, Hot Rod,” Bumblebee said. “Some of us will have to stay behind. So we can flip a coin of draw straws or…” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Arcee interrupted as she and Cliffjumper joined the small group. “Cliff and I will stay.” 

“Are you sure, Cee?” Bumblebee asked though secretly relieved. 

“I know how much you want to go with Optimus. You and your team work well together,” Arcee said, “besides you seem to have a good rapport with Roulette. And if Cliff and I stay we can work on contacting Prowl and let him know what is going on.” 

“I advise you to be cautious over open channels.” 

They spun around at the sound of the new voice to see Elita standing a short distance from them. Roulette and Mirage were at her side though the Autobots were certain they hadn’t heard their approach. 

“’Lita?” Optimus drew as near as he dared. There was no warmth in her gaze for him. 

“Geeze, Bee,” Roulette surveyed their surroundings, “A junkyard? Really? Talk about roughing it.” 

“How did you find us?” Drift demanded though he secretly respected her ability to do so. 

For an answer Elita glanced upward. They followed her gaze to see Razorwing circling high above. 

“I told you,” Roulette reminded them, “he can track any bot once he memorizes their energon signature.” 

Elita held out her arm. With a screech the small bot dove. It spread its wings, threw his feet forward at the last moment and landed on her outstretched forearm. Razorwing cocked his head surveying the group. The metal crest along his head and neck raised and flattened as he lost interest in them. 

“I still can’t believe you tamed a Wild Flyer.” Ratchet shook his head in admiration. 

“Tamed is a very strong word, Ratchet,” Elita corrected scratching Razorwing’s chin. “It is far more accurate to say we have an understanding.” 

Razorwing chirped tilting his head for more attention. 

“That’s some understanding,” Ratchet commented looking at Optimus. 

Optimus didn’t reply. His optics were not on the Wild Flyer. It was on Elita. There was a softness in her gaze he worried he would not see again. It was the first indication her spark was not completely hardened. 

“What do you mean _open channels_?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Only that you should not trust them,” Elita raised her hand and allowed Razorwing to transfer to her shoulder. “Given Prowl’s rank in the Autobots during the War it is highly likely he is being watched and all his communications are being monitored.” 

“The War is over,” Drift said. 

“So I have been told,” Elita replied. “Rule twenty-seven.” 

“Rule Twenty-seven? What’s that?” Suri asked. 

“Never believe what you are told, always have independent confirmation,” Roulette explained with a wink at the little human. 

“So…you think Decepticons are up to what? Some sort of cold war?” Cliffjumper asked. “Seems a little far-fetched don’t you think? Especially with Megatron MIA.” 

“Yes. How could any Cybertronians get along without leaving any proof of their whereabouts? No contact. No confirmed sightings…sounds impossible,” Elita gave Cliffjumper a sidelong glance. 

“Present company excluded, of course,” he cleared his processors. 

“But what makes you think they are in play?” Arcee asked. “It’s not as if they’ve made any moves. It sounds like a conspiracy theory.” 

“Please Arcee indulge me. Why did you not use a ship to arrive on Earth? Why not log a jump from the main Space Bridge port?” Elita asked. “According to what Roulette told me you only escaped from Cybertron with the help of my operatives. Why is that?” 

“We had to. The Council ordered Optimus’s arrest…” Cliffjumper trailed off. 

“Seems like a bold move to me and it is certainly not their first,” Elita nodded to the stasis pods. “Where do those Cons go when they are retrieved?” 

“Holding facility,” Bee answered. “For detainment and re-education.” 

“You have seen this facility? Toured it? Visited the re-educated?” 

“Well, no…but the Council—” 

“I know who you think you work for Bumblebee but you have no proof of anything you have just told me.” 

“That Council is a joke,” Roulette agreed, “so is that pardon they tried floating around.” 

“What pardon?” Ratchet asked. 

“You don’t know about that?” Roulette laughed. “A while back the Council drew up an official pardon for Elita. It gave her full amnesty for all her war crimes provided she give a complete testimony of all her activities during the War, all actions and missions including the identities of all operatives involved. Please, as if.” 

“This is why you never returned to Cybertron?” Optimus asked. 

“I go where I wish.” Elita glared at him. “I have not returned to Cybertron because I choose not to.” 

“And you think Megatron is pulling the strings?”Arcee asked. 

“I do not know who is pulling the strings and I do not care. Cybertron is not my concern.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? Cybertron is all of our concerns,” Drift said. 

“Not mine.” 

“Okay, okay,” Arcee said, “let’s just assume you’re right. Prowl is being watched. How can we get a message to him?” 

“We can send a message to Ironhide instead,” Cliffjumper suggested. 

“Nope,” Roulette shook her head. “Same problem. He’s probably being monitored too.” 

“Or maybe…” Cliffjumper stopped himself and looked at Arcee. 

“Okay, we get it,” Arcee said. “Any Autobot we can trust with this info is probably being watched. So how would you get a message to Prowl?” 

“I would not bother,” Elita answered. “But if you are determined you should send the message to Red Alert.” 

“You mean the medic we met?” Ratchet asked. “The one who removed the tracker from Optimus.” 

“The same.” Elita nodded. “She is loyal, trustworthy and almost no Autobot knows she exists…let alone Decepticons.” 

“So we send a message to her,” Arcee said, “telling her Optimus is all right…” 

“No,” Roulette interrupted, “no names.” 

“Roulette is correct,” Elita agreed. “If I were monitoring Cybertronian communications I would employ a search algorithm that targets particular key words and phrases. Optimus’s name in any permutation would certainly be on it.” 

“If they don’t know who Red Alert is now they will as soon as you send her a message with his name in it,” Roulette said. 

“So what do we do?” Cliffjumper asked. 

“If you insist on carrying this out,” Elita answered, “tell her… _the baggage has been redirected and to file a claim with port security_.” 

“Say what now?” 

“Clever,” Roulette smirked. “I like it.” 

“You like that?” Hot Rod asked. “It’s a bunch of gibberish.” 

“It wouldn’t be much of a code if any wet-behind the processor rookie could understand it.” 

“You mean that’s all code?” 

“Course it is. It not only tells Red Alert O.P. has contacted ‘Lita and is going after the Keys, but it also tells her to pass the word on to Prowl. Like I said…very clever.” 

“Is that really what you said?” Hot Rod looked to Elita in disbelief. 

“Any operative will interpret it correctly.” 

“So we send that message to Red Alert and she will pass the message to Prowl,” Cliffjumper said. 

“More likely she will pass the intel to my operatives to pass along,” Elita corrected. “Red Alert is not an operative strictly speaking. Once they pass on the message she will send a return message to you.” 

“A return message? Like what?” Arcee asked. 

“It will be simple enough something like _claim has been filed_ ,” Roulette explained. 

“And just how will they do that?” Drift asked. “If Prowl is being watched how will they give him the message without exposing themselves?” 

“Short-wave.” 

“Are you serious?” Drift asked. 

“It’s tricky and takes practice,” Roulette agreed, “but they can pass any message they like to him right under his monitor’s nose. We used it all the time during the War because it’s virtually untraceable especially in transit.” 

“Right,” Ratchet nodded. “That’s how they contacted Optimus.” 

“Pity they didn’t loop the rest of us in sooner,” Cliffjumper grumbled. 

“It is not an operative’s nature to expose themselves needlessly,” Elita said. “It is how they stay off the Con’s radar. Rule twenty-eight.” 

They looked to Roulette who chuckled and said, “Best way to keep a secret is keep it you yourself.” 

“So why should they risk contacting Prowl at all?” Arcee asked. 

“Because I am asking them to,” Elita replied with a stern look. “They certainly would not do it otherwise. Now if there are not any other questions perhaps we can be on our way.” 

She marched away from the group. They followed her to an open area just passed the graveyard of vehicles. 

“It’s going to be tricky getting back to Cybertron,” Bumblebee commented. 

“We are not going to Cybertron,” Elita answered. 

“But—” 

“The Keys are not on Cybertron. They were hidden off world long ago.” 

“They are here on Earth?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Of course not.” 

“Then we’ll need a ship,” Bumblebee said. “I don’t think ours has the juice for a long journey.” 

“We will not need your ship,” Elita finally halted and faced them. 

Before any bot could answer the sky was filled with the high-pitched whine of engines. Hot blasts of air swept over them and they looked up to see a large ship descending. Its smooth surface glinted gold and silver. It was long with four engine nodes angled to slow its descent. Suri thought it almost looked like a shark with no tail. Skis dropped from its belly as if reached the ground and came to rest. 

“What is that?” Drift gasped in awe. 

“Our ship,” Roulette said. “Welcome to the Axalon.” 

“That is _your_ ship?” 

“Well how else do you think we evacuated Cybertron? Or have been getting along all these stellarcycles?” Roulette laughed. “Hitchhiking?” 

The engines’ whine slowly faded and a ramp lowered. Elita stepped onboard without a look back. It didn’t matter to her if they followed. 

“Okay now I’m a little jealous,” Cliffjumper said as they walked up the ramp into a long hangar bay. 

The space was clear and clean. Silently Elita walked up to the gleaming wall and removed her staff from her forearm. A compartment flipped open allowing her to secure her staff into clips. The compartment flipped closed and another opened as she removed several smaller blades from holsters in her lower legs and left arm. These too went into waiting clasps. The compartment closed and she stepped away. 

“Live ammo is prohibited onboard so take the opportunity to stow it here,” Roulette explained as Mirage approached a different portion of the wall. 

Just as it had with Elita compartments opened to accept his twin swords and smaller blades. Beside him Roulette also stowed her blades and ammo cartridges. When both were disarmed they stepped away to make room for the others. 

“Are you kidding?” Hot Rod snorted. 

“It is not up for negotiation,” Elita said. “I do not need any hot heads putting holes in my ship. Your gear stays here.” 

Without comment Optimus withdrew his rifle. Before he could ask a compartment flipped open ready to receive it along with his ammo cartridge for his arm cannon. He hesitated before reaching back and drawing the blade holstered to his back. The Star Saber didn’t look like much in its retracted form. Another compartment opened and accepted it. Once his gear was placed in the locking the clips the compartments closed and appeared to be a solid wall again. 

“We get receipts for these, right?” Bumblebee joked as he drew his side arm and extra ammo cartridges placing them in appropriate receptacles. 

“But what if we are attacked?” Hot Rod protested. “Or boarded?” 

“There are protocols for such situations,” Roulette assured him as Drift and Strongarm reluctantly complied. 

“This is going to be such a cool trip!” Chaz laughed. 

“You are not coming,” Elita eyed the two humans warily. 

“What?” 

“Why not?” Suri demanded. “We can be a big help. Tell her, Bee.” 

“I am not entirely certain your definition of _help_ and mine coincide,” Elita replied. “And this is not some road trip across country. Space travel is dangerous and the Axalon is not designed for creatures such as yourselves.” 

“Elita’s right kids,” Bumblebee agreed. 

“What!” they both exclaimed. 

“I can’t imagine either of your parents would be happy if they found out you were in space.” 

“But we want to help.” 

“And you can…by helping Arcee and Cliffjumper adjust to Earth, okay?” 

“Okay,” they mumbled but were not happy about it. 

“Well, good luck,” Arcee nodded to the departing group. “Optimus it has been a pleasure.” 

“Better hurry on with your good-byes kids,” Cliffjumper advised. “See you on the ground.” 

Suri and Chaz watched as Optimus and the others followed Elita into the ship. Hot Rod gave them a salute as he tried to follow only to walk into a force field. A buzzer sounded and red lights flashed. 

“No weapons Hot Rod,” Roulette reminded. She thumbed him toward the wall as compartments opened. “The ship won’t let you any further until you comply.” 

“What?” 

“Elita’s rules.” She waved before disappearing beyond the door. 

“This is so unfair!” Chas fumed. 

“Tell me about it,” Hot Rod scoffed. He placed his side arm in the waiting compartment. As he turned away a warning buzzer sounded and another compartment opened. Grumbling he tossed his back-up weapon into it along with ammo cartridges. The ship beeped. 

“Well, I guess, good luck,” Suri said. 

“Hold up, kids,” Hot Rod joined them. “This Elita is really starting to irritate me. I got an idea.” 

# * * * 

“I don’t understand where did a ship like this come from?” Bumblebee marveled as they walked down the curving corridor. 

The walls shone like newly minted pennies. There was hardly a mark or scuff on any surface as if the ship was new off the assembly line. 

“The Axalon was commissioned during the War,” Elita explained. “It and several similar warships were intended to close the Con’s aerial superiority and give the Autobots much needed combatant support. Unfortunately the War depleted Cybertron’s energon reserves too quickly and we were forced to evacuate before any made it into service.” 

“I never heard of any of this,” Bumblebee commented. 

“It was top secret,” Elita said. 

“Then how do _you_ know about it?” Drift asked. 

“Because ‘Lita’s the bot who came up with it,” Roulette chuckled. “She was also the lead engineer on the project.” 

“Lead engineer?” Strongarm asked. “You mean she built this ship?” 

“She’s not just another pretty face,” Roulette shrugged. 

Strongarm blinked. She had, at first, been disappointed in meeting Elita but her admiration was again rising. Elita was certainly living up to the enigma rumors portrayed her. 

A door slid open allowing them onto a u-shaped bridge. Consoles lined the curved walls. An arching window gave them a wide field of view overlooking the length of the ship. However there were no seats at any station not even a pilot’s chair. Razorwing screeched leaving Elita’s shoulder he perched on one of the consoles. 

“Sigma, is the crew onboard?” Elita asked. 

“Sigma?” Bumblebee repeated. 

“Autobot crew has boarded,” a voice answered as if waking from a dream. 

“Ground crew?” 

“They are clear.” 

“Then take us up. We have wasted enough time on this planet.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The ship gave a shuttered as the engines fired. A console to their right lit up with engine readouts as they felt the ship lift off from the ground. They felt themselves get heavier. The ship ponderously rose. Its progress was slow against Earth’s gravity. It picked up speed as it escaped the thick layers of atmosphere and finally reached the expanse beyond. Bumblebee and the others watched the view transition from a bright blue world to inky blackness. The engines fell to an inaudible hum. 

“Planetary escape achieved,” Sigma announced. 

“Take us beyond the asteroid field,” Elita instructed. “We will space bridge from there.” 

“Space bridge?” Drift asked. “The space bridge is the other way beyond Earth’s moon.” 

“Yeah that’s a good idea,” Roulette leaned on a console. “Let’s use the Cybertronian space bridge so the Council can go through its travel log any time and track us down. Perfect for a super-secret mission. Good thinking. Why didn’t we come up with that plan?” 

Drift sneered at her rant but didn’t argue. Despite her casual attitude and playful banter Roulette made important points. Any unofficial use of the space bridge would certainly be noticed. The Axalon swiftly closed the distance to the asteroid belt leaving the orbits of the inner planets before the ship made its inquiry, “Exit coordinates?” 

“Destination: Velocitron.” 

“Velocitron?” Roulette repeated. “All right! And here I thought this trip would be a bust.” 

“Space bridge solution calculated. Shall I initiate?” 

“Initiate?” Ratchet repeated. “How without a space bridge terminal?” 

“Launch,” Elita ordered. 

“Launching mirror.” 

The ship trembled and they watched as a small torpedo eject from the nose of the ship streaking ahead. At a set distance it unfolded into a wide, spinning, flower-shaped mirror. Bumblebee and the other stared at it in confusion. 

“Firing ion beam,” Sigma informed. 

Consoles lit up with diagrams as four cannons extended, took aim and fired at the spinning mirror’s surface. The mirror folded in, catching the beams and reflecting them within its petals. A blinding light flashed as the mirror collapsed into itself and spewed out in a violent blast wave. In its place opened a space bridge portal. The Autobots stared in disbelief. 

“Initiating space bridge transport,” Sigma informed. “Three, two…one.” 

The Axalon breached the field and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Stars blinked unperturbed across the expanse of space. Immune to sound they burned through their fuel during their predestined lives before going out, some quietly, some violently. They only looked peaceful from a distance. Among this panorama a space bridge suddenly opened and released a small ship before collapsing into nothingness. 

“Space bridge transport complete,” Sigma informed. 

The Autobots stared at the unfamiliar stars in front of them. They blinked uncertain if they believed what just happened. Ratchet was the first to recover saying, “You figured out how to make a _portable_ space bridge?” 

“Preparatory technology, Ratchet,” Elita gave him a side-long glance. “It’s not for sale.” 

He chuckled. 

“Did Elita just make a joke?” Bumblebee muttered glancing at Roulette who gave him a wink. 

Optimus remained silent but he was encouraged to see a spark of laughter in Elita’s optics. That was a light he remembered well. His spark stirred with hope. Though she continued to hold herself back from him she was not completely changed. 

“Hey bots, you feel that just now?” Hot Rod exclaimed as the doors opened and he drove in. 

“Hot Rod? What are you doing in vehicle mode?” Bumblebee demanded. “And where have you been?” 

“Ah, you know…around.” 

“Get out of vehicle mode and join us. We have a mission to plan.” 

“Umm. That’s not a good idea.” 

“What does that supposed to mean? Get on your feet.” 

“Indeed Hot Rod.” Elita gave the sports car a hard look. “I do not imagine the _children_ are comfortable in your trunk.” 

“What?” Bumblebee glanced from her back to the young Autobot. “Please tell me you didn’t.” 

“They aren’t in my trunk…they’re in the back seat.” Reluctantly he opened his doors and the young pair climbed out to stand in front of the party. 

“Chaz, Suri…what were you thinking?” Bumblebee shook his head. 

“We wanted to help,” Suri said. 

“We didn’t want to be left behind.” 

“We have to take them back,” Bumblebee looked to Elita. 

“We cannot,” Elita answered. 

“What do you mean? Can’t we just bridge back to Earth?” Strongarm asked. 

“The portable space bridge is still in its proto-type phase.” 

“What does that mean?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It needs to shut down after each use, be realigned, recharged and reset,” Elita said. “If we do not follow strict protocols it may fail catastrophically.” 

“When you say catastrophically…” 

“Best case scenario? It would seize and cease functioning. If we were in transit at the time we could be trapped in a never-ending space bridge and who knows what kind of paradox.” 

“That’s the best-case scenario?” Hot Rod scoffed. “What’s the worst-case scenario?” 

“It could explode and rip a hole in the space-time continuum so large it could drag half the universe into a collapsing black hole the size of Cybertron’s core.” 

“Okay…that’s pretty bad,” Hot Rod admitted. 

Elita’s gaze narrowed as she stared at the bot. If looks could kill there would have been no way for Hot Rod to survive. 

“So how long does it need to be shut down?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The longer the transit the longer it needs to reset,” Elita answered. “Five megacycles minimum for this trip.” 

“Five? You mean we’ll have to wait here for five megacycles before we can bring them back to Earth?” 

“And wait five more before we could return,” Roulette added. “Minimum.” 

“We can’t wait that long,” Ratchet said. “Who knows how long we have before Primus shuts down for good?” 

Roulette shrugged. 

“Oh, come on,” Chaz said. “We can help. We can. Just wait and see.” 

“Is that a fact?” Elita asked. “And what if the planet we land on does not have an atmosphere? How will you breathe?” 

“Ah duh, space suits.” 

“We don’t have those,” Roulette shook her head. “And even if we did they wouldn’t be your size.” 

“What about food?” Elita asked. “Water the ship can synthesize but your dietary requirements are another matter entirely. The Axalon was not built to transport your species. It does not carry supplies for you.” 

“I got that covered,” Suri said, taking off her backpack and opening it. “I have like ten sandwiches and a whole box of granola bars.” 

“And when those run out?” 

“I figured we could get supplies on the next planet, you know, fruits and stuff,” Suri said. 

“Earth-like planets are rare. Most are quite hostile to your species and they would not have anything you would recognize as food.” 

“Trees are sort of an endangered species out here. You better ration your granola,” Roulette added. “And we might as well get this out of the way the Axalon doesn’t have a bathroom. Just so you know.” 

“Hey, no sweat,” Hot Rod winked to the kids whose confidence was shaken. “We’ll just pop in, pop out and have you two back in no time.” 

“Unlikely,” Elita shook her head. 

“But you know where the Keys are so…” 

“I never said they were on the same planet. “ 

“What?” 

The others stared at her. 

“There are five keys. Each is hidden on a different planet in a different system. This will not be a quick mission.” 

“Oops,” Hot Rod muttered. 

“Yeah, big oops,” Roulette scoffed. “So what’s the play?” 

“The kid’s safety has to come first,” Bumblebee shook his head. “We have to take them back.” 

“Ah come on!” Chaz huffed. 

“Do we really have to go back?” Suri looked to Elita. She would be the one who made the final decision. 

Elita looked to the star charts displayed on the navigational console before saying, “We are less than a megacycle from our first destination. It will not provide food compatible for the children’s needs but it does have an atmosphere and it is safe. As we are stuck here for the time being there is no reason we cannot begin the search for the first key.” 

“Yes!” Chaz whooped. 

“But if the children are to accompany us they will have to follow orders,” Elita stared at them. “ _My_ orders. There will be no negotiation, no complaints, or you will not be allowed off this ship. Is that understood?” 

“Yes!” they eagerly nodded. 

“Don’t worry I guarantee they will be on their best behavior,” Hot Rod assured her. 

“Good, because they are your sole responsibility,” Elita said. “Their safety is your only concern. They go where you go. If anything happens to them you and you alone will be held accountable.” 

“I’m not so sure that is a good idea,” Roulette said as Hot Rod quailed under Elita’s scrutiny. “He’s not exactly responsible.” 

“What makes you say that?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“You snuck two human children on a ship headed out on an uncertain and dangerous mission.” 

“He will be fine,” Elita said. “If he fails I will just kill him.” 

Hot Rod snickered, “That’s a good one. That’s a joke right?” 

“Rule twelve.” Elita turned to the navigational console. 

“What’s rule twelve?” Hot Rod looked to Roulette. 

“Mistakes are unacceptable. ‘Lita’s not big on second chances. Is she partner?” 

Mirage gave a thumbs-down sign. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

“So Elita,” Suri boldly approached the bot. “How is it you know where the Keys are and no other bot does?” 

“I pay attention to my history,” she glanced at the much smaller girl. “Do you know your history?” 

Chaz scowled. 

“He’s getting a D,” Suri smirked. “I have an A.” 

Elita’s gaze softened before she looked away. It was only a moment but Optimus noticed and his hope strengthened. _Perhaps_ … 

“So where are the Omega Keys?” Chaz asked. 

“The term _Omega Keys_ does not appear until late in the Quintesson occupation of Cybertron,” the ship’s voice answered. 

“Whoa, who said that?” Suri asked. 

“Sigma, introduce yourself.” 

The console to her left flashed displaying a globe encircled by three spinning rings. A moment later a three-dimensional hologram of the same image appeared floating above them. 

“Greetings, I am an artificially intelligent, learning algorithm. I function as the ship’s computer, navigation and autopilot. At any given time I control one to one hundred percent of the ship’s functions though I operate best working in conjunction with an Autobot crew. You may call me _Sigma_.” 

“Wow!” Suri couldn’t believe her luck. She loved computers. “I’m Suri. This is Chaz.” 

A device dropped from the ceiling and a beam passed over the children several times. The console behind it displayed images of them along with their names and statistics including height, mass, temperature, heart rate and others. 

“Greetings Suri and Chaz. Your profiles have been added to my passenger list.” 

“This is so cool!” Suri exclaimed. 

“I am currently maintaining an internal temperature of 23.9 degrees Celsius. Is that too cold? Shall I raise it?” 

The children blinked in confusion. 

“She means cool as in awesome, great, fantastic,” Roulette chuckled. “It’s an expression of joy. Suri is just impressed.” 

“Understood.” 

“Hey Suri, you might want to watch that kind of talk,” Roulette warned. “You wouldn’t want Sigma to get too full of herself.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You were saying about the Keys?” Roulette prompted. 

“I was saying the term _Omega Keys_ was coined by Sentinel Prime,” Sigma clarified displaying the speech delivered by the bot. “In his acceptance speech after being elected Prime he claimed _not since the Omega Keys has a bot held so much promise for the future in his hands_.” 

“And there aren’t any references before that?” Ratchet asked. 

“Prior to the speech, no. There are a few scattered references to the Omega Lock and the keys used to open it mainly in connection with the Quintesson’s search for them,” Sigma informed. “The search for the Keys was continued by Cybertronian archeologists after the Quintessons were overthrown.” 

“They were last referenced in Shockwave’s personal notes,” Elita added, “he lamented the fact Decepticons never found the Keys for _with them they could have conquered Cybertron in a solarcycle_.” 

“How did you access Shockwave’s personal notes?” Bumblebee asked. 

Elita glanced over her shoulder before answering, “Perhaps it is best you do not know.” 

“And that’s it?” Suri asked. “There are no other references to the Omega Keys? Or where they are hidden?” 

“No, but they were not always called _Omega Keys_.” 

“I don’t get it,” Chaz said. 

“That makes two of us,” Hot Rod seconded. “What were they called if not Omega Keys?” 

Elita marshaled her annoyance before facing the party. If there was one thing she did not tolerate it was ignorance. It amazed her still how little other bots knew or understood of their own history and even fewer took steps to educate themselves. Their lack of curiosity dumbfounded her. 

“Sigma, debrief file: _the Thirteen_.” 

The bots stepped back as the center of the floor rose upward. Suri and Chaz were caught by surprise as the floor lifted them up stopping at table height for the gathered bots. The center of the table glowed generating a hologram. Thirteen bots appeared before them slowly spinning as Sigma explained, “The original Thirteen Primes were created by Primus to combat and defeat Unicron. They are considered the foundation and progenitors of the Cybertronian race. After the defeat of Unicron they returned to Cybertron to prepare for future generations promised by Primus.” 

“Each was created to embody different aspects of Primus himself,” Elita explained. “And they serve as templates for all the generations of bots who came after.” 

“Templates?” Suri repeated. 

“Cybertronians do not have families as humans understand them but we do have ancestors. We are all descended from these thirteen. Most Cybertronians are a combination of two or three, sometimes four or five, Primal templates. We inherit key physical as well as personality traits from them.” 

“Like what?” Chaz asked. 

“Micronus for example,” Sigma said as the thirteen images faded giving way to one: a small unassuming bot. “Micronus Prime is the progenitor of all minicons.” 

“Like Fixit.” 

“And Razorwing,” Elita nodded. “Then there is Onyx Prime.” 

The image changed to a larger bot with bird wings, armed with talons and Sigma explained, “He is the progenitor of all beast bots.” 

“So Razorwing is descended from Micronus and Onyx Prime,” Suri said. 

“Very good. You are a fast learner.” 

“Thanks,” Suri grinned. “You said personality traits too.” 

“Yes. Liege Maximo.” 

The image changed again to a forbidding yet slim bot. Suri didn’t know why but she was afraid of the image. He certainly didn’t look friendly. 

“He was the consummate con artist. Manipulative, spinning lies so well even he believed them and always played to the angle most advantageous to himself getting others to do his dirty work. Sound familiar?” 

“Starscream,” Bumblebee grimaced. 

Elita nodded as the Thirteen reappeared as before. 

“Wait, who is that one?” Suri pointed to one of the images. 

The object of her attention took center stage. While all the figures looked imposing this one was different with distinctive feminine traits. 

“That is Solus Prime,” Elita said. “The sole female of the Thirteen.” 

“The only female?” Suri asked. “So _all_ female bots are descended from her?” 

“In part,” Elita nodded. “You could say we are all sisters descended from the same mother.” 

“So all transformers are descended from the Primes,” Suri said. “Can you ever be descended from just one?” 

“Yes though it is rare. They are known as _direct descendants_.” 

“Not that this isn’t interesting,” Chaz said, “but why are we talking about them?” 

“Upon their creation each Prime was given an artifact, or artifacts,” Elita explained. “The artifacts are embodiments of Primus and contained great power. Solus Prime was given the Forge and the Creation Lathe.” 

A hammer appeared in the bot’s hand. As the hologram raised it a field surrounded her. The field distorted the reality around it as if bridging a gap between possibilities. The image brought the hammer down in a shower of sparks. 

“In lament’s terms the Creation Lathe was a quantum field,” Elita explained. “In combination with the Forge it allowed her to create anything she wished: armor, weapons, tools anything the other Primes asked of her.” 

“Prima was given the Star Saber.” The ancient Prime appeared, raising his gleaming blade and Sigma explained, “A blade so sharp it could slice the fabric of time or sunder a mountain.” 

“Alpha Trion was given the Covenant and the Quill.” Elita continued. The ancient record-keeper appeared before them. Optimus sadly stared at his former mentor. “As chronicler they allowed him to record all of Cybertron’s history.” 

“Quintus Prime was given the Emberstone.” Sigma added and a lanky bot appeared clutching a glowing orb. “It allowed him to imbue life into other forms. Vector Prime was the guardian of time and was given the Blades of Time.” 

The bot appeared standing tall and proud. The blades danced around him, forming different patterns. The patterns resolved into portals allowing the image to seemingly teleport to different places. 

“They allowed him to create and destroy time paradoxes at will and travel across space-time in the blink of an optic,” Elita said. “In his private notes Quintus once claimed _the Blades were the keys to opening the immense potential of the Omega Lock_.” 

“Wait,” Suri looked up, “did you say the _keys to the Omega Lock_?” 

Elita gave the barest of nods. 

The bots stared. 

“So we’re not looking for keys at all,” Suri said, “we looking for blades.” 

“We’re looking for an artifact of the Primes,” Ratchet corrected. 

“So the question is what happened to them,” Bumblebee said looking to Elita. “And you know.” 

“After the breaking of the Covenant and the War of the Primes the Thirteen went their separate ways,” Elita said. “Some remained on Cybertron to watch over and guide new generations. Others departed never to return. Vector Prime used his blades one final time to retreat to an outpost beyond space-time. Nexus Prime was given the task of dispersing and hiding their most dangerous weapons…including the Blades.” 

Nexus Prime appeared in the center of the table. He was a big, hulking bot. There was something odd in the bot’s stance as if it was cobbled together by disparate parts. 

“So where did he hide them?” Chaz asked. 

“Their exact location is not recorded; however, Nexus is the progenitor of combiners.” 

The Prime broke apart forming five separate, smaller bots. Suddenly the reason for his odd appearance was all too clear. 

“He departed Cybertron on five different transports. Colony ships.” 

“Colony ships?” Suri repeated. 

“After the Quintessons were defeated Cybertron entered a Golden Age of expansion and discovery. Several ships were launched.” 

Images of Cybertron appeared. They watched the ships depart its surface and set off to the stars and the unknown. 

“So you think Nexus Prime took the blades with him?” Suri said. 

“Five blades, five parts, five ships.” 

“Five different planets.” 

“Not just planets,” Ratchet corrected. “Colony worlds. The Lost Colonies of Cybertron.” 

“Why are they lost colonies?” Chaz asked. 

“During the expansion Cybertron came into contact with the Rust Plague,” Ratchet said. “A deadly disease with one hundred percent mortality rate. There was no cure. Once infection reached a planet that world was dead. To prevent the disease from reaching our home world it enforced a strict quarantine and broke off all contact with its colonies. Cybertron maintained its isolation ever since.” 

“So all the colonies are dead.” 

“Not _all_ of them,” Elita corrected. 

They looked to her in surprise. 

“Sigma, debriefing file: _Velocitron_.” 

A new image appeared in front of them. It was a small planet with three moons and a double sun. It did not look like an inviting place with no oceans to break the large expanse of barren deserts. 

“A class E planet found early during the Golden Age. Colonized in the first wave of exploration. Known locally as Velocitron.” 

The image spun closer showing them an arid surface crisscrossed with roads. The image brought them all the way to street level as a pair of sleek vehicles raced by. The image went wider to show the vehicles. Sigma highlighted one transforming it to bot mode and displayed it alongside an image of Bumblebee. 

“The average Velocitronian is smaller, slimmer and more stream-lined than the average Cybertronian.” 

“Wait, wait,” Bumblebee interrupted, “you mean you actually found the Lost Colonies of Cybertron? And they are alive?” 

“Some of them have thrived,” Elita conceded. 

“How?” Ratchet asked. “Without the All-spark.” 

“They have the All-Spark, Ratchet,” Elita said, “in a process lost to us now parts of the All-Spark were dissected without injury to the whole and installed them on other worlds allowing colonists to be born on those planets. Cybertron may have abandoned them but the All-Spark did not and it allowed them to adapt to their environments and surviving without Cybertron’s resources.” 

“So there are hundreds of colonists out there?” Bumblebee marveled. “All borne of Cybertron’s All-Spark.” 

“Cybertron is little more than a myth to them now,” Elita warned. “There are some who do not believe it ever existed. Keep that in mind when you meet them. Sigma continue.” 

“As its name suggests Velocitron’s inhabitants are concerned with one thing and one thing only—Speed.” 

“I’m going to like these bots,” Hot Rod announced. 

“Racing is their predominant occupation up to and including how they elect their leaders. Stewardship of the planet is determined by a race held every vorn called the _Leader’s Cup_. The winner of this race is granted full governorship of the planet and its bots. This title is currently held by Override who has won the Cup eleven vorns and counting. A record never before achieved.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s right!” Roulette suddenly exclaimed, “Memory serves we have a standing invitation to the next Cup, when is that anyway?” 

“The next solarcycle.” 

“All right! This trip just got interesting.” 

“Ah hello,” Strongarm reminded. “Omega Keys? Fate of all Cybertron? Ring any bells?” 

“That’s your deal,” Roulette shrugged. “Tomorrow I’m totally watching Override kick major tailpipe on the track!” 

“Sorry to disappoint but we are on a time crunch here,” Drift reminded. 

“Says you but you’re not in charge of the bus. Boss Lady, what do you say?” 

“It would be very rude if we did not accept such a generous invitation.” 

“Boo-ya!” 

Optimus shared a look with Ratchet and stared intently at Elita. Her gaze met his briefly. It was uncompromising.


	10. Chapter 10

“Approaching Velocitron.” 

The planet was covered with vast tracks of arid canyons and ravines. Long roads crossed the uncharted deserts and arched over deep gullies. As they approached it looked remarkably empty. 

“Where is every bot? Are you sure this place was colonized?” 

“Terra-forming was halted after Cybertron cut off contact,” Sigma explained. “There are three main Hubs situated over the most valuable mineral and energon deposits. These three Hubs are connected by highways that crisscross the rest of the surface.” 

“Oh.” 

“It was these long by-ways that no doubt gave rise to their growing obsession with speed. Maintenance of these roads gave way to the split in the population: Racers and Mechanics.” 

“Sigma, open hailing frequency,” Elita said before making her announcement, “this is Autobot ship designation Axalon to planet Velocitron…” 

“’Lita?” a crackling voice answered. “Is that really you?” 

“Yes Springer,” she answered with the slightest of smiles. “We have come to see the race…that is if our invitation is still good.” 

“Are you kidding? Of course it is! We’ve been looking forward to your return for stellarcycles! Override is going to blow a piston!” 

The odd voice cut out suddenly. Bumblebee and the others looked at each other in disbelief. None could imagine why any bot would be excited to see the hostile Autobot in front of them. Elita’s expression softened at the enthusiastic response. The light in her optics brightened and she struggled to hold a chuckle. Though the changes were small they were not lost on Optimus. 

“Well that was helpful,” Sigma commented, “any idea where I should set down?’ 

“Head for the Crater Track,” Elita answered, “it is Override’s favored training ground.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon flew over sparse, arid land. Suri looked on the terrain with a worried eye. It was certainly not a place to find food. She didn’t see a single plant let alone animal. 

“You said this planet has an atmosphere?” Suri asked. 

“It is thin. It will be like breathing at high altitude. I do not suggest overly exuberant behavior,” Elita gently cautioned. 

They nodded. 

The Axalon swung over a deep crater and descended. A road climbed the outside and crossed the inner rim before descending in a spiral to the crater’s bottom. At the bottom the road continued through a tunnel and to parts unknown. Bumblebee estimated it was at least two Cybertronian miles top to bottom and could see why a bot would use it as a training ground. 

“Looks pretty abandoned,” Roulette commented. “You think with a race coming up Override would be hitting the track non-stop.” 

Elita nodded grimly. Something was wrong. The Axalon settled in the center of the crater. The hum of is engines slowly quieted. 

“What do you think?” Roulette looked to her commander. 

“Override’s garage is not far. We will start there,” Elita turned from the quiet view offering her arm to Razorwing. The small bot squawked climbing to her shoulder as she led the way back to the hangar. 

The bay doors opened as they entered the large cargo area letting the warm, dry air inside. Suri and Chaz hesitantly sniffed the air and were satisfied it was good. The storage compartments opened offering their weapons. Elita selected her staff and flipped it into her place along her forearm. She also selected an assortment of throwing daggers and small weapons before stepping out of the ship and surveying the empty track. Elita couldn’t explain the foreboding in her spark but she sensed something was amiss, something far more important than a Key. 

“Wing, find Override.” 

With a screech Razorwing spread his wings and leapt into the air. He circled overhead as the others stepped off the ship to join her. They watched the small flyer get his bearings before turning south. Elita transformed without a word and drove after him. The others followed through the tunnel and emerged on a long road across the arid plains. 

Their road converged with a wider, arching highway. As they drove along they caught their first sight of the Velocitronians. Small and aerodynamic they raced by in a blink of an optic. As the Velocitronians passed they flashed their headlights seemingly at random. Traffic increased as they neared the Hub. Every passing bot flashed their lights though none called out greeting to them. 

“Roulette, what’s the deal with the headlights?” Bumblebee asked. 

“You mean the flashing? Oh well, Velocitronians drive so fast they can’t really converse to bots they meet. By the time they each said hi both parties would be a decimile away. So instead they flash their lights.” 

“So they are saying hi?” Strongarm asked. “That’s very friendly.” 

“Oh, they aren’t saying hi to you. They’re greeting ‘Lita. She’s a bit of a celebrity.” 

“Her! That’s funny!” Hot Rod laughed. 

“No joke.” Roulette sped ahead of them. 

They watched more bots flash greeting and were surprised to note Elita returned the sign flashing her own. 

“Told ya so!” Roulette laughed. 

“On your six!” an unfamiliar voice called out. 

“Passing on the left!” another announced as two Velocitronians zipped past on either side. They were gone in nanoklicks. 

“Whoa!” Hot Rod exclaimed, swerving. 

“Hey! Watch your lane!” Roulette cautioned. “Best to hold a straight line and let them pass otherwise you’ll just cause an accident.” 

“On the right!” a new bot called before passing them as if they were standing still. 

“Not much for chatter are they?” Drift commented. 

“Oh they love to chat,” Roulette corrected. “We’re just too slow.” 

“We’re learning,” Bumblebee answered. 

“We are literally too slow,” Elita explained. “Velocitronians have been constantly upgrading themselves for greater speed. Now they cannot tolerate slow speeds at all. Anything less than a hectomile a megacycle will cause their engines to seize and catastrophically fail.” 

“Really?” Ratchet mused. 

“You will find even their neural processors are hardwired for speed,” Elita called back. “Their reaction times are far shorter than our own but they spend so much time focused on the small details they often fail to see the larger picture. That blindside made bridging the divide between Racer and Mechanic that much more difficult.” 

“Racer and Mechanic?” Bumblebee repeated. 

“Weren’t you listening to Sigma’s debrief?” Roulette asked. “Velocitronians fall into two categories: Racers and Mechanics. Racers are your typical speedsters with their performance capabilities making them something of society elites. Mechanics are larger and slower though still fast by our standards. They keep everything running and in working order including roads and Racers.” 

Before they could ask about other differences they turned off the main highway and into what they would have considered downtown. The road ways were wide consisting of four or more lanes that wove between long, low blocks of buildings. There were no structures over four stories tall. Most of the buildings they passed seemed to be garages aimed at customization and increasing performance. 

Elita did not slow her speed as they entered city limits. There were no posted limits and as far as she knew none existed. Slower bots stuck to the center most lanes allowing faster ones to pass without obstruction. As she turned down a new street a maroon and white racer zipped past in a blur. 

Slamming on her brakes Elita transformed and stood. The other Autobots skidded to halts leaving dark marks on the road. Optimus swerved to avoid hitting Elita careened dangerously and transformed. He stood unsteady at the close call but she hardly seemed to notice. Roulette and Mirage somersaulted onto their feet as the other bots transformed. 

“What’s the deal?” Hot Rod demanded as lines of Velocitronians raced past them. 

Roulette gestured over her shoulder with her thumb saying, “Was that who I think it was?” 

“Yes,” Elita frowned as Razorwing streaked overhead. “Override, probably headed for the Crater Track to meet us.” 

“Should we follow?” Roulette asked. 

“We will never catch up,” Elita replied, “besides, unless I miss my guess…” 

She left off as Razorwing returned with a shriek. Nanoklicks later they heard the hum of an engine and the maroon bot returned. It barreled toward them transformed in a skid and came up on its feet without so much at tapping its brakes. 

The bot that stood in front of them was small and slim at least as light as Arcee despite the fact she was only moderately shorter than Bumblebee. Her leanness betrayed the lack of any auxiliary blasters or weapons. There was an easiness in her movements and a total lack of any unnecessary adjustments. 

“Override,” Elita greeted with a nod. 

“’Lita! I can’t believe it. I was hoping you’d come back. We’ve been watching for you,” the maroon bot greeted. 

“How is my sister from another system?” Roulette stepped forward. The two playfully hit knuckles, rapped fists and clasped wrists in a practiced, shared handshake. 

“I’m not slowing down I assure you. How’s about it, Mirage?” 

Mirage banged his shoulder in a modified salute. 

“Still a talker, huh?” 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t shut him up,” Roulette leaned against his shoulder. 

Override chuckled surveying the strangers before looking back at Elita saying, “You seem to be hauling more baggage than usual.” 

“Not by my choice,” Elita assured her. She pretended not to notice the sidelong look Ratchet and Optimus shared. Her focus was on the ruler of Velocitron. There was no mistaking the worry in Override’s optics. Her gaze did not fail to notice the growing crowd of onlookers. “But perhaps we should continue this conversation off the street.” 

“Right, follow me,” Override transformed and sped off in the direction Elita had been heading. 

Elita transformed and followed without a glance at the others. Roulette only spared the others a wink before she was gone forcing them to follow less they lose their way. They turned off the main street and down another avenue before stopping at a low building. The entry doors were open wide waiting for their arrival. 

Elita transformed and stepped off the street as Razorwing descended and landed on her shoulder. The small flyer hissed rattling the plates of its overlapping armor. It seemed on edge despite Elita giving it a comforting pat. 

“What did Override mean by _baggage_?” Chaz asked as the kids exited Hot Rod. 

“Well,” Ratchet hesitated, “ _baggage_ is the code word ‘Lita and her operatives use for any non-operative bot.” 

“Yeah, you know, like you,” Roulette agreed. 

“Really?” Bumblebee asked. “So you just stand there talking about us as if we were luggage?” 

“First of all, operatives don’t stand anywhere talking to each other because that would be stupid and dangerous. Secondly, even if we did, it doesn’t mean we don’t like you.” 

“Wait,” Suri said, “so that message Elita told Arcee to send, the _baggage_ that was redirected was Optimus?” 

Roulette winked. They followed Elita into the low building almost too small for them to stand comfortably. Inside they heard voices. 

“Oh come on, Override, just a little sneak peek?” 

“Not now, Blurr. You’ll see it on race day. Right now I’m—” Override broke off as they entered. 

Blurr turned to see what was so important and quickly dove behind Override as the Autobots gathered. Blurr was smaller and slimmer than Override, light blue and white in color. Optimus blinked studying the new bot with concern. There was no mistaking the new bot’s terror at their sudden appearance. 

“’L-l-l-lita,” the blue bot stammered. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

“Blurr, how is the leg?” 

Reflexively Blurr changed stance and slid one leg behind the other, saying, “The leg is…great. Fantastic. Never better.” 

Elita’s gaze narrowed but remained steady and unperturbed. 

“You know I got a lot to do before race day and I can see Override is busy. So I’ll just be on my way,” Blurr spoke rapidly edging past them before darting out the doors. 

“He definitely remembers you,” Roulette chuckled. 

“That was…interesting.” Bumblebee remarked. 

“He’s still a little afraid of you,” Override admitted. 

“He should be,” was Elita’s reply. 

“Why?” Hot Rod risked asking. 

“Well…” Roulette hesitated, “last time we were here ’Lita might have, sort of, broke his leg.” 

“She what?” the Autobots looked to Elita for confirmation. 

She met their surprised gazes steadily saying, “He deserved it. He is lucky I did not break both of them.” 

They glanced at Roulette who nodded, “He did deserve it.” 

Override chuckled, “Blurr isn’t a bad bot.” 

“Quite the contrary,” Elita agreed. “He is probably the most honest bot you have. His problem is his vocal processors often outrun his neural ones.” 

“Huh?” Chaz and Suri shared a confused look. 

“He speaks before he thinks,” Roulette translated. 

“We have a saying on Velocitron,” Override explained, “if Blurr knows it, every bot knows it.” 

“My guess every bot on this planet will know we’re here in about six point seven nanoklicks,” Roulette said. “So much for the element of surprise.” 

“Could not be helped,” Elita disregarded her concern. 

Their arrival was anything but subtle. She hadn’t expected trouble since the situation on Velocitron had been stabilized. Razorwing hissed again and rustled his raised plates in agitation. The corrugated door dropped after Blurr left. Override visibly relaxed. The gesture was not lost on Elita who devoted her full attention to the Velocitronian leader. 

“Okay, girl,” Roulette leaned against a work table littered with parts, “what’s going on?” 

“It’s better if I just show you,” Override sighed. 

She stepped to a dented locker and swung open the unlatched door. Inside was a mountain of half-used bottles of oil, solvents and fuel jugs, dirty rags, broken handles, gears and what appeared to be tarnished cups. The cups were a hodgepodge of broken parts welded together. 

All joking was gone from Roulette as she shared a concerned look with Mirage. Elita’s expression was unreadable. The locker was definitely a mess but Bumblebee and the other Autobots didn’t see the urgency of the matter. 

“And what are we looking at?” Strongarm asked. 

“It’s not what you see that matters,” Elita said. “It’s what you don’t see that should be there.” 

“What’s missing?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The Leader’s Cup,” Roulette said. 

“Cup? So it is like a trophy?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It’s more than that,” Elita corrected. “The Leader’s Cup is the highest symbol of authority as important to Velocitron as the Matrix of Leadership is to Cybertron.” 

“And you keep it in a cleaning closet?” Suri asked. 

“Where else would I keep it?” Override asked. 

“A trophy case for a start,” Chaz said. 

“And where would that go?” Override gestured to the small interior. “I wouldn’t want to be tripping over it.” 

The glanced around them and saw her point. The interior was cramped. Shelves were filled with parts and containers. Space was clearly a premium. 

“But something of that importance,” Strongarm said. “You should at least lock it up.” 

“Why?” Override asked. 

“Well, to prevent theft, of course,” Strongarm answered. 

“We don’t have that here.” 

Strongarm was dumbfounded. She didn’t know how to answer that. 

“Velocitron does not have theft,” Elita explained. “All resources are shared equally. No bot has more than another. Racing trophies are the only resource unique to a bot’s possessions but even they are ultimately shared. Races are run annually and every time it is repeated the same trophy is reused as the prize.” 

“So there really is no reason to steal it,” Bumblebee said. “If a bot wants it they just need to show up on race day for a chance at it.” 

“And every race is a big deal,” Roulette said, “every bot can recite the winners for decacycles so a bot couldn’t steal a trophy and pass it off as their own especially not one as important as the Leader’s Cup.” 

“When was the last time you saw it?” Elita said. 

“I gave it to Breakdown a few solarcycles ago for a shine to get it ready for the race,” Override said. “He said he put it back when he was done but when I came here looking for it well…it was gone.” 

Override picked up one of the trophies. She looked at it a moment before tossing it into the locker with a crash. 

“So as far as you know Breakdown is the last bot to have it in his possession.” 

“I know what you are thinking,” Override said, “I trust Breakdown completely but if the others find out.” 

“He will still catch the majority of the blame as well as his fellow Mechanics.” 

“After everything you did to bring Racers and Mechanics together this could tear them apart for good.” 

Optimus blinked sharing a look with Ratchet. They sensed there was far more to the story. It was clear Elita had spent extensive time on this planet not only making friends but gaining trust and confidence of its inhabitants. 

“You don’t think Breakdown did this, do you?” Override asked. 

Elita didn’t answer as Razorwing made a raspy squawk. She quieted him with a pat, asking, “Safe to say you have not told any bot else.” 

“How could I?” Override asked. 

“How much training _have_ you done for the race?” 

“Training? You’re joking.” 

“The Leader’s Cup is tomorrow.” 

“You think I don’t know that? I’ll be ready.” 

“You have stiff competition and I guarantee they will be tuned to perfection.” 

“I’m the fastest bot on the planet. That hasn’t changed.” 

“The _rules_ have changed.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I thought I taught you to think outside the box,” Elita answered. “Clearly your rivals have or we would not be in this situation.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Override asked sensing she might not like the idea. 

“You need to train and prepare yourself.” 

“’Lita—” 

“And your team.” 

“Team? I don’t run with a team.” 

“You do this time.” 

“And who do you have in mind for this team?” 

“Roulette and Mirage.” 

Override blinked and looked to the pair. 

“Us? Really?” Roulette asked sharing a dubious look with her partner. 

“Are you serious?” Hot Rod asked. “I’m perfect for this.” 

“All due respect ‘Lita they aren’t Racers,” Override shook her head. 

“No kidding,” Hot Rod seconded. “It should be me.” 

“You?” Elita glared at him. “You have your mission and if you think I will allow you to race with the humans in your cab…” 

“No way. Bee can watch—” 

“Are you implying you would force your responsibilities on to some bot else?” 

“No. I…” 

“You cannot be trusted. I need bots I can trust…bots Override can trust.” 

Hot Rod scowled but wouldn’t hold Elita’s gaze for long. 

“’Lita, no offence, but there is no way Roulette and Mirage will be race ready by tomorrow.” 

“Do you doubt your training ability?” 

Override grimaced saying, “What about the Cup?” 

“What’s the worst that could happen if it isn’t found?” Strongarm asked. “So you delay a solarcycle…” 

A look of horror crossed Override’s face. 

“On Velocitron you do not _delay_ a race,” Elita said. “It is among their most serious crimes. The race cannot be run without the Cup and if it is not presented at the appointed megacycle Override will be held accountable.” 

“What would happen then?” Suri asked. 

“Exile,” Roulette answered, “and Velocitron would be in big trouble.” 

“Leadership would revert to the runner up,” Elita agreed. 

Mirage pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand. 

“Nitra,” Roulette said. 

“But doesn’t having Roulette and Mirage in the race break the rules?” Strongarm asked. 

“They will race under Override’s colors. Even if they cross the finish line first Override is credited with the win.” 

“That’s not how it works,” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Actually…that’s exactly how it works,” Override corrected. “But do you know how long it will take to get them race ready let alone ready for the Leader’s Cup?” 

“Set a speed record,” Elita said without a trace of irony. 

“And just what will you be doing?” 

“I am going to find your Cup.” 

Elita headed for the door while the others stared dumbfounded. There was no trace of worry or uncertainty in her voice. They hesitated before following. Outside they found Elita on one knee. She traced a dark mark on the ground with her finger bringing the digit close for inspection. 

“’Lita, I’ve been tearing this place apart for solarcycles and found nothing,” Override said. “What makes you think you’ll find it before tomorrow?” 

“You did not have Razorwing.” 

The small flyer rasped from his perch on her shoulder stretching its wings. It still seemed on edge but had settled down since leaving the cramped confines of Override’s garage. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

“I need you to train. You need to be race ready,” Elita stood. “You…and your team.” 

Override glanced at Roulette and Mirage before asking, “Anything else?” 

“Breakdown. I have a task for him…if he is willing.” 

“All right I’ll send him. Come on you two,” Override transformed and roared off. Roulette and Mirage followed still wondering at Elita’s intentions but too well-trained to question. 

Optimus and the others gathered around Elita. There was no mistaking her look of concentration. She was thinking carefully over her next move. It was a look Optimus knew all too well. He knew the others were anxious to continue their mission but helping Override was a priority for Elita and her primary concern. 

A low rumbling engine made them turn as a compact truck drove up. It transformed into a short, stocky bot. He walked with an odd gait and clanked as he stood. He was faded hunter green rusty around the edges. Hobbling up to the group he appeared slightly annoyed until his optics settled on Elita. He seemed to miss a step before hurrying toward her. 

Dropping to one knee he bowed saying, “Lady ‘Lita! Override didn’t tell me it was you!” 

“Breakdown,” Elita’s reply was gentle, “I told you before that is unnecessary.” 

“I beg to differ,” Breakdown slowly stood, “after what you have done for us.” 

Elita shook her head but there was no mistaking the note of fondness in her voice or gaze. Optimus noted every gesture. Her demeanor had definitely changed. Though she had not completely let down her guard there was no denying she was at ease on this planet despite the troubles brewing among its inhabitants. It was clear she was welcome among them. 

“What may I do for you, Lady ‘Lita?” 

Hot Rod snickered at the nickname but fell silent under Optimus’s scrutiny. 

It was not the first time Optimus witnessed Cybertron dismiss Elita and her contribution. No bot truly knew how much they owed her and they would never know. Elita insisted on absolute anonymity for herself and her operatives. Their actions during the War would never be known but he knew better. He knew they deserved more than they would ever receive. 

“I have an errand to run for Override,” Elita said. “I hoped you would serve as a guide for my companions. They have never been to this world before.” 

Breakdown glanced at the others for the first time. He blinked before looking back at Elita as she released Razorwing to the sky. The small flyer circled high above. Elita noted the dip of its wings carefully before turning back to the old Velocitronian. 

“They are looking for a key. An old key. Perhaps you can help them find it.” 

“It would be my honor.” Breakdown bowed. 

She nodded to the old bot and without a glance at the other Autobots she transformed and drove away. With a screech Razorwing shadowed her high above. Both were gone before any could make a move to follow. 

“So then,” Breakdown scratched his head, “you be looking for a key?” 

“Ah, yeah,” Bumblebee nodded. 

“An old key…I suppose I should take you to the oldest place on Velocitron. Follow me.” 

Breakdown transformed with a grind of gears. The clunky bot waited until they were settled on their wheels before leading them off. Breakdown set an easy pace and they had no trouble keeping up. 

“Are all Mechanics like you?” Bumblebee asked. 

“More or less,” he answered, “Although we can be speedy when we want to be, nothing like a Racer of course, but that’s to be expected. But without us there would be no roads to race on not that the Racers acknowledged that…until ‘Lita arrived. She set a lot of things right she did.” 

“Exactly what _did_ she do?” Strongarm asked. 

“Well, first of all, she listened,” Breakdown said. “To me and to all of us. Some younger Mechanics were getting pretty tired of the Racers. I was a bit scared they’d mutiny. I tried to tell Override but she be like the rest. Don’t get me wrong she’s fair enough for a Racer, always polite, but not really paying attention to any of us who couldn’t outrace her.” 

“Sounds like war,” Bumblebee commented. He couldn’t help but see similarities to the rift that developed between Autobots and Decepticons. 

“I don’t know if would have come to that,” Breakdown said as he rumbled along. “But ‘Lita listened and took us seriously. She convinced Override to take us seriously too. Even convinced her to head out to the badlands and hear us out bot to bot.” 

“Badlands?” 

“Off road, out beyond the Hubs. We Mechanics may not be much on roads but off road we get along just fine. A lot of younger ones headed out there to blow off steam and enjoy not having Racers around. Anyway Lady ‘Lita brought Override out there and to hear us out. She instituted some new rules. Competitions for us, you know, so we could be winners and show Racers what we could do. Make us equal. It ruffled a few of the others. They thought we were stealing their glory but most like the new format. We Mechanics can take some pride in ourselves now. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Ratchet quietly said. “We know.” 

Optimus remained silent. He was resigned but perturbed. He knew Elita generally preferred to work alone but that never stopped her from inviting him if the moment was convenient. He couldn’t shake the feeling she knew, or at least suspected, more about this situation than she let on. 

# * * * 

Elita headed out of the Hub. She didn’t think they would stay in a populated area. Certainly Override or another would notice strangers. Velocitron didn’t receive many visitors. Despite her preoccupation she flashed her lights at other passersby. It wouldn’t do to forget her manners. She was a guest here and a representative of Cybertron to these bots who knew next to nothing about their sister planet. 

Once clear of the Hub Elita veered driving off the side of the elevated road. She transformed midair, flipped and landed on her feet. Straightening she glanced up at the road and was satisfied no bot had taken notice of her abrupt departure. Velocitronian’s lack of curiosity often disturbed her but it was just as well she could take advantage of it. She held out her arm. Moments later Razorwing landed with a screech. The little flyer cocked its head eyeing her. 

“Find them.” 

With a squawk he spread his wings and took back to the sky. Razorwing made a quick circle before turning and flying off into the Badlands. Elita’s gaze narrowed, _typical_. She transformed and followed. 

Dust billowed behind her as she raced across the arid landscape. Out here there was no sign of other inhabitants. Not so much as s tumbleweed or lizard crossed her path. The only native life to be found were lichens and nematodes that feasted on them. Razorwing was as alone in the sky as she was on the ground. 

The sparseness gave her time to quiet her spark. Ever since facing Prime it was a riot of erratic energy. Deep within its center it longed to reestablish the connection that once was there. It was clear Prime held the same desire but she could not allow it. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would pay the price. The old wound never healed and she certainly would not survive another with her mind intact. Time was her enemy. The sooner the Keys were found the sooner she could put distance between herself and him. It was the only way. Her spark quieted and for the moment she felt peace. She needed all her attention for the confrontation to come. 

# * * * 

After a fruitless tour Breakdown returned them to the Crater Track and their waiting ship. Though he assured them accommodations could be made in the Hub they preferred to spend the night onboard the Axalon. They needed time to regroup and rethink their strategy but when they arrived they found the track was no longer abandoned. Three cars raced along the curvature drifting through turns in tight formation as they tried to maintain optimal racing lines. 

“Keep it tight!” Override called. “Stay on my taillights. There is no way you’ll ever match a Velocitronian for sheer throttle so you’ll need every advantage just to keep up! That means drafting perfectly.” 

Roulette and Mirage didn’t voice a reply as they tightened their lines and perfectly shadowed Override’s moves. The Autobots gathered along the inside field to watch the training session. 

“Wow they’re good,” Suri commented as the trio made another spiral lap. 

“I could have passed them ages ago,” Hot Rod snorted. “I don’t see what the big deal is. Override isn’t that fast.” 

“I doubt she’s at her top speed,” Ratchet cautioned. “Remember this training is more for Roulette and Mirage’s benefit.” 

They watched several more laps before Suri and Chaz began to yawn. The sky above was deepening to violet and the track’s lights flickered on illuminating the roadway nearly as bright as day. 

“We should probably get you two to bed,” Bumblebee said, “it’s getting colder too.” 

Suri and Chaz nodded. With so much excitement they didn’t have enough energy to argue as Bumblebee herded them inside. 

“I just hope we can find some sort of accommodation for you on the ship.” 

One by one the other bots grew bored with the racing spectacle and departed until only Hot Rod was left. Though Optimus retreated to the ship he remained on guard just within the hanger bay. He watched the night sky deepen and the stars emerge. There were no constellations he recognized. His audio sensors were tuned to the familiar engine frequency he associated with Elita as he anxiously awaited her return. 

“Optimus, there you are,” Bumblebee came to check on him. 

“Did you find a place for the children?” he asked absent-mindedly. 

“Yeah. The Axalon has quite a few crew cabins. They aren’t very big by our standards but they are private. Wish we had blankets but Sigma is keeping the temperature comfortable for them.” 

“All I am saying is that you’re bad but I can give you a few tips…” 

“Not interested Hot Rod,” Roulette said as they climbed the ramp and entered the ship. 

“You need to push it and on those tight turns, swing out. You’ll zoom right past her.” 

“We’re not in this race to win it,” Roulette reminded him. “We’re in it to help Override win. There is a difference and that is the exact reason why ‘Lita did not want you on this mission.” 

She approached the back wall. A compartment opened and a can of oil was dispensed for her convenience though she had not requested it. The Axalon and its computer were amazingly intuitive. Mirage silently went to the far corner where a scanner stood ready to run diagnostics. 

“Finished?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Just a break,” Roulette said, “for some fine tuning. Override’s going to run us ragged all night. It’s a good thing we don’t need sleep. Where’s every bot?” 

“Kids are sleeping in one of the cabins,” Bumblebee answered. “Drift and Strongarm are hanging out in the common room. Ratchet is checking out the repair bay.” 

“Has ‘Lita returned?” Ratchet asked joining them. A glance at Optimus told him all he needed to know. 

“Tracking Seekers is not easy even with Razorwing,” Roulette shrugged. “She’ll be awhile.” 

“ _Seekers_?” Bumblebee repeated. “As in Decepticons?” 

“Well yeah,” Roulette scoffed. “You mean you didn’t figure it out?” 

Optimus stirred as they stared at the young operative. 

“Oh…you really didn’t know.” 

“What makes you think Decepticons are here?” Ratchet asked. 

“First, theft of the Cup. No Velocitronian would come up with that. Had to be an outsider. Second, how in the world could you ignore all of Razorwing’s flapping and screeching? He only does that when he picks up Con signatures. Third, the scorch marks outside Override’s garage could only be made by afterburners. Hard to miss. I thought for sure you would have recognized that one.” 

“That only means that a flyer was there,” Hot Rod argued. 

“Velocitron doesn’t have flyers. They are all ground-based vehicles if you hadn’t noticed which obviously you didn’t.” 

“So you’ve known all this time?” Bumblebee asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I thought it was obvious,” Roulette scoffed, “why else do you think ‘Lita wanted us in the race?” 

“She’s expecting trouble,” Ratchet surmised. 

“Big trouble,” Roulette agreed. “Cons may have stolen the Cup but you can bet they are working for some bot. They are getting their intel from somewhere.” 

“Another Velocitronian?” 

“Has to be and one who is not a fan of Override.” 

“You have a theory about that?” Bumblebee asked. 

“One or two,” Roulette shrugged, “and you bet ‘Lita has a few too but it won’t matter unless we can get the Cup back. That’s priority one. Figuring out who gave the Cons inside information or even how they found this planet is second.” 

“Why would she not tell me?” Optimus muttered. “Why would she do this alone?” 

“Alone is something she’s gotten very used to,” Roulette stared at him. “A lot has changed since you were _One with the All-Spark_ , O.P. Well—break is over. Come on, Mirage.” 

The silent bot stepped out of the booth flexing his arm where adjustments had been made. With a nod he followed her back to the track and their coach. 

“Decepticons here? I don’t believe it,” Hot Rod said as they slowly processed everything they heard. 

Optimus turned back to the night sky. _‘Lita where have you gone?_

# * * * 

The skies were black before Razorwing signaled they neared their target with a flick of his wings. Ahead she watched the cluster of rock towers grow rapidly closer. _Of course they would find a high rise_. 

She hoped they were not watching her approach. Elita didn’t relax until she was safely under cover. Transforming she drew her staff and continued on foot threading her way through the maze of rock formations. She moved swiftly darting between lengthening shadows and getting her bearings from Razorwing’s lazy circles. Elita half-expected to be greeted with raining fire and missiles but there were none. Perhaps she had a little bit of luck left after all. Pausing at the base of the largest outcrop she took a moment and watched Razorwing’s flight. Though he signaled she had reached her target there was no sign of a guard. 

Elita flipped her staff back to its short-form and into its holster. She armed herself with short-curved blades. Stepping away from the solid wall she broke into a run, leapt against another wall and launched herself backward. Twisting in the air she brought her blades to bear. The energon blades sang as they dug into the rock and stuck. Grimly Elita began her ascent. Footholds were scarce leaving her to rely on the marks made by her blades. When one of the blades caught and could not be extracted Elita used it to swing herself to a new path where there were more handholds. With a final heave she flipped over the side and landed on level ground. 

She paused, blade in hand. Even without nocturnal visual enhancements she knew the plateau was empty. Sheathing the blade she stood. Litter, parts, half-empty containers laid strewn about the narrow ledge. Farther on she saw a cave entrance. Razorwing circled and landed on the ledge above the opening. He chirped raising the plates on the back of his head and neck. 

“They must be out,” Elita commneted stepping carefully among the debris. “Nightfall is the best time for their activities.” 

Razorwing rasped. He had led her there because this was the highest concentration of Decepticon signature residue. They spent the majority of their time here and they would soon return. Elita picked her way to the cave opening and peered into the inky darkness within. Her optics shimmered as they shifted to night vision. Inside was just as dirty at the outside. Elita’s gaze narrowed in irritation. It was going to be a long night. 

Razorwing squawked. 

“Stay alert. They will be back.” 

With a shriek Razorwing spread his wings and took to the sky. His small size made him difficult to see especially at night. Assured he would give warning Elita entered the stinking cavern of refuse. She scanned overturned barrels and leaking cans the contents of which made large puddles of the floor. Scattered among these mingling pools were stolen parts and an assortment of replacement weapons and ammo. With all the garbage Elita almost missed the object of her search. 

She found it half-buried among the rest of the stolen goods. Careful to avoid sparks she cleared the mess and freed the Cup. It did not look like much to the casual observer. The Cup was formed by a simple hubcap flipped upside down and welded to a seized piston. The bottom was attached to a gear making a sturdy stand. Despite its look it was perhaps the most important object on all Velocitron. 

As Elita stood she heard Razorwing’s warning cry. Her hosts had returned. Clutching the Cup Elita made her way back to the entrance. She took position just inside. Lowering her visor to shield the glow of her optics from view she was nearly invisible in the long shadows of night but the shadows would not last. Already she could see the hazy pink of dawn breaking across the far horizon. 

“I can’t believe these bots!” a harsh voice declared as three triangle silhouettes gathered. “So trusting. So naive.” 

“So stupid!” another voice laughed as they landed with hollow thuds. 

Elita eased forward to study her opponents. They were nearly identical in size and build. Even their coloring was complementary. Seekers were a dime a dozen but Elita recognized this particular trio: _the Rainmakers. Great_. She eased back from view to weigh her options.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn came quickly across the thin atmosphere. Optimus watched it from the hanger. He had not left his post once during the night. There was still no word from Elita. Roulette and Mirage continued their rally around the Crater Track. Even Hot Rod had eventually gotten bored and retreated into the ship for a rest-cycle. Now the others stirred gathering before they disembarked from the ship. Word Decepticons near made them more cautious and they no longer rejected their weapons. 

“I can’t believe Decepticons are here,” Suri said. 

“Are we certain?” Drift cautioned. There had been no sign of their enemy anywhere. He certainly wasn’t about to lay his faith on the squawk of vermin. 

“Roulette seemed pretty certain,” Bumblebee said, “and she made a convincing case.” 

“Indeed that is her _modus operandi_ , isn’t it?” Drift asked. 

“Sigma, any word from Elita?” Ratchet asked. 

The computer projected its ringed orb hologram before answering, “Negative. Elita is maintaining radio silence.” 

Drift grunted. There was something he’d like to say about that too. A warning glare from Ratchet held him in silence. The medic glanced at Optimus who had yet to speak. The others followed his gaze. They wanted guidance but Optimus had none to give. His mind was a riot of worry. He could not shake the feeling Elita was in danger. 

At the appointed megacycle Breakdown returned to collect them for the race. Override, Roulette and Mirage paid them no heed as the group departed with their guide. A change had come over Velocitron overnight. The streets were nearly deserted and the Hubs completely empty. It was like driving in a ghost town. After all the activity the day before the sudden quiet unnerved the Autobots. 

“Where is every bot?” Strongarm asked 

“Oh, they’re at the track,” Breakdown answered. 

“I thought the big race didn’t begin until midday,” Bumblebee said. 

“That’s right but there are plenty of pre-race activities, even more so now after the changes Override made.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

Though the streets were empty the air was filled an odd energy. As they approached the stadium a dull roar began permeating the air. Suddenly they were among the crowds again. Traffic was at a near standstill as the entire population of the planet attempted to enter the Hub track. Breakdown skirted the clogged streets leading them to the smaller entrances reserved for competitors and pit crews. 

There was silence as they drove up the dark tunnel. As they emerged into the light they were greeted with a wall of sound, a mixture of cheering and engine noise. All around them the stadium rose several stories making it the largest structure in all the Hub. The walls were lined with tiered seating. Velocitronians stood shoulder to shoulder eager to bear witness to the race soon to transpire. There were two other such stadiums in the other Hubs but this is where the race would begin and where it would end. There wasn’t a bot anywhere on the planet who would not give their lug nuts to be here. 

The centerfield was not without spectacle. In the center stood the raised stage where the Cup would be displayed and presented. The infield had been converted to multiple small tracks. There was a demo figure-eight, a series of drag strips and encircling them all a rally-motocross course. All the tracks were in use and had been since sunrise. 

Breakdown led them to the relatively quiet area near the stage. They were guests of honor and it was expected they would be given special treatment. The Autobots transformed and stood cautiously. Bumblebee and Strongarm scooped up the kids and settled them on their shoulders to keep them safe among all the confusion. They watched the demo-derby on one side. On the other they watched bots in vehicle mode play tug-o-war and on the outskirts a road rally was in high gear. 

“What is all of this?” Bumblebee finally asked. 

“We Mechanics aren’t as fast as the Racers but we’re built strong,” Breakdown said. “That’s what all of this is. Competitions geared to our strengths. Every race now has at least one if not several of these competitions before the races. We compete for our own glory. It may not seem like much but it means a lot to us.” 

They watched the competitions more closely. Breakdown was right. It didn’t seem like much to them but it obviously meant a lot to the Velocitronians. Blurr appeared on the stage after each completion to present trophies to the newly crowned champions. The trophies captured the Autobots’ attention. They were made of hub caps, pistons, gears, scrap fenders, regulators and just about anything a bot could imagine from a junkyard. Despite the piece together nature of their prizes the bots receiving them treated them as great treasures. 

# * * * 

Had the Cons made a move to enter the cave Elita might have made a play to sneak past them. If the night had remained she might have even tried to do it while they were outside. But the sun rose too quick and there was no cover aside from the cave itself. A fight was unavoidable. The remaining darkness could serve her but the refuse on the ground made footing uncertain. She waited until full light. 

“Wait till Megatron learns of this place,” Acid Storm laughed. “This entire planet is a world of pushovers. He’ll have a field day here.” 

“ _If_ we tell him,” Ion Storm corrected. 

“What do you mean?” 

“All I’m saying is we could do very well here. We are kings! Why should we share it with Megatron?” 

“Why indeed?” Elita interrupted into their discussion. 

They jerked to attention at the intruding voice as an object hurdled toward them from their storage cave. Nova Storm caught it and stared dumbly at the Leader’s Cup. They had forgotten about the token hidden among their possessions. 

Elita darted out of cover. She gripped the nearest of the three. Twisting Ion Storm’s arm she delivered a quick jab to disable it. Using it as leverage she delivered a kick to Acid Storm’s chest and sent him sprawling. Elita ducked under a wild swing from Nova Storm and spun inside her defense. She grasped the hand clutching the Cup pulled her close and delivered a knee to her midsection spun and kicked her in the head. 

As she fell away Elita dodged Ion Storm’s attack. Elita blocked his swing as crackling electricity jolted her side. Without a word she shoved her palm to his midsection. He stumbled back in shock as his spark faltered. Elita grasped her tangle wire, wrapped it around his wrist and spun to face the next attack. The wire stretched as she used it to block Acid Storm’s next punch. Ion Storm was yanked off his feet as Elita spun. 

The wire slipped free and Ion Storm tumbled into the garbage around them. Elita wrapped Acid Storm’s wrist and used it to draw the Con close for a knee to the face. Nova Storm stumbled back into the fight. Elita tossed Acid Storm to the side and aimed a kick that sent the Cup flying out of the Rainmaker’s grasp. 

“Razorwing!” 

Elita wrapped the wire around Nova Storm’s wrist, spun her around before swiping her feet out from under her. Ion Storm rushed in for another attack despite his useless arm as Acid Storm launched himself upward to intercept the tumbling Cup. A screech made him check his launch and a metallic blur streaked by snatching the Cup. 

“Get that to Override!” Elita ordered elbowing Nova Storm’s chest and following it with a fist to the face. “Now!” 

Razorwing agilely drove, spun and flashed by. His stoop carried him down the side of the escarpment. He pulled up last minute and rushed off toward the distant Hub. 

Elita tumbled forward dragging Nova Storm with her. As they came out of the somersault together she kicked her in the face. She was on her feet in an instant to see Acid Storm still hovering above. 

“Autobot scum!” Acid Storm chortled as he fired twin missiles. 

“Fool!” Elita darted toward the edge of the mesa. The missiles spiraled down, flashed behind her and straight into the gaping maw of the cave. 

There was a split second of silence before the fire consumed the peak. Ion Storm’s scream echoed around them. Elita leapt angling to grasp the blade still stuck in the wall as molten fire and rock spewed above. The concussive wave radiated out. Her lateral fall loosened the blade. As tremors vibrated through the rock the blade slipped. Elita slid down the side of the cliff. She hung on as long as she could. Judging the distance as best she could she kicked away from the wall and dropped the rest of the way unencumbered. 

She landed in a somersault and dove for cover. Charred scrap and small rocks rained from above. Elita shielded herself as best as she could. Over the din she heard the unmistakable roar of engines. She edged out of her shelter to watch two matching silhouettes rocket away. Elita emerged cautiously. There was no sign of an ambush. 

Above a great column of smoke was rising though she doubted any bot would notice. Velocitronians kept their sensors on the road. They had never needed to worry about skyward attack. The rock tower had been reduced in height by several kilotons. Her optics carefully scanned the destruction at her feet separating natural debris from Cybertronian parts. 

She limped. Her knee had taken the brunt of her landing and energon leaked from her side. With a grunt she grabbed her field repair kit and flushed the wound with sealant. It would hold for now. A glint of light caught her eye. 

Kneeling she claimed a piece of shrapnel and studied the Decepticon badge emblazoned on it. Her optics wandered and eventually settled on Ion Storm’s severed head. She stared at it a long moment before she stood. At least that was one less Con to worry about. She turned away and retraced her steps. Once clear she transformed and raced across the badlands. She would never make it for the start of the race. The rest she would have to entrust to Roulette and Mirage. 

# * * * 

“And now—The moment every bot has been waiting for!” Blurr announced over the stadium’s speakers. 

The last of the infield entertainment had wrapped with the presentation of the final trophy. Now the crowd began stomping their feet in unison. The din grew louder until it was a regular vibration. The Autobots slowly took in the panoramic view. 

“It’s time for the LEADER’S CUP!” 

Fireworks shot into the sky in bright flashes of color and crackling sounds. Riotous cheers broke out. The Autobots turned down their audio sensors as the cheers grew louder. 

“And here are your competitors! Running fast and loose—Swerve!” 

From one of the tunnels a green vehicle shot forward making donuts before transforming and waving to the crowd. 

“That hothead with a hot seat—Hightail!” 

From another tunnel shot a sleek black bot. 

One by one Blurr announced each Racer or racing team. The bots came out performing stunts or quick transformations for the pleasure of the excited crowd. It was clear they were building up to the best. 

“You know the name you’ve seen their taillights—Team Nitro! Dark Nitra!” 

A black and blue vehicle shot clear of the tunnel spinning out of control before transforming in a tumble and standing. She was small and slim, like the other Velocitronians, but she carried an air of superiority. 

“And her teammates—Ransack! Crumplezone!” 

A pair of bots raced to join her. Ransack was a small two-wheeler and Crumplezone was large and bulkier than most other Racers. As teammates they were also black and blue. Ransack bore a thin red pinstripe and Crumplezone a green pinstripe to distinguish themselves from Nitra’s purple. Their appearance elicited several jeers from the crowds as well as cheers making it clear they were not the most popular team. 

“Wait, Nitra?” Bumblebee said. “Isn’t that the bot Elita and Override were worried about?” 

“Mmm, could be,” Ratchet agreed. 

Optimus nodded grimly. He looked again to the entrances expecting Elita but there was still no sign. A hush fell over the crowd waiting for the final introduction with intense anticipation. Then they started stomping their feet in unison until it sounded like rolling thunder. 

“And now,” Blurr’s voice echoed around them. “You know her. You love her. Your Leader. Your Champion. Your eleven-time Winner! OVERRRRRIDE!” 

The now familiar vehicle burst out from the dark making a half-lap, spun and transformed in front of the cheering crowd. If this was a popularity contest Override was a clear winner. Blurr had to wait several moments before he dared make his next announcement. 

“And for the first time she’s not running solo! For your viewing pleasure…all the way from Cybertron! Team Override! Roulette! Mirage!” 

The pair burst from separate tunnels. They rushed toward Override from opposite directions. Just before they crashed into her they veered drifting in tight formation around her to the roaring crowd’s approval. As one they transformed letting the smoke and dust drift away. Mirage saluted. Roulette spun on her heels and bowed, first to the crowd then to Override, eliciting even louder cheers. 

“You have to admit they really know how to work a crowd,” Bumblebee smirked. 

“Did they change colors?” Suri asked. 

The Autobots looked again. Sure enough both Roulette and Mirage sported new colors. Instead of black racing stripe Roulette sported the same maroon hue as Override. Mirage’s silver stripes had also been changed to match. 

“’Lita did say they would be racing under Override’s colors,” Ratchet said. They hadn’t realized it would be literally though it seemed obvious now. 

Roulette and Override knocked knuckles as the crowd slowly quieted. 

“And finally!” Blurr announced, “the prize every bot is chasing. I present the Leader’s Cup!” 

He stepped aside as a pedestal rose out of the stage floor revealing nothing. A wave of surprise rippled through the crowd. Optimus felt his spark skip a rotation. The crowd murmured discontent. 

“What about Elita?” Suri asked. 

Suddenly a scream split the air. They looked up as a small bot dove from above. In its talons it clutched the beloved Cup. A cheer rose to a roar as the flyer twisted in the air toward the pedestal. It dropped the Cup neatly in the center and swooped away flying over the crowd and shrieking. It circled once coming around to land on the rim of the Cup. It screamed again as the crowd renewed its cheers. 

“Now _that_ was an entrance,” Bumblebee commented. His optics scanned the crowd before settling on Override. 

Roulette clapped the Velocitronian leader on the back. There was no mistaking the relief in the Velocitronian leader’s gaze. Override was much more relaxed now that the Cup was returned. 

“But where is ‘Lita?” Ratchet asked and immediately regretted his words as his gaze fell on Optimus. 

Prime’s expression as pensive with worry. _Where are you ‘Lita?_

“Racers! Start your engines!” 

Optimus slowly stirred as Override and the others lined up and transformed. They revved their engines to the delight of the crowd. A yellow light flashed. Twenty racers and teams started at a sedate pace for a parade lap. They watched the group circle clockwise. Individuals swerved back and forth warming their tires as they passed in front of the crowd. Coming off the last turn the racers settled in two straight lines. Lights flashed as they neared the starting line then a green light flared to life with a loud blast of sound like a foghorn. Their engines roared to life and the racers burst forward driving out of the stadium and were gone from view. 

“Ah, where are they going?” Hot Rod asked. 

“The Leader’s Cup is a world race,” Breakdown explained. 

“You mean they race _around_ the world?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Yep, one lap. The course will take them through each Hub and they return through there,” Breakdown pointed to another entrance. 

“So we only get to see the start and the finish?” Chaz asked disappointed. 

“Oh no. You’ll see everything on the big screens.” 

They followed his gesture to the large screens above the stadium’s rim. They hadn’t really paid attention to the displays before. Now they viewed the racers as seen from above. 

“Drones follow the entire race,” Breakdown explained, “well…the leaders anyway.” 

The Autobots watched as the racers jockeyed positions and the leaders began to distance themselves. Roulette and Mirage rode Override’s bumper as if attached to it. They quickly outpaced most of the completion drafting corners and using their tight formation to their advantage through the Hub’s streets. Team Nitro gamely tried to keep pace but they were not so versed in working together or in such close formation. 

Once outside the Hub they entered a stretch of open highway. Override and her team tried to capitalize on their lead but it was clear Velocitronians held the advantage on open straight-aways and their lead diminished. Ransack and Crumplezone charged on the attack trying to shove the Cybertronians off the road. 

“Hey, that’s dirty racing!” Hot Rod claimed. 

“Wellllll,” Breakdown said, “it’s a gray area. It certainly isn’t looked favorably on but all is fair in racing.” 

The crowd responded in kind with boos but no real protest. They could do nothing but watch as Crumplezone leaned into Roulette forcing her close to rail. Like most highways the road was elevated and it was a drop of a decimile to the desert below. Roulette suddenly popped her wheels running with one set on the rail. As Crumplezone veered in to force her off the road she suddenly catapulted herself over him flipping and landing neatly on the other side as he ran himself into the rail. 

“That’s the way, girl!” Ratchet cheered along with the rest as Roulette caught up to her teammates. The medic glanced at Bumblebee to see the scout smirking and shrugged before looking to Optimus. 

He didn’t seem to hear any of them as he blankly stared at the screens. His worry was acute and his mind raced. There had to be a way to find her. His optics drifted to Razorwing. The small bot bent its head backward rubbing the edge of his wings then picked its toes. Roulette had said Razorwing was the only one capable of finding Elita even when she did not wish to be found. The flyer could track her easily using her uique energon signature if only Optimus could convince it to help. Before he could make up his mind the little bot spread its wings and leapt into the air. He watched it circle above the stadium. 

“Hey, they reached the next Hub,” Bumblebee said. 

Optimus’s gaze shifted to the screens. Override and the others managed to hold their lead into the second Hub. Their path wound and twisted around buildings and their lead increased. 

They raced into a tunnel and emerged into the second Hub’s stadium. This one was sunk into the ground circling what looked like a mining pit. Here too the seating was full. The bots cheered as the racers made a lap of the stadium’s track before exiting and continued to the next. Team Nitro struggled to keep up as Override led the way through the rest of the Hub and out for another long stretch across the badlands. 

Once they were on the open road they quickly lost the ground they had gained despite drafting off Override. This time Crumplezone and Ransack launched an attack from either side. They cut off Roulette from the others as Nitra ran at her from the rear. Roulette veered avoiding the crash. Nitra dropped behind again as Ransack and Crumplezone continued to prevent her exit. Jeers echoed through the crowd again as Roulette avoided another disabling crash. 

As Nitra fell back again Roulette suddenly gunned her engine and burst forward. Just before she rear-ended the pair ahead she flipped onto two wheels passing through the narrow gap between them. Once clear she reverted to four wheels again and raced on to the crowd’s astonished cheers. 

Optimus’s gaze drifted again to the sky and the small flyer still circling above. His mind again contemplated a way to call it down and convince it to take him to Elita. As he watched the small flyer swooped low. Razorwing spiraled above one of the entrances to the stadium. Without warning Elita suddenly emerged from the dim tunnel. She drove down the banked track and into the inner field. Relief surged through his spark. She was safe. 

“’Lita!” Ratchet exclaimed catching sight of her and drawing the Autobots’ attentions from the screen. “She’s okay, thank Primus.” 

Elita transformed. She took a couple of limping steps before looking to the stadium screens. Razorwing landed on her shoulder. Absent-mindedly she patted the flyer. Another hand went to her side where the sealant still held. 

“Hmm,” Ratchet watched her limp and noticed the field patch. “Perhaps I spoke too soon.” 

He glanced at Optimus and noted the gleam of concern. Her injuries had not gone unnoticed by him. The Autobots moved closer to where she stood. They could tell she was preoccupied and pensive as she studied the race. Roulette closed the gap on her teammates as they raced to the third Hub. 

“Wow! Looks like you had a hard time!” Hot Rod said with a chuckle. 

Ratchet grimaced. The younger bot ignored the warning glare. 

“You should see my opponents,” Elita answered with no trace of amusement not taking her optics from the screens. 

“Did you say _opponents_?” Bumblebee asked, “as in more than one?” 

Elita removed something from a storage compartment and tossed it on the ground. They looked at the small shard of armor. There was no mistaking the badge emblazoned on it. 

“Decepticons!” Drift muttered. 

“Then Roulette was right,” Bumblebee said. “She said it was Cons who stole the Cup. How many are there?” 

“There were three,” Elita confirmed. 

“ _Were_ three?” 

“ _That_ is all that remains of Ion Storm.” Elita nodded to the piece of scrap. “Nova Storm is injured as well.” 

“You took on three Con Seekers alone?” Hot Rod whistled. “You gotta show me some moves.” 

“Ion Storm and Nova Storm,” Bumblebee said, “which means the third is Acid Storm I’m guessing.” 

“You suppose correctly,” Elita answered. Her focus returned to the race on the screen. 

“We’ve got to find those two,” Bumblebee said. “They could cause all sorts of trouble.” 

“They already have,” Elita said. “I am betting they hit the race outside the last Hub.” 

“Hit the…” Bumblebee and the others looked to the screens to see the leaders sweeping into the third and last of the large settlements. “You think they’ll attack the race?” 

“They stole the Cup to prevent the race from being run. That play failed. Now they will try to insure Override’s defeat so their racer can win.” 

“You do suspect an insider,” Ratchet said. 

“They would not have understood the value of the Cup or known where to find it otherwise.” 

“Who?” 

“Not certain.” 

“But you suspect,” Ratchet prompted. 

Elita’s gaze slid toward him for a moment before admitting, “I have my favorites.” 

Her gaze returned to the screens as the racers made a lap of the third Hub’s stadium before heading out. Override and her team again secured a sizable lead but now they were headed for open highway. 

“We need to get out there,” Hot Rod said. 

“We cannot.” 

“Sure we can. We’ll just take the ship and…” 

“Interfering with a race is the worst possible crime on this planet,” Elita warned. “Any action we take against the Cons now could easily be construed as interference. There is nothing we can do until the race is over.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Hot Rod scoffed. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” 

“Why do you think I insisted Roulette and Mirage be in the race?” Elita asked. 

They were silent before Ratchet finally spoke, “You planned this.” 

“I took precautions,” Elita corrected. “I suspected Cons. I also suspected conspirators. The only thing I could not anticipate were their numbers. So I hedged my bets. If I could not take them out Roulette and Mirage needed the freedom to handle them.” 

“You should not have gone alone ‘Lita,” Optimus said. 

Elita glanced at him before looking at the screens again, saying, “I am always alone.” 

# * * * 

Override throttled up as they cleared the last Hub. Now it was a straightaway race. Roulette and Mirage stayed close. They were doing better than she expected. The moves Roulette displayed were astonishing. Despite Team Nitro’s dirty tricks they were still ahead but now their opponents were closing the gap again. 

“Override! Break left now!” Roulette called warning. 

Without thinking she responded veering left just as the road exploded. 

“What the--?” 

“Right now!” 

Again she heeded the warning as another crater suddenly appeared. 

“What is going on?” 

“Hundred-eighty degrees high!” Roulette warned. 

Override turned up her sensors and flipped her rearview mirrors as directed to see two triangular shadows swooping toward them, one trailing smoke. 

“Who are they?” 

“Your Cup thieves I’m guessing,” Roulette answered. 

“You knew?” 

“Suspected. Looks like Boss Lady gave them a good fight too.” 

“What do we do?” 

“Time to switch it up!” Roulette suddenly slipped out of line and gunned it. Her supped-up engine hummed as she past Mirage and Override to take the lead. “Stay on my taillights! It’s time to slalom!” 

Before Override could ask the jets swooped in for another run. Roulette watched them in the rearview waiting until the last moment before swerving to avoid their missiles. Override followed suit and they snaked around sudden craters and exploding pavement. 

# * * * 

Outraged cries rose up around them as the Autobots watched the assault. Bumblebee clenched and unclenched his fists feeling helpless as it played out on screen. They watched Roulette switch positions and lead a wavering course through the next attack. 

“Go Roulette!” Bumblebee cheered. “It’s almost like she’s done this before.” 

“She has,” Elita answered. “Many times.” 

# * * * 

They straightened their course as the jets banked for another run. Mirage flashed his headlights in warning as Nitra and her team flew past. 

“Slag,” Roulette cursed. 

“We can still get them as long as we don’t fall too far behind,” Override said. 

“I don’t think the Cons are done with us,” Roulette tracked the smoking flight path. In front of them the road arched into a bridge as it crossed a ravine a decamile deep. “They’re going to take out the bridge.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Nitra and her team hit the bridge as one of the jets came in fast and low. Missiles whistled through the sky blasting the bridge’s supports. It crumpled and collapsed falling under Team Nitra’s wheels and almost taking them down with it. 

“No!” Override shouted. “We’ll never make it!” 

“Oh yes we will,” Roulette suddenly swerved pulling a one-eighty. Now driving backward she gunned it. 

“Roulette, what are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry! When I tell you to put the metal to the pedal and floor it!” 

“But—” 

“We do this all the time! Trust me!” 

They raced toward the broken bridge Roulette still roaring backward. When she felt the road angle up she slammed on her brakes yelling, “NOW!” 

Her nose dropped as Override and Mirage gunned it riding over top of her hood like a ramp. The pair soared upward just clearing the gaping ravine and landed safely on the other side. Override struggled to control the landing but managed to stay on her wheels. Mirage honked his horn in encouragement. 

“Let’s finish this,” Override said and throttled up. 

Roulette transformed at the edge of the bridge to watch their landing. She pumped her fist when she saw them make it but almost immediately her gaze shifted to the second jet swooping low. With a smirk Roulette crouched saying, “Let’s do this.” 

As the jet passed she leapt drawing a blade and sinking it into the jet’s wing. Nova Storm screeched as Roulette pulled herself up and drew her sidearm. 

“Are you about to have a bad day,” she laughed taking aim at the green jet on their left and fired. 

Acid Storm screamed as her blasts seared through his engine. His flight veered uncontrollably and he tumbled into the ravine crashing with a cascade of smoke and fire. The jet she rode spun itself upward trying to dislodge her. Roulette held on grimly. She was not finished yet. 

# * * * 

Nitra laughed as she and her team reached the outskirts of the Hub. She had been apprehensive when they first met the flyers, not trusting outsiders, but they had finally come through. After all these vorns she was going to have the victory she deserved. A cheer went up around them and she mused, _these ingrates know it too_. 

“Nitra!” Ransack called, “we have company!” 

She adjusted her rearview mirror to see Override and Mirage gaining. 

“How!” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Stop them, idiots! What do you think you’re here for?” 

Ransack and Crumplezone dropped back blocking the road as the others barreled toward them. 

“We’ll never make it past their road blocking!” Override fumed. 

Mirage flashed his lights. Though Override was not versed in the full extent of his binary signals she understood he had a plan. As they came up on the road blockers Mirage suddenly pulled out from behind her. He swung wide and spun a one-eighty as he broadsided Crumplezone. The large bot shouted surprise as he was swept into Ransack and the pair crashed into a nearby building. Mirage broke loose spinning himself around and raced on but was hopelessly behind as Override continued without him. 

# * * * 

“Whoa!” the Autobots shouted as they watched Roulette’s braking maneuver that sent Override and Mirage over the bridge. 

The crowd roared applause as they made it. The Velocitronians stomped approval as Override and Mirage raced on drowning out Blurr’s running commentary. Cries of foul play erupted when Ransack and Crumplezone tried to road block. Though not breaking the rules the maneuver was not well-received. Another cheer went up when Mirage swept them out of the way. 

“Go!” Bumblebee yelled. He couldn’t help getting caught up in action they could not interrupt. 

Cheers made them turn their gaze from the screens as Nitra burst into the stadium. She slowed as she made the final lap around the track before heading to the finish line reveling her win. The cheers were deafening as Override burst in nanoklicks later. She did not make such a mistake pushing her speed as she caught up Nitra in the last corner and drifted past her. 

“NO!” Nitra screamed punching her speed but it was too late. 

Override pulled ahead easily crossing the finish line lengths ahead. The Autobots didn’t think the spectators could get any louder but they were wrong. The stadium vibrated like the inside of a jet turbine as Override transformed in a spin and stepped up to the winner’s stage. Though Blurr spoke as he handed her the Cup none could hear his words. The crowd was so preoccupied with celebration they hardly noticed Mirage enter, make his final lap and cross the finish line. Override was the first to greet her teammate. He saluted with a bow eliciting even more cheers. 

“It’s not fair!” Nitra screeched. “I was supposed to win! They promised!” 

“Do, pray tell, Nitra,” Elita prompted as they approached. “ _Who_ promised?” 

The dark-colored bot glared at them. She turned away only to find herself facing Override and a curious Blurr come to interview her recent defeat. 

“I’d like to know that too,” Override seconded. 

“Enjoy your victory. It will be different next time,” Nitra transformed and peeled out. Her departure was largely unnoticed by the celebrating crowd. 

“You think she was involved in…all of this?” Override looked to Elita. 

“I have no proof one way or the other.” 

“But you suspect?” 

Elita gave a curt nod. 

Override gave her a grim smile before saying, “Oh, I nearly forgot Roulette! She’s still on the bridge.” 

“I am sure she will be around shortly,” Elita answered much to every bot’s astonishment. 

“Without the bridge it will take a megacycle for her to circumvent the badlands,” Override argued. 

“Not necessarily.” 

Razorwing let out a warning screech. They heard the piercing whine of an engine. The Autobots looked up as a jet dropped from the sky trailing black smoke. It buried its nose into the ground as earth spewed upward leaving an elliptical crater. 

They stared in disbelief as the smoke and debris slowly cleared. Roulette appeared out of the dust calmly brushing flecks of grit from her arm. She stopped a short distance from them, asking, “What? Lovely day for a jet ride, don’t you think?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Drift muttered. 

“That has to be the craziest stunt I’ve ever seen!” Hot Rod exclaimed. 

Roulette shrugged, “Eh, I liked my odds. Speaking of which that was Nova Storm. Acid Storm is a smoking wreckage at the bottom of a ravine. Ion Storm?” 

Elita gave a small nod. 

“Well, I guess that makes us three for three… _again_. Looks like our job is done here.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow they certainly work quickly,” Bumblebee commented as they watched the Mechanics smooth out the field that had only recently been a crater. 

Roulette and Mirage had removed Nova Storm remains before retrieving whatever was left of Acid and Ion Storm. Elita insisted every piece be accounted for before they departed. She would not declare they were dead without confirmation. Meanwhile Velocitronians blissfully repaired the damage. 

“They have to work quickly,” Override told them. “There are races and other competitions scheduled in a few solarcycles. They can’t be postponed.” 

“Right,” the Autobots nodded. They didn’t fully understand these implications but respected Override. Since the race she had been the primary organizer of the clean-up efforts and her leadership was unquestioned among her fellow Velocitronians. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Bumblebee said. 

“Not your fault. ‘Lita warned me Decepticons might make contact,” Override said. “I didn’t take that warning seriously but I do now. I have Breakdown working on a vault to keep the Leader’s Cup safe.” 

“Good idea,” Ratchet nodded. 

“I’m glad we could help,” Bumblebee said, “too bad we didn’t find what we were looking for.” 

“I thought Breakdown took you on a tour.” 

They jumped and jerked around to see Elita near them though none were certain how long she had been standing there. 

“Yeah, but we didn’t see anything that looked like a key…or a blade,” Hot Rod grumbled. 

“An artifact of the Primes would have a unique energy signature,” Elita said irritated they would not know that instinctively. “Hiding it physically would not be enough if Nexus was intent on it not being found. He would also have to hide its energon signature.” 

The Autobots shared perplexed glances. They hadn’t thought of that though it seemed obvious now that Elita had pointed it out. 

“On Velocitron there is only one suitable place.” Elita turned away transforming and drove off. 

Still confused they followed. She led them across the Hub to an open plateau. Curved struts rose above them like claws as they entered a small rotunda. Override was there to greet them having raced ahead guessing their destination. Elita transformed gesturing to the glowing pool at the center. They approached it hesitantly. 

“What is this place?” Ratchet asked. 

“It’s the Well of All-Sparks,” Override answered much to their astonishment. 

“It is the Well created and left here by the original colonists,” Elita said. “It allowed Velocitron to survive and evolve in the absence of Cybertronian contact. As I told you before.” 

Elita stepped up to the edge of the pale glow. She glanced at them as they slowly shuffled forward to see for themselves. They stood in awe as the warm light washed over them. 

“Is this what the Well of All-Sparks looks like on Cybertron?” Suri asked staring into the glowing depths. 

“The one on Cybertron is bigger but yeah,” Bumblebee said. “It feels the same.” 

Optimus stepped to the edge. He held a hand out into the light emanating from the Well. His spark stirred. Yes, it was the same light but it seemed so pale. Deep within the Well the energy stirred. 

The light brightened and the ground beneath them hummed. Then with a lurch the Well ejected something from its center with a bright flash. When their vision cleared a short, curved blade hung in the air buoyed by the pulsing light. Optimus reached and grasped its hilt. The Well quieted and returned to its ambient radiance. Stunned Optimus stared at the embossed blade in his hand. It was etched with the words of Primus rendered in ancient Cybertronian. Even though he had studied it before some of its meaning was lost to him. 

“What just happened?” Hot Rod blinked. 

“I imagine Nexus Prime hid the Blades so only a Prime could draw them out,” Ratchet said. 

“To make certain they did not fall into the wrong hands,” Drift agreed. 

Optimus nodded. Nexus would have done whatever was necessary to protect the Blades. His gaze went to Elita only to find she had gone. He turned in time to see her disappear down the road. 

“You don’t mind if we take that do you?” Bumblebee looked to Override. “We kind of need it for our mission.” 

“An artifact of the Primes should be with a Prime,” she shrugged. 

# * * * 

It was a quiet drive back to the Crater Track where the Axalon waited. Optimus was pensive. They had the first Blade but the daunting task of collecting the other four still loomed ahead. And Elita hovered in his mind. He wanted desperately to reconnect to her but she held herself back. Something had happened to harden her spark and he wanted to know what. 

They caught up to her waiting at the Crater Track’s rim with Override who had gone ahead. Razorwing flew lazy circles above as Roulette and Mirage joined them. Elita did not acknowledge any of them as she stared out at the hazy sky. 

“That about does it for the cleanup,” Roulette announced. 

“So you found all the pieces?” Override asked. 

“Enough to know they are permanently on vacation,” Roulette answered. “We can update the records now.” 

“It may not be very Velocitronian of me but good riddance,” Override said. 

Roulette gave her a nod. 

“There is one thing I still don’t understand,” Hot Rod said. 

“One thing?” Roulette repeated but the young bot pretended not to notice as he turned to Override. 

“How exactly did Elita convince you to listen in the first place and make changes?” he asked. “I mean why would you even give her the time of day?” 

“I didn’t at first,” Override admitted, “but then she earned my respect and the rest is history.” 

“And how did she do that?” 

“The only way any bot can…she beat me in a race.” 

“Yeah right,” Hot Rod doubled over in laughter but stopped when he realized they were not doing the same. “Are you serious?” 

“Had to be the most humbling moment of my life but in hindsight it was probably overdue,” Override nodded. 

“There is no way Elita beat you in a race.” 

“Would you like to wager on that Hot Rod?” Elita suddenly spoke looking over her shoulder. “We can settle it right here and now if you like. Me and you.” 

“Me and you?” Hot Rod scoffed. “Are you serious? I’d leave you in the dust!” 

“Then I suppose you do not have anything to lose.” 

“You know what? Let’s do it. Let’s race.” 

“If I win you will listen and follow orders, no more back talk.” 

“And if I win you follow my orders,” Hot Rod smirked. 

Elita gave a nod of acceptance. The others shared nervous glances. Roulette was content to let it play out. Optimus couldn’t help but notice the playful glint in Elita’s optics. He had seen that look before long ago. 

# * * * 

_“What? Are you afraid?” she asked._

_“Just unsure,” he hesitated staring down the dark alley. There was no telling what waiting in the gloom._

_She stepped forward looking back at him. Her optics glinted with amusement, “Do not worry Pax I will protect you.”_

# * * * 

Optimus blinked. The look was the same. 

“So where are we racing?” 

“Starting line is here,” Elita indicated the road in front of them then she pointed down into the crater where the ship waited. “And the finish line is there in front of the Axalon.” 

“Let’s do this!” Hot Rod bounced from foot to foot as if preparing to spar throwing a few jabs. 

“Should we intervene?” Override asked. 

Roulette shrugged, “Some lessons need to be learned the hard way.” 

“I think Elita will be learning a lesson indeed,” Drift commented. 

“Want to bet?” Roulette smirked. “Case of energon says she wipes the track with him.” 

“Are you serious?” Strongarm asked. “There is no way she can match his speed.” 

“I like my odds.” 

The two racers transformed and lined up at the makeshift starting line. Hot Rod revved his engine to a loud roar. Elita quietly idled. 

“Roulette, count it down if you would.” 

She stepped forward, raised an arm and called out, “Ready! Set! Race!” 

She dropped her hand and darted out of the way as Hot Rod peeled out in a foul-smelling cloud. As it cleared the Autobots were surprised to see Elita still idling in front of them. They shared confused looks and glanced at Roulette. 

The bot shrugged saying, “She wants him to think he’s doing well.” 

Below Hot Rod had already cleared a lap of the crater. Marking his progress Elita suddenly reversed. They watched as she sped backward along the rim. Then she transformed and leapt the inside rail. Rushing forward the Autobots watched her descent. She caught herself on another rail and used it as a spring board to finish her control fall. Elita landed in the middle of the track only a few car lengths ahead of the agreed finish line as Hot Rod made his final turn. She reverted to vehicle mode and reversed across the line with plenty of time to spare. The Autobots stared in disbelief before transforming and made their way down the track to the waiting bots. 

Roulette transformed laughing, “That never gets old. Override was that as humiliating to watch as it was to lose?” 

“I have to admit it was quite entertaining,” Override chuckled. “It’s definitely a spectator race.” 

“What?” Hot Rod stared at her, “you mean that’s how she beat you?” 

“First rule ‘Lita taught me…Rule twenty-nine.” 

“Twenty-nine?” 

“Choose your battlefields wisely,” Roulette patted him on the back. “Better luck next time, rookie.” 

Baffled Hot Rod slowly faced Elita. 

“I look forward to your silence,” though she did not smile her voice betrayed her amusement before she turned to the Velocitronian leader. “Override, thank you for your hospitality.” 

“No, thank you,” she answered. “Seems like you’re always pulling me out of trouble. Hopefully I will be able to repay the favor some time.” 

Elita’s gaze drifted to the sky and she said, “If Decepticons found this planet once they may again.” 

“We’ll be watching for them this time,” Override agreed. “Don’t be a stranger, ‘Lita. You are always welcome here.” 

Elita gave her a shallow nod before she retreated into the ship. 

“Boss Lady never was one for long good-byes,” Roulette commented. She and Override repeated their handshake. “See you around, sister.” 

“See you around,” Override waved to the rest as they boarded. 

Elita was not waiting for them as they entered but the weapons’ compartments opened for them. The Autobots complied. After stowing his ammo Optimus held out the Blade hesitant to give up the ancient object. 

“I’ll show you where you can stow that,” Roulette said waving him inside. 

They followed her. Remarkably the ship did not try to halt Optimus from carrying the Blade. She led them down the corridor, turned down another and headed deeper into the heart of the ship. Their curiosity peaked as they hadn’t explored much of the interior. A few more turns brought them to a set of reinforced, security doors. 

“What’s this place?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The Vault.” Roulette placed her hand on the security panel. 

It scanned her signature, beeped and the doors opened. She beckoned them into a narrow room curving in a gentle arch. The inner wall was line with metal columns of unknown purpose while the center was lined with security fields that not only protected objects from theft but also shielded them from remote signals. The Autobots marveled at the collection of confiscated weapons, armor, battle gloves and shock pods. Hot Rod circled a long spear bumping a column as he did. Warning lights flared to life and a pair of blasters dropped from the ceiling. 

“Whoa!” He backed away slowly as the blasters hummed, “I didn’t even touch it. I was just looking I swear!” 

“Not the spear genius. Those,” Roulette pointed to the column. 

“I thought they were support structures,” the bot said. 

“That’s what they are supposed to look like. You want to hide something you hide it in plain sight.” 

“So those are security cases?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Those are the most secure of our security cases. They are titanium reinforced, electromagnetically and hermetically sealed.” 

“Really?” Strongarm asked impressed. “What is inside them?” 

“No idea,” Roulette answered. “’Lita is the only one authorized to open them. Here O.P. this should do.” 

She directed him to an empty platform. Hesitating, he placed the Blade on it. It immediately lit up as its field activated. Suri and Chaz’s hair stood on end. The Blade rose hovering in the field as the security curtain dropped. They watched it slowly spin. When they were satisfied the Blade was secure Roulette lead them to the bridge. 

They felt the ship’s engines fire and the Axalon lifted off. The thin air and light gravity offered little resistance as it quickly gained speed and returned to space. 

# * * * 

Prowl was on edge as he drove back to his barracks. The search for Optimus continued. The Council was growing increasingly obsessed with finding the Prime. He had already been questioned several times. It was just as well he knew nothing. He wasn’t sure if he was more worried Optimus had disappeared without a trace or the fact Arcee and Cliffjumper had yet to contact him. It was as if they had all fallen off the planet. 

Prowl was certain they were with Optimus. He knew they could be trusted but that didn’t leave many options for himself. The light of Cybertron had dimmed noticeably since the incident. Bots were talking. They wanted explanation but most of all assurance it was being handled. And there was still no word about Elita-One. The Council was probably right. She was dead. 

“Don’t react just keep driving,” a voice suddenly cut in on his comm. “Optimus Prime is no longer on Cybertron. He’s contacted ‘Lita and they are going after the Keys. Change lanes if you understand.” 

He complied. Not sure if he was more stunned by the news or the voice suddenly in his head. 

“Check your rearview. Black car, three back. Don’t look too hard.” 

He adjusted his mirrors to watch the vehicle change lanes to match his. Dimly he recalled seeing it before, several times in fact. For the past several solarcycles if had been following him. 

“The Council has you tailed and is monitoring your communications so be careful who you talk to. Your welcome,” the voice suddenly cut out. 

Prowl scanned but could discern no communication waves going out among his fellow commuters. _So that’s how it works. Elita’s operative alive and well…and active among us_.


	13. Chapter 13

“Chaz! Chaz, where are you?” 

Arcee and Cliffjumper reverted to vehicle mode and hid among the collection of scrap vehicles. As long as no one looked closely they would go unnoticed. They watched as a man in overalls wandered the narrow paths between the junk piles. His beard was unkempt and an oil stained hat hid most of his unwashed hair. 

“Chaz! I mean it, this is not funny! Your mother is worried sick and your friend’s mother is driving me crazy with all her phone calls. Come out now, mister, or you are grounded!” He wandered on still yelling. 

“Where do you think the kids went?” Cliffjumper asked. 

“No idea. We haven’t seen them since Bee and the others left,” Arcee answered. “I thought they went home.” 

“You don’t think they…no it’s too crazy.” 

“What is?” 

“You don’t think they went _with_ Bee and the others, do you?” 

“No way…I mean you heard Elita…you don’t think?” 

“What should we do?” 

“What can we do? We’re on Earth. No telling where they are now. We don’t even have a way to contact them.” 

“Maybe we should tell their parents? You know, so they don’t worry.” 

“I’m sure that will go over well. Besides sounds like the kids never told their parents about Bee and his team.” 

“Right. Well I hope they come back soon…wherever they are.” 

# * * * 

The Axalon cruised beyond the limits of the Velocity System. The Autobots onboard were ecstatic with their successful mission not to mention the excitement of making contact with a Lost Colony. It was hard to believe but Cybertron was not alone. No bot was going to believe it. As exciting as the concept was they had to remind themselves there were other colonies and they still had four Keys to find. 

“So where to next?” Roulette asked as if sensing their thoughts. 

Attention shifted to Elita. She stood on the bridge watching the view of stars. Elita seemed pensive and lost in her own thoughts. It was some time before she answered, “Caminus.” 

The Autobots blinked. The name meant nothing to them. Roulette and Mirage shared an uneasy glance. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring him there?” she nodded to Optimus. 

Prime gave Roulette a questioning glance before he looked to Elita for clarification only to find she was intently staring at him. Her optics were cool and without a trace of emotion as if she was taking his measure. 

Finally Elita said, “He will be fine.” 

Bumblebee and Ratchet shared a look before the scout spoke up, “But before that we need to get the kid’s home.” 

“Ah, come on!” Chaz said. 

“You’ve been gone a whole day,” Bumblebee said, “don’t you think your parents are getting worried? I’m sorry but it is time.” 

Their faces fell but they could hardly argue. Suri was certain her mother probably had every cop in a three-state area looking for her though Chaz was equally sure his father hadn’t even noticed. 

“Elita—” 

The Axalon suddenly lurched. Warning lights flared and an alarm sounded. 

“Sigma, report!” 

“We have taken a hit port side aft,” the computer answered. “Shields are holding. Damage minimal.” 

“Show me who is firing on my ship,” Elita demanded. 

The hologram table glowed displaying a triangular ship heading for them like a flying arrow. They were surprised by the level of detail it maintained. They could even see the ship’s portholes. 

“Oh great, _him_ again,” Roulette sighed. “We really should take him off our mailing list.” 

“You know who that is?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Lockdown,” Elita supplied the answer. 

“Who’s that?” Suri asked. 

“Decepticon, technically,” Roulette answered, “though not in the traditional sense.” 

“What does that mean?” Drift asked. 

“He doesn’t believe in their creed and he had no loyalty to Megatron.” 

“Then why is he even a Con?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“He’s a bounty hunter and like it or not Cons always paid well for choice Autobot bounty heads.” 

“Sigma, evasive maneuvers.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“You might want to hold on to something,” Roulette cautioned. 

The ship lurched forward shooting across the starry expanse. The triangular ship fell back but gave chase closing the distance. It fired destructive beams across the expanse. The Axalon gamely dodged them as it led the ship away from the vulnerable colony. 

“So he’s here to take us all back to Cybertron in chains,” Drift sneered. 

Roulette and Mirage shared worried glances. 

Bumblebee couldn’t help but notice and said, “What’s wrong?” 

“Lockdown doesn’t really _work_ for the Cons anymore. He has _different_ clients now.” 

“What does that mean?” 

The Axalon veered wildly avoiding ion fire. They struggled to stay on their feet as the floor lurched under them. Another volley caused the Axalon to veer again. They grasped the edges of console as it bucked to the left then the right avoiding shots. The kids slid towards the edge of the table. Mirage placed a hand in front them to stop their fall. Behind them a console activated as the Axalon activated weapons and returned fire. The ship shuddered and jerked as a harpoon struck its side. 

“Sigma. Damage report.” 

“Breech, decks four and five.” 

“No kidding,” Roulette said. 

“Decks sealed. Damage contained.” 

“We need to get rid of that harpoon,” Roulette said. 

“They will be boarding. Roulette, navigation. Mirage engines,” Elita gestured to the door. 

“What about Lockdown?” 

“I will handle him. Go. Razorwing.” 

The flyer flapped his wings irritably. He screeched quickly transferring to her shoulder. 

“Children stay here. Sigma secure the bridge.” 

“Where are you going?” Hot Rod asked as Elita moved to the door. 

“To get some air.” 

# * * * 

They left Ratchet with the children as they rushed after the other bots. Roulette and Mirage broke off down another corridor but Elita headed for the hangar. Weapon compartments opened and were waiting before they entered. She grasped her staff and throwing blades then turned to the bay doors. Bumblebee and the others fumbled for their gear as the doors opened evacuating the air in a wild roar. 

“’Lita,” Optimus called but she was already outside. “Autobots, gravitize.” 

They activated electromagnetic grips as they darted out the open doors. Inset hand holds helped them climb the curve of the ship and reach the top of the Axalon. They found Elita near the harpoon surveying the damage. Razorwing, Roulette and Mirage were nowhere in sight. 

“Sigma hold course and prepare bridge solution,” Elita said. 

“Destination?” 

“Does not matter just make it far.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Bumblebee asked as they neared her. “I mean, a space bridge.” 

Elita turned throwing a dagger microns from his face. Bumblebee ducked twisting to see the dagger bury itself into a bulging eye of the weirdest bot he had ever seen. It was nothing but a mouth lined with buzzing teeth. Its short legs and arms were almost pointless. 

“What is that!” Hot Rod yelled as the creature lost its grip and went spinning into space. 

“Sharkticon,” Elita answered drawing her staff. 

“A what?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Just kill them,” she pointed. They looked to see more descending from the triangular ship. “Do not let them put holes in my ship!” 

She leapt free of the Axalon to meet the oncoming hordes. Flipping expertly she planted her feet into one’s eye and thrust her blade into its primitive braincase. Then she pushed off tumbling to land neatly on the Axalon. She threw another dagger. It flew into an open mouth. As the creature’s teeth shredded it the blade hummed and exploded. Optimus and the others opened fire as the Axalon’s gun turrets spun to life and blasted the swarm. 

“How many are there?” Strongarm asked. 

“Do not ask,” Elita answered over comm. 

They could barely spare her a glance as she moved away engaging Sharkticons hand to hand. Despite the creature’s fearsome look their armor was not thick. They caught sight of something flashing among the descending bots. It moved almost too quick to discern. It wasn’t until it was close they realized it was Razorwing. The flyer’s wings glowed as it darted back and forth slashing the Sharkticons with its energon blades. 

“Where is ‘Lita?” Optimus asked realizing he had lost track of her. 

“Your ninety-five,” Ratchet answered from the bridge where he and the children had a full view of the battle. 

Optimus glanced over his shoulder. Elita faced more Sharkticons than he dared count. With the ease of a dancer she spun, flipped and delivered deadly strikes. Her throwing daggers flashed though it was almost impossible to determine when she threw them. His usual admiration of her skills bubbled in his spark again. Then he returned his attention to firing at the still descending mob. 

“Watch the second wave!” Elita called warning. 

“What second wave?” 

The answer was upon them moments later as new bots descended. They were larger than the Sharkticons and tossed them aside like pebbles bearing down on the defending Autobots. The new attackers were more heavily armored, their limbs thicker and more dangerous. 

“What are those?” 

“Allicons,” Roulette suddenly appeared diving through the mob and ramming into the crocodile-like bots. She fired into their braincases at the back of the skull where the armor was weakest. Then she flipped free and landed on the Axalon. 

“Where’ve you been?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Enemy territory. You?” 

“Where’s Mirage?” 

“He’ll be along shortly. Where’s ‘Lita? Never mind.” 

They glanced in her direction as Elita ducked under an Allicon’s swipe and plunged her staff upward through the lower jaw and into its head. She yanked it free and tumbled away as the brute floated off. 

A curved blade flashed seemingly flying from nowhere and buried itself in another’s skull. Mirage appeared, yanked his blade free and battled on. 

“Well, the gang’s all here,” Roulette said, “now where is the guest of honor? Fashionably late? Figured. The ingrate.” 

“Elita!” 

She ducked and somersaulted away from her position as a new bot landed. He was a large bot, heavily armored but with enough agility to be dangerous. Elita eyed her opponent intently. She had been waiting for him. 

“Lockdown. I would say it was nice to see you but I do not lie very well.” 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Lockdown answered. 

“So I have heard. I would have thought a hunter of your reputation would have found me long before now,” Elita answered. “Perhaps I overestimated your abilities.” 

“You wouldn’t believe the bounty they’ve put on you,” Lockdown stepped towards her. “They told me they wanted you alive.” 

“Over my cold, spark-less body.” 

“But they’d take you dead.” 

He rushed forward. Elita rose from her crouch feinting right and spun away from his reach. Her blades sliced his side as he passed. He stumbled but remained on his feet swinging wildly. Elita ducked under his guard and sliced again. There was no howl of pain, no outrage, not that she expected one. He was too far gone for that. 

“You stole something from them. They want it back. They won’t stop until they have it,” Lockdown said as he swung again. “It wasn’t yours to take.” 

“Perhaps not…but it was not theirs to keep,” Elita continued to dart in and out of his reach slicing with her blades and letting the energon loss slow him down. 

Nearby the Autobots dispatched Allicons and Sharkticons. No matter how many they dispatched there were always more. All the while they kept an eye on Elita’s battle. 

“What is he talking about?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Long story,” was all Roulette would say as she shot with deadly accuracy. 

Lockdown stumbled and stood again. He sneered at her as she waited. 

“I admire you, I really do, but you belong to them. We all do.” 

“I belong to no bot, especially not _them_!” Her optics flared in anger and this time she was on the offensive. 

Elita lunged straight for him. She circled around him like a whirlwind delivering slash after slash but never deep enough to kill him outright. He was not entitled to a quick death. A final kick sent him tumbling along the Axalon’s hull. He grasped a hand hold and pulled himself up laughing. 

“Did I make you angry?” 

Elita rushed for him again only to have a hand grasp hers and pull her away from the attack. She whirled around to face Optimus. His optics were bright with concern. He had never seen such fury in her optics. Elita was never one to be out of control but this was as close as he had ever seen her. 

“’Lita! The battle is done.” 

“Not so long as he lives,” she glared at him. “He dies!” 

“Not like this,” Optimus insisted. Hatred stirred from her optics; hate and pain, two things he never saw before. 

Suddenly she twisted herself around and out of his hold. She kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling against the ship. Elita stood over him blade balanced over his throat. 

“Have it your way,” she said after a tense moment. Elita stood marching back to the hangar and disappeared over the edge of the ship. “Sigma, launch space bridge.” 

“The harpoon.” 

“Do it.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Scrap,” Roulette spun shooting the harpoon’s chain several times before Mirage dragged her away. “Let’s go bots! Now!” 

They followed the pair darting after Elita. The space bridge mirror launched as they ducked into the bay just as the doors closed. Roulette sprawled on the floor. They felt the engines fire and though they couldn’t see it they knew the ship was moving into the event horizon of the bridge. 

The Axalon lurched dragging the triangular ship with it. Its hull buckled as the harpoon pulled on it. Just before it ripped through the ship’s armor the weakened chain snapped. The triangular ship tumbled away colliding into the bridge boundary before disappearing. Free of the extra burden the Axalon straightened reaching the bridge’s exit and returned to regular space. 

# * * * 

Roulette slowly stirred. Warning lights flashed but no sirens sounded. So the ship was still sound. She sat up. The others were also coming to. They stood on unsteady feet and watched Roulette calmly stow her weapons. 

“Does any bot else feel sick?” Hot Rod asked. 

“That did not feel like a normal jump,” Bumblebee added. 

“It wasn’t not with the drag of Lockdown’s ship,” Roulette answered. 

“What happened to it?” Bumblebee asked. 

“When it collided with the bridge it would have been ejected somewhere along our path.” 

“Where?” 

“Somewhere between here and Velocitron. That’s what? A few trillion astromiles of space,” Roulette shrugged. “And given the fact we sabotaged his navigation and engines I doubt we’ll be seeing Lockdown any time soon…if he survived.” 

Mirage nodded. 

“You sabotaged—so that’s where you two were,” Bumblebee said. “How’d you get onboard his ship?” 

“Trade secret.” 

“For a bot who has mastered so many martial arts Elita seemed out of control,” Drift said. “She was not trying to kill Lockdown she wanted him to die slowly.” 

“She has her reasons,” Roulette turned away. 

“Roulette!” 

She paused at Optimus’s booming voice. Turning slowly she eyed him. There was no mistaking the pained and confused look in his optics. She offered no explanation waiting for him to speak. 

“Why?” he finally asked. 

“You don’t want to know,” she tried to leave again. 

“I would not have asked if I did not.” 

Roulette hesitated then finally said, “Quintessons.” 

“What?” Hot Rod asked. “You mean those jokers we booted off Cybertron?” 

“They aren’t a joke,” Roulette corrected facing them, “and we only drove them off Cybertron. They are still out here. Doing what they do.” 

“What do they have to do with any of this?” Strongarm asked. 

“Who do you think made the Sharkticons and Allicons? Who do you think Lockdown is working for?” 

The others looked at each other. Bumblebee finally spoke, “So what happened?” 

Roulette shook her head not wanting to revisit that past but finally said, “We were in an asteroid field harvesting energon. They took us by surprise. Mirage and I were closer to the Axalon so we made it to cover but they captured ‘Lita. They held her for a hectocycle. Took us that long to catch up to them, get onboard and free her.” 

She let the news sink in. Roulette and Mirage had proven themselves admiral warriors but nothing compared to Elita. Yet she had been taken and held captive against her will. It was not an easy image for the Autobots to accept even with their limited time beside her. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Hot Rod shrugged. 

“A hectocycle of captivity doesn’t sound bad, huh? How about a hectocycle of torture?” Roulette challenged. “She said they started with her feet shoving electrified stakes into them for maximum pain reaction. Then they tested her with extremes of hot and cold. Then cutting lasers, acid baths, blades. Makes a Decepticon interrogation seem like a vacation.” 

The others grimaced. 

“Did they want information?” Strongarm asked. 

“Partially. They were mostly interested in testing our tolerances and finding out how much damage we can take without breaking.” 

“The way Lockdown was talking it sounded like Elita took something from them,” Drift said. 

“After we freed her she made a side trip to their vault,” Roulette nodded. 

“She stole something from their vault?” 

Roulette shrugged, “’Lita will never let them take her alive again and she’ll make any bot who tries pay for it. Next time don’t get in her way.” 

She turned away again but Hot Rod piped up, “Where is Elita? For that matter where are we?” 

“Sigma?” Roulette said. 

The ship readily answered, “We are in the Camien system. Currently five megacycles from Caminus at our current cruising speed.” 

“You brought us to Caminus?” Roulette asked. “Really?” 

“’Lita said the destination did not matter and Caminus is the last destination she specifically stated.” 

“Where is the Boss Lady?” 

“Deck four surveying the damage done by the harpoon.” 

“Right.” Roulette looked to Mirage who nodded. Without another word to the Autobots they left to find their leader. 

On their own the bots stowed their weapons and made their way back to Ratchet and the children. As soon as they stepped on the bridge the medic demanded answers, “What happened out there?” 

Optimus stared blankly. His mind swarmed with the information he had been told. He barely registered Ratchet as he walked to the viewing window. The medic watched with growing concern before turning to Bumblebee. The smaller bot wondered where to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Caminus was a small planet, little more than a moon, sharing its orbit with a sister planet or perhaps a sister moon. They danced around each other on the edge of what humans considered the habitable zone. Any closer to its sun and nothing would survive the scorching temperatures. 

Its surface was littered with active volcanoes whose eruption schedule fluctuated with the gravity pull of its sister planet. Even from space they could discern the orange glow of the angry mountains. Despite this foreboding vision they were assured the planet had an atmosphere safe for humans. As they descended through the turbulent clouds they saw a wide variety of plants: ferns and flowering carpets of short-growing clovers. Unfortunately there was no food and Suri had to admit she was growing tired of sandwiches. But there was no turning back now. 

“So what are the inhabitants like?” Bumblebee asked wondering what strange adaptation they had made to cope with the planet’s extremes. 

“Camiens are about the same height as Cybertronians,” Sigma answered. “Physically they are nearly indistinguishable. What makes Camiens unique is its higher concentration of female bots.” 

“Say what now?” Hot Rod asked. 

“On Cybertron the female population never exceeded twenty percent of the general population,” Sigma explained infinitely patient when allowed to share its vast store of knowledge. “On Caminus they make up eighty to eighty-five percent of the population.” 

“You have to be kidding me,” the young bot rolled his optics, “Why?” 

“Female bots generally have higher tolerances for environmental extremes. The extremes of this planet have led to new societal divisions.” 

“Cool,” Suri mused. 

“In addition to comprising the majority of the population female Camiens also tend to be larger and more heavily armored than their male counterparts. They hold all positions of authority, including High Priestess and Torchbearer.” 

“Torchbearer?” 

“Think of them as law enforcement,” Roulette explained gesturing for them to follow as they left the bridge. “They enforce Camien justice and keep the peace.” 

“What about the High Priestess? What’s that all about?” Hot Rod asked as they reached the hangar and the doors opened. 

“Caminus is a theocracy,” Elita said as they entered the hanger bay. “The Mistress of Flame is not only their religious leader but also holds stewardship of the planet.” 

Elita ignored their surprised gazes. Calmly she armed herself with a handful of short blades before grabbing her staff. If they expected acknowledgement of previous events they were disappointed. They looked to Roulette only to see the other bot gearing up. 

“Should we expect trouble?” Drift asked. 

“Caminus is peaceful,” Elita acknowledged. “Disputes are brought to the Mistress for judgment and matters are settled.” 

“And yet you arm yourself,” Drift prompted. 

Elita’s calm gaze met his as she answered, “That is my prerogative.” 

“Mine too,” Hot Rod said trying to lighten the mood as he reached for the compartment stowing his gear. When it didn’t open he rapped on it exclaiming, “What’s the deal?” 

“On Caminus only those in positions of authority are allowed to be armed,” Elita explained, “the Mistress and the Torchbearers specifically. The rest of the populace is disarmed.” 

“But you are armed,” Hot Rod protested. 

“Caminus respects other cultures and so long as we do not make a show of our armaments we are allowed to carry them,” Elita answered. 

“Us _females_ anyway,” Roulette added. 

“You got to be kidding me,” Hot Rod grumbled. “So we have to go around without weapons?” 

“Rules of the land Hot Rod. You should be more like Mirage he doesn’t fuss.” 

They looked at the silent bot. He stood, arms folded across his chest, waiting. As far as they could remember he had made no attempt to gather his weapons. 

“So if Caminus is a theocracy what do they worship?” Suri asked. 

“The Primes,” Elita answered ignoring Optimus’s look of surprise. “They have thirteen Primal Basilicas each devoted to one of the original thirteen. Solus Prime is their principle Prime…as you may have surmised.” 

“Wait until they find out we have a Prime with us,” Hot Rod laughed. “I bet they let us have weapons then.” 

“Yee-ah…we probably should keep that on the down-low,” Roulette said. 

“Why?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“If the Camiens were aware they were in the presence of a Prime they would want to install him in one of the temples. They would expect him to make their laws, pass judgment and deliver the words of Primus. He would be under guard at all times. Even if they allowed him outside he would never be alone,” Elita cautioned. 

“Nothing short of an act of war would get O.P. off world and we would be fugitives of Caminus,” Roulette agreed. 

“Perhaps it is best if I go by another name for the time being,” Optimus said. 

“Whatever you say…Orion,” Elita answered neutrally. 

He looked at her but she did not meet his gaze. Her thoughts were elsewhere, far afield in a place he could not guess. It was not the first time. 

# * * * 

_She stood on the balcony overlooking the city below. Long ago she had stood in this exact place and watched the steady stream of bots go about their daily tasks and lives without thought to her observations. Now the streets were empty and the view dark._

_Lost in her memory she nonetheless heard his approach and asked, “What is it?”_

_“I did not say anything.”_

_“You do not have to. I can hear you thinking and I can feel your gaze.”_

_He thought about that. She turned away from the gloomy view. War had left Iacon cold and dark. Gone were the lights and life that once called to her. Her optics were dim when they met his. He stepped close cupping her face in his hand. There was nothing more difficult for him to see than her sorrow._

# * * * 

“I suppose the Key will be hidden in the Well of All-Sparks like it was on Velocitron,” Bumblebee said. 

“Perhaps,” Elita said, “but not necessarily. The energies of Caminus are more unstable making it a far easier task to hide the Key here.” 

“So it could be anywhere,” Bumblebee said, “we don’t have time to search the entire planet.” 

“I believe we can safely narrow the search to one of thirteen places,” Elita answered. “There are thirteen Primal Basilicas each located over an energy nexus.” 

“So thirteen basilicas and the Well make a total of fourteen hiding places.” 

“Actually still thirteen,” Roulette corrected. “The Well of All-Sparks is located in the Basilica of Solus Prime.” 

“Thirteen,” Drift said, “and these Camiens won’t have a problem with us searching each of these temples?” 

“You are pilgrims,” Elita informed him, “as such you are expected to walk in the footsteps of the Primes.” 

“Which means visiting each basilica _contemplating the lives of the Primes and your personal connections to them_ ,” Roulette said as if reciting from a creed. 

“Sounds like you’ve been there before?” Bumblebee prompted. 

Roulette rolled her optics. 

“Provided Decepticons haven’t attempted a coup this should be easy,” Drift said. 

“There is nothing _easy_ on this planet,” Elita warned. 

They felt the ship come to rest even before Sigma announced their arrival. The ambient hum of the engines quieted as they shut down leaving them in silence. Sigma’s hologram appeared among them with an announcement, “Elita a delegation approaches.” 

“Not unexpected.” 

“Speaking of unexpected,” Roulette gestured to Razorwing. “Some bot needs to be incognito.” 

Elita held out her staff extending it its full length. Without a word she looked to the small flyer. He grasped the end of the staff letting his body enclose around it. His head folded against his chest as his wings retracted and locked into position. Within moments he appeared to be nothing more than a double-bladed axe. Elita silently inspected the transformation. 

“I think he’s getting better at that,” Roulette remarked. 

“What’s that all about?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Razorwing isn’t exactly welcome here. You’ll understand once we start this pilgrimage.” 

“Let us get this over with,” Elita said with no small amount of reluctance. 

Before any other questions were asked the bay doors opened and the ramp lowered. Elita stepped onto the ramp giving them a few last minute instructions, “Males walk a pace behind. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not attempt to be cute.” 

Hot Rod snickered. He took a step only to have Mirage hold him back. 

“Hey, what’s the deal?” 

For an answer Mirage looked at Roulette and bowed. 

“Such a gentle bot,” Roulette said gesturing for Strongarm to follow. “You boys follow Mirage’s lead. You’ll be fine.” 

They stepped off the ship with some trepidation. The air was stale with sulfur and burned the humans’ noses but they got used to it. Elita waited at the foot of the ramp for them to join her but her attention was on the city spread before them. 

The city was arranged in a circle with streets that radiated out from the center like spokes on a wheel. Thirteen, ten-story tall buildings capped with a dome glittering in the low light. All the surrounding buildings were only four stories so views of the temples were unobstructed. One main road circled the perimeter of the city leading to each basilica starting with a large one off to their right. The road arced off in a half circle before cutting down the center of the city to the largest temple located in the exact center of the city. The road then cut back to the perimeter again and around the rest of the city forming an S-shape. All around they were surrounded by active volcanoes. The Autobots stared in awe. 

“This is something else,” Ratchet said. Not in any of his wildest imaginations had he pictured this. 

Elita didn’t answer recalling their first visit to this planet. She too had been impressed by the sheer size and organization of the settlement before she learned the truth hidden beneath the fascade. Grimly she stepped forward to meet their welcoming committee. There were six bots quickly approaching. Leading the way was a small, two-wheeler who circled wide. In the center was a large fire-suppressant vehicle. It was flanked by a pair of small vehicles: aerodynamically designed cars. Above a pair of flyers kept pace. Their routers identified them as helicopters but Suri had never seen the likes of them on Earth. All six vehicles shared the same orange and teal color scheme. 

“Oh great,” Roulette grumbled. “Figures.” 

“You know them?” Bumblebee whispered. 

“Unfortunately. Just let ‘Lita do the talking.” 

Nearly on top of them the ground bots suddenly transformed. The fire-suppressant vehicle stepped in front of the others. Like the others she was female. Her size told them she was commander-class standing equal to Optimus in height. If Elita was worried facing a bot larger than herself she showed no sign. 

“Elita-One, Caminus welcomes your return,” the large bot boomed. 

“Greetings to you Pyra Magna,” Elita acknowledged. 

“You are to stand fast. The Mistress comes to greet you.” 

Elita nodded and remained as she was. Hot Rod fidgeted moving to say something before Mirage elbowed him. The shorter Torchbearers scrutinized them with disapproving glares. 

A low hum warned them of a new bot’s approach. They looked up to see a triangular silhouette baring down on them. The Autobots tensed at the familiar sight of a Seeker but they were unarmed and looked to Elita for guidance. She remained unmoved. It transformed and landed neatly in front of them. She was unlike any bot they had ever seen. 

As tall as Elita her armor plating folded back to form a sort of cape. Her headgear was like a golden crown and she carried a long handled hammer designed to resemble the Forge of Solus Prime. She had a noble air but one tinged with superiority and distance. Sparing no glance to the others she approached Elita. 

“Elita-One I bid you welcome! We have waited patiently for your anticipated return.” 

“Mistress of Flame,” Elita bowed. “We thank you for your hospitality.” 

“There is no need for ceremony. I trust your return means you have accepted our offer,” the Mistress’s gaze finally took in the others. “Or perhaps we are mistaken.” 

“These bots are pilgrims from Cybertron. They have come to _Walk the Path of the Primes_.” 

“And you are their guide,” the Mistress nodded her gaze settled on Optimus. “These bots are lucky indeed to have your guidance.” 

She stepped past Elita and approached Optimus. The Mistress scruntinized him as if able to peer directly into his spark. Elita made no move to detain her. Any attempt to do so would only raise suspicion. 

“And you are?” 

Optimus blinked, unsure of the proper response, then bowed saying, “I am Orion. I thank you for your welcome to us weary travelers.” 

Her gaze narrowed as he slowly straightened. She studied him intently then, satisfied his words were truthful, returned to Elita sparing him no further a glance. 

“I shall leave you to your duty. I hope you may finish your pilgrimage in time to join us for the Ceremony of the Flame. I look forward to speaking with you again Elita-One.” She transformed and flew back the way she came. Pyra Magna and the others transformed and followed leaving them in peace for the time being. 

“Way to go O.P. Nice thinking on your feet,” Roulette gave him a thumbs-up. “Ten points. Do you think she bought it?” 

“For the time being. We should hurry this along before she changes her mind,” Elita answered. “And we should definitely be on our way before the Ceremony.” 

She led the way off the landing platform. They skirted the perimeter of the city heading for the nearest basilica standing black against the volcanic light. They walked. Elita kept a swift pace but did not want it to appear hurried. 

“Why are we walking?” Hot Rod complained. 

“You can’t follow the _Footsteps of the Primes_ on your wheels Hot Rod,” Roulette glanced back at him. “And this journey is all about _silent_ contemplation.” 

“So we have to walk?” 

“You are welcome to return to the ship if you are not prepared for this challenge,” Elita said without looking back. 

Hot Rod mumbled to himself but did not argue aloud. The others shared silent, worried looks. Elita was on edge as if she expected an attack despite the fact they had been assured the planet was peaceful. As they walked they glimpsed other Camiens. Their forms were as varied as any on Cybertron. Most seemed to be scout or warrior-class in size and build. It was clear females far outnumbered their male counterparts and were paid proper respect. When two bots met on the street the male always gave way to the female even if he had to backtrack down a narrow path. 

Those they met turned aside bowing to Elita and allowing them to pass unhindered. Elita nodded but said nothing as she led onward. Finally they came to the dark basilica. It appeared to be sculpted from obsidian. It had no seams and no windows. The only opening was a wide, gaping doorway. The guard at the door lowered a pike, barring their way. 

Elita paused, glancing at the defiant guard. She stood as tall as Pyra Magna and was similar build but her coloring was darker and her gaze harsher. 

“Megaempress,” Elita greeted, “ _may the Flame burn within you always_.” 

“Elita-One,” Megaempress answered gruffly and eyed the group, “what are you doing here?” 

“Guiding new pilgrims in the Footsteps of the Primes so they may learn their ways and spread their lessons.” 

“Have you considered the Mistress’s generous offer?” 

“Still contemplating it.” 

“May this pilgrimage bring clarity,” Megaempress relented allowing them to pass. 

Elita walked calmly on. 

“What was her problem?” Hot Rod whispered. 

“Shh.” Roulette warned. “Best not to ask.” 

“So...what’s this offer every bot keeps talking about?” Bumblebee asked. 

“That’s a long story,” Roulette answered. 

“Okay. So what is the Ceremony of the Flame? Or is that a long story too?” 

That was a question Roulette didn’t have a problem answering, “Camien New Year. They have a thirteen stellarcycle calendar, one stellarcycle for each Prime. The Ceremony marks the changing from one to the other.” 

They nodded at least that was a straight answer. The long hallway brought them deeper into the basilica. Torches dimly lit their way casting shadows on the carved images leading them onward. 

“What are those pictures about?” Suri asked. 

“This is the Basilica of Megatronus,” Elita paused gesturing to the wall, “and this is his story.” 

“Megatronus? You mean like Megatron?” Suri asked. 

“Megatron named himself after this Prime,” Elita answered, “but they are very different.” 

“So what is Megatronus Prime’s story?” Chaz asked. 

Elita explained as they walked, “Like all the Thirteen he was created as an embodiment of different aspects of Primus. Megatronus embodied a true warrior’s potential caught eternally between his loyalty and passion. As such he was considered too similar to their enemy Unicron and was distrusted by his fellow Primes. Others took advantage of him for these same reasons.” 

“What happened to him?” 

“There was one Prime he was closest to, one he loved more than any other,” Elita paused at an image showing Megatronus kneeling in front of Solus Prime. 

“He was in _love_ with Solus Prime?” Suri asked. 

“But it was not to be,” Elita answered. “He was betrayed. They all were. Liege Maximo spun a web of deception through which not even he could see his way clear. Solus Prime had created a weapon, the most powerful weapon of all time: _the Requiem Blaster_. It was made to defeat Unicron but she also feared its power. She entrusted it to Megatronus but after Unicron’s defeat she wished to destroy it. Megatronus refused to part with it. In the struggle the weapon was activated and she was killed.” 

“Megatronus _killed_ her?” Suri asked. “He killed the bot he loved?” 

Elita looked down at her and nodded. 

“Her death led to the War of the Primes and the breaking of their covenant. Afterwards Megatronus went into exile and the Requiem Blaster was hidden.” 

“So what is this supposed to teach us?” Chaz scoffed. 

“Perhaps that there is light even in the darkest spark,” Elita answered. “And that we must be ever villiant less we become an instrument of destruction.” 

She turned and led them on to the inner sanctum. Here they found a wide room, shaped like an octagon. In the center was a massive, black rock. They walked around it studying the pictures on the walls detailing the major events of Megatronus’s life. 

“I don’t see anything like a Key here,” Hot Rod commented. “What now?” 

“We continue,” Elita nodded to the exit. 

They left the depressing basilica and walked along the curved path to the next. This one was dedicated to Liege Maximo and gleamed with a distinctive greenish hue. Another Torchbearer guarded the entrance but didn’t stop them as they entered. Its sanctum was like a dark cave complete with stalagmites and stalactites. Nothing reacted to Optimus there either and they moved on. 

“These basilicas are kind of depressing,” Suri commented. 

“These first ones are dedicated to the Primes most closely aligned with the dark energies of Unicron. As we progress we will move toward the Primes most closely aligned with Primus. The journey is meant to symbolize our personal journey from the darkness of ignorance to one of light and knowledge.” 

The basilicas of Quintus, Amalgamous and Nexus Primes followed. As Elita promised the temples and their sanctums slowly brightened. Nexus Prime’s sanctum contained five towering, crystal pillars pulsing with a warm light. The large center column almost seemed to burn with energy. Optimus stared at it for the sometime before he passed on. No Blade appeared. 

They met few bots on their journey aside from the Torchbearers guarding the basilicas. Those they met on the street hastily withdrew allowing them free passage. The Autobots grew weary of these reactions. No bots spoke to them only acknowledging them enough to make way. Optimus noticed many looked upon them with fear. This disturbed him and he watched more closely. Slowly he realized it wasn’t fear, it was awe, and it wasn’t directed at them it was directed at Elita. 

These bots were not welcoming her. They kept their distance giving way to Elita and honoring her but there was nothing friendly in these gestures. Elita seemed indifferent. She did not meet any of their gazes nodding only to acknowledge them as she passed. Optimus glanced at Ratchet to see he was not the only bot who noticed. 

Their path led on to the next basilica. This one was different. Large spikes stretched out the top like feathered-wings. 

“This is the Basilica of Onyx Prime,” Elita announced as they reached it. 

The inside was warm almost uncomfortably so. Structures crowded the hallway making it appear as if they were walking through a jungle. They took a passing interest in the pictures depicting the odd Prime but were eager to reach the sanctum. Nothing prepared them for what they found. 

In the center was a gigantic aviary. Inside were small flyers shaped like birds and looked very similar to Razorwing though smaller. No two were exactly alike. As they entered the small bots suddenly went quiet eyeing them suspiciously. 

“What is this?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Onyx Prime is the Prime of the beast bots,” Elita said. “As tribute the Camiens gather all the beast bots they find and house them here.” 

The small bots squawked hissing at them and angrily chewing the wire cage that held them. 

“This is why Razorwing…” 

“Yep,” Roulette nodded. 

“Do they like being caged?” Suri asked. 

“No. Every now and again they manage to escape and the Camiens round them up again,” Roulette said. “Talk about an exercise in futility.” 

The small bots attacked the wire cage with renewed vigor when the group didn’t dissuade them. Elita laid a comforting hand on the disguised Razorwing. 

“Is there anything we can do for them?” Suri asked. 

“If we release them they will only be caught again,” Elita shook her head. “That would also be an act of vandalism punishable under Camien law. I have spoken with the Mistress about freeing them but she is unwilling to listen.” 

“Whatever happened to Onyx Prime?” Chaz asked. 

“He was fatally wounded during the War of the Primes,” Elita gestured to the images around them. “Near death he was lowered into the Well of All-Sparks. His artifact: the Triptych Mask went with him and allows Primus to view the most distant points of the universe and choose forms to base all the generations of Transformers to follow.” 

“So is he dead or alive?” Suri asked. 

“A bit of both I suppose…caught in eternal limbo. We should be on our way.” 

As nothing revealed itself to their presence they moved on. Heading out of the sanctum Elita paused straining her audio sensors certain she had heard some bot else. The noise of the flyers drowned it out and she went on her way without a word. 

Their path veered. Leaving the perimeter they marched straight down the center of the city. Here the Camiens’ reaction to Elita was even more profound. Even the other bots noticed. Bumblebee tried to get Roulette’s attention to ask about it but she pointedly ignored him. 

In the center of the city stood the gleaming basilica honoring Solus Prime. Torches lit the entrances and at the top stood a massive effigy. The revered Prime raised her Forge prepared to strike the dome in front of her. 

Elita marched on seemingly lost in her own thoughts. It was not until she stood in front of the doorway that she hesitated. She stared down the dark corridor pensive and ill-at-ease. If Optimus did not know better he would have thought she was almost afraid. Movement at the edge of his vision made him turn to see Camiens gathered along the side roads. They waited in the shadows watching. Elita finally made her way in. 

They had only gone a few steps down the corridor before it suddenly lit up. The images depicting Solus Prime’s life glowed and almost seemed to move. A low-level hum vibrated around them as if the basilica was alive. Alcoves opened revealing statues dedicated to the Prime, her Forge and the creative energies she embodied. 

“They really went all out for this one didn’t they?” Hot Rod said suitably impressed. 

“Solus Prime is their principle Prime,” Ratchet commented. 

“Yeah I’m sure that’s the reason,” Roulette said but did not elaborate. 

As they neared the sanctum a warm light surrounded them drawing them forward. Entering the massive room torches burst to life highlighting massive friezes depicting the Prime’s final moments: her argument with Megatronus, her murder, the formation of the Well of All-Sparks and the birth of the next generation of Transformers. 

“Wow,” Bumblebee looked about in suitable awe. This was quite the tribute. 

“Why didn’t they spend as much time on the other temples do you suppose?” Suri asked. 

“What makes you think they didn’t?” Roulette challenged and fell silent at Elita’s warning glare. 

Optimus gave the young bot a questioning glance but she remained silent and refused to meet his gaze. Elita pointedly ignored him. 

Bumblebee stepped up to the edge of the Well, asking, “Do you suppose it is down there?” 

Still wondering and concerned about Elita’s silence Optimus nonetheless stepped up to the Well and held his hand in its warm light. They waited but nothing happened. He stepped away. 

“Well so much for that,” Hot Rod said. 

“Looks like you were right,” Ratchet nodded to Elita. “He hid it somewhere else.” 

Elita didn’t answer. Her audio sensors were tuned to the corridor they had come through. She heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps many of them. As she turned away to lead them out her sensors caught the sound of running steps and was not surprised when another bot stumbled into the sanctum. 

The bot was small and lightly armored. Her superstructure was black and red. The foils angling out from her shoulders indicated she was a flyer though they had never seen the likes of her before. She stared at them just as surprised. Apparently she had not expected so many of them. Her optics locked onto Elita and she rushed forward taking her hand. 

“’Lita! You are here! When I saw Solus Prime’s Basilica light up I knew you were back! Hi Roulette, Mirage…Razorwing.” 

“Hey Windblade,” Roulette greeted as the pair shared the same handshake they had seen on Velocitron. “I was beginning to think you forgot us, sister.” 

“Not hardly,” Windblade looked to Elita again, “I’m so happy you accepted the Mistress’s offer. You have no idea what this will mean for Caminus…” 

She stopped her on rush of words when she noticed Elita’s guarded disapproval. Windblade stepped back. 

“You aren’t here to accept her offer are you?” 

“No.” 

Windblade looked away, dejected. Her wings even seemed to slump in defeat as she said, “But why? ‘Lita you could do such fantastic things for Caminus. We need you!” 

“You do not need me. You need some common sense,” Elita shook her head, “as I tried to tell the Mistress before.” 

The Autobots looked at each other, confused. Bumblebee stepped forward asking, “Ah Windblade, what are you talking about?” 

“As if you don’t know,” she laughed. “Wait, you _don’t_ know, do you? How could you not know?” 

“How could we not know what?” Strongarm asked. 

“’Lita is a direct descendant of Solus Prime.” 

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Hot Rod doubled over in laughter. “Good one.” 

“It is _not_ a joke,” Windblade replied. “Why do you think this basilica responds to her the way it does? The basilicas are tuned to their Prime’s energy. Only a _direct_ descendant would possess an energon signature similar and strong enough to awaken the basilica’s light.” 

The Autobots glanced around them and the glowing wall art. Optimus’s gaze went to Elita but she refused to meet it. Bumblebee turned to Roulette. 

He didn’t bother disguising his accusatory tone when he said, “That’s what you meant when you said all the basilicas were the same. You knew Elita was a direct descendant and this basilica was reacting to her.” 

Roulette shrugged but neither confirmed nor denied his accusations. 

“And the _offer_ you keep talking about?” Strongarm asked. 

“To stay of course,” Windblade said. “Caminus has been waiting for a Prime for a long time. ‘Lita is the closest we’ve ever had. If she stayed here she could teach us so much. She could do so much.” 

“You do not need me and you can do much more without me. We are wasting time.” 

The sounds coming from the corridor were too loud for her to ignore any longer. Elita turned and headed out. They reluctantly followed still absorbing the information they had been given. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Windblade asked. 

“Nah, sister,” Roulette slung an arm over her shoulder and led the flyer out. “You just got to tone it down a notch…or, you know, ten.”


	15. Chapter 15

Outside they found more Camiens. The bots made way bowing as the visiting group walked onward. Elita scowled continuing out of the city center, back to the perimeter and the next basilica. 

The basilica remained silent as they entered. Elita did not speak further leaving Windblade to tell them the story of Micronus Prime. After Optimus made a tour of the inner sanctum with no reaction they moved on touring the basilicas of Alchemist Prime and Alpha Trion. Optimus stared at the vast array of texts housed in Alpha Trion’s sanctum. It reminded him of the Archives of Cybertron where his mentor encouraged him to learn about Cybertronian history. But here too there was no reaction and they moved on to Vector Prime’s Basilica. 

“Vector Prime was the guardian of time,” Windblade explained. “After the final battle he retreated to an outpost beyond time. He may be the last living Prime of them all.” 

They listened politely though Elita had already introduced them to this story. None dared mention the true purpose of their visit. Though the Autobots enjoyed Windblade’s company they wondered how she would react when Optimus finally found the Blade. If Elita had concerns she didn’t voice them and showed no intention of running the young bot away. 

The sanctum was no different in dimension from the others, octagonal with four entrances. In the center stood a massive, spinning diamond. It refracted the light coming through the skylight breaking it into small rainbows. Optimus made a slow circuit of the room circling close to the diamond but again there was no reaction. 

“Well so much for the obvious hiding place,” Roulette commented. 

“There are two temples left,” Elita answered. 

“Oh yes,” Windblade agreed, “the Basilicas of Prima and Optimus Prime.” 

“Did you say _Optimus_?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Yes. He is the thirteenth and final Prime. The savior of Cybertron promised to return when the megacycle of need is greatest.” 

“So Optimus has his own basilica seriously?” Hot Rod asked. “How lucky can you get, eh Prime?” 

The Autobots stiffened staring at him. Nervously they glanced at Elita then to Optimus and finally back to Hot Rod. 

“What?” Hot Rod asked oblivious to their concern. 

“Did you say _Prime_?” Windblade asked. She followed their gazes to Optimus. Her optics widened and she suddenly dropped to her knees. “Forgive me! I did not recognize you in this form! I beg the mercy of the shining light of Primus! Pity this poor fool who was blind!” 

“Oww!” Hot Rod shouted as Roulette slapped the back of his head. “What was that for?” 

“For your big mouth. You keep a secret about as well as Blurr you know that?” 

“Windblade please, this is unnecessary,” Optimus said. 

“I know I deserve righteous punishment but please forgive my transgression…” 

“Yeah okay, sister. Up you get.” Roulette gently prodded her to her feet. “It’s okay. It’s just O.P. It’s cool. See, he’s cool.” 

Windblade nervously glanced towards him but quickly averted her gaze. Instead she looked around at the others saying, “All of you knew?” 

“We didn’t realize he was a direct descendant,” Bumblebee said. 

“He is not,” Elita corrected. 

“What does that mean?” Hot Rod asked. “It’s not like he is one of the thirteen.” 

Elita looked to Optimus. 

“After the breaking of the Covenant I decided I would rather be a part of the new generations to come rather than lead them,” Optimus admitted reluctantly. “So I returned to the All Spark and was remade, reborn and all memory of my previous life erased from my mind. Those memories were not returned until I claimed the Matrix of Leadership and once again connected to the wisdoms of the Primes.” 

“So you are one of the Thirteen?” Bumblebee asked, “I mean…really?” 

Optimus gave a nod of ascent. 

“Which means we have a problem,” Elita said. 

“Why? No bot else knows who he is,” Hot Rod said, “I mean besides Windblade.” 

“Are you really so thick headed?” Roulette scoffed. “You saw how Solus’s Basilica responded to ‘Lita. What do you think is going to happen when an _actual_ Prime enters his own temple?” 

“Oh.” 

Roulette rolled her optics adding, “That’s why we were hoping the Key would be found in one of the others. Vector Prime’s Basilica was the obvious choice.” 

“Perhaps too obvious,” Elita sighed. “Nexus was aware of Optimus’s choice. He may have counted on him being the only Prime who would seek the Blades.” 

“Which makes his basilica the obvious choice,” Drift said. 

“We are so scrapped,” Roulette sighed. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Hot Rod shrugged. 

“The big deal is if Optimus enters his own basilica there is not a single bot on this planet who will not recognize the sign,” Elita warned. “It will be like dropping a bomb on their collective psyche. Not all of them are as open minded as Windblade. They will not be able to process it.” 

“But without Optimus we won’t be able to find the Blade,” Strongarm said. “It only reacts to him.” 

“Not necessarily,” Elita answered. “I have a theory and if I am right he wil not need to be present. We could save ourselves a lot of difficulty with the general Camien populace if it works.” 

“Or maybe you’re just afraid of being obsolete,” Hot Rod smirked. “If these Camiens find out Optimus is a Prime they won’t need you anymore. Am I right?” 

Elita scowled. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” 

“If you are content running with this idiocy so be it. I will not be a part of it any longer,” Elita turned away. 

“’Lita…” 

“You want to destroy these bots’ reality you are doing it on your own,” she snapped at Optimus her optics burned with anger. “Enjoy your _god_ hood.” 

She left without further word. The Autobots watched in wonder. Their gaze slowly slid to Roulette. 

She shook her head throwing up her hands and said, “I’m out.” 

Mirage barely gave them a glance as he followed her. 

Windblade hugged herself. Her optics were dull with sadness when they met Optimus’s gaze and she said, “You are not how I imagined you’d be.” 

Then she hurried to catch up to the others. 

“Well now we really know what Elita cares about,” Hot Rod said triumphantly. 

“She is just trying to protect the Camiens from something they are not ready to handle,” Ratchet said. “She doesn’t want their praise. If she did she would have accepted the Mistress’s offer. Maybe we should let her try her idea…” 

“Oh please,” Hot Rod scoffed. “We know what needs to be done. She just wants all the glory. We don’t need her.” 

Optimus was torn. He knew Elita’s intentions were pure and she had no desire for the position the Camien’s wished to lift her. But their mission was also urgent. He did not wish to cause distress but their time was short. Still he longed to go after her. 

“Optimus,” Bumblebee prompted. “We should go don’t you think?” 

The Autobots made their way to the Basilica of Prima. Though they did not expect a reaction they still toured the inner sanctum. All were certain the Blade was hidden in the final temple. The Basilica of Optimus Prime stood innocuous against the skyline beckoning them to enter. 

# * * * 

Flowspade fidgeted as she stood at the door to Nexus Prime’s Basilica. Guard duty was her least favorite activity but it was necessary to insure safety and protocol. Not that any bot on Caminus would breech such things especially around the temples. 

When the Axalon returned she had hoped it would bring some excitement especially with the news Elita brought strangers. Flowspade knew Megaempress was counting on Elita to bring change to Caminus. That was why she wanted her under surveillance but that assignment had been given to Lunaclub. They weren’t certain what to think of these newcomers, what they meant for Elita or their own agendas. So she was stuck on guard duty. 

The ground trembled. The volcanoes around the city were always active and tremors ever present. Flowspade hardly noticed them. Another tremor was followed by a sharp crack. The basilica shook. That was not normal. Flowspade moved away from her post circling the basilica to find a large fissure running up the wall. Without hesitation she tapped her comm link, “Megaempress I have a situation at the Basilica of Nexus Prime.” 

“Can you handle it?” 

“You should see this for yourself.” 

# * * * 

Elita retraced her steps skirting around the basilicas to return to the waited ship. Sigma had not been idle since their departure repairing the damage done by their recent battle. Already the long scar left from the harpoon was all but a memory. She paused on the landing platform to survey the progress. 

She wanted nothing more than to board and leave this planet in her rearview. All her life others had told her what she was. The fools on the Council, Autobots, Decepticons, Camiens…they all had their box and she was done with boxes. The Axalon was restful. It was freedom. It would be so easy to leave it all behind. Her staff vibrated as Razorwing gave warning. Elita turned as the Mistress landed. She let the Mistress approach composing herself for the conversation to come. 

“If you are here I take it your pilgrims have finished their journey and you are preparing your departure,” the Mistress said coming up to her. 

“Journeys never end,” Elita corrected, “every destination is merely a stopover until the next stage begins.” 

“I see why you are so fond of your ship with a philosophy like that,” the Mistress nodded to the Axalon, “but there is something to be said about staying at a destination, of making friends, a community, a home.” 

“I thought I had a home once,” Elita said after a moment, “but I was wrong.” 

“Yes, Cybertron. It seems to me that our mother world has lost its way without the Primes for guidance. They do not even know who you are. We do. Caminus will not be like Cybertron.” 

“It is already more like Cybertron than you know,” Elita muttered looking away. 

# * * * 

Megaempress was in no mood for incompetence when she arrived at the Nexus Basilica but sight of the fissure gave her pause. The construction of the basilicas was unknown but they had survived multiple eruptions for millennia without a single mark. 

“You just discovered this?” 

Flowspade nodded, “And it’s widened since I called you.” 

Megaempress hated admitting her short-comings but this was not a situation she knew how to resolve alone. She placed a hand over the crack as another tremor rocked their feet and the crack widened. 

“Gather every bot,” Megaempress finally said, “call every Torchbearer in the city. We have a problem.” 

# * * * 

Optimus hesitated before entering the temple bearing his name. They weren’t exactly certain what would happen. He had not taken two steps when the entire temple suddenly trembled. The pictures did not just glow the walls lit up almost appearing to be made of crystal. They stumbled disorientated by the sudden brightness as the entire structure radiated light. 

“Okay,” Bumblebee blinked, “I wasn’t prepared for that.” 

“Do you think any other bot noticed?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Your joking,” Drift grunted. 

“We should have listened to ‘Lita,” Ratchet muttered. 

“I suggest we get moving before some bot comes to check on us,” Bumblebee said looking to Optimus. 

The Autobot commander nodded and they hurried down the hall ignoring the alcoves that opened revealing statues. In the sanctum they found a large spinning orb encircled by three revolving rings. When Optimus approached it stopped its ceaseless motion. The rings locked vertically and the orb shown with a brilliant radiance. When they could see again the Blade hung in the air in front of Optimus. 

He solemnly grasped the hilt and stepped back. The orb and rings began to spin again. 

“That was easy,” Hot remarked, “and you were worried.” 

“We should go,” Ratchet said, “quickly.” 

# * * * 

“You belong here,” the Mistress said. “This is the world you were meant to walk.” 

“This is the world you want me to walk,” Elita corrected. “I told you before I do not hold the same beliefs.” 

“Only because you are jaded from the trials of another world. Stay and you will see we are far more enlightened.” 

“I will see what I have always seen—a world of good intentions but no experience.” 

“You can change that.” 

In the distance a cascade of light erupted into the sky sending up a shaft of brilliance. Elita’s gaze narrowed knowing the others had reached the basilica. The Mistress blinked in surprise studying the beam. 

“A Prime walks among us,” the Mistress said turning to Elita and reading her expression, “you knew.” 

Elita met her gaze with a resigned air. 

“The one who called himself Orion. How long have you known?” 

Elita looked away. The Mistress turned from her intent on confronting the Prime herself when the ground suddenly shifted. They struggled to remain on their feet as Nexus’s Basilica erupted, spewing rubble in all directions. They shared shocked looks of disbelief before racing toward the destruction. 

# * * * 

“What is this?” Pyra Magna demanded as she arrived. 

“What does it look like?” Megaempress countered stepping back so she could study the fissure herself. 

“How did it happen?” 

“We don’t know. Flowspade just discovered it.” 

“There must be some cause.” 

“Do you take me for a fool?” Megaempress demanded. “Of course there is a cause.” 

As the Torchbearers gathered another pre-eruption tremor shook the ground. The tectonic plate unexpectedly dropped ripping the basilica in half. Then it exploded hurling them toward Amalgamous Prime’s temple. 

# * * * 

Elita barreled down the narrow roadway skirting falling rocks and terrified Camiens as she raced to the scene of the explosion. Above the Mistress kept pace calling for the Torchbearers and received no response. At the site of the Nexus Prime’s Basilica they found a massive ravine. The basilica was completely leveled. Elita transformed and walked cautiously among the destruction. The Mistress landed beside her. 

“Do you think any bot was within?” the Mistress asked. 

Moans beckoned them to the road leading to the next temple. There they found the Torchbearers slowly stirring. Between them was a glowing orb centered among four metallic wings. 

“What…” 

“The _Enigma of Combination_ ,” Elite muttered, “and it is active.” 

“The what?” the Mistress jerked in surprise. 

“Seems Nexus hid more than one artifact on this planet.” 

Before the Mistress could answer the Torchbearers stirred. The energy of the Enigma danced around them pulling them together. The bots screamed as their bodies convulsed and took on new configurations before locking together. Unsteady on their feet two giant forms stood. Engines warned Elita and the Mistress of approaching bots. Moments later Roulette, Mirage and Windblade arrived. Their optics went straight to the towering combiners. 

“That’s not good,” Roulette managed to say before one of the combiners reached to swat them. 

“Move!” Elita dodged dragging the Mistress out of the way. 

“Infidel!” the combiner shouted, “I am speaker of the Primes now!” 

“Heathen!” the other combiner knocked its hand away. 

The first stumbled then lurched forward on the attack. 

# * * * 

The Autobots hurried down the corridor. They were eager to avoid complicated questions. Outside the basilica they found the roads were crowded with bots. Seemingly every citizen of Caminus surrounded the temple. Standing shoulder to shoulder they crowded the roads so that there was no room to move past. As they stepped out of the temple the populace dropped to their knees in a great wave prostrated themselves before the Prime. 

“A Prime. A Prime. A Prime…” they murmured over and over. 

The Autobots stood speechless as the masses chanted. 

“A yee-ah…maybe we should go,” Hot Rod said edging toward the crowd but they didn’t move as they chanted and he was forced to back away. 

“Perhaps Elita was right?” Bumblebee hesitantly suggested. 

The ground lurched and the Nexus Prime’s Basilica suddenly exploded. Rubble blew in all directions falling in small chunks among the throngs. The Camiens didn’t flinch. Their chant never faltered. 

“Hey, that was an explosion!” Strongarm said. “Get to your feet. We have to do something!” 

The throng did not move or even seemed to hear her. They just kept chanting. 

# * * * 

Elita pulled the Mistress to a safe distance. From there they watched the combiners trade blows. Their swings were wide and lacking coordination but when they connected it sent them both reeling. The behemoths stumbled crashing into Amalgamous Prime’s Basilica. 

“We must stop them before they destroy another basilica,” the Mistress said as Roulette, Mirage and Windblade joined them. 

“I don’t understand,” Windblade said, “they are Torchbearers why are they attacking each other?” 

“They are eleven separate minds now forced into two beings,” Elita answered, “all those minds are vying for control. They haven not learned to meld their minds to a singular motive.” 

“How will they learn to do that?” Windblade asked. 

“Over time the strongest personality will assert itself over the others and dictate the choices of the combiner,” Elita replied. 

“How much time?” the Mistress asked as the combiners regained their feet to grapple again. 

“Decacyles,” Elita answered. “Some never truly master the technique.” 

The combiners collided with another structure as they grappled. The small group of observers put more distance between them and the larger bots. 

“They’ll level Caminus before then,” Roulette commented. 

“How do we stop them?” Windblade asked. 

“We need to break them apart,” Elita looked at Razorwing still in disguise considering her options. 

“How?” 

“Attack their connection points,” Roulette agreed. “Those are new which means they’ll be weak but we need firepower. Something with a punch.” 

“Sigma,” Elita tapped her comm. “We need a delivery.” 

# * * * 

“Come on! Get up!” Hot Rod yelled. 

The masses continued to chant unmoved. They swayed to the rhythm of the chant and didn’t seem to hear the Autobots’ protests. 

“Where is ‘Lita when we need her,” Ratchet said. 

Above they heard a high-pitched whine. Looking to the sky they watched a massive torpedo arc over the city to crash somewhere near the destroyed temple. 

“Sigma, what was that?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Weapons cache delivery,” the ship answered. 

“Weapons for what?” 

“Elita reports several Torchbearers have been infected by the Enigma of Combination and are currently rampaging on the outskirts of the city. Elita and others are working to stop them.” 

“The _Enigma of Combination_?” Ratchet repeated. “That’s an artifact of the Primes.” 

“What is it doing here?” Bumblebee asked. 

“It was the artifact given to Nexus Prime,” Optimus said. 

“He must have hidden it here,” Ratchet said, “in his own basilica.” 

“So, you’re saying we have rampaging combiners and we can’t get to them?” Hot Rod asked. “Elita has all the luck.” 

Optimus’s spark sank… _’Lita_. He stepped forward but the crowd did not part. Their chanting grew louder. 

# * * * 

“In coming!” Roulette called as the torpedo crashed burying its nose into the ground and creating a small crater. She ran up to it setting a hand on its side panel. 

It beeped in recognition of her energon signature before opening to reveal a collection of rifles, rocket launchers, grenades and ammo clips. Roulette scooped up a rifle, ammo clips and a demolition belt of grenades. Mirage followed suit loading a rocket launcher. 

“Who do we hit first Boss Lady?” 

“You take Megaempress’s combiner. It seems to be the aggressor. I will distract Pyra Magna’s combiner.” 

“You mean we will,” the Mistress corrected. 

Elita gave her a nod before they darted toward their target. The others headed for the other loading as they ran. Pulling the slide-bolt Roulette took aim and fired at the combiner’s knees. Elita slid down the embankment and leapt at Pyra Magna’s combiner. She slashed with her axe striking the combiner behind the knees. The Mistress mimicked her attack on the other leg. They darted away as the combiner stumbled. Windblade dove from above firing at Megaempress’s head. The combiner faltered, spun and reached for the flyer. 

Windblade twisted away but a giant hand grasped her and tossed her aside. She tumbled like a leaf nearly crashing into a basilica before she transformed and righted herself. Windblade’s turbines steadied her as she hovered. Shaking her head she waited for her senses clear. 

“Windblade are you all right?” 

She looked to see the Autobots gathered nearby and asked, “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re trying to get through,” Hot Rod gestured, “but they won’t move.” 

“What did you expect?” Windblade demanded. “’Lita warned you this would happen. You should have taken her seriously.” 

“What about us?” Hot Rod asked as she rose higher. 

“What about you?” she challenged hovering. 

“How do we get them to move?” 

“Why are you asking me? He’s the Prime. Command them! You’re the god they’ve been waiting for.” She transformed and blasted back to the action. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hot Rod asked but Optimus understood. 

Uncomfortable he stepped forward announcing, “Good bots of Caminus! Rise, please!” 

The chanting dissipated. Slowly they raised their heads and reluctantly stood. 

“That’s better,” Bumblebee said. 

“Your home is under attack!” Optimus announced. 

The throng seemed to take noticed of the destruction and the sounds of battle for the first time. 

“Let’s go!” Bumblebee said, “It’s time to defend your home.” 

He moved in the direction of the battle but stopped when none followed. 

“Why aren’t you moving?” Strongarm asked. “We have to go!” 

“The Prime will save us,” one Camien finally answered and the others took up a new chant, “the Prime will save us! Every bot to the basilica!” 

The crowd streamed into the glowing temple as the ground trembled and a volcano spewed molten rock. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t go in there,” Ratchet warned. “It could collapse.” 

But the tide continued crowding into the structure. Ratchet picked up the humans to keep them from being trampled. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Chaz demanded. 

“What is wrong is that ‘Lita was right,” Ratchet said looking to Optimus. 

Prime’s expression was grim with guilt but sounds of battle drew his attention to the problem at hand. Without a word he transformed and headed toward it. The Autobots followed hoping they weren’t too late. 

# * * * 

Roulette fired several rounds into the combiner’s shoulder. It staggered but the arm refused to release. As she ejected the used clip and inserted another the Autobots arrived. She hardly spared them a glance as she took aim and said, “Fashionably late, aren’t you?” 

“Where is ‘Lita?” Optimus demanded. 

“Where do you think?” Roulette nodded to the embattled combiners. 

Optimus turned in time to see Elita’s vehicle form bolt between the teal and red combiner’s feet and launch itself off a ramp of rubble. Transforming she ran up the sloped side of the basilica and back-flipped into the air. The Mistress swooped low catching her by the wrists and spiraled over the combiner’s head. Elita dropped drawing her axe and sinking it into the combiner’s shoulder. 

The massive bot roared in rage twisting and trying to grab her. Grimly Elita held on forcing the blade deeper until she felt the connection pop. Yanking the axe free Elita jumped landing in a roll as the confused combiner staggered. It reached for the loosened appendage and missed. 

The arm crashed to the ground. A more experience combiner would have held together but not one so new. With one connection gone the combiner stumbled parts collapsing. Elita reverted to vehicle mode driving backward between its legs as it crumpled to the ground. 

“Go Boss Lady!” Roulette cheered firing at the other combiner. “Watch it!” 

Elita swerved as the remaining combiner tried to stomp on her. She transformed, leapt clear, tumbled and landed in a crouch as Windblade blasted the combiner’s optics. It turned reaching for the flyer as she nimbly avoided the grasp. 

“’Lita!” the others gathered as she straightened. 

“Got any ideas?” Roulette asked, “the other one is being stubborn.” 

“Megaempress has a strong personality. She is overriding the others,” Elita said as the Mistress landed. “And they are used to taking her orders.” 

“We must do something,” the Mistress said, “I do not recall any stories of Nexus being so out of control.” 

“That’s because he was born a combiner,” Roulette said. “He wasn’t slapped together all of a sudden. We got to shock her system—make her lose focus. That should cause her to fall apart.” 

“How do we do that?” Hot Rod asked picking through the torpedo weapons cache. 

“Excuse me… _we_?” Roulette asked. “What _we_ are you referring to because you haven’t been doing much of anything.” 

“We got here as soon as we could.” 

“In that case I’m glad you aren’t first responders.” 

“Roulette how many grenades do you have?” Elita asked. 

She blinked before Elita’s intentions dawned on her. With a smile she tossed her rifle to Bumblebee saying, “Enough. Hey Windblade! I need a lift!” 

“She is going to need cover fire,” Elita nodded to the Autobots. Ratchet herded the humans to a safer distance as the others raided what was left of the weapons stash. 

Roulette darted away grasping a length of cable from the cache. As Windblade swooped low Roulette quickly tied a loop and tossed it high snagging the jet’s nosecone. The ground bot took a running start before leaping. The cable drew taunt and Windblade pulled her into the air. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Come up on the combiner’s right and slingshot me in! We’re going for the head!” 

Windblade circled wide grazing the side of the basilica. Roulette twisted in the air running along the sloped wall as Windblade spiraled up toward their target. The combiner swung at them wildly as the Autobots opened fire. Roulette flipped herself on the rope to avoid the grasp. As she reached the shoulder she let go landing neatly and pulling loose the demolition belt. Pulling the pins she shoved the belt deep into the combiner’s shoulder before leaping clear. Windblade zipped past still trailing the cable. Roulette grasped it and held on as the jet spiraled away. The combiner reached for them then the grenades suddenly exploded consuming its shoulder in a fireball. It stumbled falling forward as the connections came loose. 

“Now that was impressive,” Drift commented as Roulette landed. 

Windblade transformed shedding the cable and asked, “Is it over?” 

The ground trembled and spewed upward in a concussive blast throwing them off their feet. Ratchet held the kids back as the bots and rocks came crashing down. Roulette slowly stirred as her systems reset. Her vision started grainy and gray before color finally returned and images sharpened. Around her the other bots slowly awoke amid moans. 

“Any survivors?” Bumblebee called out. 

As they regained their feet Roulette shook her head saying, “Okay… _that_ …was not me. Partner? Windy are you alive?” 

“Yes,” Windblade stood uneasily. 

“Where are the kids?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Up here! We’re fine!” 

He turned to see the kids a millimile away with Ratchet. 

“Are you all right?” the medic called back. Though he wanted to join them and check for injuries himself he dared not leave the kids. 

“Yeah,” Roulette glanced at Optimus, “all accounted for…wait…Boss Lady? ‘Lita!” 

“And the Mistress,” Windblade seconded. “They were over there.” 

“’Lita!” Optimus turned where Windblade indicated to see a gaping fissure. “’Lita!” 

Her axe blade suddenly appeared striking the edge of the fissure with a hollow thud. 

“Scrap! Where’s the cable?” Roulette darted forward as Mirage tossed it to her. 

At the edge she dropped to her knees and peered over to see both Elita and the Mistress clinging to the rock face. She tossed down the cable calling the others to help. The Mistress grabbed the line first and the Autobots pulled her up. Elita did not wait for the line climbing upward and cresting the edge on her own. 

“Mistress are you all right?” Windblade helped her to her unsteady feet. 

“Yes I think so, thanks to ‘Lita,” she turned as Elita pulled herself up. “Thank you.” 

Elita gave her a nod as Optimus offered his hand to help her to her feet. She scowled and batted it away. Freeing the axe blade she stood on her own volition. Optimus backed away saddened by the rebuff. 

“Is it just me or…I don’t feel so well,” Hot Rod mumbled doubling over as if in pain. 

“I feel a little weird too,” Bumblebee rubbed his head. “What’s going on?” 

Elita glanced back into the fissure saying, “There is your problem.” 

They peered down to see a massive, dark crystal burning bright in a puddle of molten rock. 

“That isn’t good,” Roulette said. 

“Why? What is it?” Strongarm asked. 

“Dark energon,” Optimus grimly answered. 

“What is the Blood of Unicron doing here?” the Mistress demanded. “This is sacred ground.” 

“Pretty sure it was here before this place was sacred,” Roulette corrected. 

“It explains why the energies of this planet are in such flux,” Elita added. 

“You need to get away from there!” Ratchet called, “before it affects you!” 

“We should do as he says,” Optimus ushered the small group away from the edge. 

“What about them?” Windblade pointed to the prone forms of the Torchbearers. The dark energon’s light was slowly seeping towards them following the line of the fissure. 

“There is no way we can move them _all_ out of the way,” Roulette shook her head. “Not without help.” 

“All the Camiens are hunkered down in Optimus’s Basilica.” 

“Waiting for divine intervention. Figures.” 

“Yes—the Prime,” the Mistress turned to him. “Surely you know how to purge this monstrosity.” 

“Unfortunately, no. Dark energon is just as dangerous to me as it is to you,” Optimus answered. “There is no cure.” 

“But there must be. We cannot just abandon our home or the Torchbearers.” 

“Any ideas Boss Lady?” Roulette prompted and turned their attention to Elita. 

There was a distant look in her optics as if she was seeing but not seeing the danger in front of her. Her staff vibrated as Razorwing stirred. He was restless and eager. 

“Windblade,” Elita finally said. “I need you to fly to Onyx Prime’s Basilica.” 

The flyer glanced in the direction of the temple in question. 

“I need you to free the effigies.” 

“Free the—why?” 

“Trust me. Go.” 

“Okay,” she leapt off the ravine quickly transforming and flying away. 

“I too am confused,” the Mistress said, “why the effigies?” 

“You will see.”


	16. Chapter 16

Windblade flew as fast as she could and dove through the basilica’s dome shattering the glass panes. The breaking of protocol did not bother her as much as she thought it should. The aviary was a riot of squawks and hisses. Inside the small flyers were disturbed and uneasy even before her abrupt entrance. She hesitated a moment before slicing off the lock with her blade. 

The bots inside fell silent as the cage door creaked open. Then they rose up like a tempest. They flowed out of the cage like a whirlwind circling the small sanctum. Windblade ducked for fear of being caught by their talons. Then they funneled out through the broken dome leaving her alone. She hesitated then launched herself after them. A dark cloud burst from Onyx Prime’s Basilica but it only took them nanoklicks to realize it was no weather phenomena. Dozens of flyers circled in an untamed tempest. 

“Razorwing,” Elita said, “you know what to do.” 

“Who’s—” 

Before the Mistress could finish her thought Elita’s axe blade split and stretched its wings. Razorwing raised his head and screeched before taking off. They watched as he flew straight into the melee and was lost among the throng. The flock undulated back and forth circling above before it spiraled down. 

The watching Autobots ducked reflexively as the flock swooped low over their heads. One by one the small flyers settled around them finding perches wherever was convenient: on the basilica, nearby buildings and even piles of rubble. With a screech Razorwing returned to Elita’s staff. He held his wings loosely at his side for balance. 

“Where did he come from?” the Mistress asked. 

Though Razorwing bore similar features to the Camien flyers he was also distinctive and larger. His beak was hooked while the Camien flyers had straight ones. He also had his crests that now expanded outward to make him look even larger. 

“Have you had him with you this entire time?” 

“Razorwing rarely leaves my side,” Elita answered, “and he does not like cages any more than the flyers of this world. Luckily they share the same lineage.” 

“You might want to lower your audio sensors,” Roulette warned. 

Razorwing blinked his optics shifting to the dark glow of the energon in front of them. The metal plates on his neck and head rose to form a wide crest reminiscent of a dish. Then he unleashed a piercing screech. They covered their audio sensors as the Camien flyers followed suit mimicking the rancorous noise. The Autobots cringed as their bodies seemed to vibrate with the sound. 

“What is the point of this!” Hot Rod yelled but the screams drowned out his inquiry. 

“Look!” Windblade pointed into the fissure. 

The large shard of dark energon brightened pulsing. Hairline cracks spidered along its surface before it suddenly collapsed into shimmering, black sand. Razorwing cut his screech and the others fell silent as the sand slowly sank into the lava bed. The Autobots blinked. The aura of dark energon dissipated and the volcano finally fell silent. 

“What just happened?” Ratchet asked slowly approaching with the children. 

“Dark energon is a crystal Ratchet,” Elita answered, “and all crystals have a resonance frequency. Suri do you know what happens when a crystal is exposed to its resonance frequency?” 

“It…shatters,” Suri replied, “Razorwing just shattered the dark energon with his screech?” 

Elita gave a small nod explaining, “Just as his sensors are sensitive enough to tell one kind of energon from the next he can pitch his sonic screech with just as much control. It may be the reason Wild Flyers were created in the first place.” 

“Unicron’s clean-up crew,” Roulette said and shot Drift a look. “So much for being vermin.” 

“And the reason why so many have emerged here,” Elita nodded to the Camien flyers. 

“And we have kept them from their sacred purpose,” the Mistress said. “Truly we have much to learn.” 

# * * * 

Dawn over Solus Prime’s Basilica flared with an unusual radiance due to the refraction of Optimus’s Basilica. The old stellarcycle passed and the new one began with a mixture of joy, hope, trepidation and bafflement. 

One basilica lay in ruins another severely damaged. Rumors of the blood of Unicron circulated among the populace and they worried about the newly acquired freedom of the effigies. Assurance was given they were safe but several Torchbearers lay in the infirmary under constant surveillance. Yet a Prime had walked among them. There was cause for celebration. 

Optimus avoided the city staying near the Axalon. As much as he wished to help the clean-up he was not comfortable among these bots. They wanted too much and worship was not what he wanted. He understood why Elita had been so reluctant to come here. 

He looked to her now. She stood in front of the ship surveying its repairs. Razorwing perched on her shoulder no longer needing to disguise himself. There was a restfulness in Elita’s pose and a softness in her gaze. She was fond of her ship and the freedom it gave her. Absent-mindedly she reached up. Razorwing bowed allowing her to scratch the top of his head. Clearly it was a common moment between the pair. 

Razorwing raised his head. The plates on his neck went up as he turned. He voiced a warning squawk causing Elita to turn. Optimus followed her gaze to see bots approaching. Several of the silhouettes were familiar. 

The Mistress and Windblade transformed and landed as a pair of ground bots joined them. Though Elita faced them she let them approach. Optimus could not help but admire her. In any situation inevitably Elita was in control. The only time he had seen her out of control was against Lockdown. Memory of the battle flashed in his mind. He could see her optics. There was something there he had never seen before: fear. 

The realization troubled him. It was not just fear; sadness clung to her, ever present. A deep hurt dwelt in her spark. He wanted to comfort her, sooth her pain, but she barred his way. She would not let him near. He longed to know why. Stepping out of the ship’s shadow he slowly approached the group. The Mistress acknowledged him with a shallow bow but Elita did not even glance in his direction. 

“I understand you are almost ready to depart,” the Mistress said. 

“Final preparations are nearly complete,” Elita acknowledged. 

“I still feel it is a shame you do not stay with us,” the Mistress said. “But I respect your decision. You go with our blessing and this—” 

She stepped aside as one of the ground bots approached and presented a metallic, diamond-shaped object. Within the innocuous shell slept the _Enigma of Combination_. 

“Our workers found it as they were clearing the damage,” the Mistress explained. “Part of me wishes to enshrine it in Nexus Prime’s Basilica… _experience_ teaches another lesson. It should be with a Prime.” 

Optimus reluctantly accepted it from the nervous bot. The young Torchbearer bowed before backing away. She was clearly in awe and struggling to keep her composure. 

“How are the Torchbearers?” Elita asked. 

“They still rest but their dreams are troubled. I believe the experience haunts them,” the Mistress said. 

“As well it should. They will have to adapt to their new paradigm.” 

“Then there is no cure?” 

“As you say they have been touched by the power of a Prime. There is no going back for any of them.” 

“I will take that under advisement,” the Mistress nodded. “Fair journey to you Elita, true daughter of Solus Prime. May you return to us swiftly.” 

Elita’s gaze narrowed but she accepted the parting with a nod. She retreated to the ship. 

“She is not one for long good-byes,” the Mistress noted before facing Optimus. “Fair journey to you, Optimus Prime. May you return to us swiftly.” 

“Thank you, may the new stellarcycle be peaceful,” he nodded before heading back to the ship. 

They were at the entry ramp when they heard footsteps rapidly approach. Elita turned to see Windblade closing the distance. The young flyer paused before asking, “May I…come with you?” 

Optimus blinked in surprise but Elita readily answered, “Are you certain? It may be some time before I return this way.” 

“I—I want to see what else is out there. I feel as if something calls to me…out there.” 

“Have you discussed this with the Mistress?” 

“She has already given her blessing…provided you do.” 

Elita’s gaze softened. She gave a nod of ascent. Windblade stepped onto the ramp then turned and headed back the way she came. She embraced her fellow Torchbearer before returning to the ship. Once she was on board the ship closed. Windblade stowed her sword and weapons following Elita’s lead. The ship offered proper compartments and sealed them as it did for the others. 

“Where is Roulette?” 

“On the bridge. We will join them shortly,” Elita answered, “after we visit the vault.” 

They followed her to the secure room. There Optimus added the second Blade to the same case holding its mate. He watched it slowly revolve with the other. If Windblade was surprised by two Blades she didn’t show it. Optimus studied the Enigma still quiet in his grasp. 

“That goes here,” Elita told him. 

He turned to see her standing near an empty floor. Stomping on an unmarked spot she stepped back as a platform rose. Optimus set the Enigma on it unsure what would happen. The platform energized sealing the Enigma in a barrier as a shell lowered from the ceiling, concealing it in a column. 

Satisfied Elita left without a word. Windblade followed. Optimus looked down the line of columns wondering what else was secreted on board the ship. What other challenges had Elita faced in his absence? Ill at ease he eventually joined the others to the bridge. 

# * * * 

“Hey girl,” Roulette greeted as they arrived. “Decided you needed a road trip did you?” 

“Yee-ah,” Windblade joined her marveling at the ship’s interior. 

“Sigma take us out.” 

“Affirmative.” 

Windblade nervously watched as the engines fired and the ship lifted off. She moved to the viewing window as her home dropped out from under them. The view of the planet gave way to stars. Windblade thought she should be sad to see her home shrink away but she felt only exhilaration. 

“Where are we going?” Windblade finally asked. “Cybertron?” 

“Not yet,” Roulette answered. “We still have three Keys to find.” 

“And we have to take the kids home,” Bumblebee added. 

“Ah, Bee,” Chaz grumbled. 

“How much food do you two have left?” Bumblebee asked. “Not to mention your parents are probably out of their minds by now.” 

“Maybe we can find food on the next planet?” Suri asked. 

“We’ve been to a desert planet and a volcano planet,” Bumblebee said, “what makes you think the next will be any different?” 

“Actually it is,” Elita said. “The next planet is the closest to Earth in make and model. The children should find plenty of sustenance.” 

“See!” Suri said, “and besides if you take us back you’ll have to wait hours before you can come back, remember?” 

The Autobots shared uneasy looks. Bumblebee grumbled to himself and the children high-fived each other. 

“So…where are we going?” Roulette asked. 

“Animatros.” 

Roulette grimaced, “Are you sure you want to go there? We didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms.” 

“It will be fine.” 

Roulette leaned against the console. She rolled her optics but offered no further protests. 

“And you’re sure the kids will be safe and find food?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Yes.” 

“All right,” Bumblebee reluctantly agreed. 

“Sigma.” 

“Preparing solution for Animatros,” the ship answered. “Launching mirror. Initiating space bridge travel.” 

Windblade watched in awe as the mirror swirled ahead of them. The ion phasers fired on the spinning object. Her optics widened in surprise as it collapsed into the space bridge. The Axalon drifted toward it and was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

They emerged in a new field of stars. Windblade stared in disbelief. She had lived her entire life looking at the same sky. This was beyond anything she dared dream. The thrill of adventure and the unknown stirred in her spark. 

A warning light blinked on a console. The screen lit with the ship’s schematics as Sigma informed, “The hydro-plant is at thirty percent capacity.” 

“Detour us to Seacon. We will refuel there.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Detour?” Bumblebee asked, “what about…” 

“Seacon and Animatros are in the same system. It will only take a few megacycles to refuel the hydro-plant.” 

“What hydro-plant?” Ratchet asked. 

“Energon is a rare element out here, Ratchet,” Elita answered. “Hydrogen is extremely common.” 

“Are you saying you adapted Cybertronian technology to run on hydrogen?” Ratchet asked in disbelief. 

Elita gave him an amused glance saying, “I never much liked the idea of relying only on one energy source. A bit like putting all our eggs in one basket, as the humans would say, and incredibly…stupid…especially for ships out here. As for your question, yes, the majority of the ship is adapted to run on electricity generated by hydrogen fuel. It allows us to conserve our energon for ourselves and the few systems that require it like the space bridge.” 

The medic nodded impressed. As far as he knew no other Cybertronian had even conceived of utilizing alternative fuels. Energon was common on Cybertron, generated by the planet’s core. It was the only fuel source most bots ever knew which is why its loss was so devastating to the War. He could only imagine how history might have told a different story if some bot had developed alternative fuels back then. 

“And we’re going to this other planet because?” Hot Rod prompted. 

“The hydro-plant extracts hydrogen from a number of sources including water. Seacon is an ocean world. We will refill our holding tanks there.” 

“So it’s not a colony world,” Drift said. 

“It was…once,” Elita corrected. 

The Autobots looked at one another. 

“Then it is a dead world,” Drift surmised. 

“Yes and no,” Roulette corrected. “You’ll understand once you meet Undertow.” 

“Undertow?” the bots repeated. 

Roulette winked. She would say no more and they had to content themselves watching the view in front of them. Eventually a planet emerged from the field of stars. It glowed blue and familiar and for a moment the kids thought they had been tricked into going back home. Their confusion didn’t last as it became clear this blue world was not their own. Through the cloud cover they saw vast tracks of ocean but no land masses. 

“So how much of the planet is water?” Suri asked. 

“In its summer cycles ninety-five percent of the planet is covered in water,” Elita informed. “During winter cycles the ocean levels drop and expose more land though the planet still maintains about eighty percent coverage.” 

“That’s a lot of water,” Chaz said, nervous. He didn’t know how to swim. 

The Axalon slowly sank into the clouds flying over an uninterrupted span of ocean. Waves rolled lazily across a calm sea. Chaz’s discomfort grew but he held it in check, after all the ship was waterproof he hoped. 

Ahead a tiny dot of land appeared. It was little more than a pile of rocks with a short, twisted tree or two handing above the ocean waves. The Axalon cut power, circling it and the bots quickly realized they had reached their destination. 

“Land on the backside of the island,” Elita warned. “We do not want to go anywhere near the beach.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon landed on a level, rock shelf well away from a small strip of beach. Behind them the island dropped off to disappear under the crashing waves. Without a word Elita led them off the bridge and outside. As they passed the weapons’ compartments she didn’t grab so much as her staff boldly stepping off the ship completely unarmed. Roulette and Mirage followed suit forcing the others to comply. They were nervous. So far their visits had been anything but expected. 

Windblade alone thrilled at stepping onto a new world. It was so much colder than her home but the uninterrupted view of ocean was not as exciting as it first seemed. Elita stepped to the edge of the shelf glancing into the water below before letting her gaze drift to the far horizon. Razorwing stretched his wings before flying off to circle above. 

“How long do you think it will take Undertow to find out we’re here?” Roulette asked. 

“She is probably already aware.” 

“Who is Undertow?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Roulette, Mirage, start the bilge pump.” 

Mirage saluted as the pair walked around the ship. A hatch opened allowing them to drag a set of hoses clear. They pulled them to the edge of the shelf and shoved them into the water. Roulette returned to the controls and initiated the pump. Though the ship was capable of monitoring the fill alone Elita’s protocols dictated they remain in the event of an emergency. 

Seacon was much cooler than any world they had visited and a nice change but Suri felt something didn’t feel right. A gentle breeze played against them. Ocean waves gently lapped the beach and crashed against the rocks. As Razorwing circled above Suri finally realized what felt so wrong. 

“It’s too quiet. There are no birds. Does this planet have birds?” 

“Not the kind you are used to but, yes, it does. They tend to congregate over the shallow seas and mangrove forests near the equator,” Elita answered. “Not many travel this way. That is why Undertow likes this island.” 

“Who is Undertow?” Hot Rod demanded. 

An eerie rumble echoed up from the depths. A giant head rose from the frothing sea. They jumped back in surprise. The triangular head perched above them supported by a swaying, serpentine neck. The creature had a long, tapered head with a wide jaw that formed a strong under bite. Four eyes blinked as it studied them. Fin-like crests flexed back and forth and vibrated as it groaned. 

Elita calmly raised her hand, palm forward. The creature lowered its head pressing its nose against her hand making a two-note song unlike anything Suri had ever heard. She eventually decided it sounded like a cross between a whale song and dripping water. 

“Hello Undertow.” 

“ _That_ is Undertow?” Hot Rod exclaimed. “Seriously?” 

Elita’s gaze slid toward the children as she said, “Come little ones you do not have to fear. Greet a creature the likes of which has not existed on your planet for some time.” 

They hesitantly edged closer as the creature sank into the water bringing its head level with them. As they approached its nostrils flared and it huffed drenching them with salty water. Suri and Chaz shouted protest. 

Elita chuckled, “I should have warned you. She is rather playful.” 

Still making the raindrop sound Undertow rested her chin on the ledge letting the children approach. Suri hesitantly stroked the creature’s nose and gasped when she realized the creature’s hide was covered in fine fur. 

“She feels so soft. It’s like velvet.” 

“To keep her warm when she dives no doubt.” 

Undertow’s lips curled revealing odd, almost hair-like structures hanging from the roof of her mouth. 

“And that looks like baleen,” Suri said. “You know, like whales have.” 

“Yes, she is a filter feeder same as many creatures in your planet’s oceans.” 

“So she doesn’t have teeth?” 

Elita shook her head. 

“How do you know it’s a _she_?” Chaz asked. 

“While I do not know much of biological life it is my understanding females are egg-layers. That is why we must stay away from the beach.” 

“Because that’s Undertow’s nesting grounds,” Suri said. 

“It is out of season for her but she is still protective of it.” 

“She likes it because there are no birds here doesn’t she?” Suri looked up at the circling Razorwing. “Birds would eat the eggs and the babies when they hatch.” 

Elita gave her a nod pleased at how quickly she caught on. 

“You are a good mom, Undertow,” Suri scratched the creature’s slick hide, eliciting more raindrop songs. 

Though the others were fascinated by this friendly creature Optimus’s attention was on Elita. She was more relaxed on this planet and tender to the children. Her fondness for their curiosity was growing more obvious. Perhaps it was the reason she allowed them to remain. It was a softness he feared he would not see again. 

“Undertow,” Elita finally spoke. 

The creature reluctantly raised its head and eyed her. 

“I wondered if you would take Optimus to the City,” Elita nodded to the Prime. 

Undertow groaned then slipped back into the water. 

“City? What city?” Bumblebee asked. 

Elita did not answer as Undertow emerged again. In its mouth it gripped a dangling, corroded chain. Making its raindrop sounds it angled its head close to Optimus and waited. He stared at the offered chain in confusion. Looking to Elita for explanation he only received a steady, neutral stare. She would offer him no advice to sway him one way or another. The decision was his alone. 

He grasped the chain. He wasn’t certain what he expected but for a moment nothing happened. Then, with a groan, Undertow dove dragging him off his feet and into the water below. The Autobots rushed to his aid but he was gone. 

“Relax,” Elita told them, “he is fine as long as he does not let go. He might even learn something.” 

Only Ratchet took her for her word. 

# * * * 

Optimus clung to the chain as Undertow dove. The creature was surprisingly fast. He glanced behind to see its compact, almost turtle-like, body. Large, pectoral fins, like wings, allowed the creature to fly through the water. Its shorter rear fins and stubby tail acted at its rudder. Its head undulated moderately and he focused on maintaining his grip. 

Optimus looked ahead as the light faded. Large structures loomed in the dark. Undertow came close enough to a few for him to identify them as rock and coral towers. His guide kept diving and he wondered how long it could hold its breath. Below he finally discerned the ocean floor and then they were suddenly flying down a large ravine. Though he viewed the darkness with some trepidation Undertow showed no hesitation. The creature knew exactly where it was taking him. 

They cleared the ravine and emerged into the open. Large mountain steps loomed around them. Then he spotted something strange. A basket hung in the water chained to the ocean floor. He saw another further on. Seaweed clung to the strange shapes but there was no mistaking their design. Undertow cleared a ridge and then he saw the city. 

Coral clung to the abandon structures but their forms were clear enough. Tall spires reached through the gloom arranged in a circle separated by roads radiating from the center like spokes on a wagon wheel. Undertow’s pace slowed as they passed the outskirts of the city moving down one of the main throughways toward the center. Optimus marveled at the height of the buildings, floating terraces and multiple layers of passage ways. Then he saw the first body. 

It lay crumpled on one such terrace seated on a bench as if caught in the act of relaxation. Corals clung to the inert form but there was no mistaking its origin: Cybertronian. Optimus stared after it even as Undertow pulled him on. Then he saw another and another body. They lay in doorways and slumped against walls frozen in all manner of positions. As they journeyed deeper more and more bodies piled up: empty, spark-less and nameless. 

They unexpectedly cleared the buildings to find the city center was a circular park. In the center there was only one structure covered in coral: a space bridge. Here the bodies lay strewn about the park faces turned toward the giant ring as if expecting it to awaken and free them from their watery tomb. 

Undertow made a lazy circle of this open space giving him a wide view of the haunting scenery. Then she turned swimming through the ring and headed back to the surface. Optimus looked behind them long after the city was out of sight, hidden in the gloom. 

# * * * 

Bumblebee paced the edge of the shelf. The others trained their optics on the water seeking any sign of life. Finally Bumblebee spoke, “He’s been down there too long. We should go after him.” 

“Go where? How?” Ratchet asked. “We have no idea where he was taken.” 

“Taken by that creature,” Drift said. He looked accusingly at Elita. “Under her orders.” 

She didn’t seem to notice. Elita stared out at the far horizon but her expression indicated she gazed further than that. She was preoccupied. There was no telling the depths of the memories she reviewed. She did not stir even as Razorwing returned and landed on her shoulder. 

“We’re almost done,” Roulette announced. “Be ready to depart in the next few cycles.” 

“We’re not leaving without Optimus,” Bumblebee said. 

“Where is O.P.?” 

“That creature dragged him under,” Drift answered. 

“Undertow took him to the City huh?” 

Elita nodded though it was unclear when she had started listening. 

“In that case he’s fine. She’ll be bringing him back soon enough.” 

“Oh really? What makes you so certain?” Drift challenged. 

“Because we’ve all taken the plunge. We’ve all seen the City.” 

“You have?” Bumblebee turned toward her, surprised. 

Roulette nodded. Before he could ask about what she saw a groan announced the approach of their host. Undertow broke the surface raising Optimus back to the shelf and setting him down before releasing the chain and submerging again. He stood letting the water drain from his mechanisms. 

“Optimus! You’re okay!” 

He barely registered their greeting. The vision of what he saw still haunted him. Elita had said this was once a colony world but it hadn’t prepared him for the truth. 

“Optimus,” Ratchet finally managed to gain his attention. “What did you see?” 

“I saw…a city. A Cybertronian city.” 

His answer caught them by surprise. 

“Are you sure?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Yes. There was no mistaking the bodies.” 

“Bodies?” 

“Dozens, all empty, spark-less.” 

The Autobots shared concerned looks. 

“Seacon is different from the other colonies,” Elita finally spoke. “It did not have a Well so its inhabitants could not adapt. Though this planet is rich in minerals, energon not so much. Even with Undertow’s brethren assisting them.” 

She looked up as Undertow returned. The creature dipped its head and she held out her hand to accept the gift. When Undertow moved away a small, dim shard of energon rested in the palm of her hand. 

“The baskets,” Optimus said, “there were baskets ringing the city.” 

“They trained the sea creatures to retrieve whatever energon they encountered but it wasn’t enough. Cut off from Cybertron they slowly starved.” 

“The Plague….” 

“There was no Plague here!” Elita snapped glaring at Ratchet. “The waters protected them. If not for the cowardice of Cybertron they could have been saved.” 

She turned away walking back to the ship. They watched after her quietly absorbing everything they had been told. Optimus’s optics dimmed knowing her frustration and anger. Cybertron’s slow descent into isolation and elitism was troubling but he could hardly blame them for their fear of a plague of unknown origins, unstoppable, incurable. 

“Refueling is done,” Roulette announced as Mirage joined them. 

Solemnly the Autobots followed them back to the ship. Optimus hesitated, turning to see Undertow still floated beside the island. Silently he raised his hand mimicking the gesture Elita had used. The creature’s nostrils flared then it lowered its head and pressed it muzzle against his palm. Then it swam away as it once again sank below the surface. He watched its wake for a moment before he returned to the ship. 

The Axalon lifted off. Those on board viewed the retreating ocean solemnly. Below a pod of Undertow’s brethren breeched and played in the surf. Perhaps Undertow herself was one of them. Silently Elita offered the energon shard she still held to Razorwing. The small bot clasped it in its beak and hopped off her shoulder to land on the center console. He perched there a moment before he threw back his head and swallowed the shard. 

The plates along his neck extended and they heard a high-pitched whirr from his throat. His neck retracted and the sound faded. Razorwing held his head close to his chest for a moment before raising it. The plates returned to normal. 

“Did he just eat that?” Chaz asked. 

“While we rely on external measures to refine energon for our use Wild Flyers do so internally,” Elita readily answered. 

After a few moments Razorwing clapped his beak. Hissing he suddenly thrust his head forward. Sitting back he rocked forward again, hissing. Chaz grimaced thinking the flyer looked like he was trying to hurl. Razorwing continued to rock back and forth several times before he coughed and suddenly spewed a small, metallic sphere. The flyer stretched his wings and preened the metal plates serving as his feathers taking no more notice of the object he had dispensed. 

“What is that?” Suri asked as the sphere rolled along the console before dropping to the floor. 

“A pellet,” Roulette answered watching the Autobots dance around trying to avoid it. 

“What’s a pellet?” Chaz asked. 

“Energon contains impurities. For the most part the impurities are harmless but they are also useless to us,” Roulette shrugged. “The refinement process removes them. Like Boss Lady said, we use an external refinement process, Razorwing does it internally. He has to get rid of the impurities somehow.” 

“So the pellet is the impurities from the energon he just ate?” Suri asked. 

Roulette nodded, “They are actually quite useful. Analyzing the pellet tells us what impurities we can expect and streamlines our own processing.” 

“So Wild Flyers can locate energon anywhere and refuel right there on site?” Suri asked. “And help you refine the energon by telling you what kind of impurities you have to take out.” 

Elita gave a slight nod. 

“And they can safely destroy Dark Energon,” Suri added. 

Another nod. 

“And every other bot on Cybertron really thinks they are just pests?” 

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Roulette chuckled. She glanced at Drift and winked. 

He grunted but inwardly he was impressed and more than a little embarrassed by his earlier remarks. Razorwing was certainly proving his worth and he wondered what the War would have been like if more Autobots had tamed such bots.


	18. Chapter 18

The planet was green and white. Tropical and temperate forests covered the vast majority of the land. Large, land-locked seas fueled a humid atmosphere and the clouds drifting lazily through the sky. Sudden, brief, torrential downpours were not uncommon and they were duly warned. Suri and Chaz looked at the planet with eager anticipation. They would not admit it but they were homesick. 

“Approaching Animatros,” Sigma informed though it hardly seemed necessary, “shall I set down near the Acropolis?” 

“Oh yeah…that’s a good idea,” Roulette scoffed. 

“Probably best not to draw attention to ourselves just yet,” Elita seconded. “Circle around the dark side and land in sector twenty-four.” 

Sigma’s hologram display of the planet overlaid a grid pattern and highlighted the area Elita indicated as the computer responded, “Affirmative.” 

“So wait, we’re sneaking onto the planet?” Bumblebee asked. 

“That’s a healthy way of looking at it,” Roulette agreed. 

“Why are we sneaking onto a planet?” Drift asked. “We landed rather openly on the others.” 

“And those trips went without a hitch didn’t they?” Roulette challenged. 

Drift gave her a grim look. 

“Sigma, cut power as soon as we enter the atmosphere,” Elita instructed. 

“You want me to land in a glide?” Sigma asked. 

“Is that a problem?” 

“No.” The display quickly recalculated it landing trajectory. 

The Axalon sank into the clouds. Its engines suddenly shut down. The Autobots shared nervous glances. None were certain how a ship this size could handle without engines to direct its landing. Bumblebee looked to Roulette for explanation and received none. Optimus looked to Elita but she didn’t so much as glance his way. They sank below the cloud cover rapidly approaching the green land below. 

“You might want to grab onto something or at least gravitize,” Roulette warned calmly gripping the edge of the console she leaned on. 

The Autobots glanced at her in confusion. Then the ship suddenly reared going almost vertical in a steep stall. Caught off guard they slid back toward the bridge doors. Suri and Chaz shouted as they were thrown off their perch on the hologram table. A hand shot out to catch them and held them securely. Looking up they saw Elita standing firm her magnetic locks keeping her secure as the ship rushed onward. She glanced at the children in her grasp. Her gaze was calm and their confidence built on that. 

“You okay, Bee?” Chaz called as the Autobots adjusted to the steep incline of the ship activating magnetic locks to help them stand. 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Bumblebee said, “you could have told us.” 

“I warned you,” Roulette answered. She stood leaning against the console as if nothing had changed. Mirage and Windblade flanked her on either side having heeded her warning. 

“What is going on?” Hot Rod asked. “Are we crashing?” 

“We’re stalling,” Strongarm said. 

“We are fine. Just slowing down,” Elita answered. 

“We need to drop the nose or we’ll fall out of the sky.” 

“’Lita, are you sure about this?” Ratchet asked. 

“Sigma knows what she is doing,” Elita replied. 

“Really?” 

“Braking maneuver,” Sigma replied. “I learned it from my pilot.” 

“What pilot is crazy enough to use this as a braking maneuver?” Drift demanded. 

“’Lita.” 

Just when they thought the ship would actually stall the Axalon dropped its nose coming to rest in a large clearing. They blinked slowly releasing their holds. Outside the ship was surrounded by trees tall enough to dwarf and conceal it. Without a word Elita set the children down and offered her hand to Razorwing. The little bot climbed onto it before crawling up her arm to perch on her shoulder. Once he was secure she left the bridge. The others followed. 

There was no skipping the weapons this time. Elita, Roulette and Mirage geared up with a vast array of blades and ammo. Nervously the others followed suit. Despite the assurances Elita had given them they were beginning to question the safety of this planet. Outside the air was fresh and cool. Elita stepped off the ramp surveying the quiet wood and studying the tree line. 

“Razorwing, tell Onyx Minor we are here.” 

The small bird squawked and took wing. He circled once then darted off flying low over the canopy. 

“So how long before they find out we’re here?” Roulette asked leaning against one of the ship’s landing skis. 

“Not long.” 

The ground trembled and suddenly a beast crashed through the trees and headed straight for them. It was some sort of primordial elephant with large, mammoth-like tusks. Though its lower-half was similar to a land mammal, its top-half was almost whale-like with the black and white coloring of an orca. Elita faced it as it barreled toward her. The creature threw up a dust cloud that billowed around them. When it settled they saw the creature had stopped microns from Elita. She stood between its tusks unmoved. 

Elita blinked to clear the dust from her optics asking, “Torca. Have you been drinking straight sewage?” 

The creature snorted then burst with a rough laugh before transforming into large, hulking bot and bellowed, “You got balls! Chrome-plated, steel balls, ‘Lita! Chrome-plated!” 

“Torca! What is wrong with you!” a white lion circled the pair paying almost no mind to the bots gathered at the ship. “This is a lady. She doesn’t want to hear language like that.” 

Coming alongside Elita it transformed into a tall bot. His build and countenance were strikingly familiar to Optimus though he seemed far more relaxed taking a casual stance. The new bot took a step toward Elita with a slight bow. Elita didn’t move as the bot stood close. Optimus watched from the foot of the ship’s ramp. Personal space was something Elita cherished. She let very few within her strike range, or herself within theirs, without purpose. She was relaxed. There was no fear of attack despite being flanked by two very powerful bots. Optimus’s spark seemed to sputter. He did not see fear in Elita’s gaze as she surveyed the new pair he saw warmth. She was fond of these two and they were fond of her. The revelation made him uncomfortable. 

“Hey, ‘Lita,” the lion bot nodded. 

“Lio.” 

“It’s good to see you but I didn’t think you’d be _stupid_ enough to come back here. I mean do you have any idea what Magmatron will do to you if he finds you?” 

“Bite off your head and bathe in your energon,” Torca agreed. 

“He will try,” Elita answered. 

Lio and Torca looked at each other nervously. 

“I told you solid, chrome—” 

“Yeah, got it,” Lio cut him off before he continued. 

“Your concern is admirable,” Elita said, “but you two best be on your way. Magmatron will expect your report.” 

“You mean you want us to tell him you’re here?” Lio asked. 

“Whatever he will try to do to me is nothing compared what he will do to both of you in the event he learns you did not tell him I am here.” 

“That’s true,” Torca agreed. 

Lio was silent considering her warning. Finally he said, “As I see it it’ll be sunset before we make it back to the Acropolis. You have until then to get done whatever you came here for. Once the hunt starts there’s no way to stop it.” 

Elita gave him a silent nod. Lio gave Torca a quick nudge before they returned to their beast modes. Torca moved back the way he came crashing through. Lio trailed him pausing to look back at Elita. He seemed to want to say something but his gaze slid toward the other bots and he turned disappearing into the forest. 

“I knew I always liked those two,” Roulette said leaving the ship’s shadow. 

“You _like_ those two?” Hot Rod scoffed. “Did you not hear what they said? They’re off to tell some bot who wants to bite off Elita’s head that she’s here.” 

“Hot Rod,” Roulette said, “it’s only a two megacycle hike to the Acropolis from here. Sunset is more than six.” 

“Wait, what?” Hot Rod hesitated. “So that means…” 

“They’re buying us time,” Bumblebee said. 

“As much as they dare,” Elita agreed. “Magmatron is not known for his patience…or forgiveness. I can think of two places the Key could have been hidden. Let us try for the easy one first shall we?” 

“’Lita, are you in danger here?” Optimus asked moving to detain her. 

“No more than on any other planet,” she disregarded his concern as she walked toward the forest away from Lio and Torca’s exit. 

“And the fact this Magmatron wants to bathe in your energon makes no never mind to you?” Drift asked. 

“He would not be the first.” 

“What about the kids?” Bumblebee asked. “Should they stay here?” 

“But Bee, we need to look for food,” Suri reminded. 

“They are safe enough with us for the time being,” Elita answered eyeing them closely, “but when I tell them to stay…they will stay. No following.” 

Suri and Chaz exchanged looks and nodded. Elita’s gaze narrowed before she relented and continued. With some trepidation the Autobots followed. 

“Sigma, defensive posture,” Elita called over her shoulder 

“As if you have to tell me,” the ship answered over the comm as its guns armed and it activated its defense shield. The Autobots looked back as the shimmering field enveloped the ship. 

“Is that really necessary?” Strongarm asked. 

“If Magmatron finds out we’re here he will have his followers destroy the ship just to make sure we can’t escape a second time,” Roulette answered. 

The Autobots shared uneasy glances. This stop was shaping up into something very different from their previous ones. Optimus was not satisfied with Elita’s lack of concern. He knew her better. Despite what she said she was cautious as they entered the forest. She was tense and alert for attack. What worried him most was she didn’t confide these concerns to him. Why didn’t she tell him? 

The forest quickly swallowed them. Gigantic trees dwarfed even the Autobots as they picked their way along a game trail. High above the thick canopy sheltered them from most of the sunlight keeping them in perpetual shadow. 

Hot Rod stumbled over roots saying, “Where the heck are the roads?” 

“There are no roads,” Roulette answered. 

“What do you mean, no roads?” 

“Animatros was colonized late during our exploration phase,” Elita supplied the answer. “Contact with Cybertron ended before terra-forming was even begun. The bots here had to adapt to the environment rather than the other way round.” 

“That’s why they have beast modes instead of vehicle modes,” Roulette added. 

“Are all their beast modes from this planet?” Suri asked. “I’ve never seen an animal like Torca before but Lio looked a lot like lions on Earth.” 

“The Tryptich Mask allows Primus to see the vast edges of the universe,” Elita answered. 

“So their beast modes could have come from many planets,” Suri surmised. 

Elita nodded. Though she didn’t say so aloud Suri knew she was pleased at how well Suri put two and two together. 

“So…there are no roads?” Hot Rod asked. 

Roulette gave him an exasperated look and shook her head. They continued. Though the Autobots were quickly turned around in this strange environment Elita knew exactly where she was headed. As they went the forest thickened. An eerie silence hung over them. 

“It feels as if we are being watched,” Drift observed. 

“Probably,” Roulette shrugged, “there are not many places on this planet we could go unnoticed.” 

“Watched by whom precisely?” 

She didn’t answer. Elita suddenly stopped in her tracks. She raised her hand clenching it into a fist in a call for a halt. The Autobots obeyed out of habit. They glanced nervously around them as she silently studied the thick vegetation. 

“Stay calm,” she instructed, “no fast movements. Do what I do.” 

With a twist of her wrist she drew her staff. Leaving it in its retracted form Elita dropped to one knee and set the staff on the ground in front of her. The Autobots watched dumbfounded. They looked to Roulette for answers only to see the operative disarming herself. Blaster in one hand and a dagger in the other Roulette held them aloft as she knelt and set them on the ground in front of her. Mirage drew both of his swords. Kneeling he set them crossed on the ground. The Autobots were not certain what to think about this display. Though the others hesitated Windblade followed suit. 

Roulette glanced at the others asking, “What are you waiting for? An invitation? Follow Boss Lady’s lead.” 

The Autobots hesitated. Silently Optimus drew his rifle. He knelt beside Elita setting the weapon on the ground. Reluctantly the others finally complied. They had barely relinquished their weapons when the forest suddenly came alive with whoops, shouts and screeches. 

Bots appeared as if from nowhere materializing out of the foliage. The Autobots stared in surprise instinctively reaching for their weapons only to have them snatched away or otherwise guarded. Hot Rod almost shouted in surprise as a creature landed on his blaster. Its body looked like a bird but it had a lizard head. Elita, Roulette and Mirage remained unmoved adding to the Autobot’s nervousness. Even Windblade was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the new bots. 

The surrounding horde came in all sorts and profiles. Some remained in beast mode others transformed into their bot forms. Even in bot form many maintained animalistic characteristics so that it was hard to tell the difference. They were all small, no larger than Arcee, and most possessed wings. The Autobots waited unsure of what was expected until Elita spoke. 

“Scouts of Animatros we come before you in peace and humbly request audience with King Onyx if he deems us worthy. If he deems us unworthy we humbly ask to be allowed to depart in peace.” 

The throng was silent during her announcement. They fidgeted but made no move to approach or retreat. Finally one stepped forward. He looked like a monkey with a long, prehensile tail. Dark feathered wings protruded from his back. He picked up Elita’s staff. She made no move to stop him as he sniffed it and surveyed the group in front of him. 

“You have some nerve returning here, ‘Lita,” he gruffly said. 

“Luck favors the prepared but initiative is taken by the bold,” she answered without looking at him. 

He suddenly broke into a fit of chuckles. With a snort he said, “Come on, up you get. A bot like you does not belong on her knees.” 

The small primate held out the staff as Elita raised her head. Almost smiling she accepted the staff and stood. The monkey bot spread its wings and hovered in front of them announcing, “Fellow Scouts, rejoice! The Liberators of Animatros have returned!” 

A cheer of squeals, whoops and squawks surrounded them as the small bots gave them leave to collect their weapons. The Autobots slowly stood. 

Bumblebee looked to Roulette asking, “ _Liberators_?” 

Roulette winked as they followed their new escorts. The winged monkey led the way through the forest undergrowth and down secret ways hidden from others. 

They emerged into a large grove of towering sycamores. The trees left an open space among their roots hidden from above by the thick canopy. Their guide landed on one of the arching roots saying, “We have been preparing for you ever since Razorwing announced your return.” 

They looked where he gestured to see the small flyer perched beside another bot. Only moderately taller than Razorwing she was slim with a chest plate that resembled a falcon and a headpiece to match. Eyeing the Autobots with a note of suspicion she nonetheless dropped down from her perch to greet those she recognized. 

“Roulette.” 

“Airazor, how’s my sister?” 

The pair shared the same handshake Roulette performed with Override and Windblade. 

“We’re surviving,” Airazor answered. 

“This is Windblade, a sister from another system,” Roulette introduced drawing the Camien close. “Windblade. Airazor.” 

“Greetings,” Airazor gave a bow before offering her hand. Instinctively Windblade returned the gesture before repeating the handshake. Airazor’s optics brightened and her smile warmed to this new bot as if some test had been passed. 

“Okay…where is my other sister?” Roulette announced. “There she is.” 

They looked where Roulette gestured to see a bat hanging from a branch high above. It screeched at them its ears flicking back and forth. 

“Sonar, do not make me come up after you,” Roulette warned. “You know I will.” 

The bat clicked rapidly before it dropped from the branch. It flipped neatly in the air flapping to control its descent before transforming into a bot. Her face retained bat features and her hands were not so much hands as claws. The juxtaposition of features revolted the Autobot’s sensibilities but Roulette showed none of that. She and the new bot shared the now familiar handshake. 

“Girl it is so good to see you.” Roulette laughed as the pair walked on together. 

“It’s funny isn’t it?” Airazor chuckled. 

“What is?” Windblade questioned. 

“How easily Roulette fits in wherever she goes,” Airazor gestured as they followed. “She’s probably the only bot Sonar truly likes and they are really nothing alike.” 

“These must be the little biologics Razorwing mentioned,” the monkey eyed Suri and Chaz. “I sent Night Flyer and Packrat out to forage or them. They should be back momentarily. You are our guests of honor!” 

They followed him to an amphitheater formed of the trees’ root systems. In the center was a fire burning with blue flames. He gestured for them to sit and directed Elita to a place of honor beside his throne: a pile of large, stone slabs. He perched there as she sat beside it. The height difference in their seating allowed them speak face to face. 

Bowls of energon were brought and set beside the Autobots as their hosts picked up instruments made from tree branches, logs, sticks and even rocks. Razorwing perched on a branch above them. His crests rose as he listened to the music jamboree. They watched as several beast bots approached Mirage handing him a bowl of energon. 

The silent bot accepted bowing and touching the bowl to his forehead before drinking and offering it back. The Anamiens repeated the same gesture of bowing and drinking before departing his company. After watching this ritual several times the Autobots looked to Roulette for explanation only to see her sharing the same ritual with Sonar and Airazor as well as others. Encouraged by Roulette’s actions Windblade followed her example when Airazor offered a bowl to her. 

“Okay what is that all about?” Bumblebee finally asked. 

“What is what?” Roulette asked. 

“The bowl-thing you are doing,” Hot Rod said. “It’s weird.” 

Roulette rolled her optics, saying, “On this planet it’s considered respectful. Bowing exposes you to attack so bowing to another demonstrates trust. Sharing a bowl of energon is a way of saying _you are a member of the tribe_ …especially if you share it with the King.” 

Roulette thumbed over her shoulder. They glanced the way she indicated to see Elita repeating the ritual with Onyx. Optimus again felt the uncomfortable thorn of jealousy in his spark. It was not as acute as what he experienced watching Lio but there was no denying it. Onyx clearly held Elita in deepest respect and his fondness shined from his optics. Elita’s expression was soft as she spoke to this King. It was clear she also held him in great respect. There was a time she looked at Optimus the same way. 

Suri’s stomach grumbled uncomfortably. Roulette looked at her in sympathy before saying, “Hold on kid your salvation is at hand.” 

A small, flying squirrel bot landed carrying a bundle. Soon after a rat arrived, scurrying across the forest floor with another heavy bundle. Both transformed and approached the group. 

“We heard you needed this,” Night Flyer showed his pack first revealing a wide variety of fruits. “These are quite popular with local wildlife. You should find them good.” 

“And these too,” Packrat added showcasing a selection of nuts, seeds and tubers. He stuck one tuber on a stick and roasted it over the fire before handing it to Suri. “Go on. I promise it is good.” 

Suri hesitantly took a bite then exclaimed, “It tastes just like a sweet potato. It’s really good. Thank you.” 

Packrat handed the next to Chaz while Night Flyer gave them a flask of water before both departed and left them to enjoy. 

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m confused,” Chaz said between mouthfuls, “half this planet wants you dead and the other half treats you like celebrities.” 

“Yeah,” Hot Rod seconded. “What is the deal?” 

“Did none of you listen to Sigma’s debriefing files about this planet?” Roulette scoffed. 

“We were still wrapping our heads around Seacon,” Bumblebee said, “just give us the short version.” 

Roulette smirked but explained, “In the beginning Animatros was peaceful. It is rich in minerals and energon. Except energon isn’t always easy to access. That’s why the bots here diverged into two factions. You have the smaller, lighter Scouts: many of which can fly, and are capable of traveling very quickly even through the thickest forest. Then you have the much larger Extractors that harvest the energon once it is found. In the beginning it worked. Scouts located it, Extractors harvested and they shared energon equally. 

“Until Magmatron showed up. He’s the biggest there is and he decided because he was the strongest he was the best. And the other Extractors when along with it because…well, those that went against him didn’t survive or were outcast. The Scouts became slaves. They were caged, chained, beaten, damaged beyond repair and forced to serve the Extractors.” 

The Autobots shared unhappy looks. 

“A few Scouts managed to escape into the forest where the larger bots couldn’t follow. They were scattered until Onyx arrived. He organized them, gathered them and trained them. They raided the Extractor’s camps to free others but it was dangerous. They risked their own capture to do it,” Roulette continued, “then we came on the scene. Took ‘Lita all of two nanoklicks to assess the situation. We were already making plans to free the Scouts when Onyx managed to contact ‘Lita through Razorwing…still not sure how he did that…they arranged a meet and finalized the escape plan. 

“Anyway, the plan went without a hitch. We entered the Acropolis under cover of night, freed the Scouts and escorted them to the forest where Onyx’s faction waited for them. Well almost without a hitch…one of the guards woke-up and raised alarm. We had to make a quick getaway off planet.” 

“So that’s why Magmatron wants to bite off your heads,” Drift said, “and why these Scouts celebrate you.” 

Roulette shrugged. 

“And you still like Lio and Torca?” Strongarm asked. 

“They aren’t bad bots,” Roulette shook her head. “Magmatron has them scared. It’s not easy going against a bot bigger than you. But there is no way there can be peace as long as Magmatron rules.” 

“What does ‘Lita say about it?” Ratchet asked. He glanced over to Onyx’s throne to see both had disappeared. “Where?” 

Optimus jerked to attention. He wasn’t certain when they left and his spark sputtered uncomfortably. They looked to Roulette. She shrugged.


	19. Chapter 19

Onyx led the way down a quiet path. Very few others traveled this way. Elita silently followed. If she had an inkling where they were headed she said nothing not that he expected her to. He had great respect for her. Compared to other bots who jabbered without any thought to what they said Elita could say one word for every ten and her silence spoke volumes. 

Their path became rocky. Onyx bounded from one perch to the next his leaps aided by his wings. He expected this journey to be slower but Elita managed the uneven terrain with ease covering it quickly. She moved with stealth and grace he never knew a larger bot to possess. There was much to be admired in her noble bearing. 

They entered the small cave without a word. Though no light reached the interior they were surrounded by a gentle, blue glow. The source of the blue glow was quickly apparent. In front of them was a small pool of energon. Far below its depths pulsed. Elita showed no surprise looking to Onyx for confirmation. 

He nodded saying, “The Oracle Pool.” 

Elita merely blinked. It was as she thought. The others traded rumors about this pool. They claimed Onyx had been born from it completely free of Magmatron’s control. It allowed him to see the future and gave him the strength to lead. Some spoke of it in awe others out of jealousy. On the surface it looked no different from any other pool. It was the pulse that signified its uniqueness. It brought with it a warm, welcoming aura. 

“You sense it don’t you?” Onyx said. “Me too.” 

“The light of Primus.” 

“It is comforting.” 

“Intoxicating…so much promise. No wonder we do not fight it.” 

“Fight what?” 

“Death.” 

Onyx watched her. She was not the same bot he met before. A deep sorrow had always clung to her spark but now it turned to melancholy. Her spark was torn and at war with itself. 

“How is it this pool possesses his light?” Elita asked. 

“As it was explained to me this pool is fed from a vein of energon that runs south.” 

“Straight from the Acropolis.” 

Onyx nodded. 

“So the Anamien Well sits on a vein of energon seeping directly into it.” 

“And by extension reaches here and to any number of pools that draw from the same source.” 

“Who revealed this to you?” 

“He goes by many names. He was here before Magmatron and defeated by him. He lives in exile now…and shame. Perhaps one day he will return.” 

“Why have you brought me here?” 

“Your spark is unsettled. You are uncertain of your mission,” Onyx said scooping up some of the energon into a bowl. “I do not possess what it is you seek but perhaps this will help you find your path.” 

Elita looked at the bowl for a long moment. He knew there was no sense in pressuring her. She would make her choice in her own manner and in her own time. Elita glanced at the pulsing pool again before she knelt and accepted the bowl. 

“Will there be pain?” 

“Some in the beginning but it will fade.” 

She seemed to consider this. Then she bowed, touched the bowl to her forehead and drank. Onyx accepted it back. Elita winced as the energon coursed through her. It burned as it charged her systems. A glow enveloped her and shined from her optics. She sank to the ground and was consumed. 

Her mind was filled with light and its unbearable brightness. There was the sense of returning home, comfort and rest. She rejected it. Yet it enfolded her in something far older and wiser than she knew. It was patient, accommodating, understanding. It knew her pain and understood her thoughts. It would not force her to join. In time all accepted its embrace. There were no words, only thoughts, only feelings. 

Then came the visions. They flashed in front of her. Images of the past, present and future all existing together in the same moment. There were images of Cybertron, of the colonies, of planets long lost, stars long dead, all connected. 

# * * * 

After a meal of several helpings of tubers and fruit Suri and Chaz fell into contented sleep. The Autobots watched over them growing restless as the sun slowly sank toward the horizon. Their time on this planet was limited. The threat of Magmatron hung over their minds. 

“So where did Onyx and Elita go?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Probably to that Oracle Pool they talk about,” Roulette shrugged. 

“What Oracle Pool?” Ratchet asked. 

“It’s a rumor among the Scouts,” Roulette explained. “They have a bunch of stories about it like how Onyx was born from it and allows him to see the future. It’s probably why ‘Lita brought us here first.” 

“But those are just rumors, right?” Hot Rod asked. 

Roulette shrugged, saying, “Well, if there is any truth to them it would be a good place to hide a Key.” 

The Autobots blinked in surprise. 

“Where is this pool?” Drift asked. 

“No bot knows except Onyx…and ‘Lita if he’s taken her there,” Roulette said. “We’ll know when they return.” 

Optimus didn’t take comfort from the thought. He stood walking away from the others. Bumblebee moved to follow but Ratchet held him back. The medic sensed his friend’s unrest and knew he needed some time to clear his mind. 

“Let him go, Bee,” the medic advised. “He has a lot to think about.” 

Optimus walked to the edge of the encampment. His spark was restless and his mind swarmed with questions. Elita traveled the universe finding long lost colonies of Cybertron. She earned their trust, helped them correct their courses to prevent war or to correct injustices. She was known on them: welcomed, worshiped, celebrated. What could Cybertron offer her now? What could he offer her? 

“I was wondering if you’d ever leave the circle.” 

Optimus turned toward the voice to see Onyx perched on a large root watching him. There was a knowing look in his optics. Optimus meant to say something but the words did not come to him. 

“Walk with me.” Onyx leapt and landed on another root. Optimus hesitated looking back at the gathering behind them. “They will be safe, I promise.” 

Optimus slowly turned back to the bot. He still hesitated. Onyx was patient waiting for him to come to a decision. With a final glance at the others Optimus stepped toward his waiting guide. Onyx bound to his next perch always staying a few paces ahead as he led the larger bot through the trees. 

Their path led upward. The trees thinned giving way to dry, arid soil. Onyx continued on, leaping from boulder to boulder aided by his wings. Optimus was not so lucky having to manage the climb on his own. Cresting the ridge Onyx perched on a flat, rock slab and enjoyed the view. Optimus joined him glancing about expectantly. 

“You won’t find what you are looking for here,” Onyx said not looking at him. 

Optimus stood beside him. 

“’Lita is communing with Primus.” 

“The Oracle Pool.” 

Onyx nodded then said, “There are a lot of rumors about that pool. I wouldn’t believe most of them.” 

“So it doesn’t tell the future?” 

“It allows you to join Primus’s dreams and Primus is not bound to one time or even one universe. He views them all equally.” 

“And you have allowed ‘Lita to do this?” 

“It is no easy task to join Primus’s dream. One must have the fortitude to avoid being swept away. ‘Lita is…stubborn. She will not allow herself to become lost.” 

“But why would you…” 

“When she first came here she was searching for something—or some bot. She was brave and wise and her vision was clear. But now I sense she is full of doubt and uncertainty and her vision is clouded. I hoped Primus would give her clarity for the trials to come.” 

“I sense her uncertainty as well,” Optimus admitted. “There was a time she would seek my advice but now she seems to despise my very being.” 

“She does not hate you.” Onyx shook his head. “She loves you, loves you more than she dares admit, but she is afraid of you as well.” 

“’Lita does not know fear,” Optimus said, “and she knows she has nothing to fear from me.” 

Onyx looked at him sadly, saying, “She has more cause to fear you then you know and it is her fear that clouds her mind.” 

Optimus moved to protest but Onyx gestured for him to listen. 

“She fears the sacrifice you will make because she knows you will not hesitate. When the time comes you will sacrifice yourself for the good of Cybertron and she will be alone…again.” 

Optimus remained silent turning Onyx’s words over in his mind. That was something he had not considered before. 

“I do not know all that is to come, Optimus Prime, but I can tell you this…a sacrifice will have to be made but this time it will not be you who makes it. This time it will be ‘Lita.” 

Optimus jerked to attention but Onyx stayed his protest with a gesture. 

“You stand before a precipice. In one hand you hold the fate of Cybertron, in the other you hold ‘Lita’s spark. When the battle is over…you will only hold one,” Onyx held out his own hands as a demonstration. 

Optimus felt his spark go cold. It was not possible. It could not be true. Clenching and unclenching his fists Optimus struggled to reject Onyx’s words but there was too much certainty in them. Lost in this struggle he was unaware of Onyx leaving him. He was unaware of the passage of time and did not realize he had returned to the Scout encampment until Bumblebee greeted him. 

“Optimus, you’re back. Where did you go?” 

Optimus numbly blinked. His mind was filled with the revelations he just learned. He dared not speak. 

“Hey, Boss Lady,” Roulette called, “welcome back.” 

Jerking to attention Optimus turned to see Elita reenter the camp. She spared him no glance perhaps not even registering he was there at all. 

“The Key is not here,” Elita quietly announced, “we have no other choice but to seek it elsewhere. We move out in five cycles. I suggest you say your goodbyes now. There may not be time later.” 

Roulette nodded and slipped away. 

“If the Key isn’t here, where is it?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The Acropolis.” 

The Autobots glanced at one another. 

“The Acropolis, isn’t that were Magna—whoever is?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Magmatron,” Elita corrected. “It is the seat of his stronghold.” 

The Scouts fell silent at this announcement. They fidgeted nervously sharing glances and looking to their leader. Onyx silently perched on his throne. Some wondered if he would send them into battle into a fight that was not their own. Others wondered if Elita would insist on their aid as payment for her part in their freedom. Both thoughts came with a certain amount of resistance and resentment. 

“Are you certain that is where the Key is?” Ratchet asked warily. 

Elita gave the briefest of nods before looking to Windblade, “This is not your fight. You are under no obligation to join us.” 

“I want to come,” the Camien assured her. 

Elita gave a nod of assent and bowed to Onyx saying, “I humbly ask a favor of you and your Scouts…” 

They waited. 

“Would you please watch over the children and keep them safe here in your camp?” 

Tension drained from the Scouts as they looked to the small humans curled up in sleep near the fire. The Scouts had become fond of them in the short time they visited. 

“If our mission is successful escort them to our ship so we may leave together. And—if our mission is unsuccessful—see them safely to the ship so it may return them home.” 

Onyx bowed answering, “It shall be done. The children will be safe. You need not worry.” 

Elita returned his bow. 

“What exactly do you mean _unsuccessful_?” Hot Rod asked. 

“She means we all die a fiery death,” Roulette explained rejoining them, “torn limb from limb, that sort of thing.” 

“What? There is no way I’m going anywhere near that,” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“By all means, Hot Rod,” Elita eyed him before walking away, “stay here…with the _other_ children.” 

“Onyx and the Scouts will protect you,” Roulette joked. 

Optimus glanced at the Scout leader. There was a look of resigned sadness in Onyx’s gaze. He gave Optimus a curt nod. With a sinking feeling in his spark Optimus followed after Elita’s small group. The others trailed behind him lost in their own thoughts. 

Elita moved swiftly through the undergrowth. She was used to covert travel, moving undercover. It was as natural to her as breathing was to humans. She moved silently and with no hesitation. Roulette and Mirage flanked her moving just as easily through the trees. Windblade was hard pressed to keep up even with her Torchbearer training at her disposal. 

They skirted clearings and stuck to shadows. Razorwing flew ahead. They watched his posture for warning but the flyer remained relaxed. Mirage moved ahead as Roulette dropped back to keep pace with Windblade. Further behind Optimus and the others followed nosily crashing through the forest. Elita halted checking position and listened to the sounds behind her as Roulette and Windblade joined her. 

“Windblade with me. Roulette drop back and see if you cannot quiet them.” 

“Right,” Roulette rolled her optics but disappeared back the way she came. 

Optimus and the others paused to regroup. They had lost sight of the others. Elita moved without leaving a trace and they weren’t certain they were even traveling in the right direction anymore. 

“Do you think they came this way?” Bumblebee asked. 

“They’re probably halfway back to the ship,” Drift grunted. “Leaving us to deal with this Magmatron.” 

“Yee have so little faith,” Roulette smirked, “and you all are about as stealthy as a herd of Torcas. Can you be a little quieter? We are trying to be sneaky.” Roulette led them through the forest stepping lightly as she had been trained. The others did their best to emulate though they failed miserably. Eventually she brought them to a tree covered ridge offering just enough height over the canopy to give them the lay of the land. Elita and Windblade were already there surveying their target in the failing light. Optimus relaxed knowing Elita had not gone on alone. 

“So, is that it?” Bumblebee asked as he took in the view. 

Ahead they could just make out a large clearing in the failing light. In the center the remains of a ship wreck rose like a jagged mountain. Its nose was buried in the ground from the force of the impact thrusting its rear end into the air at an extreme angle. Around it an encampment had been erected long ago consisting of small shelters haphazardly piled together. Around that was the makings of a wall only partially finished. From their vantage they could just make out bots moving about. 

“That’s the Acropolis?” Drift asked. 

“Don’t let it fool you,” Roulette said, “on the outside it looks like a dump but on the _inside_ …it’s still very much a dump.” 

“So where do we have to go to find the Key?” Ratchet asked. 

“The Well is located within the ship,” Elita answered, “inside Magmatron’s throne room.” 

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Because you’re not stupid,” Roulette said. “Seems pretty quiet. Do you think Lio and Torca made good on their promise?” 

“Knowing them, probably not,” Elita replied. 

“You don’t think they told the others of our arrival,” Optimus said. 

“No. I do not.” 

“Okay, now I’m beginning to like those two,” Bumblebee said. 

“Yeah, but they are making our job harder,” Roulette added. 

“How do you figure?” Hot Rod asked. 

“If they kept their promise Magmatron would be on a warpath and this encampment would be empty,” Elita replied. 

“Make it more difficult to get to the Axalon but easier through here,” Roulette agreed. 

“We will just have to deal with it,” Elita replied. “Windblade, I want you to stay with Razorwing. Be our air support. You should be able to land on top of the Acropolis without too much difficulty and watch for trouble.” 

“Okay. Sure.” Windblade agreed. She’d never been in actual battle before. 

“How are we going in?” Roulette asked. 

“Same way as last time.” 

“You don’t think they’ve found our exit?” 

“The guards did not raise alarm until we were well away last time. I doubt they backtracked out trail at all. We will know soon enough.” 

Roulette nodded. 

“What are the chances the rest of you will stay here?” Elita glanced at the other Autobots. Her gaze didn’t dwell on any of them long but the look in Optimus’s optics was clear enough. “Mirage, Roulette, flank right. We will precede from here and meet you at the entrance.” 

“Copy that,” Roulette and Mirage moved off quickly disappearing into the forest. 

Elita nodded to Windblade. The young flyer transformed and flew off circling wide before joining Razorwing above the wrecked ship. Elita headed down the ridge. The Autobots followed her more sedate pace. She was more cautious now stopping often to listen and study the forest. Not speaking a word she led them toward the clearing. 

The wrecked ship loomed in the dark. Elita scanned the open terrain. She didn’t see any patrols but she knew better than to trust first impressions. Her gaze spotted several dark forms hanging from the bottom of the ship confirming her need for caution. The forms did not stir though she watched them for a long time. 

“Seems their sentries are asleep,” Elita commented as the others gathered around her. 

“So where is the entrance?” Bumblebee asked. 

“South side,” Elita answered, “the wind is shifting.” 

“Is that important?” Hot Rod asked. 

“When dealing with Anamiens, yes,” Elita cautioned, “their olfactory sensors are particularly well-developed. We have to stay down wind.” 

She moved left keeping downwind of the Acropolis and away from the hanging sentries. The village came in full view of them as they circled and moved in. Elita paused at the low wall studying the makeshift shelters. Another wall had been erected since their last visit encircling the boundaries of the shelters. It was slightly higher than the one she currently sheltered behind but was no more effective than the first. 

The others gathered along the wall. Elita grimaced at the noise their servos and footsteps caused. They did not possess the same sound dampeners she did. They were a danger to themselves on this planet. 

“Are you certain you will not wait here?” she asked. 

Her gaze slid toward Optimus. His was hard and stubborn. 

“Did not think so.” Elita considered her options. “We will have better cover at the inner wall. Follow…as quietly as you can manage.” 

She stood, hopped the low wall and ran across the open. Reaching the inner wall she paused. Peeking beyond it and assuring herself her approach was unnoticed she motioned for them to join her. Optimus led them across the open. They lined up against the wall while Elita kept watch. Despite their loud approach the interior of the camp remained quiet and undisturbed. 

“So what are we doing?” Hot Rod asked. 

Elita gestured for silence. Her gaze shifted to Optimus and signed for a boost. Without hesitation he stepped close cupping his hands for her foot. In an easy motion he lifted her up allowing her to perch on the wall. She surveyed the camp. There were no sentries. It seemed Magmatron hadn’t learned much from their last encounter…or perhaps a new game was in play. 

Optimus waited and watched. There was no denying the thrill in his spark at her touch. Standing near her his spark lost its restlessness. It was the closest he felt to peace in a long time. The realization struck him as odd given their current situation but he could not deny it. He wondered if she felt it too. If she did he saw no sign of it. 

Elita took stock of their position. The quickest way to the rendezvous was straight through but there was no way the others would make it. The bots on this planet were too finely tuned to the environment. Their senses of smell and hearing were too acute. She weighed her options against the Autobots’ stubbornness. Looking down she saw Optimus watching her. She ignored the wavering of her spark focusing on the task at hand. Silently she signed for him to follow the wall and wait on the far side. 

There was a moment of hesitation in his expression before he nodded assent. Her gaze was steady then she turned and disappeared over the wall. The Autobots blinked in confusion looking to Optimus. He signed for them to follow and moved off along the wall. Bumblebee and the others followed until only Hot Rod remained. He scoffed at the thought of taking the long way. With a grunt he hauled himself over the wall and dropped into the camp. 

Inside were several shelters crowded together with narrow passages between. Refuse littered the ground. Hot Rod wasn’t one for tidiness but even this pushed the boundaries of his acceptance. He squeezed through two of the shelters and stumbled onto a slightly larger path. Hot Rod weaved between the structures. He kicked at a loose rock letting it rebound off a hut and crash into a pile of metal sheets. The metal clanked harshly in the sleeping village. Hot Rod cringed. 

Something large growled turning over in its sleep. Hot Rod turned to see a massive bear yawn. The creature stirred sleepily sniffing the air. It pulled itself to its feet stepping out of its shelter. Hot Rod backed himself against another hut as the large beast continued to pull itself into the open. Hot Rod jerked upward as an unseen force pulled him off his feet. He landed on the roof of the hut unceremoniously on his backside. 

“Hey—” 

A hand covered his mouth and Elita’s face hovered in front of his own. Her gaze was irritated and furious. She signed for silence looking down at the polar bear below. Sleepily Polarclaw blinked sniffing for an elusive scent. When he couldn’t find it he lumbered back to his hut and returned to sleep. 

From the top of the neighboring hut Elita watched. She did not move until she was certain he was again in the deep slumber of his rest cycle. Her gaze slid to the young Autobot. Hot Rod opened his mouth to say something before she clapped her hand over it again. Silently she stood and went on her way. He watched her step lightly from one hut to the next barely making a sound despite her size. Slowly he stood and followed though it seemed every step he took was like a clash of cymbals in comparison. He cringed with each step wondering what monsterous beast bot slept in the huts around them. 

# * * * 

The Autobots skirted the village. Optimus led them to where Elita had directed. There he paused. He had expected her to be there waiting but there was no sign of her. They had heard a commotion within the camp. He refused to believe Elita was the cause. She was far too careful to draw that kind of attention to herself. 

“Hey, wait a nanoklick, where’s Hot Rod?” Strongarm asked. 

“What?” Bumblebee looked down the line. “Where is he?” 

Hot Rod slipped off the wall landing roughly with a groan. He looked up at them giving a _whoop_ of success before Elita landed beside him. She drew her staff and held the blade microns from his face. He fell silent. Her optics shined with rage. For once he didn’t dare challenge her. Disgusted she turned away. The other Autobots shied away as she marched past them. Reaching Optimus she turned, shoved him against the wall and held him there with her staff. 

“Keep your bots on a leash!” she hissed. “Next time they decide to commit suicide I will leave them to their fate…I will leave all of you to your fate.” 

Her anger burned from her optics. Optimus held the gaze without quailing. His spark quivered feeling her anger, hurt and distrust. She meant every word. She would leave him. He bowed his head absorbing the knowledge. It was too much to bear. When his gaze returned to her he saw nothing had changed. She turned away from him and walked away. 

“Ah,” Hot Rod slowly stood, “I’m…” 

“I’m sorry Optimus,” Bumblebee said. “I knew Hot Rod wasn’t ready for a mission of this magnitude.” 

“No, the fault is mine,” Prime said before following after Elita. 

Bumblebee glared at Hot Rod. The younger Autobot tried to find words but none came to him. He watched as Bumblebee and the others filed after Optimus. Hesitantly he fell in step behind. They moved along the wall toward the wrecked ship. 

They found Elita crouched at a hole in the wall. At their approach she held up a hand signaling for them to halt. Optimus obeyed readily waiting on her next instruction. Her focus was on something within the village. They heard a deep groan and the ground trembled with a footstep. Elita shifted pressing her back against the wall and hiding herself more fully in the shadows. Optimus mimicked her pose as the ground quaked and footsteps approached. 

They sensed more than saw the large body as it stood along the wall gazing out. It sniffed the air and snorted. Then it slowly moved away. Elita did not move even after the footsteps faded. Slowly she turned and peaked around the corner of the wall again. Silently she motioned for one to join her. Optimus motioned to Bumblebee and sent him toward Elita. Once Bumblebee reached her she held a hand up to call for a halt then waved him across. 

Bumblebee darted across the open diving behind the next part of the wall and waited. Once he was safely across Elita waved for the next bot. One by one they crossed the gap and hunkered down beside Bumblebee to wait. When the last had gone Optimus joined Elita just as the footsteps returned. Elita flattened herself against the wall again. Optimus followed suit as the ground trembled. Silently they listened to the shuffling walk. It paused once before moving off again. Elita slowly looked around the corner before waving Optimus through. 

He caught her hand holding it. She glared. He absorbed it. Silently he gestured for her to go first. Her gaze remained steady and hard. Withdrawing her hand she looked beyond the wall again before darting across the gap and joining the others. She didn’t wait to see if he made the journey successfully continuing into the shadow of the wrecked ship. 

Reaching the others Optimus led them after her. Now they moved easier in the shadow of the ship. They found Elita waiting alongside the ship. She did not acknowledge them as they joined her. Hot Rod was desperate to speak but held himself in check when Elita glared in his direction. 

A cable suddenly dropped among them. Elita nodded to Bumblebee and he started their ascent, one by one, up the cable. As Bumblebee reached the end a hand thrust out of an opening. Grasping it he held on as they hoisted him over the ledge and into the ship. 

“There you are,” Roulette said as he took his bearings. “Where’ve you been?” 

Before Bumblebee could answer she turned to help Drift inside. They stood in a corridor. The opening they crawled through was an airlock. They stood on a slant of thirty degrees following the rise of the ship. Bumblebee and the others gravitized to make standing easier. Strongarm, Hot Rod and Ratchet soon made the climb with Elita and Optimus following. 

“What did you do take the long way round?” Roulette asked. 

Elita glared at Hot Rod before starting her descent down the corridor. The look was not lost on Roulette who eyed the young bot. Mirage hauled up the cable and stowed it in a wiring panel. 

“What did you do?” 

Hot Rod hung his head but wouldn’t answer. Roulette looked to Bumblebee then shrugged and followed after Elita. The Autobots brought up the rear. 

Even with their magnetic locks active following the corridor wasn’t easy as the slant steepened the deeper it went. Their footsteps echoed hollowly down the passage despite attempts to be silent. Not the first time Bumblebee marveled at Roulette’s silent way of going. Elita and Mirage also walked with almost no sound. Their footsteps muffled. Bumblebee wondered how they did it. 

Elita turned cutting down another corridor and heading deeper into the ship. Eventually she came to a stop in front of a lift. Together she and Mirage pried the doors open revealing an empty chamber. Empty except for a thick cable hanging down the center. 

“Since when do mag-lifts have cables?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Since we hung it here to make our ascents and descents easier,” Roulette answered. 

“I am not going down there,” Hot Rod said looking down the dark shaft. 

“Then stay here.” Elita gripped the cable and disappeared below. 

Without further argument they followed. Several decks down they found another door had been pried open. Stepping off the cable they entered another long corridor. They hesitated unsure of which way to go until Roulette descended the cable and directed them onward. On this lower deck and slant was even more severe until they were practically walking on the wall. 

Roulette led them down narrow passages until they came to a place where the ship had buckled. Here their footing was again level. She led them cautiously stopping to listen every few steps eventually reaching Elita. She crouched near a hole in the floor. A warm light emanated upward as she sat listening. Roulette joined her giving a thumbs-up. Elita held up a hand clenching it in a fist before dropping from sight. Roulette eased herself where Elita had been and waited. She didn’t move until she heard the soft rap on the floor from below. Roulette nodded to them and dropped out of sight. 

The Autobots hesitated until Mirage signed for them to follow. One by one they dropped to the deck below and found themselves in another corridor. This one was severely damaged with pieces of the inner wall missing. Through the missing chunks they could see that the entire inner workings of the ship had been gutted leaving a large area completely open like some sort of cathedral. The ambient light was much brighter here emanating from somewhere within the space. 

They eased down the corridor joining Elita. She leaned against a piece of the wall shielded from view. Raising a hand in warning they found similar shelter from the interior and waited. 

“So where is this Magmatron?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

Roulette signed for silence before thumbing over her shoulder to the room beyond. Hesitantly the Autobots peaked beyond their shelters and stared in disbelief. A huge beast lay asleep. Its front half resembled a tyrannosaur with massive jaws lined with dagger-like teeth. Its back half was that of a sea creature eerily similar to Undertow. The seasaur’s sinewy neck made for a whip-like tail ending in a head armed with needle-like teeth. From its back sprouted a pair of pterodactyl wings its head buried somewhere along its back. 

“THAT’S MAGMA—” 

Hot Rod’s exclamation was cut short as Mirage covered his mouth. Roulette glared at the young bot shaking her head before glancing back at the sleeping beast bot. Magmatron grumbled but slumbered on. 

“He’s huge!” Hot Rod whispered when Mirage released him. “And he has three heads!” 

Roulette shrugged. 

“You never said he had three heads!” 

Roulette signed for silence. 

“Where’s the Well of All-sparks?” Bumblebee whispered. 

Roulette pointed. They followed the gesture to the seasaur’s head. Within the curve of its neck was a small pool emanating light. Bumblebee shot Roulette an astonished glance. She shrugged. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ratchet muttered sharing a glance with Optimus. 

“How are we supposed to search for the Key with him here?” Hot Rod asked. 

“We do not.” Elita picked up a small shard of rubble and studied it. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Drift questioned. “We came here for the Key. We cannot leave without it.” 

Rather than answer Elita slipped around her shelter and boldly entered the chamber. 

“’Lita!” Optimus’s protest was no more than a whisper. 

“Boss Lady,” Roulette whispered, “she’s not doing what I think she is, is she?” 

Mirage shrugged. Elita marched midway down the chamber before turning to face them carelessly tossing and catching the chunk of metal she purloined. 

“She is.” 

“Is what?” Bumblebee asked. 

Roulette shook her head as Elita grasped her staff in its short-form. Without a word Elita tossed up the piece of rubble and expertly batted it. They watched in stunned horror as the chunk flew toward the slumbering behemoth hitting it square in the eye. 

The tyrannosaur head roared then bellowed, “This better be good! Or I’ll…” 

“You will what?” Elita demanded. 

The land and seasaur heads were immediately awake. They jolted up to see their visitor. 

“Elita-One,” the tyrannosaur head sneered. “I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to return.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

Magmatron rumbled as he stood. His seasaur tail hung over his back hissing at her. He stretched his skysaur wings and crouched as if preparing for a leap. Elita noted each movement but remained motionless. Her gaze never left the massive beast bot. She was far too schooled to hint at her thoughts. 

“We’ve been waiting for you,” the tyrannosaur head said. “We have been making so many plans for you.” 

“You have too much time on your claws. Have you ever thought about a hobby? Rock collecting, perhaps?” 

Magmatron snarled. 

“Or painting.” 

He lunged for her massive jaws opening. Elita dropped to her knees and rolled out of his path. Somersaulting back onto her feet she ducked narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of the seasaur. Magmatron turned a lot faster than they thought a bot of his size could. He charged again. 

Elita spun her staff extending its length and ejecting its blades in a single motion. She dove between his massive legs slashing as she tumbled to the side to avoid the seasaur’s head. Magmatron roared in pain stumbling. Energon leaked from the deep slash in his left forelimb. Elita came up on her feet holding her staff level as energon dripped from her blade. 

“Looks like first energon goes to me.” 

Magmatron lunged at her again. Elita transformed and reversed out of the chamber. The beast charged after her as she struggled to stay ahead of the snapping jaws. As they disappeared down the corridor Roulette emerged from cover. 

“Scrap. Mirage go after her. I’ll take the high ground.” 

The silent bot transformed squealing his tires as he raced to catch up. 

“What about us?” Hot Rod said. “What should we do?” 

“You?” Roulette scoffed. “How about you find that stupid key before we’re all in trouble.” 

She darted toward the wall using it to kick herself up toward the bulkhead. Swinging herself up to the next level she was out of sight and gone. 

“Find the Key,” Bumblebee turned to the glimmering pool. “Right. Optimus?” 

He looked to see the Autobot commander still staring after the others. 

“Optimus!” 

Prime slowly turned to look after the young warrior. Onyx’s warning was heavy in his mind and his spark was torn. He would not allow Elita to sacrifice herself. Her spark had to live. 

“We need you,” Bumblebee said, “you’re the only one who can find the Key.” 

Optimus slowly stirred joining them at the edge of the Well. He held his hand out into its shimmering light. The others waited but there was no response. 

“So what does that mean?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It means the Key isn’t here,” Ratchet said. “It must be elsewhere.” 

“But Elita said it had to be here,” Bumblebee argued. 

“She was wrong,” Drift scoffed. 

“Where do we look now?” Strongarm asked. “We’ve never been to this planet.” 

Optimus’s gaze drifted along the edge of the Well. The floor was crumpled and cracked from the force of its crash landing. The crash itself was no doubt responsible for the Well opening as it obviously had within the ship. Yet the Well had more than just opened. It sunk into the floor and was drawing energon from deep below the planet’s crust. It occurred to him that a river of energon could very well be flowing through it and the Key, if it had been here, could have drifted away. 

That was the reason Elita had first gone to Onyx Minor. No doubt his Oracle Pool was connected to the same energon vein. Silently he circled the pool. He knelt where the ship had buckled. The others watched wondering at his actions. Without a word he balled up his fist and punched the floor. It deformed under the force with a hollow clank. He pulled back and punched again. He struck several times before it finally gave way. 

With a grunt he peeled back the floor to reveal the warm light of energon beneath. Optimus plunged his hand into the flowing stream unsure of what he thought he might find. Then his fingers brushed something smooth and his hand closed around it. Optimus leaned back as he withdrew it from the energon and revealed the shining blade. 

“All right! That’s three for three!” Hot Rod exclaimed. “This is easier than we thought!” 

“I’m not sure _easier_ is the correct word for it,” Ratchet cautioned as the ship shuddered. 

The Autobots wobbled on their feet sharing uneasy glances. 

“What was that?” Strongarm asked. 

The ship vibrated again and they heard a muffled explosion followed by a roar. 

“’Lita,” Ratchet looked the way she had gone. 

“So out the back way?” Hot Rod asked. 

Without a word Optimus stood. He transformed and roared off in the direction Elita had gone. The Autobots followed.


	20. Chapter 20

Dawn was slowly breaking. The Anamiens stirred from their nightly power down. Without scouts finding energon was not easy. Powering down was one of the few ways they could conserve their fuel. Beasts of every shape and size stretched and clawed their way out of their shelters. Some were replaced by the nighttime guards which in turn powered down during the day. A few glanced toward the Acropolis. 

Soon enough Magmatron would emerge and deliver his order before retreating to his chambers. The thought was accompanied by no small amount of resentment. Though none would openly protest they all chaffed under his rule. No bot since Convoy dared oppose Magmatron and he had been soundly defeated. None even dared mention his name aloud. 

They heard the rumbles first. Several cringed knowing Magmatron had awakened in a foul mood. They slowly congregated near the Acropolis for the daily abusive triad. The rumbles strengthened into outright rage. That was new and the bots grew nervous. A roar echoed outward as the surveillance van rocketed backwards out of the Acropolis nanoklicks ahead of an enraged Magmatron. 

Elita hit a bump launching off the ground. She twisted, transformed and landed in a tumble as Magmatron snapped at her and missed. Diving under him she sliced one of his pillar-like legs with her blade before somersaulting out of his reach. Magmatron howled in rage and stumbled as he attacked again. 

Elita darted away from the tyranno’s chomping maw, slid under the plesio’s snapping jaw and slashed at the sinewy neck. The seasaur hissed in pain swinging itself around wildly as she leapt clear. Magmatron stumbled off-balanced by his back-half as he tried to find her again. She perched on one of the Anamien shelters waiting for his attack. When he charged she held her ground until the last possible moment leaping over his head as he chomped down. Landing on his back she slid down. Reaching the point where the land and seasaur bodies met Elita sunk her blade deep into his body as she slid to the ground. Both heads roared in pain and rage. 

With a shudder the three came apart. The skysaur rose swiftly upward as the land- and seasaur faced her. Elita studied her opponents. The landsaur was the most dangerous. Though the seasaur was gangly on land it could still crawl on its belly but it lacked speed. As long as she stayed out of its strike range it was relatively harmless. 

“I’m going to make you regret coming here,” Magmatron’s voice snarled from the tyranno’s mouth. 

“I am already there,” she answered spinning her blades. 

The tyranno roared and charged. Elita dodged its mouth sinking her blade into his foot and delivered a sharp kick to his knee. She tumbled away as he roared pain. It stumbled limping on the damaged joint. Elita didn’t spare a glance as she dodged attacks from the sea- and skysaur. 

As the skysaur dove a screech ripped through the air. The pterodactyl veered off cringing at the high-pitched cry. Razorwing swooped after it aiming his sonic attack at the beast’s sensitive audio sensors. Windblade dove at it from above slicing its wing with her sword as she transformed. The skysaur’s wing crumpled and it fell from the sky crashing into a group of shelters in a heap. A spinning blade tumbled through the air slicing at the seasaur’s neck as it snapped at Elita. The creature reared hissing. The spinning blade circled before flying back to its source. Mirage leapt from between two shelters to catch it and readied his next throw. 

Elita spun on her heels avoiding the tyranno’s renewed attack. The jaws barely missed as the massive head whipped around. A plasma shot exploded its eye. Roaring the tyranno reared and whipped its tail in a wide arc. Elita leapt clear landing on a shelter only to have the seasaur charge her perch swinging its head like a battering ram. The massive head struck her hard and sent her flying. As she fell she felt arms embrace her and protect her in a controlled landing. 

# * * * 

The Autobots emerged from the Acropolis in a wild race. They transformed at the entrance transfixed by the sight of three beasts fighting. The seasaur charged Elita smashing her precarious perch and sent her flying. Before Optimus freed himself from inaction a white form leapt, caught her and landed a few paces from them cradling Elita to its chest. 

Her optics blinked open staring up at her rescuer. Lio met her gaze. Her dull optics lightened as she became alert. 

“About time,” she said. 

Lio winked and would have smirked if a mask didn’t obscure the lower half of his face. Almost reluctantly he set her on her feet and turned as Magmatron pulled himself together with pained rumbles. 

“Lio! Bring her to me! Let us finish this!” 

“You know, Magmatron,” Lio said, “there’s something I’ve been meaning to say to you.” 

He dropped to all fours as he reverted to his lion beast mode and roared. His challenge call was joined by a loud trumpet as Torca emerged from the crowd. Several others echoed the challenge. Lio sprang forward. He dodged Magmatron’s tail swipe and leapt onto the larger bot’s back. Sinking his claws into the thick hide Lio climbed toward the tyranno’s head going for the throat. Torca charged from the left ramming the tyranno’s legs and throwing it off balance. The Autobots slowly gathered near Elita as other beast bots joined the attack. 

“Are we going to do anything?” Hot Rod asked as the smaller bots overwhelmed their much larger tyrant. 

“No,” Elita replied, “this is their fight. If they cannot win on their own the Scouts will never trust them.” 

“Law of the jungle,” Roulette seconded sliding down the outside of the wrecked ship to join them. 

“So what are we going to do?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Did you find the Key?” Elita asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then we are leaving.” She turned away from the ongoing battle, transformed and dove off across the plain. 

Roulette, Mirage, Razorwing and Windblade followed without question. The Autobots hesitated but in the end followed. Optimus remained silent brooding. His mind and spark swarmed with Onyx’s warning. He knew he should have followed her instead of locating the Key but there was more. His spark chaffed with the uncomfortable notes of jealousy after witnessing Lio’s intervention. Elita had not shied from Lio’s contact the way she shunned his own. There was no mistaking her fondness for the beast bot either. It stirred several uncomfortable emotions he was not used to feeling: envy, rage and possessiveness. 

If Elita sensed his inner turmoil she said nothing transforming at the tree line and leading them back to the Axalon. She waved her hand in a circle. Though it had little meaning to the Autobots the gesture sent Razorwing streaking off toward the Scout encampment. Elita set a pace they were hard-pressed to keep down narrow game trails. There was no need for subtly now. Speed was the key. There was no guarantee Lio and the others would be able to defeat Magmatron or even hold him back. 

They burst free of the forest and stumbled into the Axalon’s clearing. Its barrier still shimmered around it nearly invisible in broad daylight. Elita paused listening for sounds of pursuit. 

“Sigma, start launch procedures.” 

“As if you have to tell me,” the computer answered and dropped its shield as it diverted power to the engines. 

“Wait, the kids,” Bumblebee stopped suddenly at the foot of the ramp, “we have to go back for them.” 

A screech announced Razorwing’s arrival. The little bot landed on Elita’s arm. He was followed by Onyx, Airazor and Night Flyer. Suri and Chaz called down from the backs of the flying ape and the falcon respectively while the flying squirrel dropped off a large bundle of supplies. Onyx landed dipping his shoulder to allow Suri an easy climb down. Airazor was less generous letting Chaz tumble backward onto the ground. 

“I am pleased to see your mission was successful,” Onyx nodded to the Blade. 

“It sounds like they are killing themselves,” Airazor quipped. 

“An overdue catharsis,” Elita assured them. “With any luck they may even end Magmatron for good.” 

The Scouts nodded agreement. Magmatron’s end would come none too soon for any of them. 

“I am sorry to depart so hurried,” Elita added. “It seems I am always leaving this planet with a mess.” 

“You are a force of nature unto yourself, ‘Lita, bringing change wherever you go and change is seldom clean,” Onyx assured her. “Besides this planet was a mess long before you ever set foot on it.” 

“Fair winds to you, King Onyx of Animatros,” Elita bowed dropping to one knee to show proper respect. 

“Fair travels to you, Elita-One of Cybertron,” Onyx returned her bow. “Until our paths converge once more.” 

Elita stood accepting the formal parting and climbed into the waiting ship. Optimus hesitated. There was a grace in her movements even when appearing humble that was unlike any other bot he knew. His gaze drifted back to the Scouts and saw Onyx watching him. Without a word the Scout leader nodded and took wing. Airazor followed joining Night Flyer high above the trees. Bumblebee grabbed the children’s new supplies as Autobots and humans hurriedly boarded. 

The Axalon sealed its doors as soon as they were onboard. They felt the ship tremble as its engines ignited. The sensation they were growing heavier warned them they were rising. Elita said nothing as she stowed her weapons before entering the ship. Optimus wanted to speak with her but she left him no opportunity. 

Resigned he went to the Vault alone storing the third Blade with the others. He absentmindedly wandered the ship eventually arriving at a lounge modeled after Maccadam’s Oil House. His mind churned. Onyx’s warning still echoed in his audio sensors. He could not believe it was true. The Scout had to be wrong. Yet they had visited three planets and each had become progressively more dangerous. Elita faced those dangers alone without him, without even requesting his aid. She was angry with him that much he understood but even in the worst of her rage she had never shut him out before. 

His thoughts wandered to Lio. The same uncomfortable feelings bubbled in his spark. There was no denying the familiarity Lio shared with Elita. The Anamien’s body language had been clear enough in expressing fondness for her. Hadn’t the bot leapt to her aid? Elita’s body language was far less easy to read. She did not overtly welcome his attention though she had not shied from his contact either. Still there was no denying the spark in her optics. It was a look he was familiar with because it was once a look she reserved only for him or so he thought. 

“Optimus?” 

He glanced over his shoulder to see Ratchet had come to find him. The medic’s optics were full of concern. Optimus looked away staring at the cast star field outside. 

“Optimus, are you all right? You’ve been pretty quiet since Animatros. The others are wondering why you haven’t joined us on the bridge.” 

He didn’t answer. 

“It’s that Lio character isn’t it?” Ratchet asked. “I saw the way you looked at him. You didn’t like him at all did you? ‘Lita trusted him though.” 

“Yes. She is…fond of him.” 

“Well I don’t know about that.” 

“The way she looked at him...she used to look at me that way.” 

Ratchet fell silent. He had thought her optics had been a little brighter around the Anamien. 

“And Onyx—” 

“What about him?” 

“He warned me.” 

“Warned you about what?” 

They jerked to attention at the new voice. Turning they saw Roulette leaning against the door frame. Her optics were bright with mischief. 

“The others are wondering where you wandered off to,” she said. “So what’s the warning about?” 

Optimus felt silent. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Roulette turned to leave. “I’ll let them know you’ll be up shortly.” 

“Roulette.” 

She paused looking over her shoulder. 

“It is time…what happened to ‘Lita?” Optimus said. 

“I told you before…you don’t want to know.” Roulette shook her head. 

“I must know. Why is she so changed?” 

“It is because of the Quintessons, isn’t?” Ratchet asked. 

“It has nothing to do with _them_ …though they certainly didn’t help.” 

“Roulette, please…” 

“It’s _you_ okay,” Roulette gestured to Optimus, “it’s _your_ fault. I’m sorry O.P. but _you_ did this.” 

Ratchet shared an uneasy look with Optimus. Prime’s shoulders sagged and his usually noble bearing diminished. Shaking his head the medic asked, “How is that possible? ‘Lita knows…” 

Roulette hugged herself walking toward the viewing ports as the memories bubbled up from where she buried them. She didn’t speak for a long time finally answering, “She knew, okay. She knew the moment you…the moment you entered the All-Spark. She didn’t need to be told. She didn’t need to wait for the announcement. She just knew.” 

Optimus glanced at Ratchet. 

“We were looking for you,” Roulette explained. “Since day one of the Exodus ‘Lita was always looking, searching for you. We were in the middle of nowhere. Mirage and I were in the training room. ‘Lita was on the bridge. The ship suddenly came to a halt—dead stop. We tried to get to ‘Lita but she’d barred the bridge from entry. Sigma wasn’t much help. We sat there for half a lunar cycle before word came across the comm: _Cybertron was saved and you…you were gone_.” 

Roulette slowly turned looking at him with sad, dull optics. 

“Maybe she went a little crazy. I don’t know. But she was never the same.” Roulette shook her head. “When Boss Lady finally came out she told Mirage and I that if we wanted to return to Cybertron we should take one of the shuttles because she was never going to set foot on Cybertron again.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Ratchet argued. 

“Why not?” 

“Cybertron is our home.” 

“Cybertron was never ‘Lita’s home,” Roulette shook her head gesturing to Optimus, “You were. How could you not know that? Wherever you were—that was home. Without you Cybertron’s just a repository of memory. Why would she want to walk down memory lane? She could do that in her own head well enough.” 

Ratchet fell silent. 

“Anyway—I’d been watching Boss Lady’s back for too long. I wasn’t about to leave her. Mirage agreed and we stayed by her side. That was that.” 

Optimus slowly mulled over Roulette’s words. There was no deception. She spoke the truth but it was hard to believe. How could Elita have known his actions? And yet… 

“Look I’m sorry,” Roulette continued. “I really am. I’d hope when she saw you again she’d be different but…I don’t think she’ll ever be the same.” 

She turned for the door. 

“Roulette,” Optimus waited for her to face him, “you still have not said why ‘Lita did not make our rendezvous at Iacon.” 

Roulette shook her head but before she could speak the ship sounded alert. 

# * * * 

“What’s the sitch?” Roulette asked as they arrived on the bridge. “Are we under attack? Lockdown again?” 

Mirage shook his head signing something the others didn’t understand. 

“What do you mean _no such luck_?” Roulette asked. 

“We have a derelict,” Elita said. 

“Oh great, not another one,” Roulette leaned against the console. 

“Another one?” Bumblebee asked. “What does that mean?” 

Optimus and Ratchet joined the others staring at a 3-D display on the table. The hologram showed a ship drifting among a puzzle of scrap. Outside the same ship hovered in front of them glinting as it slowly drifted. As they watched the Axalon showered the derelict with scanning beams. 

“You’ve seen this before?” Ratchet asked. 

Roulette shrugged, “Once or twice. We have confirmation?” 

“Confirmed. Ship is Cybertronian,” Sigma informed. “Although considering the damage it may be impossible to reconstruct and verify its model and designation.” 

“Prepare a probe to interrogate its mainframe,” Elita ordered. “We might get lucky and at least some of its data is retrievable.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“We need to get over there,” Bumblebee said. “There may be survivors.” 

“Unlikely,” Elita answered. “We are only detecting trace amounts of energon. We are better off destroying it.” 

“Destroy it?” Hot Rod repeated. “We can’t do that…not when we don’t know for sure if there are survivors.” 

“This isn’t a game, rook,” Roulette said. “Boss Lady’s right. We need to destroy it. It’s way too close to Animatros and Seacon.” 

“Protocol says we need to search it,” Hot Rod said bristling at being called a rookie again. He caught a surprised glance from Strongarm and said, “Yeah, that’s right. I know protocols too. Just because you are scared…” 

Roulette let out a bark of laughter saying, “What did you do on the last planet? Do battle with a giant beast bot? No. That was us. Oh how about taking on a pair of enraged Combiners? No. That was us too. How about—” 

“They get the point Roulette,” Elita interrupted. She gave the young bot a harsh glare before looking at the others. “This is not the first time we have come across a ship like this. Entering it to search as you suggest is pointless, dangerous and inviting trouble. It is better to let the probe do its work and remain at a safe distance.” 

“I’m not afraid,” Hot Rod countered. “I’m going. And you can’t stop me.” 

Elita’s gaze narrowed. He quailed under it until she said, “As you wish but understand if you endanger my ship in the least I will not hesitate to terminate you.” 

“Fine. So who’s going with me?” 

“I will,” Bumblebee said. 

“Not a good idea, Bee,” Roulette warned. 

“I can’t let him go alone. We’ll be fine.” 

“Ah-huh,” Roulette did not sound convinced. 

“So how do we get over there?” Bumblebee asked. “Can we take a shuttle?” 

“No,” Elita answered sharply. “There are EVA packs in hangar two. Those are expendable.” 

“Ah, okay. How do we get to hangar two?” 

“Sigma.” 

The bridge door opened as the glowing projection of Sigma’s hologram appeared. It hovered out the door saying, “Follow me.” 

With a grimace Bumblebee and Hot Rod followed their guide leaving the rest to watch from the bridge. 

“You sure that was a good idea?” Roulette gave Elita a sidelong glance. “I mean considering what this ship probably is?” 

“Some lessons need to be learned the hard way,” Elita turned back to the view outside. “Besides, safe guards are in place.” 

Optimus and Ratchet shared uneasy glances.


	21. Chapter 21

Sigma’s hologram led them down several corridors eventually bringing them to a large cargo area. It was set up much like the one they usually used. The only difference was this one was considerably larger making it perfect for hauling equipment and perhaps even another ship. 

Sigma directed them across the bay to the far wall where several packs were secured. The Autobot pair stepped up to the packs and pulled one onto each of their backs. The packs latched onto their shoulders and broke away from the wall. They shifted getting used to the added weight as the control arms extended out for them to grasp. Readouts indicated the packs had full charges and were ready to go. 

The hangar sealed itself and Sigma evacuated the atmosphere. Once they were in a vacuum the hangar door opened ejecting them into space. Now weightless the packs were far less cumbersome. After a few tests with the controls the pair headed towards the derelict. 

“Watch the probe,” Roulette warned over their comm. 

Nanoklicks later a small device shot by them. Approaching the ship it decelerated entering from one end and disappeared from their view. Bumblebee and Hot Rod trailed after it pausing at the large opening. The hole had jagged edges and twisted out implying the ship had suffered a cataclysmic explosion. 

“Looks like something tore it up,” Bumblebee radioed back to the others. 

“Probably explosive decompression,” Roulette answered back. 

“Right. We’re entering now.” 

Out of view of the Axalon they cautiously made their way down a corridor past bulging bulkheads. Their optics scanned the interior searching for any signs of life. Forcing open doors they looked for stasis pods. They found none. Slowly they made their way to the ship’s bridge and found the probe had docked with a somewhat intact computer console. 

“Did the probe find anything?” Bumblebee radioed. 

“Most of it is corrupted,” Roulette answered. “Sigma might be able to reconstruct some of the files but it looks like most of it is gone.” 

“We haven’t seen any signs of survivors,” Bumblebee concurred, “on our way back.” 

“Hangar two will be ready to quarantine you.” 

“Quarantine us?” Hot Rod repeated as they moved back the way they came. “What for? There is nothing here.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Once free of the ship they jetted back to the Axalon. The ship had not changed its position relative to the derelict. As they started out they thought the distance impossibly far. Bumblebee was nervous. It didn’t make sense Elita would hold the ship so far away especially now that they knew there was nothing onboard. 

“Is the probe on its way back?” Bumblebee asked more to pass the time as they crossed the silent space. 

“No. It transmitted all the files it could recover,” Roulette answered, “we lost its signal two cycles ago.” 

“ _Lost_ its signal? What does that mean?” Bumblebee asked. 

“It means it is no longer transmitting nor is it accepting signals.” 

Bumblebee had a sinking feeling in his spark as they approached the ship. The hangar doors opened. As they slipped inside the doors closed. Hot Rod angled toward the storage for the packs only to run into an invisible wall. He staggered back and dropped to his feet as the shield shimmered. 

“What’s the deal?” the young Autobots demanded. 

“I told you, you were going to be quarantined,” Roulette said as the hangar pressurized and allowed the others to enter. 

The Autobots gathered around the shield as Bumblebee and Hot Rod stood. Roulette hung back leaning against the wall. Elita stepped up to the barrier scowling at the returned pair. 

“What’s the deal anyway?” Hot Rod demanded again. “There was nothing over there.” 

“Are you certain about that?” Elita questioned. 

“Weren’t you paying attention to anything we said?” Hot Rod asked gesturing wildly. 

He paused seeing the startled looks of the others. He followed their gaze to stare at his own hand. At first he saw nothing then he noticed the small specks of rust. As he watched the spots grew slowly engulfing his digits. 

“What the…” 

He looked to Bumblebee only to see the same pattern repeating on the yellow Autobot. 

“Oh no…it’s the Rust Plague,” Ratchet said. 

“But it was wiped out,” Hot Rod said. 

“We never wiped it out we just hid from it,” Roulette answered. “That derelict is a plague ship, one of hundreds we cut ties with.” 

“But…” 

“You have to jettison us,” Bumblebee said. 

“What? No way!” Hot Rod exclaimed. 

“They don’t have a choice,” Bumblebee argued. “The Rust Plague will destroy everything including the Axalon.” 

The Autobot looked at his fellows. His optics paused on the kids before drifting to Optimus. The Autobot Commander was solemn. 

“It’s okay,” Bumblebee said. “Just find the rest of the Keys and save Cybertron.” 

“Do you think I would have let you return to my ship if you were an _actual_ danger?” Elita asked. 

The Autobots jerked to attention. 

“’Lita, there is no cure for the Rust Plague,” Ratchet argued. 

“Officially,” Elita agreed. “Sigma, begin decontamination protocols.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The shield evaporated along the ceiling and several ports opened. Suddenly Bumblebee and Hot Rod found themselves doused with liquid. The others watched as the area within the shield filled with water until both bots were completely submerged. Bumblebee and Hot Rod shared bewildered looks. It was several moments before they realized the progress of the rust infection stopped. Experimentally Bumblebee brushed at the infected area and watched the rust flake away leaving the area clean. 

The shielding along the floor disintegrated revealing drains. With a gurgle the liquid drained away. Bumblebee and Hot Rod stood as their systems drained. A sensor dropped from the ceiling showering them with scanning beams. 

After several moments Sigma declared, “Infection negative. Decontamination complete.” 

“Toss the packs,” she ordered, “better safe than sorry.” 

“Agreed,” Sigma answered. The packs unlatched as the hangar opened. They blasted out into space drifting toward the derelict still hanging in front of them. 

The hangar closed and pressurized. Then the last of the invisible shield dissipated allowing them access to the rest of the ship. Bewildered the bots looked at Elita. 

“I don’t understand,” Strongarm said, “what just happened?” 

“You found a _cure_ for the Rust Plague?” Ratchet stammered. “The bane of Cybertron?” 

“As I have already told you, Ratchet, the waters of Seacon protected its inhabitants.” 

“Protected, you mean the cure to the Rust Plague is…” 

“Is a bath,” Elita answered. “Preferably in salt water.” 

“And lucky for you we just refilled our tanks,” Roulette chuckled. 

“The most feared disease in Cybertron and all you need is a bath?” Suri asked. “Really?” 

“Ironic isn’t it?” Roulette agreed. 

“So, we’re good?” Bumblebee asked. 

Elita nodded. 

“I say we get the scrap out of here,” Hot Rod said, “and as far away from that ship as we can.” 

“No,” Elita answered to their surprise. “We are not going anywhere. Roulette.” 

“Yep, yep, clean-up crew,” Roulette nudged Mirage. 

The silent bot nodded moving off. 

“Why not? I haven’t risked my spark for at least five cycles. I was getting bored.” Roulette winked as she followed her partner out. 

The Autobots stared confused. They looked to Elita for explanation. She barely spared them a glance as she marched past. Still confused they followed. Returning to the bridge Elita studied the hologram of the derelict. The others gathered around it looking at her as much as the image. 

“I don’t understand how could you know salt water would cure the Rust Plague?” Hot Rod asked. “No bot knows anything about it.” 

“That is not true,” Sigma corrected. A screen activated showing a diagram of a small bot. It had several pairs of legs and a large head almost looking like a rhinoceros beetle to Suri. “The Rust Plague is caused by nanobots believed to be bio-engineered specifically to attack energon based life-forms. The small size means the bots lack even basic shielding making them susceptible to environmental uncertainties. Water causes them to short out and disintegrate. Likewise, exposure to radiation, solar winds and other extremes quickly causes catastrophic failure.” 

“How do you know any of that?” Hot Rod asked. 

“This is not the first time we have encountered a plague ship,” Sigma replied. “Elita herself suffered contact with the nanobots.” 

“’Lita was infected with the Rust Plague!” Ratchet exclaimed staring at her. 

Elita did not seem aware of them or their conversation as she continued to study the hologram. 

“Luckily we had already visited Seacon and Elita correctly ascertained a cure for herself. Since then we have done extensive studies on the nanobots responsible for the Plague.” 

“Sigma, launch electro-magnetic trap.” 

“Affirmative.” 

They felt a slight jostle as the ship complied. A small object shot towards the derelict. They half-expected it to explode. Instead the object braked falling into close proximity to the main mass of the ship. The object then spun and extended large fins. The derelict ship slowly changed its drift and revolved around the object. 

“All right Roulette you can begin clean-up,” Elita instructed. “Remember to stay clear of the center mass.” 

“Copy that, Boss Lady,” Roulette’s voice crackled over the comm. “Beginning operation clean-up.” 

Through the window they watched two shuttles approach the array of scrap. A soft glow indicated repulser scoops were active as the shuttles slowly encountered the first floating bits. The remains of the ship moved away buoyed by the repulser field. Carefully the two shuttles corralled the pieces nudging them closer to the center mass. Once caught in the electro-magnetic field the pieces collected in a slowly revolving garbage pile. 

“What are they doing?” Hot Rod asked. “They are way too close. They are going to get infected.” 

“Unlikely,” Sigma assured him. “The nanobots cannot survive the radiation of the solar winds without insulation. As long as they do not physically touch the ship’s remains they are quite safe.” 

“Why risk it? Let’s get out of here,” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“We are not going anywhere,” Elita finally glanced at him. “We found the ship. It is our responsibility to see it cannot harm any other. Do you have any idea what would happen if this ship made it to Animatros? If even a micron survived reentry the plague would wipe out the entire population. And Caminus and Velocitron are in as much risk as Cybertron. Any Bot or Con finds this not knowing what it was they could carry it to a hundred worlds. Or do you think they will have a hydro-plant onboard their vessel?” 

The Autobots shared uneasy glances. Windblade nodded agreeing with Elita’s logic. Aloud she asked, “So what do we do?” 

“The procedure is simple enough. We corral as much of it as we can then tow it to the nearest sun where it will be completely destroyed and rendered harmless.” 

“Sounds simple,” Ratchet agreed, “but there is no way we can get all the pieces.” 

“The large pieces are our main concern. The smaller pieces have far less likelihood of surviving reentry intact.” Elita watched the shifting hologram as Roulette and Mirage’s shuttles gently corralled the pieces into the growing gravity field. 

It was some time before Roulette’s voice announced, “Looks like that’s the last of it. Unless you see something I don’t.” 

“Sigma is only displaying trace particles,” Elita agreed, “the wreck appears contained. Sigma, initiate tow.” 

The Axalon reoriented itself away from the spinning wreck. The derelict circled around the small core object like Saturn’s rings giving them a clear shot at the orbiter. Screens on the bridge lit up showing the diagram of an invisible tether generator, what a human would call a tractor beam. They heard a low level hum as it activated and began streaming a beam toward the electro-magnet. 

“Tether is secure,” Sigma informed. “Initiating tow.” 

The Axalon slowly edge forward away from the plague ship. As they watched the hologram of the ship trailed behind them as if drawn by an invisible thread. Roulette and Mirage trailed behind watching for pieces that fell out of the gravitational field. 

“Okay, that’s pretty cool,” Bumblebee said. 

“It’s slow,” Hot Rod complained, “can’t we go faster?” 

“No,” Sigma readily answered. “The derelict is strung together by the forces of gravity and magnetism if I travel too quickly the inertia will break those bonds and it will break apart.” 

“Time to nearest sun?” Elita asked. 

“At this rate of speed we will reach the Anamien sun in two solarcycles, fifteen megacycles, twenty-three cycles and thirty-seven nanoklicks.” 

“Two solarcycles!” Bumblebee exclaimed. “We can’t be out here that long!” 

“No choice,” Elita answered. “We need to insure the ship’s destruction.” 

“But Cybertron—” 

“When will you get it through your thick heads that there is more at stake than just Cybertron?” Elita demanded. “If you do not like it…leave.” 

The Autobots fell silent under her glare. None dared to protest further. 

“Look at the bright side,” Roulette’s voice announced over the comms. “You have a big roomy ship. I’m stuck in this little tin can until this is over.” 

“Deal with it,” Elita snapped. 

“That’s what I’m doing, Boss Lady. Hey DJ, mood music if you please.” 

“I hate it when you call me that,” Sigma answered. 

A console activated showing several sound bars. The readouts vibrated with color as music began to play. It was heavy on the beat accompanied by an electric guitar and a shrill singing voice. 

“Sigma, mute out going transmission,” Elita said after a moment. 

The sound abruptly cut out but the console remained active showing the various wavelengths as they played. Even though they could no longer hear it the music was still being transmitted to Roulette’s shuttle. 

“Hey that was from Earth,” Chaz said. 

“Earth has the best music catalog,” Roulette answered over the comms. 

“Why do you have music from Earth?” Suri asked. 

“Sigma is programmed to study, catalog and observe any alien cultures it comes into contact with,” Elita answered. “That includes music and all forms of artistic expression.” 

“How many songs does Sigma have?” Suri asked. 

“All of them.” 

“All of them? Why?” 

“Why not?” Elita challenged. “To a computer all data is equal.” 

“Makes sense,” Suri nodded. “I guess.” 

“So what exactly are we going to do for two and a half solarcycles?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Stay out of my way,” Elita glared at him. 

# * * * 

Bumblebee wandered the Axalon’s corridors. The solarcycles of waiting had given him ample time to explore. He found a cabin had been reserved for him. It was nothing extravagant barely large enough to accommodate his robot mode. Even so it had a bench allowing him to sit or lay down. There were shelves and compartments to store treasures and mementos. There was also a private screen allowing him to access Sigma’s memory files. 

He had spent several cycles learning about the colony worlds they had previously visited. The debriefing files not only included complete histories of the colonies but also profiles of the inhabitants as well as Elita’s personal notes. She described in detail the leadership and culture. She also predicted how it would continue to develop with and without contact from Cybertron. Elita even correctly predicted the outcome of how Camiens would react to a Prime. Bumblebee couldn’t help but feel they would have saved themselves a lot of hardship if they had listened. 

The Axalon’s files did not stop at the living colonies. There were also files estimating the deceased and their attempts to reestablish contact with Cybertron as well as their attempts to survive in its absence. Seacon’s file included images of the submerged city Optimus visited. He found extensive files dedicated to the Quintessons and what they had done since their contact with Cybertron. Elita’s notes suggested they had contacted at least some of lost colonies and were perhaps even responsible for the creation of the Rust Plague though the latter was presented purely as a hypothetical possibility. It was clear to Bumblebee Elita spent a good deal of time observing various topics and ideas. 

For curiosity’s sake he even looked up the specs to the hydro-plant and tank storage. Though the files were accompanied by diagrams it was far too complicated to hold his interest. Bumblebee didn’t even attempt to look up the files pertaining to the portable space bridge. He figured Ratchet was better suited to that task. 

He was surprised at the amount of files dedicated to the War. The entirety of Cybertronian history was stored in the Axalon’s files from the most obscure, historical account to scientific files of discovery. There was only one thing that seemed missing. Every reference to Elita, her activities and the activities of her operatives up to and during the War were absent. While the Axalon had detailed records concerning the rise of both Optimus and Megatron there were none concerning Elita. There was no mention of when she emerged from the All-Spark, where she lived or what she did prior to the War. There was no word of when she started training or recruiting her operatives. There was no record of any of their missions or activities. Roulette’s association with Elita was redacted and the only mentions of her were missions she ran as an Autobot scout. Even the Axalon’s construction was redacted. 

By all accounts there was nothing supporting Elita’s claims of fighting Megatron or even that she existed. Yet Optimus knew her and trusted her. That much was very clear. Ratchet trusted her. Bumblebee couldn’t help but feel there was more to the story but none of them were talking. 

“Sigma.” 

“Yes Bumblebee,” the ship’s hologram appeared in front of him. 

“Ah, do you need to project that image?” 

“I can project any image of my choosing,” the hologram shimmered as it answered. “I can even make myself appear like a bot.” 

“But do you need a hologram at all?” 

“Of course not. I am the ship. I am everywhere.” 

“Then why…” 

“It has been my experience that your species are uncomfortable with the idea of an omnipresent intelligence. You prefer to have something with which you can interact, something with which you can focus your attention. Was there something you wished?” 

“Optimus’s location?” 

“Maccadam’s Lounge.” 

The Axalon he’d learned had several areas that did not seem to have a purpose. Training rooms made sense but despite the fact it was a warship it had several recreational areas including the lounge. 

“Sigma, why does the ship have a lounge?” 

“It was in my floor plans.” 

“Why a warship would have a lounge and rec areas?” 

“I was not originally intended to be a war vessel. I was originally designed to be a deep space exploratory vessel.” 

“But I thought Elita designed you.” 

“She did. Was there anything else you required?” 

“No. Thank you.” 

“Your welcome.” The hologram disappeared as he changed direction. 

Entering the lounge he found Optimus staring out the large windows. Outside they had a clear view of the approaching sun. One of the lounge’s walls had become a screen displaying the derelict trailing behind them. Twin shuttles followed along behind continuing to corral any pieces that escaped the group. Ratchet was also in attendance. Though Optimus didn’t stir at Bumblebee’s entrance the medic glanced his way. 

“Bumblebee,” Ratchet acknowledged. 

“Hi,” the scout approached wondering how to breach the subject. “I’ve been catching up on the colonies. Sigma has quite the database of research.” 

“We’ve noticed that as well,” Ratchet agreed. 

“I couldn’t help noticing it doesn’t mention Elita anywhere,” Bumblebee said. “It doesn’t have any records of what she did during the War or what she did afterwards. I mean are we even sure she is who she says she is?” 

Optimus stirred. His gaze drifted to the young Autobot saying, “She is exactly who she says she is, Bee. ‘Lita has never been anything else.” 

“But how can you be sure? I mean…” 

“We just do, Bee,” Ratchet said. “Optimus and I have known ‘Lita a long time…before the War.” 

“You knew her _before_ the War? Really?” 

Ratchet glanced at Optimus. Prime turned his attention back to the derelict seemingly forgetting the others were there. 

“I can’t find any record of Elita before the War.” 

“She wasn’t always known as ‘Lita,” Ratchet muttered. 

“What does that mean?” 

Before Ratchet could answer the ship flashed yellow warning lights. 

“Sigma, what’s going on?” Bumblebee asked. 

“We are approaching the Anamien sun,” the computer informed appearing among them. “We will begin the final phase of destroying the derelict shortly.” 

“Do you think we should…” Bumblebee fell silent as Optimus turned from the window and marched out the lounge. 

Ratchet and Bumblebee followed. As they walked along a corridor Hot Rod and Drift emerged from training rooms. Strongarm exited a shooting range to join their parade to the bridge. 

“Sigma informed us the operation is near its conclusion,” Drift said. 

“Us too.” 

As they approached the bridge doors opened allowing the admittance. Windblade stood in attendance as Elita continued studying the hologram of the derelict. As far as they could tell she hadn’t moved for two solarcycles. Razorwing paused in cleaning his talons to look at them. The little bot cocked his head to one side and chirped. When Elita didn’t react he went back to cleaning. 

“Knight to Tower, five,” Suri announced. “Check.” 

The Autobots’ attention went to the kids camped on the floor. Between them a hologram displayed an octagonal board with small figures. As they watched a figure armed with a sword marched forward to face a spire. The knight raised its sword and hacked the tower in two. As the tower disintegrated the knight took its place. 

“Awe—come on,” Chaz complained, “you’re going to win…again.” 

“Actually Chaz you are less than ten moves from a victory,” Elita corrected without looking. 

“I am? But she has me in check.” 

“I did not say it would be easy,” Elita answered. 

“Oh, hey Bee,” Suri looked up at them. “Did you know Sigma has over seven thousand games saved in its files? This one is from Cybertron. ‘Lita and Sigma have been teaching us to play. It’s called…Senree—” 

“Senryaku,” Elita corrected. “Roughly translated it means _strategy_.” 

“Right. It’s a lot like Earth Chess.” 

“Which I never win either,” Chaz fumed. “I call _komon_.” 

“Are you certain?” Elita asked. “You are only allowed two per game.” 

“I’m going to lose anyway.” 

“Very well. Tower to Archer, three.” 

Chaz’s remaining spire moved backward according to her instruction. As it approached the Archer it transformed into something of a rock creature that battered its opponent before taking the space. Suri studied the game board. 

“Infantry to Tower, seven. Check.” 

They watched the Infantry soldier march toward the Tower pausing at a space near it. 

“All right Chaz, now you will want to move _your_ Infantry,” Elita advised. “Do you see it?” 

Chaz scratched his head looking at the board. His face was a mask of consternation then he brightened. “Oh, I see. Infantry to Amory, ten.” 

Elita gave a small nod. Throughout the instruction she did not turn her attention from the hologram display in front of her. 

“I am confused,” Hot Rod scratched his head. 

“Oh, well if we get stuck we can call on our advisor for assistance,” Suri explained. “They’ll give us one move and one hint. Sigma is my advisor and ‘Lita is Chaz’s.” 

“Seriously?” Hot Rod asked even more confused. 

The Autobots shared dubious looks. Just when they thought they understood the enigmatic bot she surprised them again. 

“You’ve been playing this game for two solarcycles?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“We started with checkers but that got boring,” Suri said. “’Lita suggested we try this one. She and Sigma taught it to us.” 

“What does she know about games?” 

“‘Lita is a _Senryaku Grand Master_ ,” Sigma corrected. “She even invented her own gambit allowing her to win in a record thirty-eight moves.” 

“Impressive,” Drift acknowledged. “I have not been able to win in less than forty-six.” 

“Okay, yeah I’m confused,” Hot Rod shook his head. 

Optimus was not. There was a warmth in her optics. After what Roulette revealed to him he was glad to see proof her spark was not completely hardened. Unlike on Animatros he felt no pains of jealousy in her attention towards the children. 

“Sigma said we were almost to the sun,” Bumblebee said returning his attention to the reason they had gathered. 

“Thirty cycles to contact,” Elita confirmed. 

The ship shuttered. 

“What was that?” Suri asked. 

“Solar winds,” Elita answered. “As we near the sun the shields will not be able to combat all their effects.” 

“Are we in danger?” Suri asked. 

“No. The Axalon is well shielded and we will not advance beyond safe parameters,” Sigma assured. 

The kids seemed comforted and went back to their game. Turning their attention to the hologram the Autobots watched as the ship drew near to the sun. They felt the Axalon tremble as another wave of solar flares struck its shields. The Autobots shared nervous glances but the ship remained sound and no warning lights flared. Windblade was unconcerned trusting Elita’s word. 

“Tow integrity eighty-five percent and failing,” Sigma warned. 

“Not surprising with all the solar interference,” Elita said. “Increase strength.” 

“Affirmative. Tow integrity eighty percent and holding.” 

“Time to release?” 

“Ten cycles, forty-seven nanoklicks.” 

“Maintain course and speed.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon shuddered again. 

“Roulette, watch for stragglers.” 

“Yep. Yep.” 

“Five cycles to release.” 

Another wave of turbulence caused the ship to tremble. 

“Tow integrity seventy percent.” 

The Autobots swayed with the jerk of the ship. 

“Tow integrity sixty-five percent. Time to release two cycles.” 

“Increase tow strength.” 

“Tow integrity sixty-four percent and holding.” 

Bumblebee gripped the side of the hologram table as the tremors strengthened asking, “Are we sure it’s necessary to get this close?” 

“Necessary? No,” Elita answered. “If we want to be absolutely certain every piece ends up in the sun and not spun out into space…yes.” 

“Time to release: thirty nanoklicks…twenty-five…twenty…fifteen…ten…five…four… three…two…one…” 

“Release. Begin ellipse.” 

The tow abruptly shut down and the ship veered onto an elliptical path. Turbulence jostled the ship as it angled away from the burning orb. 

“Roulette.” 

“Sun’s gravitation has them all on direct course, Boss Lady. No stragglers.” 

“Get yourselves back to the ship or you will never catch up.” 

“Heading your way.” 

The shuttles veered off burning thrusters to catch up to the ship. They maneuvered to either side of the ship and began docking procedures. 

“Time to intercept?” Elita asked. 

“Thirty-seven nanoklicks.” 

“Should we slow down?” Strongarm asked. 

“Our orbit is too steep,” Elita answered. “The gravitational forces of the sun are too great for us to break free under our own power. We will use the momentum to slingshot us out of the system and save ourselves the fuel.” 

“What if the shuttles don’t catch up to us?” Strongarm asked. 

“We will lose them. They are too small to catch up to us after the slingshot.” 

“What? Really?” 

“Intercept in five nanoklicks,” Sigma announced. 

The shuttles slipped under the Axalon’s shadow. Matching speed with the ship they slipped back along the hull and locked into place seemingly disappearing to become part of it. 

“Docking maneuvers complete,” Sigma informed. 

“That means they are with us?” Strongarm asked. “That was lucky.” 

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Elita corrected. “Sigma, take us out.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon slid along the side of the fireball. Turbulence increased. They rushed around the edge of the inferno dipping dangerously close to the corona before their path widened and they were clear. They felt their weight increase with the velocity. The feeling was slow to dissipate as they left the Anamien system behind and rocketed free. 

“That was really dangerous,” Strongarm said counting at least seven violations. 

“Hardly,” Sigma answered, “I have done that maneuver many times before.” 

“Many times?” 

“Whoo-Hoo!” Roulette exclaimed as she paraded onto the bridge. “That was fun!” 

“Fun? You think death-defying stunts are fun?” Strongarm asked. 

“I liked my odds.” Roulette shrugged. “So kids, what’s the count?” 

“Two and O,” Suri proudly said, “soon to be three and O.” 

Chaz grumbled. 

“Kid’s a killer.” Roulette nodded with a smile and a wink. “Any luck identifying the ship?” 

“Sigma is still reconstructing the data we retrieved,” Elita replied. “However, based on the design, I would say it is from the Golden Age.” 

“How would you know that?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Boss Lady knows ships,” Roulette shrugged. “So I suppose we need to get back on mission, huh? Fourth Key, right?” 

“Right,” Bumblebee agreed. “The fourth Key. Where is it?” 

Elita didn’t answer. She stared at the empty table then turned away to stare out the viewing window. She seemed lost in thought. Optimus could sense her distance. Whatever warmth she had shown ebbed away. He looked to Roulette but she only shrugged. 

“Boss Lady? You still with us?” Roulette asked glancing at Mirage. “’Lita, what cha’ thinking?” 

Elita stirred slowly from her musings before quietly announcing, “Junkion.” 

“What!” Roulette suddenly jumped to her feet. “No!” 

Elita didn’t answer. 

“Boss Lady…we can’t—we can’t go back there,” Roulette insisted. “Going back to Animatros was _stupid_ ; going back to Junkion is _suicide_! O.P., you can’t let her go there.” 

He blinked then looked to Elita asking, “Are you certain—” 

“Do you want the _Key_ or not?” Elita challenged without looking at him. “If you want the fourth Key it is on Junkion. Well?” 

“We need it,” Bumblebee said. 

“Sigma, calculate bridge solution and set course.” 

“Might I add an opinion?” 

“No.” Elita turned away from the view. She didn’t spare them a glance as she marched out and the doors closed behind. Razorwing squawked consternation at being left behind. 

“Slag it!” Roulette slammed her foot into a console. 

The Autobots jerked to attention at her outburst. 

“Roulette, it will be okay,” Bumblebee stopped as she whirled to face them. 

Her gaze was hard and bright with rage. She shook her head saying, “Don’t take this the wrong way, Bee, but I hope you all burn in the Inferno for this. Especially you O.P. I should never have let you anywhere near her. Come on, Windy, we got to get you up to speed.” 

Roulette pushed past the Autobots leaving the bridge. Razorwing took off with a screech and Windblade hesitated before following. The Autobots stared at one another uncertain. They looked to Mirage as the silent bot stirred. He looked at them shaking his head and took his leave. 

“Space bridge solution calculated. Initiating…three…two…one…”


	22. Chapter 22

The Oil House was crowded and noisy. Prowl could barely hear himself think, which was probably for the best. He’d lost sight of his tail. With any luck they’d chosen to remain outside and he had some molecule of privacy. 

“Hey, Prowl,” a familiar voice laughed sitting next to him at the counter. “Never thought I’d see you out and about in these parts.” 

“Greetings Jazz,” Prowl acknowledged, “yeah, I’m more of a Seizen Oil House kind of bot but I heard you liked this one.” 

Side-by-side there were many similarities between them. They were about the same height and their armaments were similar. Jazz was moderately faster, Prowl admitted, but on the battlefield they were evenly matched. 

“Came all the way to see me, huh? That’s sweet. You could have just called you know,” the blue and white bot laughed. 

“No I couldn’t.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jazz asked. 

“I suppose you heard the news…about Prime?” 

“ _Cybertron Enemy Number One_. What is that about? Sounds like the Council is going all out to try and find him.” 

“They aren’t going to find him. Not on planet anyway.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because he isn’t here. He’s not on Cybertron.” 

“What?” Jazz stared hard at the other bot. 

“He made contact with Elita-One. They’re going after the Keys.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“One of her operatives contacted me. Also warned me I was being watched. The Council put a tail on me and is monitoring my communications. That’s why I didn’t dare contact you. They are probably watching every high-ranking Autobot left.” 

“You. Ironhide…Me.” 

Prowl nodded saying, “Ultra Magnus too. They are definitely cutting him out of most of their decisions.” 

“And here I though the War was over.” 

“We were fools.” 

“So what do we do?” 

“Optimus is going after the Keys. He’ll eventually return. We have a choice to make and a side to take.” 

“I’ll always choose the same side.” 

“Me too. Ironhide is in but we’ll need more and we have to be careful. We can’t risk traitors.” 

“Hound, I’ll vouch for him. Brawn. Smokescreen too. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And Wheeljack.” 

Prowl nodded agreement. 

“Bumblebee, he’s as loyal as they come.” 

“He’s also on Earth and there’s no way to contact him without raising suspicion.” 

“Cliffjumper, Arcee and Ratchet. What about them?” 

“MIA ever since Prime disappeared. I think they might be with him.” 

“Wouldn’t it be ironic if they went to Earth to get those Keys?” 

“That would be too easy.” 

“So how are we going to do this?” 

“We can’t use comms without tipping off the Council. We’ll have to do everything face to face.” 

“We shouldn’t interrupt our normal routines. It would raise suspicion.” 

“Right.” 

“I see Wheeljack and Hound pretty regularly. I can start by passing the word to them.” 

“I’ll have to figure out a way to get Ultra Magnus alone.” 

“You’re sure he is not with the rest of the Council?” 

“He’s practically a brother to Prime but I won’t reveal too much until I’m sure.” 

“Looks like we’re all operatives now.” 

“Speaking of which I wish there was a way to contact them.” 

“Elita’s operatives?” 

“You have to admit they have more experience in this than we do.” 

“Hmm.” 

“... _Are you on the PROWL? Looking to JAZZ up your style?_...” 

The pair looked up surprised to hear their names. Above them the view screen flashed with a new advertisement. It showed the facade of a building colored with graffiti. 

“… _If you are looking for a change of pace come on down to Bot Customs: Body Mods and Upgrades. Corner of Mecha and Takara. Be there or be square_ …” 

“Ah, Prowl…I think we are being paged.” Jazz glanced at the other screens. Only the one in front of them displayed the advertisement. 

“You don’t suppose?” 

“Only one way to find out.” 

“How do you want to play it? My tail is around here somewhere.” 

“I got an idea…but you’re not going to like it.” 

# * * * 

It was several cycles before the pair stumbled onto the streets. Prowl leaned on Jazz as they ambled along, singing at the top of their processors. Laughing they had trouble keeping to straight lines as they meandered along several streets until finally Prowl sprawled onto the ground. Jazz leaned against the side of a building laughing at his fallen comrade. 

“If only Bluestreak could see you now!” Jazz laughed. “He’d blow a piston!” 

“I haven’t had this much fun in…ever,” Prowl chuckled. “We should go. Where’s the next Oil House!” 

“Think you’ve had enough,” Jazz pulled Prowl to his feet and took stock of where they were. “Hey! I got an idea!” 

He ushered the other across the street. Stumbling, they barely made it to a small, rundown body shop. Propping Prowl up Jazz struggled with the door before the pair tumbled inside. They lay in a heap laughing. After a time they fell silent. 

“Do you think they bought it?” Prowl asked suddenly sober. 

“Oh yeah, they bought it.” 

The Autobot pair looked up to see a teal and white fembot standing over them. Red crosses on her shoulders indicated her medical training though they hardly expected her in such a grimy environment. Hurriedly they pulled themselves to their feet. 

“Beg your pardon, me were just…” 

“Throwing off your tails?” she finished. 

“How did—Are you one of them?” Prowl asked. 

“No. I’m just a medic.” 

“Running a body shop?” Jazz glanced around them. 

He was surprised to note the interior was empty save for a few random piles of garbage: empty barrels, cans, sheets of dented metal. The interior walls had also received the same painted graffiti. 

“This is a body shop isn’t it?” 

“You are new at this so I’ll be blunt,” she said, “not everything is as it seems.” 

“Who are you?” Prowl asked. 

“A friend. ‘Lita’s operatives are taking pity on you. Your efforts are appreciated and they’ll do what they can to help. Like scramble your speech patterns at the bar in case any bot tries to listen in.” 

“But you’re not one of them.” 

“I’m a go-between. It’s too early for them to expose themselves. So you get me.” 

“Do you know…” 

“Aside from the fact he met with ‘Lita? No. There has been no further communication not that we expect one. ‘Lita generally plays pretty close to the hip. But her operatives are preparing for their return.” 

“What can we do?” 

“Start organizing yourselves. Alert only those you trust. Don’t take chances. Oh, you’ll need to find a way to protect Ultra Magnus.” 

“Protect?” 

“The Council is planning his assassination and framing Prime for it.” 

“How do you know this?” Prowl jerked to attention. 

The medic gave him a dull look as if the answer should be obvious. 

“Right.” 

“Are they sure?” Jazz asked. 

“They wouldn’t have risked contacting you if they weren’t.” 

Prowl and Jazz shared worried look. 

“And now I have to kick you both out.” 

The street was quiet. Few bots were out at this late megacycle. The quiet was suddenly broken as the doors to the rundown body shop opened and two Autobots stumbled outside with the proprietor after them. 

“Get out! Get out! Stop wasting my time! Out!” 

Prowl and Jazz stumbled out of the body shop and landed in a heap on the street. The bot slammed the door behind them and they were alone. The pair slowly righted themselves and rocked back onto their feet. Together they wandered farther down the street. 

“Oh, how the mighty fall,” a lone bot grumbled in disgust trailing after them. 

# * * * 

The Axalon cruised through space. On the bridge the Autobots anxiously watched the dim view. The stars seemed fewer and were dimmer. Yet it was not empty. As they traveled, bits of twisted scrap of varying size, satellites and wreckage drifted by. The Axalon’s shields glowed when such pieces struck it before tumbling away. 

“This is so weird. I mean, where are we?” Chaz asked. 

“Junkion space…unfortunately,” Sigma answered. 

The Autobots were alone. Elita, Roulette, Mirage and Windblade had not returned to the bridge since their abrupt departure. The computer was their only source of information. 

“What kind of planet is out here?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Strictly speaking Junkion is not a planet…it is a _planetoid_ ,” Sigma corrected. “The gravitational forces of this region of space are unique. It forms something of an eddy. Anything drifting out in space will eventually find places like this and collect into planetoids. Junkion is one such place. As it gains in mass its gravitational influence increases and it pulls in more scrap.” 

The hologram displayed a strange patchwork world of interconnected pieces of refuse. 

“As you might expect this means the planetoid is highly unstable.” 

“What colony would set up here?” Strongarm asked. 

“We do not believe they came here intentionally,” Sigma corrected. “Elita’s working theory is that a colony ship suffered cataclysmic disaster. It was not destroyed; however, but set adrift. Eventually it arrived here.” 

“And because it had an artificial Well they were able to survive, adapt and evolve,” Ratchet said. 

“Correct.” 

“So what are Junkions like?” 

“Junkions are average in size. They come in two varieties: Surfacers and Subterranean bots sometimes called Sub-bots.” 

“And let me guess they are at war,” Chaz sighed. 

“No. Both Surfacers and Sub-bots are under the command of Wreck-Gar.” 

“That will be a nice change,” Bumblebee said. 

“Hmm,” Sigma seemed oddly noncommittal. “Nearing Junkion. Time to intercept one megacycle.” 

“Where is ‘Lita?” Ratchet asked. 

“Hangar one making final preparation for contact.” 

“Shouldn’t we be there too?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Probably.” 

The Autobots made their way to the hangar. They found not only Elita but also Roulette, Mirage and Windblade already there. The fivesome were gathered around a hologram projection of their destination 

“Look who finally showed up,” Roulette said as they entered. 

“You could have told us you were meeting here,” Hot Rod countered. 

“Why would we do that? You don’t follow instructions anyway.” 

“Estimated time of arrival: fifty cycles.” 

Optimus looked to Elita but she didn’t acknowledge their presence. She instead stared at the hologram of Junkion studying it like a foe. 

“So what have you been doing down here anyway?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Coming up with a strategy to infiltrate Junkion,” Roulette answered. 

“Don’t you think we should all be a part of that discussion?” Bumblebee asked. 

“You’re only here for the Keys.” 

“That is not fair,” Strongarm said. 

“But no less true.” 

“Roulette,” Bumblebee said, “we can do more. You know that.” 

“Not my decision. Besides you weren’t really team players on the last two planets,” Roulette answered. “You weren’t even willing to listen to Boss Lady’s idea on Caminus that might have saved us a lot of trouble.” 

“Maybe that’s because your _boss_ lady is a lunatic,” Hot Rod said. 

“Time to gear up,” Elita finally spoke. “Full compliment.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The weapons compartments lining the walls opened revealing hundreds of blades, blasters, tangle wire and stingers as well as thousands of rounds. Blinking the Autobots stared in awe at the massive collection. Mirage claimed his swords first. Then he added several throwing stars, daggers and stakes. 

Windblade claimed her sword and hesitantly looked at the rest asking, “Should I also take a blaster?” 

“Yes,” Roulette readily answered. “Stinger class packs a good punch and they are light enough not to weigh you down.” 

Windblade nodded selecting from the specified class. Roulette herself grabbed several small blasters as well as daggers which she secreted in her leg holsters. Medium blasters she clipped to her thighs before grabbing a large rifle. 

“Five hundred round clips or a thousand?” Sigma asked. 

“Sigma, this is Junkion.” 

“Right. Two thousand round clips it is.” 

The compartment flipped open. Roulette loaded one into the rifle and pulled the slide bolt before asking, “Got my demo pack finished?” 

A rack pulled out with several packs. Roulette let one fall onto her shoulders where it clipped to her armor. She shrugged her shoulders getting used to the extra mass. 

“Remember you cannot transform with that pack attached,” Sigma informed. “You have thirty grenades, twenty mines and five flares. Is that sufficient?” 

“Should do. Where we are going there aren’t any roads anyway,” Roulette checked her other weapons loading them with clips and secreting extras in various storage compartments. 

“You sure you need _all_ of that?” Bumblebee asked. 

“You’re right I should take more but I’m worried about mobility,” Roulette answered taking up her rifle again. 

“But Sigma says Junkion is peaceful,” Strongarm said. 

“They aren’t at war if that’s what you mean,” Roulette answered. “Besides I don’t know if you noticed but Boss Lady is gearing up too.” 

They looked to see Elita securing several blades to her leg holsters as well as at her hips. A compartment on the floor ejected a set of flat soles which Elita clipped to the bottom of her own feet. Stomping on the floor caused the soles to eject blades from the toes or heels depending on her foot pressure. Elita tried both several times before she was satisfied with their function before grasping her staff. 

“Have your finished the modifications to my sidearm?” 

“Affirmative.” 

A compartment opened to reveal a small blaster attachment. Elita stared at it several moments seemingly hesitating before she grasped it and secured it to her forearm. 

“I thought you said Elita doesn’t use blasters,” Hot Rod said. 

“She doesn’t…usually,” Roulette answered but her tone did not sound as if she were surprised. 

Elita flexed her elbow testing the weight added to the arm. Raising the extended arm triggered the weapon to deploy and it hummed to life. Lowering the extended arm sent it back into its neutral position. 

“As requested I have removed every ounce of weight I could, including all its safety functions. Without the cooling unit it will overheat and if fired in anything but a vacuum it will probably explode.” 

“Fair enough,” Elita said grabbing a pair of knuckle straps that discharged electro-shocks on impact. 

Optimus and Ratchet shared concerned glances. They had never known Elita to gear-up as she did now. Before either could question her a small rover entered the hangar delivering a case of dark pills. 

“Your fail safes,” Sigma announced. 

With barely a glance Roulette accepted one implanting it in her mouth. The rover moved on. Mirage accepted one. The mask covering his face slid clear long enough for him to copy Roulette’s placement. Windblade hesitated before following suit. The roller moved on presenting the capsules to Bumblebee and the Autobots. 

“What are those?” Strongarm asked. 

“Concentrated tox-En,” Sigma informed. “Once you break the capsule it will kill you in about five or six nanoklicks.” 

The Autobots backed away from the roller. 

“Gross. Why would you want that in your mouth?” Hot Rod gagged. 

“They are fail safes in case of capture to prevent you from revealing sensitive data,” Roulette said. 

“Why don’t you just call them _suicide pills_?” Chaz asked. 

“We do,” Roulette answered with no sign of jest. 

The roller moved on pausing at Elita and offered a black pill. 

“As requested I have doubled the usual dosage,” Sigma said. 

She accepted the pill and installed it as the others had. The ease she did disturbed Optimus as never before. It was all he could do to wrestle the capsule from her. Before the rover retreated Elita took another capsule which she fitted behind Razorwing’s jaw under his armor. The little bot rasped but did not try to dislodge it. 

“ETA to Junkion: twenty cycles. Shall I approach from their dark side?” 

“Would not matter if you did. Wreck-Gar has optics everywhere. He will know we have arrived before we do.” 

“Fair point. Vector heading?” 

The hologram continued to glow in front of her. Elita studied it a moment before saying, “Take us over the plain and land in sector twelve. It is relatively flat and near enough to the entry point without giving away our goal.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The display vanished. 

“You all know the plan?” Elita asked. 

“Yep,” Roulette said, “you distract Wreck-Gar while Razorwing and I escort O.P. and the rest to the colony ship to retrieve the Key. Once we have it Razorwing will sound the evac signal. Wreck-Gar tries anything Mirage and Windblade are your back-ups. Anything goes wrong Axalon will pilot itself back to Earth and drop off the kids then follow standard sanitizing procedures.” 

Elita acknowledged her answer with a nod. 

“Sanitizing procedures?” Bumblebee repeated. 

“Sigma will pilot the ship into the nearest sun,” Roulette said, “and self-destruct.” 

“What? Why?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Information security,” Roulette shrugged. “It’s the only way to insure all the data contained within the ship’s files can’t be used by the wrong bots.” 

“What about us?” Hot Rod demanded. 

“If this op goes south we’ll be dead…or worse. So what happens afterward really isn’t our concern.” 

“What could be worse than death?” Strongarm asked. 

“You’d be surprised,” Roulette answered checking her rifle’s safety. 

“Perhaps I should stay on board,” Ratchet said, “just in case.” 

“That might be best,” Roulette sighted her rifle. 

“ETA: fifteen cycles.” 

“An entire planet made of junk,” Chaz said, “dad would be so jealous.” 

“You two remain on the ship,” Elita glared at them. 

“What? Ahhh, man!” 

“Junkion does not have an atmosphere,” Elita sternly answered, “and its toxin levels are off the charts. It is simply too hazardous for your species.” 

“She’s right,” Bumblebee seconded. Their extra preparation made him nervous. “This time you two really have to stay here. Okay?” 

“Okay.” The children reluctantly agreed glancing at Hot Rod. 

“Don’t do that,” Roulette cautioned. “He can’t help you here.” 

“ETA: ten cycles.” 

“Here we go.” 

The Axalon descended without incident. Landing was easy without air resistance to hamper it. They watched the planet come into focus through one of the ship’s view screens. Though they headed toward a relatively flat area the surface was still a misshapen mass of sheered metal, crushed glass and leaking fuel stores. 

“Sigma, maintain isolation protocols,” Elita cautioned. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I will not make the same mistake twice.” 

“Mistake?” Strongarm asked. 

“Last time we were here the Junkions tried to weld the Axalon to the planetoid’s surface,” Roulette answered. 

“That was an unpleasant surprise to say the least,” Sigma seconded. “Landing in five, four, three, two…one.” 

The Axalon fired braking jets coming to a stop five centifeet above the planetoid’s surface. The underside of the ship hummed warming its magnetic repulsers and allowing it to hover on a magnetic cushion. 

“We are three centifeet above the planet’s surface,” Sigma informed as the ship settled. “And we have company.” 

The screen flashed with the image of three vehicles approaching. They were unlike any the Autobots had seen before looking like a hodgepodge of different parts and aesthetics. The lead vehicle appeared to be a motorbike with three wheels and large wings off the back as well as a double set of tailpipes. Its front fenders were smooth and rounded but its rear was adorned with large spikes. Even its tires were spiked. Its escort was just as haphazardly put together looking like crosses between buggies and tractors. 

“Time to disappear, Mirage,” Elita said studying the approaching vehicles. 

The silent bot opened a port on his inner forearm to toggle a switch. Then he punched his center chest plate. They heard the whirr of gears and the air around them charged with ions. A field surrounded Mirage. It shimmered faintly on the edge of their vision then it suddenly flashed and he was gone. 

“What just happened?” Hot Rod blinked. 

“Lookin’ good partner,” Roulette tossed a grenade. 

It stopped in midair as Mirage caught it easily and tossed it back. 

“He can make himself invisible?” Bumblebee asked, astonished. “How is that possible?” 

“Let’s just say Skywarp isn’t the only bot with experimental tech.” Roulette winked. 

“Sigma, isolate the hangar,” Elita ordered. 

The hologram appeared in front of the children forcing them back several steps saying, “Little more please. Thank you.” 

The hologram disappeared. Moments later a shield cut through the hangar sealing the Autobots out of the rest of the ship. Chaz and Suri stood on the other side of the invisible barrier watching as the atmosphere was evacuated and the hangar pressurized to match Junkion outside. 

“You know I could just blow his head off now and save us the trouble,” Roulette commented. 

“I would rather not completely destabilize this colony’s leadership structure,” Elita answered, “but keep that option open.” 

“Fine…but when this is over I can’t promise I won’t.” 

“Get in line,” Elita muttered before ordering, “open the doors.” 

The hangar opened dropping its ramp. Below the three Junkions transformed waiting. Elita watched them suspiciously before starting down the ramp. Optimus moved to follow but Roulette signaled him to stay. As they watched Elita stepped off the ramp to meet the Junkions. 

The lead Junkion in the center approached with arms stretched wide in greeting. He was lean, lanky. A bulbous helmet crowned his head looking almost like a bishop’s hat. Likewise his shoulders were large, round pads lined with spikes. Long, thin spines formed a lean moustache and beard like appendages. He bowed deeply to Elita taking her hand and kissing it. 

“My dear, we are grateful to have you walk among us again! Your light shines with a radiance to which we are unworthy to behold.” 

“Is he serious?” Hot Rod chuckled. 

Roulette signed for silence. It wouldn’t do to draw the Junkion’s attention. 

“Greeting to you, Wreck-Gar,” Elita answered neutrally. “I see you have done absolutely nothing with this place.” 

“I’ve been hard at work I assure you,” he danced around her placing a hand on her shoulder. “Let me show you. You are going to love it.” 

Optimus stirred uncomfortably. There was no mistaking the gleam of interest in Wreck-Gar’s optics or the way in which the Junkion escorted Elita away from the ship. Her look of annoyance was his only comfort as they moved out of his sight. 

“Should I follow?” Windblade asked eager to be of service. 

“Not yet.” Roulette shook her head. “We have to take care of the watchers first.” 

“Watchers?” Bumblebee asked. 

“That’s your cue, Wing,” Roulette nodded to the flyer. 

Razorwing rasped spreading his wings as an access port in the floor opened. The flyer launched, dove out of the opening and was gone. The port sealed itself and the Autobots waited. 

The access port dropped Razorwing under the ship. Skimming the surface the little bot flew away from the ship in a wide arc. His optics glowed orange as he scanned tell-tale marks of Junkion energon signatures. Focusing on the nearest he circled behind them before rising into the Junkion sky. Hovering he studied his targets and ejected the energon blades in his wings. Then he dove, dropping on the pair that had staked out a view of the ship. They didn’t hear him coming and didn’t know what hit them as he swooped severing their heads with swift motion of his wings. 

Razorwing rose high again casting his scanners wide but detected no other enemies. Only then did the little bot open his comm channels to screech an all clear. On the Axalon their comms crackled with a piercing screech. The Autobots winced. Roulette slung her rifle over her should as she hurried to the open hangar door. 

“Sigma, probe!” 

Near the doors a compartment opened ejecting a long rod topped with a wide prong. As Roulette past she grabbed it and ran onward. The Autobots hesitated before they followed leaving Ratchet and the children behind. 

Outside the ship it was easy to make out Razorwing’s form against the inky blackness. Roulette studied his flight path and angled her run accordingly. Darting over open terrain she climbed a small rise before coming to her destination. There she found a shallow depression. In it lay two headless bodies. The heads lay beside them with optics dark and forever with the expressions of surprise. 

# * * * 

After they had gone Sigma closed the hangar. It took only moments to pressurize the interior. Once equilibrium was achieved it dropped the shield and allowed Ratchet to return to the children. 

“What happens now?” Chaz asked. 

“Now…we wait,” the medic answered. 

“What do you suppose happened the last time they were here?” Suri asked. 

“That is a good question. Sigma, I think you’d better tell us.” 

“That information is classified.” 

“Classified? Why?” 

“Medical records are private…especially ‘Lita’s.” 

“What do you mean?” Chaz asked. 

“It means I should head to the repair bay,” Ratchet replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Roulette surveyed the scene a moment before striding forward. She jammed the probe into the planetoid so it stood upright. Then she selected one of the heads and rammed it onto the top of the probe before flipping the switch and activating it. Bumblebee and the others arrived in time to see the probe light up re-energizing the head. 

“Okay, that’s disturbing.” Hot Rod took a step back as the Junkion head mumbled. 

“Have you no respect for the dead,” Drift scoffed. 

“Not this solarcycle,” Roulette answered. 

“Desecrating the fallen is a violation of regulation thirty-seven, section—” 

“You _really_ don’t want to finish that sentence,” Roulette warned. “Sigma, we good?” 

The Junkion’s head spoke, “No movement. All clear…” 

“I have full control of comms and voice processors,” Sigma informed. “You are clear to begin operation.” 

“Finally. Okay Windy you’re going to want to fly straight up about a couple cybermiles until you get to the debris field.” Roulette pointed above them. They followed her gesture to see a belt of scrap orbiting the planetoid. “Junkions aren’t used to flyers so you can hide among the scrap. Once you’re up head that way for about a decamile. You’ll find the amphitheater. That’s where Wreck-Gar’s seat of power is and where he’ll take ‘Lita. All goes well you’ll stay high and cover their escape when Wing blows the whistle. Anything goes wrong pull ‘Lita out. Key or no Key. Got it?” 

“Got it,” the young Camien sprinted off leaping and transforming in one easy motion. In her jet mode Windblade shot upward and was lost from view. 

Roulette turned in the opposite direction saying, “All right, Wing. Let’s do this. You all better stay close because we’re not waiting for stragglers.” 

She darted off trailing Razorwing’s shadow. Confused and with growing concern the Autobots followed. Roulette hopped from scrap heap to scrap heap. The grips on her feet gave her added traction on the shifting terrain. The others were hard pressed to keep up. A cybermile away they came to a deep pit. Roulette grimly stared into the gaping maw. 

“What is this?” Bumblebee asked as they caught up. 

“It’s a vent,” Roulette answered grabbing a flare. She snapped and shook it activating the foot long light before dropping it down. “There are a lot of noxious chemicals and fumes down below. These vents help them escape and keep them from building up.” 

“You’re kidding,” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Nope.” Roulette readied her rifle. “The colony ship would have crashed here a few millennia ago so it’s going to be buried pretty deep.” 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring live ordnance down there?” Drift asked. 

“Probably not but then again all I have left are bad ideas,” Roulette flipped down a targeting visor and leapt. 

She landed, somersaulted forward and came up weapon drawn. Slowly she panned the weapon around studying the various openings surrounding her. When all remained quiet she raised a hand and signaled for the others to follow. Cautiously she moved closer to one of the large openings. Her optics struggled to pierce the absolute darkness. Behind her the others dropped with heavy thuds and groans. Roulette winced with each impact wishing not for the first time the others had better training. 

“How are we supposed to get back up there?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

They followed his gaze to study the steep sides of the caverns around them. Though the scrap would provide handholds the walls arced over their heads making the climb difficult. The fact that the scrap was only loosely packed together and would fall away under their weight made it even more treacherous. Roulette paid no heed to their return journey. Her optics focused on the path ahead. 

“Okay Wing, let’s do this,” she said. 

The small flyer dropped down landing on a tall, curved piece of twisted metal. Chirping Razorwing blinked as his optics shifted color from blue to yellow to green to orange. 

“What is going on?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Wing is searching for energon resonances to fit the profile we are looking for,” Roulette explained. “In this case he’s looking for the _Well of All-Sparks_. It has a unique signature.” 

“Oh.” 

Razorwing blinked a final time as his optics settled on a light blue coloration rimmed with gold. Though it was not hugely different from their natural color the change still unnerved the bots. Chirping the little flyer flapped his wings raising the plates on his neck. 

“Do you have to?” Roulette cast him an exasperated look. 

Razorwing rasped. 

“Fine, just make it quick.” 

Razorwing bowed curling his head between his legs. He raised his wings like an umbrella over him. For a moment nothing happened then they felt a strange vibration up their legs and an odd sensation in their chests and sparks. A human would call it nausea though the bots had never experienced it before. The feeling came and went in waves and each wave caused Razorwing’s plates to shift. 

“What is he doing now?” Drift demanded holding his forehead as the sensations continued. 

“Mapping the tunnels using low-frequency sonic waves,” Roulette answered as if it should be obvious. 

“He can do that?” Hot Rod asked. 

Roulette nodded. Many times they had relied on this singular ability on Cybertron and abroad. The fumes created enough atmosphere to make it effective though Roulette had seen Razorwing use this technique even in full vacuum by somehow sending the waves directly through rock. It was how they surveyed and mined asteroids for energon on the edge of the universe. She explained none of this to them. 

With a croak Razorwing raised his head and raised his wings. His optics still glowed with the unusual hue but he appeared ready. Roulette fingered her trigger as the little bot launched itself down one of the black tunnels. 

“Here we go,” Roulette followed. 

The Autobots kept pace. Razorwing flew ahead landing on convenient perches at junctions to wait for them to catch up. Roulette moved along the tunnel’s edge always avoiding the center. At each junction she paused checking to be certain the tunnels were clear before moving on. She moved with precision, silent and disciplined, in a way the Autobots had never seen nor thought her capable. Drift in particular was impressed but she offered no opportunity for conversation. 

Her silence and focus made Optimus uneasy. Roulette was only like this in moments of dire crisis. His mind raced through all she had said of this planetoid and its ruler. He could not shake the ill feeling in his spark. 

Their path took them even deeper until all ambient light was gone and only their optics lifted the darkness. Roulette tensed rifle always at the ready. Elita’s plan counted on the fact they shouldn’t meet resistance on the way down. They caught up to Razorwing where the small bot waited at a short drop-off. Reaching the bot Roulette broke another flare and tossed it into the dark. Feebly the light peeled back the darkness to reveal a large hulk, partially buried in the rest of the scrap. 

“Bingo,” Roulette crouched surveying the ship. “Looks like Boss Lady was right…again.” 

The others gathered around her. In front of them was a large wing jutting out from the surrounding rubbish. There was nothing much to distinguish it from the rest of the planetoid. The Autobots felt underwhelmed by this revelation though Razorwing continued to chirp excitement. 

“Good boy, Wing,” Roulette acknowledged before hopping off the low hill and heading toward the wreck. 

The others followed. Under the wing they found access where the bulkheads had ruptured. Roulette squeezed through first. Once inside she brought her weapon to bear and scanned the passage before motioning the others inside. She waved them down one corridor while she checked the other. She stepped lightly, almost soundlessly, down the softly curving hall. Clearing rooms as she surveyed the decks she eventually reached her goal when she pushed open the doors to the bridge. 

There wasn’t much left of it. One whole side of it was gone replaced by a wall of tightly packed scrap. She studied it nervously before shouldering her weapon long enough to take out a probe and inserted it into an aging console. 

The probe activated energizing the circuits and downloading the files contained within. While she waited she listened to the clanking footsteps as the Autobots slowly made their way through the ship. She rolled her optics shaking her head. It amazed her how noisy they could be. Once the download was complete Roulette returned the probe to her arm and took up her rifle. Moments later Bumblebee stumbled onto the bridge. Reflexively Roulette raised her weapon but dropped it the moment she realized who it was. 

“You know stumbling around like that is a good way to get yourself killed,” she warned. 

“Thanks for not shooting me,” Bumblebee smirked as she brushed past, “how about you tell me what is really going on?” 

“No idea what you are talking about,” Roulette answered. “We’re here looking for a Key.” 

“You’re not,” Bumblebee argued. “Something else is going on. Something between you and Elita.” 

“If you say so,” she moved down the corridor making her way to the cargo bays. 

“Roulette I’m serious,” Bumblebee risked detaining her by gripping her shoulder and forced her to face him. “What happened last time you were here?” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” she shrugged him off and continued on to where the others gathered while Optimus struggled to force open the cargo bay doors. 

“Why are you afraid of Wreck-Gar?” Bumblebee demanded. “I mean, he’s loopy…I’ll give you that…but harmless.” 

“Harmless!” Roulette snapped. “Are you kidding me? He’s insane!” 

Bumblebee stepped back startled by her sudden outburst. Just ahead of them Optimus and the others halted their work listening. 

“Oh, he seems harmless enough…at first. We made that mistake too but you are forgetting he has _complete_ control of this place. Both factions of Junkions take his orders without question. Name one world, Cybertronian or otherwise, where the leader has that kind of hold over the populace, absolute dictatorship of its citizens. I’ll tell you, _none_. So go ahead. Keep thinking he’s a joke. You’ll pay for it just like we did.” 

“What happened last time you were here?” Bumblebee asked again somber. 

Roulette looked away trying to keep the memories at bay. 

“What kind of beef does he have with Elita? Some sort of revenge?” 

“You got it all wrong. He doesn’t _hate_ ‘Lita,” Roulette shook her head. “He’s infatuated with her. He wants her to be his queen.” 

“Say that again,” Bumblebee shook his head. “Are you serious?” 

“The only problem with that is she has to be made perfect,” Roulette said, “she has to be made one of them.” 

“And how would they do that?” Hot Rod asked. 

Roulette glared at her audience letting her optics settled on Optimus and said, “By taking her apart. Replacing the pieces with Junkion parts. And they do it while she’s awake. Incapacitated, but awake, able to feel everything: every servo they remove, every line they cut, every wire they splice, every limb they replace. We almost didn’t get her out…certainly not in one piece. He’ll try to do it again and this time he is prepared. So go ahead and laugh at him. Underestimate him. I’m not going to let ‘Lita pay the price for your mistake.” 

Roulette glared at them. The Autobots remained silent stunned by the revelation. Roulette raised her rifle and blasted the door’s lock pad. She walked toward the doors and gave them a kick. With a grind the doors opened and slid to the side. 

“So, are we doing this?” Roulette demanded before walking inside. 

The others filed after her. The room beyond was small. The floor had buckled leaving it tilted at a severe angle. Nevertheless the Well glowed steadily casting them in its warm light. Razorwing flew in settling on an overturned crate. 

“Amazing that it is active,” Drift murmured. 

“Yeah,” Bumblebee agreed. “What do you think Optimus? Optimus?” 

He turned but their commander was not there. Startled the others looked down the corridor but he was gone. 

“Where did he go?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Bout time,” Roulette muttered leaning against a bulkhead. 

The others looked at her. 

“If he’s gone where I think he has he’s already half way to the surface.” 

“Well, that’s fine except we need him to find the Key,” Strongarm said. 

“Unless…’Lita’s theory is accurate,” Roulette corrected. 

“What theory?” Hot Rod asked. 

“The one she tried to tell you about on Caminus,” Roulette reminded. “How’s about it, Wing?” 

The small flyer ruffled its plates. Its optics shifted color slightly before its screech echoed in the small space. For a moment nothing happened. Then Razorwing pitched his screech higher. 

The Well rippled. The light flared. They shielded their optics until the light dissipated. When they could see again they found the Key hovered in front of them pulsing as Razorwing’s screech continued to reverberate around them. 

“Are you going to grab it?” Roulette looked at Bumblebee. 

Bumblebee reached for it half expecting it to disappear. It remained solid in his hand and he drew it out of the Well light. Razorwing’s screech abruptly cut out and his optics shifted again to their usual blue coloration. 

“How—how did he do that?” Hot Rod stammered. 

“If Razorwing can pitch his sonic scream the exact wavelength of Dark Energon don’t you think he could also pitch it to match the wavelength of a Prime’s spark?” Roulette asked. 

“Really?” Hot Rod said. 

“Now I bet you wish you listened to her on Caminus. Wing, go get her.” 

Razorwing rasped before flying off darting through the ship’s corridors with ease. The Autobots stared at his abrupt departure. 

“Where is he going?” 

“To get ‘Lita,” Roulette answered. “I suggest we get rolling. They would have definitely heard that.” 

Roulette gripped her rifle and led the way out. They were pressed to keep up. At the entrance she paused to stare into the darkness. She tapped her weapon nervously. 

“What are we waiting for?” Drift demanded. 

“They don’t like light,” Roulette warned setting off another flare. She watched for movement as it arched through the air and landed in the heap. 

“Who are _they_ precisely?” Strongarm asked. 

“Remember Sigma told you there are two factions on Junkion? The Surfacers and Sub-bots. You are about to meet the second kind.” 

Roulette ran out. The Autobots followed stumbling along in the dark. Before they had even crossed half the distance Roulette bound up the rise to where they had come. She half-turned to see them falling behind. 

“What’s wrong with you? Pick up the pace!” 

“I don’t see why we have to hurry,” Hot Rod complained. “We’re all alone. Ahhh!” 

Hot Rod fell forward as something caught hold of his foot. Flipping over he found his foot in the grip of a claw. With a start he kicked at the hand until it finally released. He stumbled onto his feet. 

“Contact!” Roulette yelled firing into the scrap microns from him and forcing the hand to retreat. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re aiming!” 

“You’re welcome! Move it!” Roulette yelled. 

Hot Rod scrambled to his feet and hurriedly climbed up the rise to join the others. Roulette continued firing backing into the tunnel after them. The Autobots retreated through the darkness until they came to a grotto. 

“Time to close to door,” Roulette pulled a pin and tossed a grenade down the tunnel. “We’re going right. No dawdling.” 

She sprinted up the tunnel forcing them to keep pace as the planetoid suddenly lurched with an explosion. Behind them a massive fireball collapsed the tunnel. At another junction she knelt firing into the dark as they caught up. Without a word she waved them by. Then she stood dropping a mine as she ran after them. 

“Take the next the left,” she called. 

“Are you sure?” Drift asked. “All of these tunnels look the same.” 

“Right, right, left, right, left, left, right,” Roulette chanted. “Then reverse for the return. Weren’t you paying attention when Razorwing led us down here?” 

“I didn’t think we’d have to,” Hot Rod said. “Whoa!” 

He ducked as shrapnel flew at him. Roulette dropped to a crouch firing at the assailant before asking, “Why would you think that?” 

“I guess, I thought he’d be leading us out.” 

“Who said he would?” Roulette pulled a pin and tossed another grenade before moving on. 

They were barely clear as a series of explosions ripped through the planetoid and collapsed tunnels. Roulette made another turn tossing mines as she went. 

“Duck!” she dropped to her knees and fired up ahead. 

“How can they move so fast?” Strongarm asked. “And in the dark.” 

“This is their home genius. They know these tunnels backward and forwards and blind,” Roulette continued firing. 

The others joined her laying down their own suppression fire. They moved on. The planetoid reverberated with explosions as the mines were tripped. Roulette didn’t spare them a second thought tossing a grenade down another shaft. She moved on again. 

“Hey, I’m running low in ammo,” Hot Rod said. 

“And that’s my problem how?” Roulette paused to fire down another tunnel before ejecting the cartridge and loading another. 

“Can’t you share?” 

“Why didn’t you grab more for yourself when you were gearing up?” 

Roulette dove in front of a tunnel firing into the dark while the others passed by. She tossed another grenade as she moved to catch up. Reloading again she ran. Roulette’s targeting visor kept lighting up with movement indicators. It was probably best if the others didn’t know the numbers of their adversaries. 

“Right.” She covered their movement always keeping her audio sensors tuned to the Axalon’s frequency. 

“They are all over the place!” Hot Rod ducked a volley of shrapnel. “It’s like they know where we are going.” 

“Well, O.P. did come this way first!” Roulette called out. 

“Oh yeah,” Hot Rod paused to consider that. 

Roulette pressed on. She paused only when her comm line crackled. Pivoting she zeroed in on the static calling out, “Left.” 

“Are you sure?” Bumblebee asked. “I thought it was right.” 

“We won’t make it to the extraction point. We have to reroute.” 

“Reroute? It’s a maze down here. We’ll get lost!” Strongarm asked. 

“That’s the fun part. Left.” Roulette guided them listening to the static on her comm. When she finally had a clear signal she began transmitting, “Mayday, mayday. Requesting immediate evac. Mayday, mayday. Requesting immediate evac.” 

“…Affirmative…” 

# * * * 

Optimus barreled down the tunnels retracing their path. He didn’t wait for the others, didn’t think about the Blade. His spark hammered in his chest. His mind was filled with revelations. The thought of any of it being true was unimaginable. He raced through every look Elita had given since announcing their destination. She never looked him in the optics, always looked away. She never spoke more than necessary and prepared herself for war even going as far as taking a blaster and her…fail safe. Elita would not submit. She would go down fighting and then…she would not be taken alive. 

Optimus burst from the final tunnel to arrive at the vent. He transformed landing with a thud and shaking the planetoid. A screech echoed in his audio sensors. He turned in time to see Razorwing streak out of the tunnel and out. Moments later the planetoid rocked with several explosions. He worried about the others but turned his attention to the climb ahead. Then a shadow fell over him as the Axalon hovered above. A cable descended from the hanging ship and dangled in front of him. 

“Sigma.” 

“I received Razorwing’s alert and surmised you might like a quick exit.” 

Grimly Optimus grasped the cable and felt himself drawn upward. If Roulette had sent Razorwing to the surface then they had found the Key without him. That was a comfort but not his current concern. As the cable lifted him over the vent’s rim Optimus swung over and landed clear of the depression. 

“Stay here and wait for the others,” Optimus transformed and raced off across the irregular planet surface. 

# * * * 

“Did he say wait?” Ratchet asked. “Where is he going?” 

“Trajectory indicates he is headed for the amphitheater,” Sigma informed. 

“Isn’t that were Wreck-Gar took ‘Lita?” Suri asked. 

“Affirmative.” 

Ratchet grunted. That was an explanation he understood. Though he didn’t say it aloud his first thought was _it’s about time_. 

“Mayday, mayday. Requesting immediate evac. Mayday, mayday. We’re not going to make it to the extraction point…” 

“Affirmative. Coming to you.” 

The Axalon moved off following the telemetry of Roulette’s signal. 

# * * * 

Roulette crouched behind a ledge of scrap. She rose to return fire before ducking behind her cover again. Nearby the others did the same. They had come to a small grotto and here she elected to take her stand. 

“Geeze, it looks like the ground is moving,” Hot Rod said. 

“Just watch your feet. They might come up underneath you,” Roulette warned lobbing a grenade. 

“In hindsight staying in one place might not be a good idea,” Drift said. He was only armed with his swords and was not much help in their current situation. 

“We can’t just keep going. The Axalon will not be able to reach us.” 

“We should have kept to our original path.” 

“…I suggest you take cover…” Sigma’s voice crackled over the comms. 

“What?” 

“Down!” Roulette ducked. 

Nanoklicks ticked away then the ceiling suddenly erupted into a fireball. They dodge molten shrapnel as it rained down on them. The Junkions cowered retreating into the rubbish of their home as the hole allowed light to stream inside. Silence descended. The Autobots were slow to stir peeking out of their shelters. Above the ceiling was gone open to the sky. The Axalon hovered dropping cables from its hangar. 

“Move bots!” Roulette ordered hopping out of her shelter and toward the cables. There she sank to her knees and fired at the Junkions slowly emerging from the rubbish. Bumblebee and the others ran lunging for the cables. 

Emptying her last clip Roulette pulled her demo pack free activating a mine before tossing it aside and grasped her own cable. The Axalon drew them upwards. Below the Junkions swarmed the open area. An explosion blasted upward. They looked to see a new crater ripped into the planetoid. 

“How much ordinance did you have left?” Bumblebee asked as Roulette swung herself into the ship. 

“Not much but that was satisfying.” 

The cable retracted and the hangar doors closed once they were safely on board. The Axalon rose out of range of the Junkion’s projectiles before moving towards the amphitheater. 

“Bee, better get that thing in the Vault,” Roulette nodded to the Blade. “This isn’t over.” 

“Right.”


	24. Chapter 24

Wreck-Gar escorted Elita to his grandly named _Theater of the Cosmos_. It was nothing more than a depression in the generally disorganized junk of the planetoid but it was open to the sky. Without a sun Junkion enjoyed an uninterrupted view of the stars and swirling nebulas. Elita allowed herself to be led down the dark tunnel serving as the entrance and emerged deep within the depression. 

Here the ground was fairly level and free of clutter. All around her the steep sides rose up like an inverted cone lined with seats. This was a place of entertainment as well as Wreck-Gar’s court. His _throne_ sat dead center. Nothing more than a hodge-podge of junk welded into a seat it wasn’t much to look at. It had changed since her last visit Elita noted. Rather than a single seat it now appeared more of a lounge large enough for two to recline together. 

Her optics narrowed. The seat was already occupied. A female bot reclined on it. She wasn’t much to look at. Her form lacked consistent aesthetics since, like all Junkions, she mixed and matched parts. What drew Elita’s attention was the form of her headgear as it had been modeled after her own. She knew humans considered imitation the sincerest form of flattery but she did not agree. 

“Nancy!” Wreck-Gar strode forward. “I told you…No intruding!” 

The female bot cringed slinking away as he shoved her off the throne. Wreck-Gar sat patting the seat expectantly. 

“I prefer to stand,” Elita answered the unvoiced invitation. 

Wreck-Gar’s spine-like moustache quivered annoyance but he stood saying, “I am so glad you have returned. I have made so many plans.” 

“I bet.” Elita’s gaze slid away as if bored. 

Movement caught her optics. Junkions blended into their environment and made it difficult to assess their numbers. Even so she knew herself to be surrounded. The amphitheater was a kill box even if their ultimate goal was not death. 

“Elita, Elita, Elita…” 

Her gaze slid back to her captor. 

Wreck-Gar stood in front of his throne, arms held wide, saying, “Can you not see everything I do is for you? I would lie for you. I would die for you…” 

“You stole that from a song,” Elita readily answered. “Radio waves get lost out here too I see.” 

Wreck-Gar’s moustache twitched again. He slowly stepped toward her saying, “Why must you be so stubborn. This is where you are meant to be.” 

“No bot controls my destiny least of all you,” Elita watched him slowly circle her. 

As he circled behind her he suddenly lunged thrusting a prod toward the small of her back where a nerve cluster was located. A shock there would leave her incapacitated. This time Elita was ready for the attack. 

She twisted to the side grasping the prod. She yanked him toward her kneeing his midsection. As he doubled over she hammered the back of his neck with her elbow and tossed him to the ground ripping the prod from his grasp. She broke it over her knee before tossing it aside. 

“You are going to have to do better.” 

“Fire!” he cried out as he rolled to his knees. When nothing happened he looked up in surprise. 

“You think I would not be ready for that?” Elita challenged. 

# * * * 

Mirage followed a respectable distance. He kept Elita in sight but didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Luckily his footsteps were much softer than the average bot and his invisibility gave him an edge. When Elita entered the tunnel the silent bot skirted the edge of the amphitheater. His optics quickly located what he sought. Junkions sat hidden in piles of junk armed with large harpoons. It was as Elita expected. 

Reaching the first he dropped on them from above slicing their necks with energon blades and watched their sparks go dark. Without remorse he moved to the next nest. One optic kept watch on Elita as she emerged from the tunnel. There was a time limit and speed was the key. Mirage killed silently and moved on. When he couldn’t get a good angle on the Junkions he disabled the harpoons with just as much efficiency, pulling firing pins and snipping tension lines. He had just made it to the last nest when Wreck-Gar’s orders called out. 

# * * * 

Wreck-Gar stumbled to his feet looking around him. There were far less Junkions than he expected. Those that did show themselves struggled with their disabled weapons. As he turned Elita suddenly punched him sending him stumbling back. 

“Looks like it is just you and me.” 

Her attack was fast and furious. He swung at her but she ducked jabbing at his midsection. Wreck-gar lunged. She batted away his hand and delivered an elbow to his jaw. Elita danced around him easily avoiding his ill-timed swings delivering quick strikes and kicks disabling his knee and dislocating a shoulder. Elita leapt back as he struggled to remain on his feet. 

“Had enough?’ 

Suddenly energy surged blowing relays as it coursed through her. Clamping back cry of pain Elita glanced behind her to see Nancy. The female bot’s face was contorted with maligned pain as it thrust a prod into Elita’s lower back much to Wreck-Gar’s gleeful shout. 

“Sorry to disappoint you but I had that nerve cluster moved since out last meeting.” Elita twisted grasping the prod as the startled bot backed away. “But I am guessing yours is still in place.” 

Elita thrust the sparking prod through the bot. Nancy screeched as electricity surged through her. As the bot sank to its knees Elita kicked her to the side. 

“Still hurts,” Elita grimaced as the pain dissipated. 

Arms encircled her pinning her arms uselessly at her sides as Wreck-Gar thrust his head beside hers. Stomping her heel she felt the blades eject. She kicked behind her sinking the blades into his backside and was rewarded with a howl of pain as his grip loosened. Elita spun on her heels delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. 

Pain suddenly shot up her leg as a harpoon burst through her thigh. Elita stumbled forward glaring behind her to see an enterprising Junkion had left his disabled weapon for an unmanned one. Gleefully the bot cranked the chain dragging her off her feet. Elita twisted trying to bring her blaster to bear in the haze of pain as Mirage rushed for the Junkion. A screech echoed in their audio sensors as a small bot dove slicing the Junkion’s head off as it streaked by. Another Junkion retreated as Windblade swooped low firing blasters and chasing it from the harpoon cannon. 

Suddenly a semi smashed through the barrier that had been drawn across the entrance. It barreled toward her, flipping and transforming in one motion to stand on the chain that held her. He drew his rifle, aimed squarely at the harpoon cannon and blasted it to pieces. 

Elita felt the chain go slack. Her spark fluttered with the knowledge he had come for her but she refused to acknowledge it. She glared at him demanding, “Were you not supposed to be somewhere?” 

“Yes,” Optimus agreed, “here.” 

He pivoted firing a volley at another cannon sending it and the Junkion arming it flying in several directions. Above Razorwing and Windblade continued diving and sending other Junkions running. Mirage dropped his invisibility field drawing his swords and fighting along the edge of the amphitheater. Elita removed one of her blades slicing through the harpoon protruding from the back of her leg. With most of the shaft gone she reached for the spear head and yanked it free stifling a cry. Energon spurted from the wound as she applied pressure. 

“’Lita?” Optimus glanced behind him where she lay vulnerable. 

“I am fine,” she managed to answer as she fumbled for her field kit. 

With practiced ease she broke the sealant plug and poured it into her wound. She fought the urge to cry out as a stinging sensation burned her receptors. The pain faded and the energon flow slowed and stopped. Drawing her staff she used it to hoist herself onto her feet. 

A gentle hand steadied her uncertain stance. Her gaze drifted from it to Prime’s concerned countenance. She felt light-headed and weak. It took all of her focus to remain standing so the gaze that met his was not her usual hardened glare. It was dull, pained and unfocused. Elita took a step only to have her injured leg crumple under her weight. He caught her holding her close to keep her on her feet. She didn’t shy from his touch leaning against him as she tried to focus her dulled mind. 

“That is my queen!” Wreck-Gar squealed stomping like a petulant child. “Mine! Mine! Mine!” 

Optimus glared at the unruly bot. Not long ago he thought the Junkion a simpleton but not anymore. Without a word he raised his rifle and fired. Wreck-Gar screamed twisting away but was caught in the rifle’s fiery blast falling out of sight behind his throne. 

“That was not very Prime of you,” Elita muttered. 

Her muddled senses slowly sharpened as her gaze settled on a pair of Junkions preparing another harpoon this one aimed at Optimus’s back. Like a sleep walker she extended her arm feeling the blaster activate. Without a word she flexed her digits and fired. Though small the blaster’s lack of safety features sent a large plasma ball at the harpoon ripping a molten hole out of it. Optimus pivoted firing a volley at the retreating Junkions. 

“’Lita, can you transform?” 

She nodded pushing away from him and transformed. Her transmission grinded as she shifted gears and jolted forward. Optimus covered her slow start trading fire with other Junkions before transforming and followed after her. 

They raced up the tunnel and out. Pain shot through Elita with each bump as she tried to navigate the uneven surface. Mirage appeared jumping off a hill and transforming to join them. Above Razorwing and Windblade kept pace. Their shadows raced alongside the ground vehicles. Elita hadn’t gone far when she felt herself losing power and she slowed. 

“’Lita, what is wrong?” Optimus asked dropping speed with her. 

“I think the harpoon nicked my fuel line,” she tried to gear up but stalled instead. 

With one last effort she managed to transform. Her injured leg buckled under her and she remained on her knees. She pressed her hand to her forehead as her vision dulled and images lost color. 

“Scrap.” 

“’Lita,” Optimus knelt beside her, “’Lita, what is wrong?” 

“The harpoon…tipped with…something I think. Can’t…” 

She felt his arm around her and she slunk against him. Everything around her was indistinct and swam through her vision. He seemed the only thing solid and true as the fog consumed her. 

“’Lita?” Optimus tried to keep her attention but he could see the dullness in her optics. 

“Optimus!” Windblade dropped from the sky landing beside them. “What is wrong?” 

“She said the harpoon was poisoned.” His grip tightened as she went limp. 

“Poisoned? I’ll find out,” Windblade launched herself upward and transformed flying back the way they came. 

“Windblade, wait—” 

Mirage stomped his foot for attention. Optimus looked as the silent bot pointed back the way they came. To him it looked as if the planetoid had come alive and was rolling toward them. It took him several moments before he realized it was Junkions. 

“That is why you do not escalate,” Elita mumbled. “Here we are outnumbered hundreds to one.” 

“’Lita.” 

“Leave me here,” she raised her hand trying to activate the blaster. 

“I am not leaving you,” Optimus answered grasping her hand. “Not again.” 

Her optics seemed to brighten a moment before the haze clouded them again. Mirage stomped his foot signing they should move. 

“’Lita,” Optimus gently prodded, “you must get on your feet. ‘Lita?” 

Her optics had gone dark and she didn’t stir. The ground trembled as the horde bared down on them. Mirage grasped his twin swords. Optimus reached for his rifle. Then, without warning, a wall of fire ripped through the lead Junkion ranks. They flew in multiple directions as the surface caved and the planetoid shuddered. Optimus cast his gaze upward to see the Axalon above them. Bumblebee, Roulette and the others hung out its open hangar looking down on them. 

“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Let’s go!” Roulette called down. 

Optimus stood as the Axalon descended to only a few feet above the surface. Cradling Elita’s inert form he carried her to safety. Mirage followed keeping an eye on their enemies crawling out of the charred crater. 

“What happened?” Roulette demanded as Optimus stepped on board. 

“Harpoon, possibly tipped with poison,” he answered. “She does not wake.” 

“Repair bay, Ratchet is already there,” Roulette answered as the Axalon began to rise. 

Mirage hopped onto the ramp and crouched on the edge as the ship slowly cleared the planetoid. Below the surface writhed with bodies desperately trying to reach them. Volleys of return fire bounced harmlessly off Axalon’s shields as Wreck-Gar jumped up and down in anger. 

“There you are,” Roulette muttered. She went to a weapon compartment and retrieved her sniper rifle. Pulling its slide bolt to load a round she knelt and took aim. 

“What are you doing?” Drift asked. 

“Making good on a promise,” she answered and fired. 

Below Wreck-Gar urged his troops forward then suddenly fell silent. To the Junkions’ horror their leader’s head flew a part from its body as a single plasma round ripped through his neck. The once animated body froze a moment before toppling over leaving them leaderless. 

Roulette lowered her rifle. At Bumblebee’s glance she declared, “That felt good.” 

As the Axalon continued its ascent Razorwing swooped into the hangar followed by Windblade. The young Camien transformed and landed among them holding a long spear. 

“What’s that?” Strongarm asked. “Souvenir?” 

“’Lita said the harpoon that hit her was poisoned so I went back for one. Was that wrong?” 

“No, that’s good,” Roulette stood as the bay doors closed and the ship pressurized. “Ratchet will have an easier time extracting and identifying it from the harpoon than from ‘Lita. Good thinking.” 

“Where is ‘Lita?” 

“Repair bay. Let’s go.” 

# * * * 

Optimus rushed down the corridors trying not to jostle Elita in his haste. Her stillness disturbed him and not just her physical silence. Her spark had also fallen silent. Though she had kept her distance from him her spark had still been strong. He could sense it anytime she was near. Now it was barely a glimmer and its absence made him feel empty. He felt her life slipping away. 

The doors to the repair bay opened without prompting. Inside he found a full diagnostic suite and multiple tables with operational equipment. The children sat on one such table and jerked to attention at his arrival. 

“Over here,” Ratchet ordered. “Bring her here.” 

Without a word Prime obeyed carefully laying Elita on the table. Reluctantly he stepped back allowing Ratchet space to work. The medic didn’t waste words. Circular arms rose from under the table to pass beams across her. At the head of the table screen lit up with readouts and diagrams the children barely understood but meant much to Ratchet. 

“She’s lost a lot of energon,” the medic grumbled, “but that shouldn’t have put her into stasis.” 

“She said the harpoon had been poisoned,” Optimus offered. 

Though her spark was still his was a riot. He felt it reaching for her trying to establish a connection. His inner turmoil didn’t show as he stood beside the children helplessly watching the medic work. 

“Poison?” Ratchet repeated as he grasped instruments to flush the field repair so he could seal her injury permanently. “What kind of poison could she mean? There aren’t many that affect us. She said nothing else?” 

“Not before she…” Optimus fell silent. She had been in his arms, quietly slipping away, and he had been unable to help her. 

Ratchet worked quickly trying not to marvel at the Axalon’s facilities. The repair bay was unlike anything he’d seen. Sigma controlled much of it automatically: the scanners, monitoring devices and even many of the instruments. In fact the computer could have easily affected her repairs on its own if Ratchet were not insistent on doing it himself. Even so the tools practically moved on their own as he worked. Meanwhile his mind raced: poisoned? 

“Sigma, do you detect any foreign pathogens?” 

“Negative. Trace particulates are too small for my scanners to detect.” 

“We’ll have to draw some energon then though I hate to do it. We should be transfusing energon in not out.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The doors slip open admitting the others. Razorwing flew in with a screech landing beside the children. The plates along his head and back stood on end as the small bot nervously chattered. 

“Got something for you, Ratchet,” Roulette announced. “Windy snagged one of the harpoons.” 

“Thank Primus!” the medic dared glance up from his work. “Give it to Sigma for analysis so we can find out what she was poisoned with.” 

“Yep.” 

Roulette directed Windblade to a large hooded counter. The Camien set her prize inside and stepped back as the hood closed. Though they could begin the procedure themselves Sigma started it automatically. Scanning beams bounced off it as the computer mapped the object detecting a hollow point that had been filled with another substance. A needle inserted into the tip securing a sample before other instruments began cutting away the spear tip. 

A warning light flashed and Sigma announced, “Analysis complete. Tox-En identified.” 

“So what is it?” Chaz asked. 

“As I said: tox-En.” 

“But what kind of toxin?” Suri asked. 

“Not _toxin_ ,” Roulette corrected, “ _tox-En_. Ratchet.” 

“Scrap. Sigma I need a heavy dose of anti-tox-En. Now!” 

“Already formulating.” 

“What’s tox-En?” Suri asked noticing the Autobot’s worried looks. 

“There are many different forms of energon,” Bumblebee said. “Red energon, Dark energon…tox-En was made or discovered in a Decepticon lab. The energon’s composition was changed with heavy metals and chemicals making it toxic to us. Dangerously toxic. Deadly.” 

“It can kill you?” Suri asked. 

“Depending on composition and concentration…absolutely.” 

“Anti-tox-En serum formulated,” Sigma announced as a pair of needles ejected from the table. Two small parts of the table lifted up to close around Elita’s neck like a clamp. The needles inserted into her neck and injected the orange serum into her systems. 

“Okay, now we need…” 

Red lights flared warning as the monitors flat-lined. 

“NO!” Ratchet shouted even as the table hummed. 

“Stand back please,” Sigma warned, “charging to three hundred.” 

Elita’s body jerked as the electric shock jolted her systems. The monitors flashed registering the shock before flat-lining again. 

“Charging to three-fifty.” 

Another jolt went through her systems but the monitors barely registered it. 

“Charging to four hundred.” 

She remained unmoved. 

“Charging to four-fifty.” 

“Come on, ‘Lita!” Ratchet said. “Fight! You never surrendered in your life. Fight!” 

She remained silent. 

“Again!” Ratchet ordered. 

Another jolt. 

“Again.” 

“We are running the risk of damage now,” Sigma warned. 

“Charge to five hundred. Damn you ‘Lita. I said fight! Again.” 

Sigma complied. Elita’s body stiffened with the shock then went slack again. Ratchet was ready to jolt her himself when the monitors signaled a response. The flat lines momentarily marked a beat before flat-lining again. A moment later another followed the first. A third trailed the others. 

“Come on ‘Lita pick up the pace,” Ratchet muttered. “Your spark can’t maintain itself at such a slow revolution. Come on.” 

Slowly the beats continued regaining a regular rhythm. Ratchet watched it before slowly relaxing. 

“That a girl. Sigma, watch her vitals. I have to finish her repairs.” 

“Affirmative.” 

Tension slowly ebbed from the observing Autobots while medic went back to work. Only Optimus remained on edge. For a moment he thought he lost her. But she was a fighter. She had to make it. He would not allow it to be any other way. 

“Sigma, prepare an energon transfusion,” Ratchet said. “We need to stabilize her.” 

“Affirmative.” 

Just as the medic started welding the wound closed the ship lurched to the side. Unprepared the Autobots tumbled toward the bulkhead. Roulette and Mirage’s quick reflexes allowed them to activate their magnetic locks and secure their footing. Windblade would have joined the others if Roulette didn’t grasp her hand. Cursing Ratchet braced himself against the operating table as Sigma activated locks on the table to keep Elita secure. The kids slid toward the end of their perch. An arm suddenly caught them. Looking up they saw Optimus gazing at them. The ship quickly righted itself. 

“What in the inferno was that?” Hot Rod asked. 

“We are under attack.” 

“Of course we are,” Roulette muttered as the ship lurched again. The others activated their mag-locks as Hot Rod tumbled around the cabin again. “Seriously rookie?” 

Righting himself Hot Rod’s hand struck an active console. A warning alert beeped as the isolation chamber opened the harpoon tumbled out spewing tox-En across the floor. 

“Oh scrap,” Hot Rod warned. “We have a problem.” 

Roulette hardly blinked, calling, “Wing, sic ‘em!” 

The little flyer turned. Its optics blinked to a sickly green color as it launched itself at the largest of the shards. Swooping he landed and snatched up the tox-En in his beak. Razorwing held it a moment before throwing back his head and swallowing. They heard the whir of his neck as the tox-En was processed. They watched him hop from one shard to the next quickly consuming them. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Hot Rod muttered as Razorwing finished. 

“Sigma, who’s firing on us?” Roulette demanded. 

A screen lit up displaying a familiar, arrow-shaped ship. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Bumblebee asked. 

“I guess it’s not mystery where he went to, is it?” Roulette answered. “Okay then, let’s go partner.” 

Mirage smacked the palm of his hand with his fist before departing. Roulette moved to follow. 

“What are you going to do?” Bumblebee asked. 

Roulette paused, saying, “I’m going to personally shove a grenade up Lockdown’s tailpipe. Want to come?” 

Windblade hurried after the pair. The Autobots shared glances as the ship lurched again. Grimly Bumblebee went after them. Hot Rod was the first to follow looking back at Optimus and saying, “Come on, let’s show these Quintessons what a Prime really is.” 

Optimus remained unmoved staring blankly at Elita’s inert form. His gaze only varied enough to check the monitors for her vitals. The children watched him, worried, but Ratchet was too busy to take note. Bumblebee and the others reached the hangar just as Roulette, Mirage and Windblade took up their weapons. Roulette grabbed another demo-pack before loading an assault rifle. She glanced up as Hot Rod stumbled into the hangar. 

“No O.P. huh?” 

“He’s right behind us.” 

“No, he’s not.” 

“Yes he’s…” Hot Rod turned only to see the doorway was empty. “Where is he?” 

“Doesn’t matter. We don’t need him. Partner?” 

Mirage nodded moving to the bay doors. The entrance behind Hot Rod closed sealing them off before the hangar was pressurized. Once the air was gone the bay doors opened and they rushed out. Windblade transformed swooping under the Axalon for cover while the others climbed along the hull. Roulette eyed the oncoming ship hurtling towards them. 

Evidence of their last battle left deep scorch marks along the hull. The ship almost looked half-melted from where it had scraped against the space bridge boundary. Part of the engine array was missing completely blown apart from their last sabotage attempt. Despite the heavy damage the ship hurtled onward. 

“He certainly is serious, isn’t he?” Bumblebee commented. 

“He doesn’t know when to quit,” Roulette answered. “It’s time he learned. Sigma, we’re going offensive. Tell O.P. and Ratchet to brace themselves.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Wait? What?” Bumblebee asked as Roulette loaded a disk-shaped grappling magnet. “What are you going to do?” 

“You’ll see,” Roulette crouched. “Brace yourselves. Sigma, break!” 

The ship suddenly lurched as it decelerated. Bumblebee and the others clung to the Axalon as Lockdown’s ship barreled toward them. Roulette sprinted forward taking aim and firing her grapple. The grapple flew out to the ship clamping onto the hull. Roulette leapt off the Axalon reeling herself in. The Autobots stared in disbelief as the Axalon slid under the other ship before veering off course. Lockdown’s ship circled around to follow. Mirage stood drawing his blades as the arrow-shaped ship caught up. Bumblebee drew his own weapon. 

“So, now we’re going to fight?” Hot Rod asked. 

Even as he spoke the first wave of Sharkticons fell towards them. The Autobots opened fire trying to thin out as many as they could while Mirage engaged hand to hand. Bumblebee rushed forward knocking a wayward Sharkticon away as the Axalon veered to avoid a harpoon.


	25. Chapter 25

Warning lights flashed in the repair bay. Ratchet quickly worked to seal the leaking lines. Elita’s vitals clung to life as Sigma’s drones delivered the first transfusion injecting it into her systems the same way it had delivered the anti-tox-En. 

“Brace,” Sigma warned moments before the ship suddenly braked. 

Ratchet paused his work gripping the table. The kids clung to their perch. Optimus stood nearby ready to catch them even as he struggled to maintain his own footing. Ratchet picked up his instruments as the ship veered again. He was thrown forward against the table. It gave way under his weight tilting dangerously. The magnetic locks released spilling Elita’s inert body to the floor. 

“’Lita!” Optimus dove and caught her before she could reach the floor. Ratchet pulled the table back into place as Optimus lifted Elita back onto its smooth surface. Through it all she remained silent and unaware. 

“Optimus,” Ratchet managed to get his attention. “You know what you need to do.” 

Grimly Optimus met his gaze before his attention shifted to the screen still tracking the arrow-shaped ship. He did know. 

# * * * 

Bumblebee stumbled and fell back. Above, a Sharkticon rose up with mouth gaping wide. Suddenly it tumbled forward and floated off, optics dark. In its place Optimus stood. 

“Optimus?” Bumblebee straightened. “I knew you wouldn’t miss a fight.” 

Optimus didn’t answer. Instead he stared at the pursuing ship. His comm shifted to open channels as he announced, “Lockdown! Come and face me!” 

In an easy motion he raised a Gatling gun he had taken from the Axalon’s inventory. Resting it at his hip he opened fire mowing down the oncoming Sharkticons in a sweeping gesture. The Autobots stared in amazement. 

“Where did you get that?” Hot Rod demanded. 

“Sigma’s armory.” Optimus lowered the devastating weapon. 

“You want me, Prime!” Lockdown fell towards them landing on the Axalon’s hull. “You got me. Are you going to mow me down with that too?” 

“No.” Optimus let the massive gun drifted from him as he approached. 

Bumblebee caught the massive weapon unsure of Prime’s intentions. Without a word the Autobot Commander drew a long saber brandishing it two-handed. It was the first time Bumblebee had seen Optimus draw the shimmering blade since his return but his optics didn’t fail to recognize it: _the Star Saber_. Optimus’s trip to the All-Spark hadn’t caused him to lose the blade. 

“This ends today,” Optimus declared. 

“I will never stop my pursuit,” Lockdown answered. “I will deliver Elita to them: dead or alive.” 

“No. You will not,” Optimus’s mask slid over the lower half of his face. There would be no compromise. 

Lockdown smirked before drawing a sickle and rushed for the Autobot. The Quintessons had made no demands for Optimus but surely a Prime would fetch a good price. 

Optimus held his ground until the last moment parrying aside Lockdown’s thrust. He spun around as the Decepticon stumbled around and launched another attack. Bumblebee stared in disbelief as the pair dueled. There was a look in Optimus’s optics he had not seen before. Not even facing off against Megatron had he seen this level of single-minded hostility. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Prime turned aside another sweep of Lockdown’s sickle punching the Con and sent him reeling backward. Before Lockdown regained his balance Optimus moved on the offensive slashing at the Con in a flurry of attacks. Once near enough Prime delivered a kick to Lockdown’s midsection and sent him tumbling along the hull. Twisting Lockdown caught a handhold and stopped his fall. He righted himself and got unsteadily to his feet as Optimus attacked again. 

Lockdown parried the attacks trying to stay ahead of Optimus’s steps. Only Elita had ever attacked with such ferocity. Though Prime’s swipes were heavier-handed there was no denying a certain symmetry to Elita’s methods. It occurred to the Con that the Autobot pair had probably sparred before. There was something else that gave him cause to worry. Lockdown knew the rumors concerning Prime’s compassion, even for opponents, but there was none to be seen in the Autobot’s gaze now. For the first time in a long time Lockdown feared for his spark. Desperately he thrust his blade forward hoping to at least slow Optimus. 

Prime swept the curved blade aside with ease as he rushed Lockdown. He thrust his sword impaling the con through the chest without hesitation. Surprise flashed in Lockdown’s optics as he felt his strength seeping away. There was a strange roar in his audio sensors as his gaze fell on Prime’s grim countenance. Optimus steadied the Con placing his hand on the other’s shoulders. 

“Y—you—you are not what I expected,” Lockdown muttered. 

“You come at a bad time,” Optimus answered. “I will not allow you or those you work for hurt her again.” 

“Wh-what does it matter? What is she to you?” 

“Everything.” 

With a grunt Optimus freed his sword letting the Con float adrift. A screech echoed over their comms like some sort of feedback. The Autobots winced before the sound abruptly cut out. 

“What was that?” Hot Rod asked. 

“That is a very serious problem,” Roulette answered landing beside them. 

“Where? How’d you get back?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Ah, _that_ would be telling.” 

“What are they doing?” Strongarm asked. 

They followed her gesture to see the Allicons descending from Lockdown’s ship in a billowing swarm. They gnashed their jaws in frenzy. 

“What’s wrong with them?” 

“Sigma, you might want to pick up the pace,” Roulette warned. 

The ship lurched forward. 

“Inside, now!” Roulette hurried them to the hangar. 

“Where are we going? What’s wrong with them?” Hot Rod demanded as they ducked inside. 

“Roulette, what’s happening?” Bumblebee looked to her. 

“Lockdown’s dead,” she answered. “He was the bot controlling them…without him they’re off book. Sigma, prepare a bridge solution.” 

“Destination?” 

“Anywhere, just get us out of here,” Roulette shed her weapons and dove inside the ship. The others followed her lead. 

The ship jostled and they heard the clanking of boarders. 

“Sigma, activate invasion repellant: Phase one.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon’s hull charged with a heavy electric field sweeping from nose to tail. With silent howls of pain the landed Allicons were electrified. Their circuits overloaded, their suddenly inert forms broke off from the ship and floated back into the oncoming swarm. 

“Phase one successful,” Sigma informed as they burst onto the bridge. 

“How’s the solution coming?” Roulette glanced at the console. 

“Almost there.” 

“Hard right!” 

The ship veered avoiding a harpoon as they heard the telltale sounds of more landing parties. 

“Prepare phase two.” 

“Charging.” 

“We got to get out of here,” Hot Rod nervously glanced above as they heard the clanking footsteps. 

“Bridge solution nearly complete.” 

An Allicon suddenly appeared in front of them clinging to the view window. 

“Sigma, phase two.” 

“Forget it!” Hot Rod slammed his hand on the bridge control panel. The Axalon fired the mirror projectile. 

“No!” Roulette shouted even as the ion cannons fired opening the bridge. 

Behind them Lockdown’s ship erupted as an explosion ripped through its engines. More explosions cascaded along its side tearing it open in a violent wave of fireballs. The blast wave hit them just as they entered the bridge and were gone. 

# * * * 

Red lights flashed, casting a strange glow around them. Bumblebee slowly stirred. He felt like he’d been run over. His body was heavy and his head hurt. 

“Any bot else alive?” Roulette asked. “Mirage?” 

The silent bot gave the floor a couple knocks. 

“Bee?” 

“Yeah. Strongarm? Hot Rod? Drift?” 

Slowly the others answered as they woke. 

“That did not feel right,” Hot Rod said, “what happened?” 

“What happened is you bridged without a proper exit solution in place, genius,” Roulette stood unsteadily. “Sigma, do you know where we are? Sigma?” 

She looked to the console only to see it was black. Glancing around she saw every screen was completely blank. 

“Scrap.” 

The others slowly stirred getting to their feet. Bumblebee glanced at the blank screens and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“Sigma must have overloaded its circuits trying to calculate an exit solution on the fly,” Roulette said. “She’s completely shutdown. Ship’s on emergency lockdown.” 

“What do we do?” Strongarm asked. 

“You bots head to the repair bay and check on the others. Mirage and I will head to Sigma’s central core and try to restart her.” 

“You want one of us to go with you?” Bumblebee asked. 

“No I don’t,” Roulette shook her head. “Besides ‘Lita will kill me if she finds out I let any of you into Sigma’s core. Just get to the repair bay and check on the others. Okay?” 

“Right.” 

While they spoke Mirage freed a length of pry bar from a compartment beside the door. Silently he shoved the bar into the door’s seam. Drift joined him and the pair cracked the door open. Slowly they widened it allowing them to exit. Mirage passed the pry bar to Drift with a nod. 

“Take that. You might need it,” Roulette agreed. “Who knows how many bulkheads might have closed.” 

“What about you?” Bumblebee asked. 

“We’ll grab another along the way,” Roulette waved them off as she and Mirage headed in one direction and the rest went another. 

As Roulette predicted they found several bulkheads had been sealed off and they were forced to pry them open before making their way. When they finally arrived they found the repair bay in disarray. Bumblebee and the others stumbled into it to the surprise of those waiting. 

“Bee, you guys are all right,” Suri said. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. You?” 

“We’re okay, but I don’t think ‘Lita is doing good.” 

“Bumblebee,” Ratchet growled, “what is going on out there? First I’m tossed around like a lob ball and now all of Axalon’s equipment is shutdown. I had to finish closing by hand!” 

“Ah…there was a complication during the last bridge,” Bumblebee said. His gaze wandered to where Optimus stood over Elita’s still form. The Autobot Commander didn’t acknowledge them. “How is she?” 

“Stable…for now,” Ratchet answered. “But she’s going to need some massive transfusions before she’s back on her feet. With Sigma is down I have to try to find a supply myself.” 

The medic moved past them as he searched various storage compartments. It irked him that he had little knowledge of the repair bay’s lay out. He had relied on the computer to locate what was needed. 

“And don’t forget Razorwing,” Suri reminded. “He ate the tox-En, remember?” 

“Yes,” Ratchet glanced at the small bot. He expected the flyer to exhibit symptoms if toxicity before now but the flyer seemed perfectly content. “I need Sigma to manufacture the anti-tox-En. But Razorwing doesn’t seem to be showing any signs of toxicity. Odd.” 

Even as he spoke Razorwing croaked. The flyer hunched his back and hissed as he thrust his head forward. Razorwing rocked back and thrust his head forward again. 

“What’s he doing?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Looks like he’s trying to hurl,” Chaz remarked as the flyer continued to rock back and forth. 

The plates along Razorwing’s neck flared outward as he gave a final heave. A large, black sphere ejected from his throat and landed with a hollow thud onto the counter before rolling onto the floor. 

“Eww, now I’m going to be sick,” Hot Rod muttered. 

Razorwing, squawked shaking his head as his armor plates laid flat again. 

“Well, he seems fine,” Ratchet noted picking up the dark, metallic sphere. “Although I don’t know what to make of this.” 

Bumblebee’s gaze slid back to Optimus. Prime hadn’t moved and still hadn’t acknowledged their presence. Finally Bumblebee looked to Ratchet and demanded, “Okay, what is going on? Optimus has not been acting like himself since we started searching for the Keys. And now…First he abandons the search for a Key then he doesn’t want to help when the Axalon is attacked and when he does join the fight he comes head-hunting. That isn’t the Optimus I know, Ratchet. So what is going on?” 

The medic fell silent, considering. 

“Come on, Bee. You have to cut him some slack,” Suri finally spoke. “It’s pretty obvious Optimus is in love with ‘Lita.” 

“Yeah, right!” Hot Rod erupted into laughter. “Good one, Suri.” 

“I wasn’t joking,” Suri argued. 

“Oh, please. I mean, Optimus? Nah,” Hot Rod continued chuckling and elbowed Drift. “Am I right?” 

“You may think it is funny but Ratchet isn’t laughing,” Suri pointed. 

Their attention shifted immediately to the medic. Ratchet refused to meet their searching glances as he studied the contents of a storage compartment. 

“Ratchet?” Bumblebee prompted. “Ratchet, what do you know?” 

The medic’s shoulders slumped as he finally spoke, “It started a long time ago…before Optimus was even a Prime…back when he was just Orion Pax, assistant archivist.” 

The others gathered closer eager for the untold stories of Optimus’s formative years. Ratchet slowly turned toward his audience eyeing them sadly. 

“Back in those cycles Cybertron was a very different place. It was heavily divided into castes. A privileged few ruled over the lower masses. As an archivists Orion fit somewhere in the middle and was shielded from the darkest of it. It’s remarkable he even met Ariel.” 

“Ariel?” Hot Rod snorted and was quickly silenced. 

“She was a dockworker just one of the teeming masses of menial task and labor bots. Her name was her own choosing. You see task bots such as her weren’t designated names. They were only ever given serial numbers. A1-35482 was hers. And like the others of her caste she was regulated to subterranean housing, an area known as the Dredges. 

“In the Dredges bots like Ariel lived their lives in the dark: anonymous and forgotten. What little credit they possessed they earned performing dangerous tasks for an ungrateful society. When they were injured they were tossed aside and left to starve. But Ariel sought another way to help her fellow Dredge-bots, giving them spare energon and parts so they might live. That’s how she earned the name _Angel, guardian of the Dredges_.” 

# * * * 

_“Grinding Gears, Grinding Gears, can’t see through oily tears!”_

_“I am certain clever bots like you can find a better use of your time.”_

_The three protoforms turned to see the Angel standing over them. Immediately cowering they fled into the Dredge’s deep shadows._

_“I didn’t need your help,” the remaining protoform said trying to stand._

_Its gears grinded and servos hissed trying to straightened its crooked legs. One knee buckled on its first step and the protoform sprawled on the ground. Angel made no effort to help knowing it would be rejected._

_“I can take care of myself,” the protoforms insisted._

_“Of course you can,” Angel answered. “You are strong.”_

_The protoforms blinked looking up at her._

_“But I have found life is easier when we help each other,” Angel offered a hand, “when we rely on our collective strength.”_

_The protoform stared at the offered hand for a long cycle before finally accepting the aid. Angel helped it to stand and kept it steady as it took its first tentative steps._

_“Your name?”_

_“They call me Grinding Gears.”_

_“Not very fitting. We will have to find a better one for you.”_

_“We?”_

_“After we get those servos figured out, of course.”_

# * * * 

“In those days Dredge-bots were prohibited from traveling surface streets but they could not be banned from the Archives. Knowledge was free to any bot. So while Ariel could not show her face on Iacon streets she could enter the Archives whenever she wished,” Ratchet warmed up to his storytelling. “And she read everything. No subject was too trivial or mundane not to be explored fully: history, aerospace, color theory, spacial dynamics, societal evolution. No subject was off-limits certainly not any subject pertaining to anatomy and replacement of faulty servos on a protoforms. And; of course, that was how she and Orion met.” 

# * * * 

_Absent-mindedly Orion sorted the hard drives containing the Archival texts. It was mundane work and his mind wandered. There was unrest throughout Cybertron. The status quo was slowly crumbling and those on top held their power in a vice-like grip. Orion had not given it much thought but now a new bot was speaking out…a gladiator. It made Orion wonder, not for the first time, if there was something different to be done._

_“Lay down rest your weary head…night has fallen…you have come to journey’s end…”_

_Orion froze listening. He heard of singers. There were a few among the upper castes that performed to huge crowds. It was considered a great honor to attend though he had never been given an invitation. He heard recordings but they paled in comparison to the voice he heard now filling the vacant halls of the archives without a singer echo._

_Setting down his work Orion quietly moved toward the source of the song. He thought himself alone at this late megacycle. Reaching the end of the aisle he turned and walked on. Very few came this far into the Archives. Orion hesitated at another junction before turning toward a dark corner._

_There he found a single console glowing warmly. Standing in front of it was a bot he never saw before. She was slim and her color scheme was drab. There was nothing remarkable about her, nothing that made her standout, except for her voice. It filled the room resonating along the walls without a single echo. His spark resonated with the sound as well as if pulled by an invisible thread._

_Who was she? Why was she here? Where did she learn to sing? His mind swarmed with questions as he took a step closer._

_“Stop!” she whirled around._

_The spell of her song ended leaving the Archives hollow and empty. Her optics glowed with suspicion as she glared at him. There was a flash of surprise. Clearly she hadn’t expected any other bot here._

_“I—I was wondering if I could help you find something,” Orion hesitantly offered._

_Her optics narrowed as she answered, “I require no aid least of all from you.”_

# * * * 

“She sang?” Suri asked. 

“Oh, singing is an exceptionally rare talent for Cybertronians,” Ratchet answered. “Protoforms were extensively tested for it but I guess no bot thought to test one destined for the Dredges. I never heard a voice like hers. She put every other singer to shame. It isn’t a wonder Orion was driven to find out who she was and it certainly wasn’t easy. There weren’t records of Dredge bots except when they came online and their work station. Aside from that all he knew was her browsing history in the Archives. I must admit I wasn’t much help.” 

# * * * 

_“I am telling the truth, Ratchet,” Orion insisted._

_“You expect me to believe there is a Dredge bot out there with a voice that would put all others to shame?”_

_“Hey Ratchet! Orion! There you are, good!” a blue bot approached their small table. “Glad you finally accepted my invite.”_

_“Jazz,” Ratchet greeted, “didn’t know this Oil House was quite this lively.”_

_They glanced about at the bots crowding the cramped interior. Bots gathered in small boisterous groups playing games of chance, throwing projectiles at small targets and chatting over the latest race results. It wasn’t Orion’s preferred crowd but Ratchet insisted he should get out of the Archives for a bit.”_

_“Although it seems to be your kind of crowd,” Ratchet added, gaze returning to Jazz. The other made no effort to deny his affinity for rowdy crowds._

_“What about you, Pax? You’re a little broody.”_

_“Oh, he has a mystery bot on his hands,” Ratchet answered. “Can’t get her out of his head.”_

_“Her?”_

_“Welcome to Open Stage Night!” a bot suddenly appeared on the small raised platform. “That’s right bots…it’s your chance to win it big with your talent. If you can remain on the stage for two cycles you’ll earn yourself five credits; manage to hold your own for five cycles and you’ll earn yourself ten. So who’s it going to be? Don’t be shy. Who’s the first to tempt fate and dazzle us with your talent?”_

_A lanky bot made his way to the stage. The other stepped aside. Facing the crowd the new bot asked, “How many Cybertronians does it take to change a fuel rod?”_

_The query was hardly out his audio processors before he was booed off the stage. Jeers were followed by cheers when the next one took their chances. Several more followed. None lasted more than a cycle._

_“Do these bots actually believe they’ll get anything?” Ratchet asked._

_“The promise is more than enough,” Jazz answered. “Times are tough. Besides the sheer lack of talent means the House doesn’t have to pay out often and it’s cheap entertainment for those of us who can’t go anywhere else.”_

_Orion paid them little mind. He was far more concerned about the Singer. He didn’t really know what else to call her. A1-35482 was unacceptable._

_“Lay down your sweet and weary head…Night has fallen. You have come to journey’s end…Rest now and envision the ones who came before…”_

_Silence fell over the rowdy crowd as every bot turned their attention to the dull bot on stage. Her voice seemed to fill every corner of the room resonating perfectly without an echo. None dared move less they broke the spell. Dumbfounded Orion could only blink seeing her under light for the first time._

_Her tones were as dark and muted as he remembered but not completely devoid of color. Under light she had a pink sheen almost like trim that complimented the warm glow of her optics. The harshness he had seen before was subdued while she sang._

_“What do you see on the horizon? Why do the white stars call? The ships have come to carry you home…and all will face to tarnished glass. A light on the sea all souls pass…into the well.”_

_Her voice faded. The crowded Oil House suddenly seemed large and empty. The gathered bots scarcely tried to move wondering if what they witnessed was a mass hallucination. Solemn and with dignity the bot stepped off the stage. None tried to stop her as she marched toward the House owner. Without a word Macadam handed her the ten credits due and stood speechless as she left. Only once she was gone did the others stir as if waking from a rest cycle._

_Orion blinked and suddenly stood. To the surprise of his comrades he hurried for the door and outside but she was already gone. Defeated he glanced down one lane then another. Grumbling Ratchet joined him with Jazz tagging along._

_“Orion, what’s wrong?” Ratchet demanded._

_“It was her, Ratchet, the bot I have been telling you about.”_

_“The Singer? You mean that was her?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What is she doing down here? Why would she stand on an Oil House stage for ten credits when she could be performing in the Amphitheater?”_

_“I…I do not know.”_

# * * * 

“You heard her sing?” Hot Rod said. 

“It was…almost indescribable…a voice like a silver bell.” 

“How did Optimus…I mean, Orion…find out who she was?” Suri asked. 

“He might never had the opportunity if not for the accident. Dock work is dangerous: unbalanced loads, hazardous cargo, faulty construction. Dock workers didn’t tend to last long and not long after the Oil House there was a collision. A good portion of the docks collapsed. Hundreds were killed. And she didn’t return to the Archives for a very long time. Orion feared the worst. He finally worked up the courage to travel down to the Dredges himself to look for her.” 

“And did he find her?” 

“Yes…with a little help.” 

# * * * 

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Orion froze turning to see a young bot glaring at him from the corner. She wasn’t much to look at: small, even for a scout-class. Her black and gray coloring seemed in line with the few Dredge bots he glimpsed but she was the first who dared speak to him._

_“I am looking for some bot.”_

_“You’re not going to find them here. You don’t belong here.”_

_“Perhaps you could help me.”_

_“I don’t help Caste bots. And I don’t know any either.”_

_“The bot I am looking for is a dock worker. Her serial number is A1-35482. She is a singer.”_

_“What do you want with her?”_

_“I—I need to know if she is all right.”_

_“She’s fine. Now you can go.”_

_“Do you know her?”_

_“All Dredge bots know Angel.”_

_“Her name is Angel?”_

_“No lug nut. Her name is Ariel. Others call her Angel,” the young bot rolled her optics. “You’re short a few bolts aren’t you?”_

_“Could you take me to her?”_

_“Whatever you think she did, she didn’t.”_

_“I only wish to speak with her.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Please you are the first bot to speak with me. You may be the only one who can help.”_

_“Well duh, the others are afraid of you. That’s why they are hiding.”_

_“Afraid of me?”_

_“They think you are an Enforcer here to arrest them for something.”_

_“And you do not?”_

_“Nah. If you were you would have stomped on me already.” The little bot hobbled away from its shelter. One leg appeared almost normal but the other was badly twisted._

_“Is that what happened to you?” Orion asked, concerned._

_“I was manufactured this way. Faulty servos.”_

_“Why weren’t you repaired?”_

_“ No bot cares about a faulty Dredge bot. But Angel is going to fix me. She’s getting the parts then she’ll find a medic.” The little bot limped away. Its servos and gears protested. Suddenly it stopped to look at him. “Well, are you coming? Ariel’s this way. If you really want to find her…but you better keep up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Ariel sings is "Into the West" from the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King soundtrack.


	26. Chapter 26

“Impertinent bot,” Drift commented. 

“Oh yes, she was…still is.” Ratchet chuckled. “Sometimes I wonder if that young bot didn’t charm Orion as much as Ariel herself. He certainly was determined to see her servos properly repaired. Medic did a good job of it too…if I don’t say so myself. Course I was a bit hesitant when he first proposed the surgery to me. If I’d gotten caught I would have lost my license to practice. Still…” 

“That’s all fine and good but I still don’t see how that gets us to Elita,” Bumblebee glanced behind them where Optimus seemed unmoved by tales of his youth if he heard them at all. 

“Orion and Ariel became close, closer than any two bots I’d ever seen. She was his confidant. When he expressed interest in the gladiator who would eventually become Megatron she encouraged him to meet but also to find his own voice and to speak for himself,” Ratchet said. “Ariel never trusted Megatron. She never trusted many. It all came to a final head at the Council meeting where Megatron demanded to be made a Prime but the honor went to Orion. The Council named him Optimus Prime…but Ariel never saw that.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“Megatron swore revenge for his perceived humiliation and he did not wait long. That same night his Decepticons decimated the dockyards in a devastating first strike. Thousands of sparks perished when it collapsed.” 

“Ariel?” Suri asked. 

“Optimus was devastated. I think those first few stellarcycles were the hardest for him,” Ratchet answered. 

“I never knew,” Bumblebee shook his head. “He never mentioned anything like that.” 

“He wouldn’t. He preferred his grief to be private. Not that he had much time for it. The Decepticons were prepared and we were blindly struggling in the dark. But we did have an unexpected ally. Shortly after the War began a new bot started making a name for herself. She had no face. She proclaimed no loyalty aside from her actions against the Decepticons. She had operatives placed everywhere: optics and audio sensors watching everything.” 

“Elita-One,” Drift acknowledged. 

“Some didn’t trust her. Some believed she was a myth. But it quickly became apparent we needed her: her skills, her operatives, her intel. We needed a united front against our common enemy but ‘Lita proved elusive…like a shadow. None of our attempts to contact her met with success. It looked as if we would always remain separate entities until the Battle of Helix.” 

“What happened there?” Chaz asked. War stories were far more interesting then boring Council hearings. 

“Optimus led the charge, naturally, but the Decepticons attacked with greater numbers than predicted. It could have spelled the end of us if not for ‘Lita’s intervention.” 

“I thought artillery drove them back,” Bumblebee said. 

“It did, but it wasn’t our artillery. It was hers and several operatives joined the battle to even the odds including ‘Lita herself. That is how she and Optimus first met face to face.” 

# * * * 

_Optimus drove barreling through a barricade and transformed among a tight formation of Decepticons. They lashed out as he knocked one senseless before drawing his rifle. He traded blasts, ducking and dodging before blasting one directly in the chest. Optimus stood over the smoking wreckage wondering who it had been before the War._

_He almost didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. Optimus leapt as another Con blasted his previous position. He somersaulted, coming up on his feet, pivoted and fired into the Con’s precarious perch bringing it down. Optimus heard a click. He turned but the last Con was not aiming at him._

_Another bot faced it. She said no words and drew no weapon save for a staff. As the Con brought its weapon to bear she moved into its guard batting the blaster aside. She delivered an elbow to its chest then a knee to its face before spinning out of its strike range. Twirling her staff it ejected energon blades. As the Con faced her again her blades sliced through its blaster and a roundhouse kick snapped its neck sending it sprawling._

_Optimus blinked. Her attacks happened so quickly he barely had time to grasp them. It had almost seemed a dance the way her steps flowed into one another with a grace he had never seen on the battlefield. She stood now glaring at the sounds of battle._

_“You are slow and your guard is weak,” she said without looking at him before moving away._

_He knew he had never seen her before. Her muted tones of red and gray-blue were strange and nothing like traditional Autobot colors. Yet there was something familiar about her: the way she moved, her stance, her voice. His spark skipped a rotation. It could not be._

_“Ariel?”_

_She froze mid-step. Memories flashed in her mind like a tidal wave. She hadn’t expected it. It was moments before she dared speak, “No bot has called me that in a very long time…Orion.”_

# * * * 

“Wait… _What_?” Hot Rod stammered. “You mean…” 

“Ariel _is_ Elita,” Bumblebee said. 

“But…how?” Strongarm asked. 

“As far as I know ‘Lita has never given a full account of her survival not even to Optimus. She was severely injured but somehow made it to a medical bay where she was repaired. The War had already begun prior to her reawakening. By that time Optimus had long given up his previous designation. She assumed he was dead. So she started her work: recruiting, training and building an intelligence network to combat the Decepticons. And it was only going to get more complicated.” 

# * * * 

_“It was her, Ratchet,” Optimus insisted._

_“You were in the middle of battle, Optimus. Isn’t it possible that you mistook…”_

_“NO!” Optimus snapped._

_“Optimus, Ariel had been gone a long time.”_

_He turned away leaving the medic to wonder and worry. Optimus ascended the stairs to the top of the Citadel. He had to be alone to think. His mind replayed every moment when she first appeared. There was no denying she had changed but she was still Ariel. He had seen it in her optics before the explosion. When the dust had cleared she was gone._

_“You should learn to control your temper. He can hardly be blamed for his skepticism. You should not be telling ghost stories.”_

_Optimus turned afraid of what he would see, or not see. She didn’t vanish. She stood in front of him. There was no denying what he saw or who she was. Her armor had changed, her colors, but it was still her._

_“Ariel.”_

_“I told you before…I have not been called that in a long time. It is Elita-One now…Optimus Prime.”_

_“By any designation I would know you,” Optimus stepped closer, “but…Elita-One…you?”_

_“I thought you gone. I had to do something.”_

_Optimus reached out taking her hand in his. Turning their fingers upward and palms together they stood like this for several moments before letting their digits intertwine._

_“Stay.”_

_“My operatives are out there. That is where I am needed.”_

_“I need you here.”_

_“I cannot lead from the sidelines. Can you?”_

_“No.” Optimus’s shoulders sagged in defeat letting their hands fall._

_Elita closed the distance between them cupping his face in her hand. Optimus closed his optics as the familiar charge of their mingling energon fields tingled his receptors. Calm returned to his spark as if equilibrium had been restored. Opening his optics he met her familiar gaze._

_“It is not fair,” she said, “but we have our duties. For now yours is Iacon. Strengthen your defenses at the western gate. The attack will come in a solarcycle. If Iacon falls this War is over.”_

_Stepping away she turned to leave._

_“’Lita.”_

_“I must return to my operatives. I am no good to you if I do not continue to gather their intel.”_

_“You will return?”_

_“I cannot promise that. I will if I can. If I cannot I will send a messenger. Be assured her words come from me and trust any you wish to convey will be brought to me.”_

# * * * 

“And that is how it started,” Ratchet said. “Optimus never let on at first. Not that I blame him considering how I had reacted. I think he liked being the only bot who knew. We had our suspicions, of course, about where he was getting his intel. None of us confronted him about it. Our increased victories were all we really cared about.” 

“So ‘Lita came herself?” Bumblebee asked. 

“When she could. When she was otherwise _detained_ she sent an operative in her place.” 

“So he has met others,” Drift said. 

“Only the one. ‘Lita chose the only operative Optimus would trust.” 

“So when did you find out?” Suri asked. 

“Not until after the fall of Tiagon,” Ratchet replied. 

“I remember that battle,” Bumblebee nodded. “Optimus went missing for several solarcycles. We all thought he’d been captured…or dead.” 

“He might have been both if not for his Guardian Angel.” 

# * * * 

_Ratchet swept aside the clutter of spare parts. No word of Optimus had come back from the field. He was missing, probably captured, maybe dead. Without his leadership the Autobot resistance would fall apart. Already he heard whispers of disbandment._

_“It appears Optimus is not the only one who needs to control his temper.”_

_Ratchet whirled around to see a bot he had never before witnessed. Her colors lacked the usual flair Autobots preferred but she certainly wasn’t a Decepticon either. Her optics were bright blue but a slight shade off of what Autobots generally exhibited. She was strong yet there was also something familiar that teased his memory._

_“Ariel?” Ratchet suddenly recognized her steadfast stare._

_Her gaze softened though she didn’t otherwise acknowledge the designation except to say, “Once…a long time ago.”_

_“Elita-One,” Ratchet stared, awestruck._

_“Optimus needs you and whatever medical supplies you can carry,” she said. “Will you come?”_

_“As if you have to ask,” Ratchet grabbed his case and quickly filled it._

_She led him along shadowed paths descending to the lower realms of Cybertron. There they transformed and passed quickly out of Iacon. They descended deeper until only their headlights illuminated their path. A thousand questions swarmed Ratchet’s mind but her pace did not allow for idle talk._

_He lost track of how long they drove before she finally slowed and transformed. She fearlessly marched into a dark cavern. Ratchet hesitated but followed. Blackness enfolded them his optics struggled to discern the space around him._

_Then he noticed a strange glow emanating ahead. Gradually the veil lifted and he found himself in a massive cavern lined with odd gleaming crystals. The crystals shimmered different colors with each footstep and sound they made._

_“Where are we?”Ratchet didn’t dare speak above a whisper and even this volume caused the crystals to glow brightly._

_“Deep in the Sionic Caverns,” Elita informed, “in one of Cybertron’s ancient ventilation shafts.”_

_“And the crystals?”_

_“Formed along the steam vents where vaporized energon, water, heat and cold mix. We call them the Tears of Primus and each one resonates with a different frequency of sound.”_

_“I have never heard of these.”_

_“Only a Dredge bot would know of them. The crystals also scatter energon signals making it almost impossible for us to be detected while we are here.”_

_“And Optimus?”_

_“Here,” she gestured._

_Ahead of them he saw a small cluster of the crystals. Nestled among them was Optimus. He hovered on the verge of stasis lock unaware of his surroundings._

_“No!” Ratchet rushed to his side falling to his knees._

_“Bout time you showed up.”_

_The medic looked up to see a small scout-class bot. She was silver with black trim. Despite the gravity of the situation there was a kind of laughter in her optics._

_“You?”_

_“Been a long time, Ratchet,” the bot nodded. “Boss Lady?”_

_“Go and guard the entrance,” Elita answered, “I will call if we need you.”_

_“Take care of him doc.”_

_“Should have known she’d be one of yours,” Ratchet muttered._

_“Her spark is loyal and true regardless of what you may think of her decorum,” Elita knelt beside Prime so his inert form was between them. “Can you save him?”_

_“He’s lost a lot of energon though his field patch is impressive.”_

_“I have had a lot of practice.”_

_“What happened?” Ratchet demanded getting to work._

_“The attack on Tiagon was far worse than anticipated. Megatron tripled his divisions. I did not know of it until it had already begun.”_

_“So the great Elita-One is fallible.”_

_“I never said I was not. I have optics and audio sensors everywhere but even I cannot see all. I rerouted as many of my operatives as I could to buy the Autobots time…but of course he had to lead from the front.”_

_“It is not your fault.”_

_“It feels like it is,” Elita gently stroked Prime’s face with her fingertips._

_“I should have known something was going on,” Ratchet said. “Optimus’s new intel, his new strategies. But I never thought to ask and he never volunteered. I think he liked keeping the secret. You were always the one thing he never liked to share.”_

_“Are not we a pair.”_

_“I’ve repaired what I could,” Ratchet announced, “but he is going to need a transfusion of energon to stabilize him.”_

_“Then you better get started,” Elita held out her arm._

_Ratchet blinked, realization of what she intended slowly dawned on him, and said, “You can’t. That much energon will leave you weak.”_

_“And if I do not he will die,” Elita’s gaze was steady. “You cross-matched our energon a long time ago you know it will be fine. Please Ratchet.”_

_Ratchet reached into his pack removing a canister. Attached to the end was a port that allowed him to collect energon directly from a bot. Reluctantly he attached the port and started to drain her reserves. When the canister was full he stopped the drain and removed the valve. Silently he attached it to Optimus’s intake and let it drain into his systems._

_“Ariel…I mean ‘Lita…you should power down, let your systems reset…” Ratchet stopped when he looked up._

_Elita had already lied down. Her optics were dark and she was at rest. The medic was alone with his thoughts for the time being though he wasn’t looking forward to when Optimus would wake and demand an explanation._

# * * * 

“Worse was to come, of course,” Ratchet said. “When they were both awake ‘Lita had new intel. She warned the light of Cybertron was failing. Energon was running out. If the drain continued Primus would shut down and we would have to evacuate. I didn’t take the news well.” 

“But Ratchet,” Suri said, “I don’t understand something. Why didn’t ‘Lita go with Optimus when he evacuated?” 

“That was their plan,” Ratchet answered. “’Lita had to take care of her operatives. She was supposed to return to Iacon and join Optimus on his transport, but…” 

“She never made it.” 

“No. Leaving Cybertron without her, without knowing, was the hardest thing Optimus ever had to do. He never stopped searching, never stopped hoping she would make contact…somehow,” Ratchet said. “We always assumed one of her operatives was near but maybe since she was supposed to be on that ship she hadn’t placed any others onboard.” 

“Then why did she punch him out?” Hot Rod asked. “After all this time finally face to face and she knocks him out? That doesn’t make sense.” 

“It’s complicated,” Ratchet replied. 

“How complicated?” Bumblebee asked. 

“What’s complicated?” They turned as Roulette slipped inside the partially open door. She brushed past them moving to a compartment and rummaged among the tools stored there. 

“So how’s it going?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Space Bridge is toast, completely KO,” Roulette answered. “When your rookie breaks something he does a good job of it. Mirage is rebooting Sigma now.” 

“Roulette, what about Razorwing?” Suri asked. “He ate the tox-En and he coughed up that.” 

Roulette glanced at the black sphere saying, “It’s just a pellet. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Nothing to worry about?” 

“Nope. Whenever Razorwing ingests energon he ejects a pellet containing the impurities, remember? Tox-En is mostly impurities so it stands to reason the pellet would be much larger, doesn’t it?” 

“So he’s…fine?” 

“Yep,” Roulette found the tool she was looking for. 

“Wait, Razorwing is immune to tox-En?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Well, his stomach certainly is, isn’t Steel Belly?” Roulette leaned close to the flyer. 

Razorwing squawked. 

“Whoa!” Roulette coughed staggering back. “I forgot how much your breath stinks after tox-En. Talk about emission standards. Whooo!’ 

Razorwing hissed. 

“You mean he’s eaten tox-En before?” Bumblebee asked. 

“A time or two,” Roulette moved to the computer console. 

Kneeling she began unscrewing a panel with a drill letting the connectors collect on the floor beside her. 

“Umm, Roulette you’ll never guess but Optimus and ‘Lita are in love,” Hot Rod laughed, “Isn’t that wild?” 

“Ratchet, telling stories are we?” Roulette glanced over her shoulder, “this from the bot who told _me_ to respect their privacy.” 

“You knew?” Bumblebee stammered. “This whole time?” 

“ _Grinding gears, grinding gears, can’t see through oily tears_ ,” Roulette chanted. “Primus knows I hated that name.” 

“You were the crippled bot—protoform they fixed!” Drift said. 

“ _Roulette_ was Ariel’s idea. She said it was fitting since the odds were stacked against me. I took some time to come around to it,” she shrugged glancing over her shoulder, “Hey, if Ratchet is telling stories…did he tell you about the color blue?” 

“Oh not that again!” Ratchet exclaimed. “I refuse to be a part of that conversation!” 

Roulette chuckled as she pulled the panel free. 

“Am I missing something?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Probably,” Roulette muttered reaching under the console searching through various wires. When she found the ones she looked for she cut and spliced them together. A spark zapped her and the console monitor lit up scrolling lines of code. Tapping her comm she said, “Mirage I got the console here working. Head to the bridge see if you can get it back online.” 

Roulette replaced the panel and reattached it. 

“Roulette if you’ve always known,” Suri hesitated, “do you know why ‘Lita never made it back to Iacon for the evacuation?” 

She hesitated finally saying, “Yeah, I was with her.” 

“So,” Bumblebee prodded, “what happened? We’re all more than a little curious.” 

“Once the evacuation plan was official Boss Lady had to make plans for her operatives,” Roulette stood. “Some of us were to join Autobot evac parties others were to remain undercover with the Decepticons as sleepers.” 

“How did she decide who did that?” Strongarm asked. 

“She asked for volunteers,” Roulette shrugged. “Her last stop was with Red Alert concerning…well it was a private matter…after that we were on our way to Iacon. By the time we got there the city had already fallen. We used one of our secret ways in and came up near the Citadel. There was an explosion nearby and we rerouted to check it out. We found the Archives completely bombed out and Cons were looting everything inside. So we went in and cleared them out.” 

# * * * 

_Elita dodged a reckless swing. She jabbed her fingers into the Con’s elbow before swinging them into the wall. They sank to the floor unconsckious. The corridor was too narrow for her staff but she was hardly defenseless. Razorwing’s screeches echoed ahead of her as the small flyer attacked an unseen opponent. She had lost track of Roulette and Mirage as they split off down different halls but she wasn’t worried about them._

_Elita moved on. She came to a wide chamber. Inside she found several bodies and in the center lay the Archive’s last defender. Elita knelt beside Alpha Trion’s silent form as energon pooled around him. His countenance seemed to have paled since their last meeting. She did not know if it was from age or loss of energon. Memories of their last meeting flashed in her mind._

# * 

_She carefully emerged onto the street level as other filed past her. None seemed to notice. They were far too excited for the meeting to come. It wasn’t often the Council bowed to pressure for public hearings. According to Megatron it was going to be a day of change. Wrongs would finally be righted. Many expected him to demand for a seat on the Council itself. But it was not to support Megatron that finally drove Ariel to abandon her work on the docks._

_She had known this day would come. Megatron’s aspirations would eventually lead him to the Council. She also knew it was imperative for Orion to make his own stand. He would not be able to stand in Megatron’s shadow any longer. She knew he was nervous and she was here to support him. Joining the steady stream of bots Ariel made her way towards the Imperium._

_Ariel mounted the steps and moved toward the doors. Her optics scanned for any sight of Orion. Then a hand suddenly fell on her shoulder. Ariel froze expecting an Enforcer as she turned only to find herself looking at Alpha Trion instead. The aged Archivist was solemn. One hand grasped her shoulder the other clutched an ancient text he was seldom seen without._

_“You should not be here,” he said without introduction._

_“This meeting was open to all,” Ariel countered._

_“I have tolerated your presence for Orion’s sake but after this solarcycle he will not need you. He is above you. You have no place at his side.”_

_Alpha Trion turned from her and entered the Imperium. Ariel remained where he left her. Other bots filed past her. Perhaps it was a mistake for her to be here. Her shift would be starting soon hesitantly she drifted away slipping back into the shadows from which she had emerged. For all his bluster Trion was right about one thing: Orion didn’t need her._

# * 

_"How the mighty fall,” Elita muttered moving to stand._

_The ancient Cybertronian’s hand grasped her arm. She froze. His optics blinked on, dull and watery. For a moment he didn’t seem to see her then his gaze focused and he whispered, “You.”_

_“I cannot save you,” Elita informed him. “Your wounds are mortal.”_

_“I know it. I’ve lingered long enough,” Trion groaned. “I know I do not have the right but I must ask you to do something. I was a fool to keep it so long but it was my duty and now the Decepticons have IT. If they learn what it is, if they learn how to read it…It will be the end of the Autobots and Optimus Prime. You must get it back. This will help you find it.”_

_His other hand extended and opened revealing a thin, glowing stylus. It appeared to be shaped from pure energon. Elita accepted the offered object as Alpha Trion’s hand slipped away. She studied the ancient Cybertronian text engraved on it before looking to Trion only to find his optics had gone dark. Silently she placed a hand over them closing them as Razorwing returned and circled the chamber. Roulette and Mirage joined them shortly after._

_“Archives are clear. Cons cleaned out the vaults if there was anything left to take. Oh…”_

_Roulette fell silent when she recognized the body. She didn’t like the thought of being the one to tell O.P. the news. Elita stood without a word and headed for the exit. Once outside she opened her hand to reveal the crystal stylus. It spun in the palm of her hand like a compass needle. She pivoted until she faced the direction it indicated. Razorwing flew circled high above as the others joined her._

_“Boss Lady, what’s the hold up?” Roulette asked. “We got to go. O.P. can’t hold his transport forever.”_

_“You two go. I have a mission to complete.”_

_“What? No! Boss Lady the War is over. You said so yourself. You promised, remember?”_

_“Get going. I will contact you when I am able.” Elita stepped down the Archive steps toward the thoroughfare. Suddenly Roulette darted into her path._

_“We’re not leaving…besides O.P. might actually kill me if I show up without you. So what’s the mission?”_

_“Hunt down some grave robbers,” Elita transformed and drove off._

_Roulette and Mirage shared a look before following after._

# * * *


	27. Chapter 27

“We caught them as they were loading their loot into their transport,” Roulette said. “Probably did them a favor. I doubt that cobbled-together shuttle would have gotten more than ten microns off the ground before exploding. The only thing ‘Lita took from their hold herself was an Archival text. Big one, looked old.” 

“Are you saying ‘Lita missed her transport just to get a book?” Chaz scoffed. 

“ _Text_ , not book. She had a stylus with her. It and the text glowed when they were brought together.” 

“What was so important about a boo—text—that ‘Lita would miss her transport?” Suri asked. 

“It wasn’t just a text. It was the _Covenant of Primus_.” 

They spun around to see Optimus standing before them. None were certain when he left Elita’s side or how long he had been listening. The Autobots gave him sympathetic stares though none could think of a word to say after hearing so much about his past. 

“The Covenant?” Bumblebee finally repeated. “Isn’t that…” 

“The artifact given to Alpha Trion,” Optimus nodded. “Along with _the Quill_ it allowed him to record the history of Cybertron and our race from its very beginning but not every word was penned by his hand. Like all artifacts the Covenant is linked to Primus and from time to time passages would appear on their own describing events he did not witness.” 

“ _The Quill_ —that must be the stylus ‘Lita used to track it down,” Roulette said. 

“Alpha Trion must have given it to her for just that purpose,” Optimus agreed. 

“But why bother going after it?” Chaz scoffed. “So what if the Cons have a history book?” 

“The Covenant contains more than our history,” Optimus answered. “It records our present and future as well.” 

“Future? So, if the Cons learned how to use it—” 

“They could have found us no matter where we settled maybe even been there ahead of us,” Ratchet finished Suri’s thought. 

“They could have systematically wiped out all resistance,” Optimus agreed. 

“That is why ‘Lita went after it,” Ratchet said, “why she missed the transport.” 

“She was…protecting all of us,” Bumblebee added to the others’ silent assent. 

“So, where is the Covenant now?” Suri asked. 

“Vault probably,” Roulette replied. “First thing Boss Lady did once we activated the Axalon was take it there.” 

“But why didn’t she use it?” Chaz asked. “I mean, couldn’t she have used it to find Optimus?” 

“Boss Lady would never use an artifact of the Primes…she’s got a _thing_ …especially not one connected to Alpha Trion,” Roulette shrugged looking at Optimus. “I’m sorry O.P. I know he was your mentor but she never got along with him. Besides reading future portends is tricky at best.” 

“She has a point,” Ratchet agreed. 

“Point. Noun. 1. The tapered, sharp end of a tool, weapon, or other object. 2. A dot or other punctuation mark, in particular a period. Verb. 1. Direct someone’s attention toward something by extending one’s finger or something held in one’s hand. 2. Cite or put forward a fact or situation as evidence of something. Beside the point. In point or. In point of law. In point of fact. To the point. On point.” 

Roulette glanced over her shoulder as the screen lit with the definition as Sigma recited it. 

“What’s wrong with Sigma?” Suri asked. 

“Just running diagnostics on her logic circuits,” Roulette said. “Give her a moment.” 

“Moment. Noun 1. A very brief period of time. Little while. Short time. Bit. Instant. Nanoklick.” The screen lit up with the sphere and rings they had come to accept as the computer. “Greetings Autobots. I am an artificially intelligent learning algorithm. I function as the ship’s computer and autopilot at any given time I control one to one hundred percent of the ship’s systems though I work best in conjunction with an Autobot crew. You may call me Sigma.” 

The Autobots glanced at each other. 

“What’s wrong?” Suri asked. 

“That’s just her start-up mode,” Roulette shrugged. “Sigma run updates.” 

The screen lit up with scrolling codes. It was several moments before the processes finished. When it was done Sigma spoke again, “I do not feel well.” 

“Run diagnostics,” Roulette said. “Let’s figure out what’s working.” 

“Affirmative.” Moments later Sigma began displaying readouts and error messages. “Space bridge generator is non-responsive.” 

“I already saw that. What about the engines?” 

“Engine one is down by thirty percent. Engine two had blown a rod and is non-functional. Engine three is leaking lubricant. Engine four is non-responsive.” 

“We can repair those.” 

“Affirmative. Fuel reserves are seventy percent. Energon reserves: four percent.” 

“Scrap.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“What does that mean?” Chaz asked. 

“How can we have seventy percent fuel reserves but only four percent energon?” Hot Rod seconded. 

“Because the fuel reserves include the hydro-plant,” Roulette answered. 

“So we’re good then.” 

“Not really,” Roulette shook her head. “Sigma identify current location and nearest energon supply.” 

The screen displayed the star field outside. Known constellations flashed superimposed over the image while the computer searched for matches. Several moments ticked by before Sigma announced, “No known arrangements exist in my memory files.” 

“You sure about that?” Roulette asked. “I swear that nebula looks familiar.” 

“No matches have been found.” 

“Scan for nearby sources of energon.” 

“Long range sensors are at forty percent. No energon detected.” 

“How far can we go on our current fuel reserves?” 

“Estimated travel time: ten solarcycles.” 

“That’s not good.” 

“No. It is not.” 

“Wait, what is happening?” Hot Rod asked. “What does that mean?” 

“It means we’re stranded in unknown space with no way to get…anywhere,” Roulette said. “Space Bridge is down and will stay that way until Boss Lady can fix it and even if she could get it working there isn’t enough energon in our reserves to run it. That means we’re stuck with just the heavily damaged engines, which isn’t necessarily a problem. We can repair those but unless we find a hydrogen cloud we only have ten solarcycles of travel time. According to Sigma we’ve never been here before so we have no idea what planets are out there or if any are suitable landing sites. No energon means we can’t repair ‘Lita or the space bridge. I leave anything out?” 

“I also have a slow leak on deck five and I am losing atmosphere. There appears to be a damaged seal.” 

Roulette rolled her optics. 

“So what do we do?” Suri shivered. 

“First seal off the leak and let the deck go vacuum. We can worry about it later.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“We need to repair the engines.” 

“Already beginning.” 

“Then we got to figure out where we are,” Roulette said. “Are you sure that nebula isn’t in your memory files?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“If we can’t figure out our location we are in a lot of trouble,” Roulette said. “We can shut down and go into stasis but what about the humans? Eventually their food will run out. And if we do figure out where we are better hope our port is within ten solarcycles of travel.” 

“Can we extend our travel time?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Perhaps,” Sigma answered. “The humans are the only ones who require atmosphere and moderate temperatures. If they remained in a confined space the rest of my life-support systems could shutdown. That would conserve my remaining fuel.” 

“How much would that extend our travel time?” Roulette asked. 

“A solarcycle, perhaps two.” 

“That isn’t much,” Chaz said. 

“Do it anyway. Shutdown all non-essential areas,” Roulette said. “The humans will remain in the repair bay.” 

“Affirmative.” A diagram of the ship appeared. They watched as areas went dark. 

“We still need to come up with a game plan,” Roulette said. “Razorwing, what about you? You sense any energon nearby.” 

The small flyer’s optics shifted from blue to orange to green to yellow. The change still unnerved the Autobots but they waited patiently. As Razorwing’s optics shifted yellow he suddenly flexed his armor plating along his neck and head as if coming to attention. The plates flattened and his optics returned to normal as he croaked. 

“Nothing?” Roulette asked. 

The little bot hissed. 

Something didn’t feel right. Roulette studied the little bot trying to remember where she had seen that optic color. Normally when Razorwing raised his plates it meant he sensed something. He never failed to alert Elita. Roulette’s optics slid to the screen still depicting the outer star field…unless… 

“Slag.” Roulette’s mind raced and she began pacing back in forth in front of the screen. 

“What?” Bumblebee prodded. “What’s the matter now?” 

As he spoke Mirage joined them. Roulette glanced up at the silent bot saying, “We have a serious problem.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” Hot Rod asked. 

Mirage shrugged. When he caught her optic the silent bot signed an inquiry. 

“Gigantion,” Roulette answered. 

Mirage’s optics widened in surprise. 

“Yee-ah,” Roulette paced. 

When Mirage caught her attention again he quickly signed something the others didn’t catch. 

“I know what we need to do,” Roulette replied. “I’m just trying to figure out if there is something _else_ we can do.” 

Mirage nodded as she continued pacing. 

“If I may ask, who or what is Gigantion?” Drift asked. 

Roulette paused saying, “It’s a lost colony.” 

“Lost colony?” Chaz said. “A colony like Seacon or a colony like Velocitron?” 

“It’s a live one…which means it has a Well.” 

“So…it has a Key?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Probably,” Roulette nodded leaning on one of the tables. “It’s home to two different factions: the Builders and the Finishers led by Metroplex and Sparkplug respectively.” 

“Sparkplug?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Metroplex?” Windblade repeated. The name sparked something in her mind but it was gone too quickly for her to grasp. 

“And let me guess they are at war,” Strongarm said. 

“No.” Roulette answered to their surprise. “Gigantion has never had armed conflict.” 

“So why don’t you want to go back?” Suri asked. 

“What did you do to get yourselves thrown off of it?” Drift asked. 

“Nothing,” Roulette gave him a wry look. “We left on very good terms with both factions. In fact if we showed up they would give us all the energon we need to not only get ‘Lita back on her feet but also completely refuel the Axalon and assist with repairs.” 

“Why doesn’t Sigma remember?” 

“Because ‘Lita erased her memory.” 

“Erased?” 

“Well, _locked_ technically. Sigma’s safe guards prevent data deletion but ‘Lita can install firewalls to make them inaccessible even to Sigma herself.” 

“I think I feel violated,” Sigma said. 

“But why would ‘Lita do that?” Suri asked. 

“Erasing the computer files was the only way they’d let us leave. Gigantion is not like the other colonies. It doesn’t want contact. It prefers isolation.” 

The Autobots shared concerned looks. 

“But if we did go there they would still help us?” Bumblebee asked. “You’re sure?” 

“Sure? Yes. Hundred percent? No.” Roulette shrugged then added, “Leadership might have changed. I have to leave room for error. In any case we don’t have much choice. Gigantion is the only planet in this sector of any use to us. Problem is…I can’t get us there.” 

“But you said that nebula is familiar,” Strongarm said. 

“Recognizing a nebula is a whole lot different than using it to triangulate our position to calculate course and heading,” Roulette shook her head. “I couldn’t even navigate by stars on Cybertron.” 

“So what do we do?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Razorwing could lead us there but he won’t without ‘Lita’s orders. Sigma could pilot us there herself but she can’t unless ‘Lita unlocks her memory files.” 

“Why does it have to be Elita?” Windblade asked. “Couldn’t you unlock Sigma’s memories?” 

“Unfortunately, no. Boss Lady uses three-key security whenever she makes changes to Sigma’s files: first is a keyword, second is voice print and third is location based.” 

“Voice print, so Elita has to be the bot to say the keyword,” Bumblebee guessed. 

“What exactly is a _location based_ key?” Strongarm asked. 

“Basically, unless the ship is in the right place the keyword won’t unlock the files regardless of who says it,” Roulette said. “Since the whole goal is to keep Gigantion secret I’m guessing the ship has to be close enough to the planet before the keyword will unlock the memory. We may be close enough. We may not be.” 

“What about Razorwing?” Suri asked. “You said he could find it.” 

“None of us have the authority to override ‘Lita’s previous order, which is not to return to the planet. So that leaves us with two options.” 

“We either wake up ‘Lita to unlock Sigma’s files or we wake her up to order Razorwing to lead us there,” Bumblebee supplied. 

“No.” Ratchet shook his head. 

“We don’t have any other options,” Roulette argued. 

“Do you realize what will happen if we try to wake her now?” Ratchet demanded. “She is barely stable as it is. Waking her could send her spark into shock. We could lose her!” 

“If we don’t get her to Gigantion we’ll lose her anyway,” Roulette countered. 

Ratchet fumed, “She is going to need a transfusion of energon to keep her stable when she wakes. Sigma doesn’t have enough in its reserves and I don’t have time to cross-match all of you.” 

“That will be unnecessary,” Optimus announced. “We already know I am a match.” 

“Optimus if I pull that much energon from you it will leave you weak,” Ratchet argued. 

“I will live,” Optimus answered. “’Lita may not.” 

Ratchet grumbled scratching his head before reaching for an empty energon canister and said, “You should at least sit down.” 

Optimus complied with the request sitting on a table nearest Elita’s still form. Presenting Ratchet with his arm the armor plating slid back revealing an access port. Without a word the medic inserted the canister’s nozzle and twisted. Energon flowed inside, filling it. With another twist the valve closed allowing the medic to detach the canister without waste. 

“Stay seated for now,” Ratchet advised, “give your systems time to adjust.” 

Optimus didn’t answer but he remained seated while Ratchet moved to Elita. He attached the canister and let it drain into Elita’s depleted lines. 

“Apply external stimulation,” Ratchet instructed. 

“Affirmative.” 

The table hummed and Elita’s vitals spiked. 

“What are you doing?” Suri asked. 

“‘Lita is in stasis which means her systems are inactive,” Ratchet explained, “that includes her fuel pump. External stimulation will move the energon through her systems rather than allowing it to pool in her lines. It will make her restart less disruptive…hopefully.” 

Optimus eased off his seat watching the proceedings intently. Bumblebee’s gaze slid towards him with concern. Ratchet watched Elita’s vitals counting the time since her transfusion was complete. 

“When she wakes you’ll only have a few moments to get her to either unlock Sigma’s memory or order Razorwing to lead us to Gigantion,” Ratchet warned. “I won’t be able to wake her again.” 

“Right.” Roulette nodded. 

“Ratchet, what’s going to happen to ‘Lita?” Suri asked. “After you wake her, I mean. She’ll be all right, won’t she?” 

“Worst case, she’ll fall back into stasis lock and remain there until her energon reserves are replaced in full. Best case, she’ll go into a rest cycle, which will keep her systems active and less likely to suffer further damage. Okay Sigma, wake her.” 

Paddles emerged from the sides of the table and clamped onto Elita’s temples. There was a buzzing sound as electrical impulses charged her mind. Suri and Chaz were not sure what to expect as Elita’s vitals spiked again. Her cerebral cortex lit with activity and her optics opened: dull and watery as her gaze slid over to her audience. 

“Something has happened,” her voice was weak hardly more than a whisper. 

“The Axalon bridged without an exit solution,” Roulette answered. “Ship’s stranded and all we got is the hydro-plant reserves. We’re in Gigantion space.” 

Elita blinked considering the information. 

“’Lita, we need you to either unlock Sigma’s memory or order Razorwing to take us there.” 

She didn’t answer right away. Roulette was ready to repeat her request when Elita’s tired voice finally replied, “If it was not for the children I do not think I would. Gigantion is not an easy world but Metroplex is not unreasonable. I would seek out Sparkplug first.” 

Elita’s optics closed and she fell silent. 

“Ratchet, what’s happening?” Suri asked. 

“It’s all right,” the medic replied. “She’s just going into a rest cycle now. She’ll be all right.” 

“But what about Gigantion?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Gigantion was settled in the third wave of settlements. Despite its current size its gravity is surprisingly light. The planet is rich in mineral ore and energon. The two factions: Builders and Finishers, have maintained alliance and peace throughout their existence,” Sigma answered displaying a diagram of the planet. 

“Wait,” Hot Rod interrupted, “I thought you didn’t know anything about Gigantion.” 

“I have never not known about Gigantion.” 

“I don’t get it,” Strongarm said, just as confused. 

“Computers aren’t really known for their grasp of time,” Roulette said. “They don’t have a concept of a time before they knew something. They either know it or they don’t.” 

“What does that mean?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It means once ‘Lita unlocked Sigma’s memory the computer wouldn’t recall not knowing it,” Ratchet explained. 

“How did she unlock it?” Bumblebee asked. 

“I don’t know,” Roulette shrugged. “Could be _Gigantion, Metroplex_ or _Sparkplug_. My energon is on Gigantion. But that doesn’t really matter. Point is the memory file is unlocked. Sigma, take us to Gigantion.” 

“Warning: Gigantion is under a _no travel advisory_.” 

“Just get us there.” 

“Affirmative,” Sigma answered as the ship accelerated, “with only two working engines ETA with Gigantion: nine megacycles.” 

“Fine. Come on Mirage…let’s get the other engines going and improve that time.”


	28. Chapter 28

Gigantion was much larger in appearance than they anticipated. It glimmered against the wide black backdrop of space. Of all the planets they visited Gigantion bore the greatest resemblance to its mother world as it was covered in a planet wide city. Metallic towers gleamed reaching heavenward. The sight made the Autobots homesick. They watched it come into view from the bridge. Optimus and Ratchet remained in the repair bay. Though the medic was needed it didn’t feel right for the rest to intrude on Optimus’s privacy. They were still coming to grips with the truth. 

“Do you think it has an atmosphere?” Suri asked. 

“Yes, Gigantion possesses an atmosphere not unlike Earth’s,” Sigma informed. 

“Oh good.” Suri sat back, comforted. 

“I am detecting activity, Sector twenty-one. It appears they are building. Shall I land near them?” 

“No,” Roulette said arriving on the bridge. “We don’t want Metroplex to know we’re here.” 

“I thought they were friendly,” Drift said. 

“Friendly is relative,” Roulette said. “Besides ‘Lita said to contact Sparkplug first. We’re using her play. Sigma, circle around the shadow side and land in sector twelve. Once we’re on the ground we’ll make contact with the Finishers.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“I’m not sure this is what Elita meant,” Bumblebee commented. 

“I am,” Roulette replied giving him a side-long glance. “Trust me. You have no idea what we are getting into.” 

“Who put you in charge?” Hot Rod demanded. 

“You did when you panicked into bridging without an exit solution.” Roulette countered. 

“That’s not how it works. I say we vote on who is leader.” 

“Fine. Sigma, who’s in charge?” 

“In the event Elita is incapacitated leadership and command of the Axalon falls on her second-in-command. That is you.” 

“I win,” Roulette smirked. The others shared uneasy looks. 

The Axalon descended dropping through the atmosphere. Its course avoided the busy hive of construction bots. Descending amongst the towering structures it was quickly dwarfed. The Autobots marveled at the buildings, hundreds of stories taller than any found on Cybertron. The buildings gleamed new, untouched and sterile. The streets were wide enough for three Axalons to fly in formation. Though it was a touch of home Bumblebee couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. The streets, like the buildings, were empty. Everything was new and unused. 

“Where is every bot?” 

“Probably at the construction site. That’s why we’re not landing there,” Roulette informed. 

The Axalon came to rest in a wide garden though there weren’t any plants. On one side there were benches and a large, circular fountain with no water. On the other side was a large sculpture looking like something between a cross between a tower and a castle. The area was otherwise flat and open, encircled by massive roads. The Axalon opened its bay doors allowing them to exit the ship. 

With some trepidation Bumblebee and the others stepped onto this colony world. It towered above them sterile and silent. A faint breeze tickled their sensors. The kids enjoyed the warmth of the sun and fresh air but the planet was too quiet. 

“I don’t suppose there are any birds here,” Suri said. 

“Colony worlds were chosen for their minerals as well as their lack of life,” Roulette answered. 

“Seacon and Animatros had life,” Chaz argued. 

“Seacon was never meant to be more than an outpost and given the Anamien colony ship crashed I think it is safe to say they didn’t intended to land there,” Roulette shrugged. “But the point is moot.” 

“So how long are we going to stay here…in the open?” Drift asked. 

“We’re fine. This area is complete so the Gigantions won’t be coming back here,” Roulette answered. “So how about it partner? You think you can find Sparkplug without Metroplex seeing you?” 

Mirage nodded activating his shield. They watched as light-bent around him in a shimmer effect before he disappeared in a flash. His engine roared to life, their first clue he had transformed. Smoke rose from nowhere as he squealed his tires and took off down the street leaving a pair of black tread marks on the otherwise perfect surface. 

“This place is unsettling,” Windblade commented after he’d gone. 

“Yeah, where is every bot?” Hot Rod seconded. 

“Construction zone.” 

“But where do they live? They got to have some place to power down. Who lives in these buildings?” 

“No bot and no bot will. When they are done they will start a new city.” 

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Get used to it…a lot of what happens on this planet doesn’t make sense.” 

“Why just keep building one city after another?” Windblade asked. 

“That’s a question for ‘Lita,” Roulette answered leaning against the Axalon’s landing strut. 

While they waited the small group of Autobots explored their landing site circling the empty fountain and the sculpture. The longer they waited their more anxious they became. There was something unnatural about the silent planet. Unnerved, they jumped at the sound of an approaching engine. Mirage dropped his camouflage as he spun into the plaza. The silent bot transformed among them seemingly unaware of the fright he had given them. 

“Find him?” Roulette asked as a mini scooter drove among them. 

It transformed into a small bot not much bigger than the children. Seeing Roulette it ran straight toward her. Waving it beeped in greeting. 

“Hey Sureshock.” Roulette knelt giving her a fist bump. “Good to see you, girl. I’m glad you’re here. Hope Mirage didn’t interrupt you work too badly.” 

Sureshock answered with a series of beeps. 

“Ah, what’s going on?” Chaz asked. 

“Some sort of binary communication,” Bumblebee said. “I used it myself when my vocal processors were damaged.” 

“’Lita’s in a bad way. Do you think you can help?” Roulette asked. 

Sureshock beeped then half turned and pointed. They followed her gestures to see a line of minicons approaching. All were different makes and models of different vehicles though most seemed to favor construction equipment despite their small size. Each was loaded with an energon cube. 

“Thanks,” Roulette winked at the minicon. 

The Autobots watched the procession roll past and up the ship’s ramp where they piled their cubes. From there the Axalon’s automated systems loaded the cubes on sleds and carried them to their destination within. After dropping off their loads the minicons departed but the train kept coming with more cubes. While they watched the Autobots realized that the minicons made repeated trips. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said they would help,” Bumblebee noted. 

“They owe ‘Lita a lot,” Roulette said. 

“Owe her for what exactly?” Drift asked. “You said this was a peaceful planet.” 

“I said they were never at war,” Roulette corrected. “Doesn’t mean it was perfect here.” 

She fell silent listening to a distant rumble. 

“Oh, scrap. Mirage, you sure they didn’t see you?” 

Mirage signed an affirmative. Sureshock beeped. 

“Should have figured. Highwire always did have a big mouth.” 

“What’s going on?” Suri asked as the rumbling grew louder. The minicon train suddenly dried up and the smaller bots seemingly disappeared. 

“Looks like the word is out,” Roulette said. “You’re about to meet the head honchos.” 

The words were hardly out of her processors when a trio of giant vehicles arrived: an excavator, a cement mixer and a dump truck. Their forms were straightforward enough but their scale was enormous dwarfing the Autobots. It was abundantly clear why the buildings had been built so large. The ground trembled at their approach. 

“Ah, Roulette?” Bumblebee glanced over to her. 

She stood nonchalant even as Optimus exited the ship. 

“Optimus,” Bumblebee jerked to attention. “We were just…how’s…” 

Optimus blinked and the worry in his optics made Bumblebee fall silent. Prime’s attention shifted to the arriving bots. The trio halted transforming to tower over them. The excavator in the center stepped forward staring at them. There wasn’t a trace of maliciousness in his gaze. In fact he almost seemed sad as he gazed down on them. 

“How’s it going Metroplex?” Roulette touched her forehead in salute. “Quickmix. Heavy Load. Hey Sparkplug.” 

At the foot of the three colossal bots stood a small, yellow minicon. It beeped welcome. The Autobots shared dubious looks. 

“We are here to collect ‘Lita,” Metroplex said. 

“’Lita is…indisposed,” Roulette offered. 

“You will present her!” Heavy Load demanded. “Now!” 

The Autobots tensed defensively. Roulette remained relaxed barely giving the Gigantion a glance. Her gaze remained fixed on Metroplex. 

“’Lita must answer for her actions,” Metroplex said. “She was allowed to leave on good faith she would respect our law and our law must be satisfied.” 

“We understand that,” Roulette answered, “and you must understand she is not in condition for this right now. Sparkplug must have told you the situation. Couldn’t we postpone this?” 

“It is not wise to delay,” Metroplex answered. “The Tribunal has already been assembled. You must produce her if you expect to retain your freedom.” 

“Now wait a nanoklicks,” Bumblebee interrupted. “A Tribunal? Our freedom? Are you detaining us?” 

“It is better than you deserve,” Heavy Load growled. “Now produce the traitor or I will tear your ship apart and do it myself.” 

“Cool your engine block, Heavy Load.” 

They turned surprised to see Elita descending the Axalon’s ramp. She leaned heavily on her staff though she still managed to walk with dignity. Ratchet followed in close attendance while Razorwing swooped out of the ship to land on the Axalon’s nose. The small bot hissed at the Gigantions. Optimus’s gaze darted to Ratchet. The medic silently shook his head in as much to say she could not be stopped. Elita reached the end of the ramp and stood in front of the three Gigantions. Despite the fact they towered over her she still looked unconquered. 

“’Lita,” Metroplex greeted, “we have come to escort you to the Tribunal.” 

“I know. I am ready.” 

Metroplex nodded stepping back and transformed. The other Gigantions followed his example. Their engines rumbled to life but remained unmoved while they waited for her. 

“’Lita,” Optimus spoke for the first time. 

“Stay out of this,” Elita glanced at him. “All of you. This is not Cybertron. Rules have to be followed.” 

She flipped her staff into place before transforming. Settling on her wheels her engine hesitantly started. Sparkplug came forward linking with her. Her transmission cranked and she stalled before jerking forward. Metroplex led the way with Elita and the other two large bots trailing behind. 

“’Lita didn’t look so good,” Suri said. “Is she okay?” 

“Okay?” Ratchet fumed, “she shouldn’t even be on her feet! Let alone transforming and driving!” 

“I thought you said you were friends with these bots,” Windblade said looking at Roulette. 

“It’s…complicated.” 

Mirage signed. 

“Well of course we’re going to follow,” Roulette rolled her optics. “Sureshock, hold down the fort, will you?” 

The minicon beeped seemingly materializing from nowhere. It compatriots emerged in a similar fashion and continued bringing the ship energon cubes. With a nod Roulette and Mirage transformed. The pair peeled out squealing their tires and were gone. With a screech Razorwing launched himself into the air to follow. 

“Are we—whoa!” Bumblebee stepped back as Optimus transformed and rumbled after the others. “I guess that’s a _yes_.” 

The others were quick to follow his lead and caught up with the escort group. 

“We will not tolerate interference,” Quickmix warned as they fell into formation. 

“No interference, you have my word,” Roulette answered. “We’re just here for morale support.” 

“Very well then.” 

Roulette and Mirage maintained a respectable following distance while Razorwing settled over Elita. The others strung out behind with Windblade above, worried and wondering what would happen next. Between the three Gigantions Elita appeared small and frail. 

“So what’s the plan?” Hot Rod asked. 

“What do you mean?” Roulette asked flipping her mirror to watch the rookie. 

“Oh, come on, we know you got some daring rescue plan. These Gigantions don’t seem all that tough.” 

“Sorry to disappoint—not really—but there is no plan. Like it or not we have to let this play out.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I wish. Besides it wouldn’t do any good with Sparkplug power-linked to ‘Lita he can shut her down in nanoklicks.” 

“What? Really?” 

“That’s why he’s here make sure she complies with instructions.” 

“But that’s barbaric!” Strongarm said. 

“Is it really any different than attaching stasis cuffs?” Roulette challenged. 

“And Elita actually trusted him?” Bumblebee scoffed. 

“Like I said—It’s complicated. This would have been a whole different story if Highwire hadn’t blabbed we were here to the entire planet,” Roulette said. “It forced Metroplex’s hand. He had no choice but to issue Tribunal otherwise there would have been trouble.” 

“So that is why you were so cautious about your approach,” Bumblebee said. 

“I do occasionally know what I am doing, Bee.” 

The Autobots considered this as they drove on eventually reaching a large stadium. They drove down the long tunnel to emerge on the center field. The colossal stands were filled with Gigantions. Among the giant bots were only a few minicons the majority of which were at the Axalon. While Elita and her escort drove to the center of the inner field Roulette veered to a small area off to the side. She and the others gathered behind the low wall to watch proceedings. 

“Greetings, little sister,” a deep voice said. Behind them stood a collasal bot. Despite its massive size its gaze was gentle and its tone kind. Suri wasn’t sure why but something about it gave her the impression of being female. 

Glancing behind Roulette answered, “Hey Long Haul. How’s it going?” 

“I must say you always seem to bring excitement with you.” 

“So I’ve been told. You’ve seen Highwire?” 

“Oh, he’s here.” 

For the first time they noticed the minicon perched on the larger bot’s shoulder. It looked dejected avoiding their gazes. 

“How bad is it?” Roulette asked. 

“Difficult to tell,” Long Haul answered, “but ‘Lita has many friends here.” 

“Let’s hope that’s enough,” Roulette turned back to the field as Elita came to a halt. The others shared uneasy glances. Bumblebee looked to Optimus but his gaze was unreadable and focused solely on Elita. 

Sparkplug detached hopping to the ground. He faced Elita as she transformed remaining on her knees while she said a few words to the yellow minicon. They were too far away to hear the words spoken but it was evident the minicon answered. With a nod Elita extended her staff and used it to rise to her feet. Razorwing swooped low to land on her shoulder. She patted him as her gaze drifted slowly across the gathered populace. Three heavy stomps drew their attention to Metroplex as he addressed the crowd. 

“It is a grave cycle when Tribunal is called. This solarcycle is no different. Elita-One stands before you guilty. She has returned against her word, told others of our existence against our wishes and brought them here. She has broken our trust. There is no denial. What remains to be determined is her sentence. May it suit the crime. Who shall speak?” 

Heavy Load stomped the ground three times and attention shifted to him as he circled the field and addressed his fellow Gigantions, “We all know why we are here. Our glorious leader made a grave error in trusting this outsider. An outsider he allowed to leave. An outsider who has proven her word means nothing!” 

“How long do we have to listen to this?” Hot Rod grumbled. 

“Quiet,” Roulette warned glancing at the nearest Gigantions to see if they heard. “Like it or not Heavy Load has the floor. That means he’s the only bot allowed to speak and he can say whatever he likes as long as he likes. ‘Lita will get her time to refute but only after he is done. And you are not helping her by interrupting. Besides ‘Lita isn’t the only bot on trial.” 

The Autobots shot her questioning glances. 

“Metroplex’s judgment is also being called into question. He’s on trial too.” 

“I knew it then—these outsiders could not be trusted. This one has proven their words mean nothing! They are a threat to our very existence. We must protect our way of life before they tear it apart with their foreign ways…” 

“Some bot certainly likes to hear himself talk,” Roulette muttered. 

“Now is the time! Now we take the stand our leader would not take! Now we declare this foreigner’s disregard for our ways the crime that it is and protect our way of life.” 

The crowd grumbled, mumbling amongst themselves. Though none seemed to openly support Heavy Load’s statements they sympathized. After a cycle the murmurs died down as Elita rapped her staff three times on the ground. 

“The Tribunal recognizes Elita-One,” Metroplex acknowledged. “The floor is yours.” 

“Good bots of Gigantion nothing disturbs me more than having failed your trust. I do not give my word lightly and I took all the steps agreed upon to insure your home could never be found through me. That my measures failed, I apologize,” Elita bowed her head. “I have no excuse but to say our need was great. Our mission suffered cataclysmic disaster and I hovered on the brink of the All-Spark. Gigantion was our only port of safe harbor, without it we certainly would have faced annihilation. 

“Though I do not offer this as an excuse I hope you understand that only such dire circumstances would have made me consider breaking our sacred trust. I humbly accept whatever punishment, in your wisdom, you deem satisfactory.” 

“You think you can walk in here and act like you know us?” Heavy Load demanded. “Your little act is fooling no bot!” 

Bots in the stands grumbled. 

“Oops,” Roulette smirked. “You know, you have to admire Boss Lady’s style. Not every bot can goad a Gigantion into forgetting their own protocol.” 

“What?” Bumblebee asked. 

Metroplex stomped the ground three times calling for attention before he spoke, “Heavy Load it was not your turn to speak. You will hold your comments for the appropriate time.” 

“What’s happening?” Strongarm asked. 

“’Lita still had the floor. She was the only bot allowed to speak,” Roulette winked. “She’s so good.” 

Optimus barely heard them. His focus was on Elita alone. Despite her weakness she stood with dignity and spoke with grace. As she watched the Gigantion detractor there was even a spark of amusement in her optics. A note of pride bubbled in Prime’s spark in appreciation of her decorum. Yet as Heavy Load turned away in disgrace Elita’s expression shifted. Her head bowed slightly as she closed her optics trying to hide a grimace of pain. Ratchet’s warning echoed in his mind: _Elita should not be on her feet_. 

“’Lita, the floor is still yours if you have anything more to say,” Metroplex nodded to her. 

Elita glanced up at him barely hearing him over the buzzing in her audio receptors. Her vision blurred and her grip on her staff tightened. She tried to refocus but the world seemed gray and indistinct. Then it went blank. 

Swaying slightly Elita’s legs suddenly gave out and she dropped to the ground. Razorwing flew upward as she fell and circled above as murmurs of concern went through the crowd. Optimus was in motion even before she hit the ground. Hopping the short barrier with ease he was the first to rush to her side. The others followed at his heels. Gently Prime cradled her prone form as Ratchet arrived scanning her with his diagnostic tool. 

“Is she okay?” Bumblebee asked as they reached them. 

“Her stabilizers gave out,” the medic muttered, “I knew she wasn’t ready for this.” 

Roulette watched a short distance away glancing at the unsettled crowd. Her mind raced as she stomped three times drawing not only the Gigantions’ attention but also that of her fellow Autobots. 

“The Tribunal recognizes the Cybertronian Roulette,” Metroplex announced, grateful. 

“Honorable Gigantions, ‘Lita has spoken and addressed your concerns. Surely her presence is no longer needed for your discussion,” Roulette said knowing she was not nearly as eloquent as Elita had been. 

Metroplex seemed to visibly relax saying, “You are correct. ‘Lita has stated her case well for us to consider. You may return to her to your ship while we deliberate. The Finishers shall see to it you are given enough energon for her recovery.” 

At Metroplex’s feet Sparkplug beeped agreement. Roulette nodded to both before stepping back to the group hovering over Elita’s silent form. 

“O.P.,” Roulette gently prodded securing his attention, “let’s go.” 

Silently he gathered Elita in his arms cradling her as he stood. The Autobots made room as he carried her toward the exit. They had almost reached the tunnel when Long Haul met them. 

“It is a long walk,” Long Haul commented, “permit me the honor of assisting you.” 

She stepped back transforming into a large flatbed, trailer truck. Optimus hesitated until Roulette gave him silent approval. Trusting her he climbed onto the trailer and remained with Elita as Long Haul rumbled forward. The Autobots followed behind as the Gigantion led them out of the stadium and back to the waiting ship.


	29. Chapter 29

The Axalon was silent, untouched, when they arrived. The small train of minicons continued delivering energon cubes. They did not pause their work at the Autobots’ return taking no heed of Long Haul as she halted beside the ship. Optimus dismounted careful not to jostle Elita and stepped away from the Gigantion. 

“Thank you,” he nodded as Long Haul slowly backed away. 

“No trouble at all,” she answered, “you are Optimus, aren’t you? She spoke fondly of you last time she was here. Glad to see you’ve finally found each other. Take care of her. ‘Lita is a bit stubborn.” 

“This I know.” 

The Gigantion departed retracing her way back to the stadium and leaving the Autobots with their diminutive hosts. Optimus stared after the large bot. It was not Elita’s nature to share information, especially information about herself. He wondered precisely what Elita had shared. 

“Optimus,” Ratchet caught his attention, “let’s get her inside.” 

Silently Prime followed the medic into the waiting ship. The others trailed after them wondering what would happen next. Returning to the repair bay Ratchet set to work gathering supplies for the new transfusion Sigma presented from the refined energon cubes. Optimus carefully laid Elita on her bed. She stirred with a soft moan the first sound she made since her collapse. The others gathered in the bay but maintained a respectful distance. Bumblebee set Suri and Chaz on one of the other exam tables to watch Ratchet attach the energon canister and deliver a new round of transfusions. 

“Of all the irresponsible…total lack of all regard and consideration,” Ratchet muttered as the canister drained. “Should have put her in stasis cuffs…” 

“Better for them to see my weakness than hide it, Ratchet,” Elita muttered as her optics blinked on. “A play for sympathy was about the only one I had for leniency.” 

“So wait,” Bumblebee said. “You went out there purposely to try to win sympathy?” 

“I would have preferred not to have collapsed,” Elita slowly pulled herself into a seated position ignoring Optimus and Ratchet’s concerned glares. The bed tilted to support her in the new position. Her optics flickered in pain but she sat quietly as Ratchet exchanged the empty canister for a full one and started a new transfusion. 

“Are you all right, ‘Lita?” Suri asked. 

“I feel like I have been run over by a truck…an ugly truck.” 

“Did she just make a joke?” Hot Rod whispered to Strongarm, “like a _funny_ joke?” 

“You’re lucky to be moving at all,” Ratchet said, “tox-En injected directly into your fuel lines should have killed you. What were those Junkions thinking?” 

“Junkions are immune to tox-En. Besides it’s not like this is Boss Lady’s first rodeo. She’s been exposed to far more tox-En than that,” Roulette paused noticing Optimus and Ratchet’s surprised glances as well as Elita’s glare, “I mean, never mind. Forget I said anything.” 

“What is she talking about?” Ratchet asked. 

Elita gave the medic a side-long glance. After a moment she said, “My operatives discovered a Decepticon lab just beyond the frontlines. So I led a team to shut it down. While I was engaged with a pair of Cons a vat of tox-En was knocked over. My opponents died almost instantly…and I would not have been long in following if not for Razorwing’s intervention.” 

“He ate it,” Suri said, “just like he did on the Axalon.” 

“Yes, although at the time he was not called Razorwing.” 

“Really? What was his name?” 

“As far as I know he did not have one,” Elita answered. “A lunar cycle before the lab raid I was on patrol along the Rust Sea. I came upon a small battlefield and among the wreckage I discovered a Wild Flyer, injured and starving. I cannot tell you what possessed me that day but at great personal risk to my digits I brought it back to our medical outpost. Our medics repaired him. I refashioned his energon blades and he was given enough energon to fuel him for a decacycle. Then I returned him to where I found him. I expected him to return to a wild flock…but…” 

“He didn’t,” Suri said. 

“No. A few solarcycles later I realized I had a shadow,” Elita admitted. “At first I worried he may be injured in crossfire but he always seemed to make it out well enough. Until the raid.” 

“Did that much tox-En make him sick?” 

“No, as far as our medics could determine,” Elita shook her head. “When I woke in our evac site I was informed he was outside standing guard even warning them of Con patrols. When I was strong enough to venture out I found him perched above keeping watch. When I called to him he came to my hand. It was then I understood what he had been trying to tell me from the very beginning.” 

“What?” Suri asked. 

“The reason he did not return to the wild flocks was because there were none to return to,” Elita said. “Our War had starved them all.” 

“Razorwing is the last of his kind?” Suri asked. 

“And when his spark returns to the All-spark no Cybertronian Wild Flyer will grace any planet’s skies again.” 

“But Caminus has Wild Flyers,” Windblade said. 

“A different species as similar to Razorwing as you are to me,” Elita said. 

“But why doesn’t Primus just create more. He can do that can’t he?” Suri asked. 

“Technically, yes. But no new Wild Flyers have emerged from the All-Spark since Cybertron’s primordial times. No bot knows why. Perhaps Primus does not feel there is need for them anymore.” 

“That’s not fair,” Suri asked. 

“Yeah, Razorwing is awesome!” Chaz seconded. “And he’s only saved us like ten times.” 

“Not to mention he helped find the Winner’s Cup and Junkion’s Key,” Suri agreed. 

“And without him we wouldn’t have figured out a tox-En vaccine,” Roulette agreed. 

“What vaccine?” Bumblebee asked, “I’ve never heard of a vaccine.” 

“Red Alert formulated it after analyzing his tox-En pellets,” Elita explained nodding to the screen as it displayed a rotating chemical compound. “Unfortunately its construct was too complex and Cybertron’s resources too few for us to mass produce it. We could never produce more than small batches not nearly enough to inoculate all Autobots. Especially as it requires biannual boosters to maintain immunity.” 

“And when is the last time you were inoculated?” Ratchet asked. 

“Seven lunar cycles ago,” Elita answered easily. “We only had two boosters left. I gave them to Roulette and Mirage.” 

Optimus and Ratchet shared a glance. It did not surprise them she would insure the safety of her crew first. Aloud Ratchet said, “Even seven lunarcycles would give you some protection. Could be why you are recovering so quickly and on your feet so soon.” 

“I thought I was on my feet because I am stubborn,” Elita gave him a glance. 

Ratchet chuckled. 

“Is it strange I think her jokes are actually funny?” Hot Rod whispered to Strongarm. 

“But I don’t get why Razorwing would stay,” Chaz argued. “Was it because he didn’t want to be alone?” 

“Wild Flyers are a communal species. They are not meant to fly alone,” Elita answered. “Without a flock to return to he created his own…starting with me and my operatives and by extension the Autobots and their allies.” 

Razorwing chirped flexing the plates along his neck. He cocked his head studying their reactions before hissing and shifting to clean his wings. 

“Well if that’s the case why doesn’t he follow our orders?” Drift asked. 

“It’s not about obedience,” Roulette corrected. “Do you walk up to every Autobot expecting them to obey? Or do you treat them as your equals and comrades in arms? You might want to consider that as well as how many of them you call vermin in the future.” 

Drift’s optics narrowed as he considered her words. Though Roulette’s lack of decorum still irritated him there was no denying she made sense. He had not been kind to the flying bot since its arrival. 

Razorwing suddenly stiffened, on alert. His plates rose a moment before he squawked warning. 

“That did not take long,” Elita muttered. 

“I do not mean to interrupt,” Sigma interjected, “but it appears we have company…of the formal kind.” 

The Autobots looked to the screen to see Metroplex arrive with a pair of Gigantion escorts: Heavy Load and Long Haul. The trio of behemoths parked in front of the Axalon, waiting. 

“What are they doing here?” Hot Rod asked. 

“The Tribunal is over,” Elita removed the half-empty canister from her arm and stood. 

“’Lita, where do you think you are going?” Ratchet demanded. 

“They are here to speak with me and deliver their decision,” Elita answered. “They will not leave until I make an appearance.” 

“Yes but…you still need several more transfusions.” 

“I can make it to the front of the ship,” Elita waved off his concern. 

“Yes but…” Ratchet looked to Optimus who could only share a look of concern. They were still learning the ways of this planet but it seemed the Gigantions would not accept an intermediary and preferred to deal directly with another bot. 

Mirage stepped forward and detained Elita long enough to present her with her staff. Taking it Elita extended it and used it as a walking stick. Despite her weakness she walked with dignity and perhaps more than a little defiance. Resigned but with no less admiration for her fortitude Optimus followed. He would not interfere but he would be there to catch her if needed. With looks of unease the others followed. 

“I don’t get this planet. As weak as Elita is you think they wouldn’t ask so much of her if they really cared,” Bumblebee said. 

“Gigantion prefers bots to speak for themselves,” Roulette shrugged. “Technically ‘Lita could have appointed another to be her voice but she would have had to do that when Metroplex came to collect her. She would still have had to attend the Tribunal but she wouldn’t have had to speak.” 

“So why didn’t she do that?” Bumblebee asked. “Optimus could have spoken for her.” 

“O.P. would have needed a crash course in Gigantion etiquette,” Roulette said. “Besides, no bot speaks for ‘Lita.” 

“So I noticed.” 

Razorwing flew ahead darting out of the ship and quickly rising to circle above the gathered party. The Gigantions didn’t transform until Elita made her appearance standing at the foot of her ship. The others gathered behind her as their hosts stood towering over them. The first thing the Autobots noticed was that the minicons had disappeared again. Only Sparkplug was visible. Thought the minicon didn’t speak he appeared to be part of the official delegation. 

“Elita-One of Cybertron, we have deliberated upon your crimes and we have come to our decision,” Metroplex announced. “When you last stood among us you gave your word you would never return and never speak of our existence to another. That you would break your word on both accounts deeply distresses us. We have taken into account your apparent weakness and obvious damage to your ship. And we have reached an appropriate sentence. You should not leave our planet again. You should consider this planet your new home.” 

“Are they kidding?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Shhh…” Roulette hushed. 

“I hear the Tribunal’s decision,” Elita said, “and I accept.” 

The Autobots jerked to attention and moved to protest but Roulette shot them warning glares. 

“Take the time you need to recover and adjust to this decision. We welcome you when you are ready.” 

Metroplex and the others transformed, reversed and rolled away. Sparkplug remained beeping a message before he finally departed. Elita nodded and watched them leave in silence. 

“What? That’s it?” Hot Rod demanded. “Aren’t you going to appeal or something?” 

“All decisions of the Tribunal are final,” Elita answered. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hot Rod argued. “They can’t be serious. We’re not staying here.” 

“Could have been worse,” Elita said. 

“How could it be worse?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“They could have ordered the Axalon’s immediate dismantling,” Roulette said, “or ordered us off planet and into exile.” 

“Exile is worse?” Strongarm asked. 

“We still have to find your Key,” Roulette reminded. 

The Autobots blinked remembering why they were there. With Elita’s precarious health and a new strange world they had forgotten their mission. 

“Is there a Key here?” Bumblebee asked. 

Elita nodded before turning her attention to a minicon at their feet and said, “Sureshock, good to see you. I trust you are almost finished.” 

The minicon beeped. With a salute it transformed and drove off followed by several others. 

“What did she say?” Suri asked. 

“They are done,” Elita slowly walked up the ramp and back into the ship. 

The others were slow to follow. For a planet that had held so much promise it had left them severely disappointed. Once they were safely in the loading dock the Axalon closed its bay doors sealing them off from the planet beyond. 

“Fuel statis?” 

“Energon reserves are ninety percent capacity.” 

“Wait, what?” Bumblebee asked. “I thought they were only going to give us enough energon to get you repaired.” 

“Metroplex said the Finishers would provide enough energon to get me back on my feet,” Elita agreed. “He never said they would stop at that amount.” 

Roulette smirked saying, “Gigantions always say exactly what they mean but sometimes you have to read between the lines.” 

“Sigma, initiate counter-surveillance measures,” Elita instructed. 

A sharp whine whistled over the Autobot’s comm lines before fading to a constant buzz of static. 

“What was that?” Drift rubbed his forehead. 

“Scrambler,” Roulette answered, “the Axalon is generating a disrupter field to prevent any bot outside from listening to our conversation.” 

“Is that a problem?” Bumblebee asked. 

“It will be if they learn where you are going,” Elita said, “to find the Key means breaking this planet’s most central tradition.” 

“What tradition is that?” Suri asked. 

“To never return to a city once it is built,” Elita answered. 

The others stared blankly. 

“Gigantion is a planet of layers. Each layer consists of a single planet wide city,” as Elita spoke Sigma displayed a hologram image of Gigantion slowly peeling away the layers. “Under this city is another and under that another. Each one complete and pristine as the one you see. Each one uninhabited and sealed off from the next. Once this city is complete it will also be sealed off and they will start constructing the next.” 

“So they just keep building?” Suri asked. 

“Their activity is the reason why there is such a vast difference in their height. The Builders have gotten bigger and focus on the large picture. The Finishers have gotten smaller to focus on the finer details.” 

“But why are they building?” Bumblebee asked. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“They are burying something,” Elita answered. 

“Roulette said you thought something bad had happened to them,” Suri agreed. “But what?” 

“As far as I can tell the Gigantions do not even know.” 

“How could they not know?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Solar flares. The atmosphere on this planet is not thick enough to shield them from all disruption and their sun is quite active,” Elita answered. 

“So they don’t remember why only that they must build,” Windblade said. “Still, what would be so bad to make them bury it under one city after another?” 

“The answer lies in the First City, Gigantion Prime, at the very center of this world,” Elita answered. “That is also where you will find the Key.” 

“Of course it is,” Roulette sighed. 

“You mean we have to go down through all the different layers to find the Key?” Hot Rod asked. “How many layers are we talking about?” 

“Unknown though my best estimate is five based on the speed the Gigantions work and the growing circumference of the planet.” 

“Seriously?” 

Elita nodded. 

“What about the Well of All-Sparks?” Bumblebee asked. 

“A port for it exists on the surface but to access it directly you will have to descend to the first city.” 

“So, we’re going down,” Bumblebee said. 

“The entrance to the next layer is about five clicks from here,” Elita said as the hologram in front of them highlighted a section. “After you reach it Roller should be able to guide you to the next.” 

“Roller?” 

Even as they spoke a small door opened releasing a six-wheeled drone. It rolled up to them extending scanning arms and antenna. Beeping it came to a stop in front of Elita as if to say it was ready to go. 

“Roller and I mapped much of the city on our last visit,” Elita explained, “from what I can tell the city is built on a repeating pattern and it stands to reason every city beneath follows the same pattern. Roller will be able to use those patterns to locate the gates between.” 

“So I take it you’re not coming with us,” Bumblebee said. 

The words were hardly out of his processors before Ratchet declared, “Absolutely not! Bad enough she insists on walking around. There is no way she’s ready for that journey.” 

Elita stared steadily at the medic but made no move to protest. Instead she said, “Some bot needs to repair the Space Bridge or it will not really matter if you locate the Key.” 

“Then we will use Roller as you suggest while you recover and oversee repairs,” Optimus spoke. He watched Elita’s reaction closely. Outwardly she seemed calm but his spark was turbulent with concern. He could not shake the feeling there was more to her words. 

“You best be on your way,” Elita answered. “It will not take Heavy Load long in setting a watch and you do not want him to learn where you are going.” 

“Yeah, that Heavy Load is something else,” Strongarm agreed. “Why is he so hostile towards you?” 

“He is young and chaffing under Metroplex’s leadership,” Elita answered. “He wants leadership for himself.” 

“Right,” Strongarm slowly said sensing more but Elita let it go at that. 

“We doing this?” Roulette asked. “Or what?” 

The Autobots shared looks before looking to Optimus. He seemed to hesitate before ordering, “Autobots, roll out.” 

The Axalon’s bay doors opened as they transformed and revved their engines in anticipation. 

“One more thing,” Elita warned before they departed, “Whatever you do, when you reach the first city, do _not_ go into the pyramid.” 

# * * * 

“What did Elita mean…not to enter the pyramid?” Hot Rod asked. “What pyramid?” 

“No idea,” Roulette answered as they followed Roller down three empty lanes. “I haven’t seen any pyramids on Gigantion in any parts of the city I’ve seen.” 

“But if these cities are based on patterns then shouldn’t there be pyramids in all of them?” Strongarm asked. 

“Once again…no idea. Boss Lady explored a lot more of this place than I did.” 

“So what’s the deal with Heavy Load?” Bumblebee asked. “There is more going on than what Elita said. I can feel it.” 

“Oh that…well, that’s kind of a long story,” Roulette said following Roller onto an off ramp and descending below street level. 

They entered a maze of corridors, pipes and utility lines. Their guide didn’t hesitate as it zipped down dimly lit paths before coming to a stop at the set of large riveted doors. Here the bots transformed to stare up at the wheel lock far above their heads. 

“I don’t see any sensors or alarms,” Roulette said. “Must be mechanical. What do you think partner?” 

Mirage shrugged. 

“That’s what I thought too. How about you, Roller?” 

The small drone beeped. Its wheels extended before flipping onto magnetic feet. Then the drone scuttled forward climbing the door with the ease of a spider. 

“Clever,” Roulette acknowledged. 

A small clawed arm unfolded to grip the wheel as Roller circled around it. With protesting squeals of disuse the wheel hesitantly turned. They heard the locks disengage and the door vibrated. As one the Autobots pushed and the door swung open. Beyond was absolute darkness broken only by the glow of their headlights. Roller marched down the door and back to the ground. Beeping he retracted his legs back into wheels and activated several large lights illuminating the tunnel around him before zipping off. The Autobots followed. 

Their path spiraled down before suddenly leveling. Roller led them down corridors and out onto a street. They were suddenly in the open and the world was as bright as day. Startled they transformed and gazed around them. 

For all appearances the new city looked the same as the old. In fact they stood in a wide park and with a dry fountain on one side and an articulated sculpture on the other. All that was missing was the Axalon. High above they could just make out the structure of the ceiling held in place by a framework of beams. Large flood lights illuminated an eternal day. 

“Okay was not expecting this,” Roulette remarked. “But it explains why all the buildings are the exact same height.” 

“Supports,” Bumblebee seconded. 

“Where are we going, Roller?” 

The little drone had paused to extend scanning arms. Wide beams mapped the area in which they stood. Seemingly not satisfied the drone also released a multitude of small, hovering orbs that scattered far beyond the reach of Rollers other scanners. Finally the drone beeped and was on its way again. The Autobots followed. 

“So Roulette,” Bumblebee prompted as they drove, “what were you saying about Heavy Load and a long story?” 

“Right,” Roulette explained, “so on Gigantion they don’t elect their leaders. Leadership is given to the bot that has the most perceived authority. Sort of like how O.P. has an air of authority around him, you just kind of feel it, right?” 

“Sure.” 

“Well that’s how it is here. Metroplex leads because his presence holds the most authority. It’s how their entire hierarchy is determined. Certain bots are just looked up to naturally.” 

“Okay, but what about Heavy Load?” 

“He’s a bot who wants authority but has none. Hardly any Gigantion takes him seriously. As you might expect it is a sore spot for him.” 

“So what does that have to do with Elita?” Strongarm asked. 

“Even you bots have to admit she has an air of authority about her,” Roulette said. “So put yourself in Heavy Load’s place. He’s a bot who wants respect and gets none then this off-worlder shows up out of nowhere and receives more respect and consideration from the bots here than he does.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Roulette said. “Also didn’t help that Metroplex and the others basically gave us run of the place letting us explore the completed parts of the city. No rule against that, mind you, they just generally don’t bother. But it irked Heavy Load something awful especially as we weren’t even required to have a chaperone.” 

“So he’s holding a grudge,” Drift said. 

“Well the real grudge was when Boss Lady reintroduced the Finishers to the Builders.” 

“Reintroduce?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Yeah, the Builders have gotten so big they don’t really look at the small things, including the Finishers. So they kind of forgot there was another faction on this planet,” Roulette answered. “Which means to do their work Sparkplug and the others had to work around the big ones and try not to get stepped on.” 

“I thought you said this planet was peaceful,” Drift said. 

“I said there has never been armed conflict,” Roulette corrected. “Anyway while Boss Lady was exploring Sparkplug and the Finishers introduced themselves and explained the situation and she introduced them to Metroplex and the others. So now the Builders and Finishers are finally able to work together and the Finishers don’t have to worry about being stepped on.” 

“Which is why Elita told us to look for Sparkplug first,” Bumblebee said. 

“The Finishers are a little more flexible when it comes to rules,” Roulette said. “They are probably the reason the Tribunal was so lenient.” 

“So what are we going to do when it’s time to leave?” Hot Rod asked. “I mean, he said we have to stay.” 

“Boss Lady is probably working on that angle but I don’t think there is any way to leave officially, which means we have to leave in a hurry.” 

“Which is why she stayed behind to repair the ship,” Bumblebee surmised. 

Roulette didn’t reply. Aside from Elita’s lingering weakness there really wasn’t any reason for her to stay behind. The Axalon was more than capable of handling its own repairs without direct intervention aside from the Space Bridge which would need Elita’s expertise. Yet, there wasn’t any need to repair the Space Bridge immediately. It could be done off-world just as easily as on it. She couldn’t shake the feeling there was another reason Elita insisted on staying behind. 

Roller turned off the highway and again descended below street level. They traversed another set of utility tunnels to arrive at the next riveted door. Once again sprouting legs the little drone climbed the door and unlocked it. This time the wheel was a little more stubborn but eventually gave way and they moved to the next level. 

# * * * 

Heavy Load hesitated at the open door. He’d never actually seen it before. It was forbidden to go looking for it let alone open and enter. When he had seen the Autobots leave their ship he assumed they were up to mischief but he never guessed they would be bold enough to break Gigantion’s most sacred of law. 

Part of him wanted to seek the others immediately but he knew Metroplex would downplay the severity of the infraction. Their leader was far too soft on these outsiders. Besides it was not as if he actually had proof they entered. He could wait. They would have to return this way eventually. Yet his curiosity was peaked. He himself had wanted to know the other cities, to see if they were as grand as that which they built now. Hesitantly he crossed the threshold and headed to where no Gigantion dared go before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elita's song is a slightly altered version of "That is the Beat of A Heart" from the "Where the Heart Is" soundtrack.

Elita carefully disassembled the space bridge generator. Ratchet had insisted on more transfusions but there was work to do. If she intended to carry out her plan the Axalon had to be in complete working order. That included the space bridge…in fact it was the most important part of her plan. She hummed to herself while she worked. It was a habit and she didn’t even know she did it. There was something almost spiritual in the work and everything took on a soft glow in her vision. Intuitively she knew where damage had been done. Broken pieces were replaced, fuel lines cleared and adjustments made. Making improvements was second nature to her. 

“What is that?” 

Lost in her work Elita hadn’t heard the soft footsteps approach. Razorwing, perched nearby, had no reason to alert her as these were welcomed guests. Abruptly she stopped humming and glanced down where she saw Suri and Chaz gazing up at her. 

“Ratchet is looking for you,” Chaz said. “He’s kind of furious you left the repair bay.” 

“He should be.” 

“What was that?” Suri prompted again as Elita picked them up and set them on the counter before continuing her work. 

“Part of the space bridge manifold. I am nearly done. The alterations I’ve done should drastically reduce its reset time.” 

“No, I mean, the song you were humming,” Suri said. “It was a song, right?” 

Elita blinked and looked away. She hadn’t realized she was humming. The habit was far too entrenched in her spark for her to be aware of it. In fact she wasn’t even sure precisely when she started the habit long ago when she was just a dockworker. 

“Ratchet said you could sing. He said you had an amazing voice.” 

“Ratchet says a lot of things,” Elita answered quietly, “mostly things he should not.” 

“Does that mean you don’t love Optimus anymore?” Suri asked. “Because he still loves you.” 

Elita paused her work willing her spark to be silent. After all this time she thought she had buried it but ever since she first saw him it all bubbled back to the surface. There wasn’t a single moment she hadn’t been aware of him: his proximity, his attention. She hadn’t missed a single look he cast in her direction or shared with Ratchet. There was not a single moment her spark had not reached for his trying to re-establish their connection. But always the abyss waited for her. 

“You do still love him,” Suri said. “Don’t you.” 

“It is…complicated,” Elita finally said willing her voice to be steady. 

“What could be so complicated about it?” Chaz scoffed. 

“You would be surprised.” 

“Is that why you hit him?” 

Elita cast them a vaguely amused look. Though most bots occasionally toed the line of decorum the humans preferred to boldly cross over it. It reminded her of Roulette. The younger bot never had much time for what she called stuffy old ways. 

“So…what is up with the color blue?” Suri asked thinking it best to change the subject. 

“What did Ratchet say?” 

“That he refused to be caught up in that again.” 

Elita chuckled. 

“So, what is up with the color blue?” 

“That came about the night Roulette finally got her legs fixed.” 

# * * * 

_Orion paused glancing down the corridor to be certain no bot had noticed him. As of right now he had broken no protocols. He could deny any knowledge. He could leave and none would be the wiser: none but the pair who waited on the others side of the door. An image of them expecting him flashed in his mind. In the end it really wasn’t a difficult decision. He pushed open the door._

_The back of the medical center was quiet, dimly lit and seemingly empty. His spark skipped a rotation wondering if they decided not to trust him after all. He stepped out calling, “Ariel?”_

_She emerged from the shadows. Her muted colors made it easy to move about unseen. Relief surged through him when he saw her. She did trust him. Ariel glanced down the alley to the street beyond._

_“I am not certain this is a good idea.”_

_“You’re the one who’s always saying all we have left are bad ideas,” another voice scoffed from the dark._

_Grinding gears and hissing servos echoed loudly down the otherwise silent alley as a much smaller bot emerged from the dark. She walked with a slight hunch and her legs bent at awkward angles. It was surprising she could walk at all, transforming was impossible. She had enough pride to insist on not being carried it had been a long journey to the surface._

_“Are we doing this or not?” the little bot demanded of her two self-appointed guardians._

_Ariel cast a hasty glance at Orion asking, “You are certain this medic is trustworthy?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Ariel hesitated before accenting._

_“Finally,” the little bot hobbled forward and Orion ushered them inside._

_He led them down the corridors avoiding the center’s staff. Luckily he was well-known here and his visits were regular enough not to raise suspicion. He only hoped Ratchet was not otherwise occupied or this trip would amount to nothing but a broken promise. They found Ratchet in a diagnostics suite. The medic was preparing equipment as had been agreed._

_“Ratchet?”_

_The medic jumped and shook his head scoffing to cover his embarrassment as he said, “Orion, don’t do that. I still do not know why you insisted on all of this secrecy. It’s not like you.”_

_“You told no bot else?”_

_“No, no bot. They think I’m servicing the equipment. Now, what is this all about and why so late?”_

_Orion stepped further into the room motioning his companions to enter. Ariel boldly crossed the threshold as if challenging any to deny her entry. Whatever misgivings she had about this visit didn’t show. Ratchet stared in disbelief recognizing her immediately from her performance at the Oil House lunarcycles ago. Before he could inquire about her presence the little bot hobbled into view. Immediately his medical training diagnosed her condition though the twisted legs were fairly obvious._

_“Ratchet, this is Ariel,” Orion introduced when all were safely inside and the door secured. “And her young ward.”_

_“They call me Grinder,” the bot said, “but you better not because I hate that name. Ariel thinks I should go by Roulette. What do you think?”_

_“Well, I…ah Orion…I’m not sure…”_

_“Roulette is in need of medical assistance,” Orion said. “She was manufactured with faulty servos.”_

_“Why weren’t they addressed in the beginning?” Ratchet asked. Usually bot emerged from the Well in perfect order but there were occasional mistakes._

_“Like any bot on this planet cares about a crippled service bot,” the little one scoffed. “They think I’m just junkyard scrap. Maybe that should be my name.”_

_“No.” Ariel firmly answered._

_The little one rolled its optics before hobbling to the nearest booth and knocking on its smooth sides._

_“Don’t touch that!” Ratchet said before dropping his voice, “Orion what has gotten into your head? Bringing them here? Do you know what will happen if any bot finds out?”_

_“They do not have anywhere else to go,” Orion answered. “Roulette’s repairs are too specialized for their usual medical avenues and she will not survive without them.”_

_Orion looked to see Ariel watching them. Ratchet met her scrutiny with hesitation._

_“It was a mistake to come here,” Ariel finally said. “We will leave now. Come, little one.”_

_“Fine,” the little bot grumbled but obediently started for the door. Her gears grinded painfully to the medic’s audio sensors and he caught the unmistakable odor of fried circuits. Every step the bot took did more damage. Yet despite the incredible pain she had to be enduring she gamely hobbled on. He knew bots twice her size with less than half her fortitude._

_“Wait,” Ratchet said halting them both. “Just wait. I can’t let her walk out of here like that, but she’s going to need parts, maybe complete leg reconstruction. I’m going to have to requisition replacements.”_

_“Ariel has already gathered the needed parts,” Orion said nodding to the case in her hand._

_“You have? How?”_

_“Underworld market.”_

_“But that is…” Ratchet dropped his complaint as he glanced at her._

_Ariel’s gaze was steady and without shame. She did what she had to regardless of the Council’s rules. Ratchet held her gaze only for a moment before returning his attention to the young bot._

_“Come on, up on this one. Let’s see what we are dealing with,” Ratchet gestured to a bed._

_Glancing at Ariel for permission the little bot hobbled to where he indicated and clamored onto the platform. Once she was settled he gently manipulated the twisted limbs to see their range of motion. Then he stepped aside and activated the scanner. A large circular arch passed over the young bot mapping the construction of her limbs._

_Ariel watched the proceedings with a critical optic. At the first sign of danger she was prepared to defend herself and her ward from attack. She felt a hand gently closed around hers. Startled she glanced to see Orion watching her. His optics glowed with confidence and understanding. He would keep his word to help in any way he was able. She was not alone. It was a comforting thought._

_“Are you two going to stare into each other’s optics all night?” Roulette asked. “Because it’s kind of disturbing.”_

_They glanced her way: embarrassed and amused by her imprudence._

_“Young bot,” Ratchet admonished. “You need to learn a little decorum.”_

_“Right,” she scoffed. “As if you weren’t watching them too.”_

_Ratchet cleared his audio sensors before saying, “Maybe we should change the subject.”_

_“Okay. Fine. We’ll talk about the color blue.”_

_“Blue?”_

_“Yeah. I mean, what is the deal? Why is it associated with cold when it’s not cold? Why do we consider it sad? When a bot has the blues they aren’t really blue. They don’t change color. Why is energon blue if it is a bad color? Is it a bad color? Why do we call it blue? Is that really the best name for it? And another thing…”_

# * * * 

“Why was she so interested in the color blue?” Chaz asked. 

“Roulette’s mind is a network of free association,” Elita answered. “She can literally fixate on any subject of her choosing and digress about it for megacycles. And the more her digression irritates others the more she enjoys the subject herself.” 

“So how long did she talk about the color blue?” 

“Seven megacycles, forty-three cycles and thirty-six nanoklicks.” 

“What!” the children gasped. 

“The entire time Ratchet worked to reconstruct her legs.” 

“No wonder Ratchet doesn’t want to talk about it anymore,” Chaz laughed. 

“Just do not mention the color green to him.” 

The kids snickered. 

Without the other bots around Elita seemed to relax. She was not constantly on guard or worried about maintaining a certain appearance. As she worked Suri studied her wondering at the change. 

“So, what were you humming?” Suri finally asked again. “I mean, was it an actual song or just music in your head?” 

Elita paused glancing at her. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” 

Elita didn’t speak immediately. They thought she would stay silent then she began to sing, 

> _Sometimes it’s hard you don’t want to look over your shoulder…  
>  ‘Cause you don’t want to—remember where you’ve been.  
>  There’ll come a time you’d die  
>  If you could only hold him…  
>  ‘Cause I know—that’s where—I am…_
> 
> _So listen with all you’re spark.  
>  Hold it inside forever.  
>  You may find all your dreams have already come true.  
>  Look inside and find the part that’s leading you...  
>  That’s the beat of the spark…_

Her voice drifted off as her gaze slid towards the children. They stared in awe. Ratchet’s description hadn’t prepared them to actually hear it. Even in the small confines of the generator room her voice was clear filling the space without an echo. They would not be able to describe it later except to say she had the voice of an angel. Elita seemed embarrassed by their open admiration dropping her gaze. 

# * * * 

“I can’t believe she would leave after I specifically told her not to!” Ratchet fumed as he followed Sigma’s hologram. “I told her she needs at least three more transfusions. So what does she do? She sits for one and disappears. Why do I even bother?” 

“’Lita is in here,” Sigma informed pausing at a door as it slid open. 

Ratchet was ready to storm into the room beyond but froze when he heard the voice issue out. 

> _Sometimes you’ll drown it out with all your rage and thunder…  
>  Sometimes you’ll drown it out with all your tears.  
>  There’ll come a cycle when you hear it and you’ll wonder.  
>  Where in—the world—have I been?_

Elita paused a moment before continuing to the chorus. As she sang Suri suddenly joined her and the pair sang in harmony. 

> _So listen with all your spark.  
>  Hold it inside forever.  
>  You may find all your dreams have already come true.  
>  Look inside and find the part that is leading you…  
>  That’s the beat of the spark._

Elita fell silent as she caught sight of Ratchet. The kids followed her gaze to see the medic. Elita held his gaze for a moment before looking away and continuing her work 

He stared slowly coming back to himself saying, “I was beginning to think I would never hear that voice again. I wondered if you’d forgotten. Wait until Optimus returns because…’Lita?” 

“It is good you are here Ratchet. You can take the children back with you so I can finish my work.” 

“What did we do?” Chaz protested. 

Without a glance in their direction Elita picked up the part she had rebuilt and carried it back to the waiting generator. She stepped down into the pit below before raising the part up into the manifold and connecting it. Put off by her sudden mood reversal Ratchet shared an uneasy glance with the children. Something was definitely on her mind. 

# * * * 

“How many is this?” Hot Rod asked as they drove down another empty stretch of road. 

The city around them was a blur. Hot Rod expected to see a different aesthetic in the various cities but they were all the same: the same roads, the same buildings, even the same sky. There was not a single feature to distinguish one from another. 

“This is the fourth city,” Roulette said. “If Boss Lady is right there is only one left.” 

“And if she’s wrong?” 

“Then there is more than one left.” 

Hot Rod grumbled but was otherwise silent as they followed Roller below street level. It led them to yet another riveted door. This one was stuck tight when the little bot tried to turn the lock. For a moment they thought it was seized but the little drone was stubborn and eventually got it to move. The wheel protested with loud squeals as it finally gave way and they could push open the heavy door. They followed Roller onward and eventually emerged into another sterile city. 

Here they noticed their first real difference. The scale of the buildings was slightly smaller and the lanes of the roads scaled more to their size. Roller beeped releasing his drones as he had in every city. After a moment he started off and they followed. As they drove the drones returned, docking with Roller again. 

The Autobots began to notice other differences. Parts of the city had been rebuilt. Whole sections of road and large parts of the buildings had been destroyed and later repaired. The repair work was first rate but there was still a marked difference. The Autobots were nervous. They knew battle damage when they saw it. 

“Well I’ll be,” Roulette said. 

“What?” 

“It’s a pyramid.” 

They turned their sensors ahead as they rounded a bend. Roulette was correct. A massive, black pyramid stood against the sky line. It was the first one they had seen since their arrival and they marveled at its height. The road circled wide but their view was uninterrupted since there was nothing but low structures all around. 

“Okay, that’s impressive,” Bumblebee said. 

“Let’s go,” Hot Rod said eager for any change. 

“Boss Lady said to stay out of the pyramid, remember?” Roulette cautioned. “I don’t know if you noticed but there aren’t any roads leading to it. Besides we have a time limit and I think I see our target.” 

The road curved onward leading them to a wide plaza. On one side was the Well of All-Sparks. A hood hovered over it to draw any newly emerged sparks upward through the layers to the top most city. On the other side was a ship or at least part of a ship. The majority of it had been disassembled leaving only the bridge intact enshrined on a short dais. The arrangement was familiar to the Autobots. They wondered why until Windblade said, “It looks just like the Axalon’s landing zone.” 

“Oh right,” Bumblebee agreed. “The only thing missing is the Axalon.” 

“Boss Lady thinks this city is a template for all of them,” Roulette agreed. “They just keep building the same pattern over and over again.” 

“If that is true why didn’t they rebuild the pyramid anywhere else?” Strongarm asked. 

“Maybe they did,” Roulette looked back the way they had come. “The distance is about right.” 

“Distance for what?” 

“The Tribunal stadium. It sits about the same distance and direction from the Axalon’s landing zone as the pyramid is from this plaza.” 

“So instead of repeating the pyramid they build stadiums?” Drift scoffed. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I said maybe. Pity ‘Lita isn’t here. She would have some ideas.” 

“I bet.” 

Roulette shot the Autobot a glance before wandering towards the remains of the ship. Roller circled the dais before crawling onto it and made her way to the air lock. Despite eons of disuse the lock panel responded to code entries and admitted her. Roulette walked up to the silent consoles. From a compartment in her arm she removed a drive and inserted it into the ship’s computer. There was a moment’s delay before the drive energized the console and it lit up. The download began a moment later. 

While she waited for it to finish her mind wandered. Elita was being far too compliant adhering to Ratchet’s strict _no activities_ edict. It was true only Elita could fix the space bridge but there was no reason to fix it now. She could fix it once they had returned to space. _Unless…_

“Roulette? What are you doing?” Bumblebee asked entering the bridge. 

“Gathering intel,” she readily answered as the drive beeped to alert her it was finished. Withdrawing it she placed it back into its secret compartment under her armor. Elita would upload it to the Axalon later for analysis. 

“Is that what you were doing on Junkion?” 

“An operative’s work is never done,” Roulette shrugged. “Besides it was probably the only chance we had to access the colony ship.” 

“And this is probably the only chance you’d have to access the Gigantion ship,” Bumblebee said. “For what purpose?” 

“I just gather the intel, Bee. I don’t analyze it.” 

“’Lita does.” 

Roulette nodded. 

“But what does she hope to learn from this?” 

“Nothing.” 

“What?” 

“Boss Lady doesn’t always hope to find anything,” Roulette said. “Sometimes just learning is reward enough. Ariel spent hundreds of thousands of megacycles in the Archives just absorbing information. She wasn’t always looking for ways to repair faulty protoforms. She was learning for the sake of learning. She never tired of that. So what does she hope to learn from these colony records? Probably nothing. What you learn isn’t always as important as the fact you are learning. Even without the War she still would have found a way to build the Axalon and leave.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Boss Lady was planning to build a ship for centicycles before the War. She always wanted to leave Cybertron and explore.” 

“So that’s why the Axalon has lounges and crew cabins,” Bumblebee said. “Makes sense for an exploratory ship, not a War vessel.” 

“She made tweaks to the design,” Roulette shrugged. “More armaments.” 

“So that’s why Elita never came back to Cybertron. She must be loving it out here.” 

“There’s more to it than that…but yeah. Boss Lady likes it out here.” Roulette looked out the view port watching the others gather near the Well. 

“What about you? Don’t you miss Cybertron?” 

Roulette glanced back at him with a wry smile saying, “Not really. I got a lot of bad memories there between the Dredges and the War.” 

“But now you can make better memories.” 

“I have. Out here with Boss Lady. I don’t _need_ Cybertron, Bee. I like where I am.” 

“So if Optimus can’t convince Elita to come back to Cybertron with us you’ll stay with her?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“I don’t know if I could do anything like that. I mean, never see Cybertron again?” 

“What are you talking about, Bee? You spend most of your time on Earth. When was the last time you were actually on Cybertron?” 

“Well when you put it that way…” Bumblebee thought about it. While he had chosen to be on Cybertron when it first revived he had also returned to Earth quickly when it became clear Autobot presence was necessary to protect it. “Still…” 

“Looks like they are having trouble,” Roulette commented, “better see if there is anything we can do.” 

Bumblebee glancing out the view window to see the others gathered at the Well. Though Optimus held his hand in the light there didn’t seem to be a reaction to him. Following Roulette he left the remains of the colony ship to join the others. While they clustered close to the Well’s edge Mirage stood slightly apart, observing. Near the silent bot Roller idled waiting for new instructions. 

“What’s wrong?” Bumblebee asked. 

“There is no key here,” Hot Rod said. 

“The Key may not be in the Well,” Roulette said. “As long as it’s near enough its energy signature would still be masked.” 

“So how are we supposed to find it?” Hot Rod asked. 

“You’re asking me?” Roulette scoffed. “Really?” 

She shook her head walking away. Though the others thought she was leaving them to their own devices something else caught her optic. Though the colony ship sat across from the Well it didn’t face it. The ship’s orientation caused it to face the empty space where the Axalon would have been positioned had they been on the surface. Peaking her curiosity was the design of the plaza itself with diagonal lines etched into the surface directing her to this same place. If contact with Elita taught her nothing else Roulette knew there was reason behind every design choice. 

“Maybe the Key drifted somewhere else,” Bumblebee suggested, “like it did on Animatros.” 

“Perhaps,” Optimus said, “the energon flow here is different. It does not travel laterally as it did on Animatros.” 

Prime was hesitant to speak of the beast planet. The revelations he learned still disturbed him especially with the coldness he still felt from Elita. 

While they discussed Roulette followed the lines. She paused glancing at the colony ship to see she stood directly in front of it. Kneeling Roulette traced the line with her finger tips. Alongside the lines were letters etched in the metal skin. Not for the first time she lamented not learning to read. Ariel had tried to teach her numerous times but Roulette hadn’t seen the need for it in the Dredges and there hadn’t been time during the War. Still perhaps a few lessons stuck because she was certain the words were instructions. 

Glancing over her shoulder Roulette listened to the others debate. Only Mirage seemed to have taken notice of her interest and watched her. With a jerk of her chin she called him to her side. When he was near enough she pointed to the writing. Mirage studied it for sometime before he signed his reply. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. Do you think it could be that simple?” 

Mirage shrugged. 

“Guess there is only one way to find out,” Roulette stood. “Hey O.P. want to come here for a moment?” 

“Do you mind?” Drift asked. “We are attempting to figure out a solution to this quandary.” 

“I can hear you. I just need O.P. for a moment.” 

Without a word Optimus left the small huddle. Though his attention had been divided he still noticed her movements. He recognized Elita’s motivation in her and knew the student followed the ways of her mentor. 

“Ah, stand here,” Roulette motioned as he approached and stepped aside. 

Somewhat confused he did as directed facing her. Roulette stepped back silently measuring the distance before saying, “Half step to your right.” 

Even more confused he did as directed. 

“What are you doing?” Bumblebee asked. 

Roulette raised her arms with one pointed at the colony ship and the other at the Well saying, “One step forward.” 

“I think we’ve heard enough,” Drift complained even as Optimus complied. 

The ground beneath shuddered and underneath their feet they heard the grind of machinery coming alive. They glanced about them nervously as the center of the plaza began to slowly spin them around. Only Optimus remained outside the moving platform. Pedestals rose upward supporting Keys of various designs. 

“What’s going on?” Hot Rod asked as a total of ten keys were displayed. 

“Looks like this one is multiple choice,” Roulette said. “That’s why it said _choose wisely_.” 

“What said what?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The ground where O.P. is standing,” Roulette nodded. 

Optimus looked as instructed and was surprised to note the line of text running along in front of him as the plaza turned. 

“Mirage said it reads _stand here_ and _choose wisely_ ,” Roulette explained. “I figured it meant a Prime.” 

“Those aren’t very clear instructions,” Strongarm complained. 

“Seems straight forward enough.” 

“There is more,” Optimus said, “ _Let the one bearing the mark abide here. Summon the Key of Time. But beware the choice is yours to bear. Only one Key is true._ ” 

“I like Mirage’s translation better,” Roulette announced. “It is less ominous.” 

“Okay so we have ten different possibilities,” Bumblebee said. “No problem. We can figure this out.” 

“So we just have to pick one,” Hot Rod said. 

“I doubt it will be that easy,” Roulette warned. “There is usually a price for guessing wrong.” 

“So how do we pick?” Hot Rod asked. 

“We don’t. O.P. does,” Roulette thumbed over her shoulder as they continued to turn on the revolving ground. “How’s about it O.P.? I don’t mean to rush you but this is rather monotonous. If Boss Lady were here she’d probably have this solved five different ways by now.” 

From his place surveying the puzzle Optimus silently agreed. Elita’s power of observation and puzzle solving far exceeded his own. She saw connections in even the most divergent of concepts. Watching the various keys pass in front of him. Each shared characteristics with the keys they’d already found but they were also unique. Nothing about any of them truly stood out or suggested the correct solution. 

In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think Nexus Prime was laughing at his quandary. Nexus had always been a creative thinker, more serious than Micronus but still of a mischievous bent. The puzzle in front of him was certainly the kind he would expect of his fellow Prime but that did not give him any clues to solve it. His thoughts returned to Elita and what she would say if she stood in his place. 

# * * * 

_“Look around you. What do you see?” Ariel asked, gesturing down the empty, dim street._

_They were deep within the Dredges. It was only his second trip to the Cybertronian underworld. Like his first there wasn’t many bots around. Refuse littered the ground and it was hard to imagine any bot living down there. He hesitated, not wishing to offend._

_“It looks like…a dump.”_

_“Of course it does,” Ariel chuckled her optics bright with amusement. “That is the point.”_

_Orion blinked, confused._

_“Everything you see is an illusion. Dredge bots do not trust bots from the surface. We certainly do not want them down here,” Ariel explained then added as she walked away, “present company excluded of course.”_

_Orion followed. With her as a guide he did not feel so out of place here. She led him to a particularly dark alley. Boldly stepping into the darkness she only returned when he did not follow. Orion hesitantly stared into the impenetrable shadows._

_“What? Are you afraid?” she asked._

_“Just unsure,” he hesitated staring down the dark alley. There was no telling what waiting in the gloom._

_She stepped forward, looking back at him. Her optics glinted with amusement, “Do not worry Pax, I will protect you.”_

# * * * 

Optimus blinked: _everything you see is an illusion_. So was Nexus. He was as much his five separate parts as he was his whole. Optimus’s attention immediately dropped from the keys to the rest of the puzzle. He noticed. For the first time the lines etched in the ground undoubtedly the same characteristic had drawn Roulette’s attention. The lines formed patterns as they turned on the spinning platform and matched up to lines etched across the plaza. As the lines shifted and intersected Optimus couldn’t help but think of them as stars. 

As Elita taught him he followed the lines mentally creating constellations until he saw the pattern of swords pointing inward. Hesitating a moment he waited for one of the ten spinning swords to pass before he stepped onto the spinning plaza. The plaza did not stop its motion as he marched to the center. As he reached the center point another grind of machinery warned them a new mechanism started. 

The center slid aside and a new pedestal rose revealing another blade. This one shimmered as Optimus reached for it and grasped the hilt. As he drew it out of the energon light the spinning the plaza slowed. The other pedestals lowered taking the other blades with them. The mechanisms fell silent, everything stilled and the plaza returned to as it was. 

“How did you know it wasn’t any of the others?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Something ‘Lita once said,” Optimus answered. “Sometimes everything we see is an illusion, a distraction to keep us from noticing what matters.” 

“Sounds like Boss Lady.” 

“Do you know what this means?” Hot Rod announced. “We have all the Keys! We did it!” 

“Yeah, now all you have to do is get back on Cybertron, fight off an angry Council, find the Lock and figure out how to use the Keys to open it and save the planet.” 

“When you say it like that it sounds like we’ve barely begun.” 

“That’s because you haven’t,” Roulette countered. “Finding the Keys was only step one. There is still a lot more ahead and the next step is to get off Gigantion. Hopefully Boss Lady’s fixed the space bridge or you’ll never get anywhere.” 

“Let’s get ourselves back to the surface,” Bumblebee said before a larger argument could erupt. 

“Right. Roller takes us home,” Roulette called over her shoulder. 

The drone beeped before turning back the way they had come and led them to the surface. Retracing their path was simple enough. Progress slowed only because Roulette and Mirage insisted on closing and locking each door leaving it as it was before their trespassing. Elita’s training was too finely honed in each not to erase their tracks. Once on the surface streets they picked up their pace and headed for the waiting Axalon. 

The ship remained as they left it. As the Gigantions promised it was unmolested and untouched. Even so the Autobots hurried on board eager to leave the silent world of empty cities behind. 

“Let’s get out of here, Sigma,” Hot Rod said as they burst onto the bridge. 

“Affirmative.” 

They felt the ship lift off and the colony planet dropped out from under them. As their view turned to the stars Ratchet and the children joined them. The medic stared as Optimus placed the blade on the table. 

“We have all five.” Ratchet said with relief. 

“Indeed.” 

“All we have to do is return to Cybertron,” Bumblebee agreed. 

“Space bridge solution to Cybertron is complete,” Sigma informed. 

“Then let’s go.” 

“Initiating Space Bridge.” 

With a sense of victory they watched the spinning mirror launch. The phasers fired and the bridge opened. In moments they were gone. They emerged in a new vector of space. The table immediately lit up displaying their target. The hologram of Cybertron and its two moons glowed in front of them, welcoming. They were at the end of their mission but they had to be cautious. Not every bot was on their side. 

“I wonder if we could contact Prowl somehow,” Ratchet said. “And the others let them know we are here.” 

“Maybe Elita knows a way,” Bumblebee suggested. “She’s the one who told Arcee and Cliff how to get a message to him.” 

“Where is ‘Lita?” Suri asked. 

The others looked around them noticing for the first time Elita and Razorwing were not to be found. Roulette and Mirage were also missing. 

“Where are they?” Bumblebee said once he realized their missing companions. “Sigma, where is Elita?’ 

“Error. I have no bot with that designation in my files.” 

“What are you talking about? You know, Elita-One, about this tall. Surly,” Hot Rod said. 

“I have no records for that designation.” 

“Elita is the bot who designed and built you,” Bumblebee said. “You’ve been taking orders from her for centicycles.” 

“I was commissioned during the War for Autobot service. My objectives are to assist, transport and otherwise guard the safety of Autobots and Cybertron. I follow the direct orders of Optimus Prime and his trusted allies.” 

“What?” 

Optimus and Ratchet shared concerned looks. 

“Look, just tell us where Roulette and Mirage are,” Bumblebee said. 

“I have no record of bots with those designations.” 

# * * * 

Heavy Load transformed surveying the odd pyramid structure in front of him. He had lost track of how long he had been traveling and had completely lost the outsiders. Now he stood surveying another atrocity. The pyramid was an affront to his optics. It did not belong on Gigantion. Furious he boldly strode across the empty plaza and approached its dark form. 

The entrance was wide offering plenty of room for him to step into the dark maw. Rage overcame caution as he marched down the wide corridors. He only stopped when he realized the interior was a maze of twists and bends. Heavy Load hesitated staring at the sharp angles and deepening shadows. The walls were not as smooth as he thought. Pipes ran along the corridors or down through the levels. There were screens and silent consoles waiting for their awakening. It all seemed alien to him who had never seen anything beyond his own planet and city. It was clearly brought there for some nefarious purpose. 

Disgruntled Heavy Load retraced his steps. Certainly this had to be the work of the outsiders. Perhaps they planned to overthrow Gigantion leadership. It would not be the first time they had to repel an invasion force. Heavy Load doubted his fellow Gigantions would put up much of a fight. Elita was too well-respected and Metroplex was too soft. No bot realized the danger. 

As he passed another console anger overrode caution and he kicked the unknown technology leaving a deep depression. Satisfied he hurried the rest of the way to the exit. He wasn’t certain what had happened to the outsiders or why they had traveled here but he knew what he had to do. Once clear of the pyramid he transformed and rumbled away back to the cities above. In his haste he failed to notice the sleeping consoles blink awake. Screens flashed and restart procedures commenced.


	31. Chapter 31

“Will some bot please explain what’s going on? I’m so confused,” Hot Rod said. “How could Sigma have no memory of Elita?” 

“Obviously she must have locked its memory the same way she locked all files concerning Gigantion,” Drift said. 

“In which case they would be protected by three separate keys,” Bumblebee agreed. “Keyword, voice print and location-based trigger.” 

“Indeed,” Drift seconded. “Assuming Elita used her own voice print and Gigantion is the location trigger the locked files will remain so indefinitely.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Sigma, where is Gigantion?” Drift asked. 

“I have no record of such a planet.” 

Drift looked at Hot Rod in triumph. 

“But why would ‘Lita do that?” Suri asked. 

“Did she say anything?” Bumblebee asked. “What was she doing while we were retrieving the Key?” 

“Repairing the space bridge,” Ratchet answered. “She refused to stay in the repair bay any longer than absolutely necessary. She could have used at least another transfusion, maybe two, before I would have cleared her medically.” 

“And as far as you know she never left that area?” 

“Yes but Sigma is the ship so she could have easily programmed it from there or anywhere onboard. But I’m with the children…she seemed fine. At least until she chased us out of her work space.” 

“Seems to me it is exactly like something she would do,” Drift said. “She is not the most stable bot.” 

“That’s not fair,” Suri said. “You know, none of _you_ have been very nice to her. And she always made time for us. Teaching us games. She even sang to us!” 

“Sang?” Hot Rod repeated. “You actually _heard_ Elita sing?” 

“Yes we did and Ratchet was right…she has an amazing voice!” Suri said. “But also really sad. Maybe we made her mad when we kept asking her questions.” 

“No Suri,” Optimus finally spoke having listened to the exchange. “You and Chaz were a great comfort to her. Her anger was with me.” 

“With you?” Suri asked. 

“Why would she be angry with you?” Bumblebee asked equally confused. 

Before Optimus could answer the comm station chimed. The console lit up displaying a blinking file. 

“What is that?” Strongarm asked as their attention was drawn that way. 

“It appears to be a message,” Sigma answered, “prerecorded and saved. Odd, I do not have any record of such a message being created, but it is addressed to Optimus Prime. Shall I retrieve it?” 

“Yes.” 

The hologram displaying Cybertron faded and was replaced by Elita. The Autobots jerked in surprise and gathered close to the table to listen. For a moment the image remained silent as if hesitant. Bumblebee couldn’t help but notice Elita did look sad and more than a little tired. He glanced at Optimus wondering if he noticed it too. 

“If you are hearing this message,” Elita’s familiar voice intoned, “then you are in Cybertronian space and within the ship’s broadcast range. Even as I speak the Axalon is broadcasting a virus to infect Cybertron’s storage systems. Do not fear. The virus is harmless and no bot shall even notice its presence. It has one specific task and that is to erase every historical account of my existence…” 

The Autobots shared nervous glances. 

“There will be no evidence that I was ever…real,” Elita continued. “I will be rumor, a ghost, a dream. Dimly recalled and easily forgotten. I can think of no better fate for the _Great Secret Hand of the Autobots_. This is where I leave you. You have the Keys and the Axalon. You have everything you need to save your precious Cybertron. Good-bye, Optimus Prime. May you find everything your spark desires.” 

The hologram faded and the message terminated. After a few moments the hologram of Cybertron returned as the Autobots stood in stunned silence. 

“Sigma when was the message saved?” Bumblebee finally asked. 

“What message?” 

“The one you just played.” 

“I have no record of a message…” 

“What?” 

“Bee,” Ratchet snapped before continuing in a more subdued manner, “clearly the message was self-terminating and designed to erase itself as it played. ‘Lita’s too thorough for it not to be.” 

“She said Axalon was broadcasting a virus,” Strongarm said. “Sigma are you broadcasting a signal?” 

They looked to the communication console to see its screen display an odd algorithm. Even as they watched the signal terminated and was silent. 

“I have no record of a signal.” 

“Of course you don’t.” 

“She is thorough,” Drift noted. 

“Well who cares?” Hot Rod shrugged. “We got the Keys and the ship so we got everything we need, right? We don’t need her. I bet there isn’t a bot onboard that will miss her. Am I right?” 

“Hot Rod!’ Suri exclaimed. 

He noticed the rest of the Autobots were staring at him and asked, “What?” 

“Optimus, I’m sorry,” Bumblebee turned to their Commander only to find he was gone. “Where…” 

The door slid shut leaving them to wonder. 

# * * * 

Optimus felt empty, more than empty, numb and rudderless. The path ahead had seemed so clear but now it was like walking in a fog. He felt as if he were back in the _Realm of the Primes_ only this time the fog would not lift and grant him a moment of clarity. It could not be true. Elita could not be gone. 

Only dimly was he aware of the Blade in his hand. Eventually found his way to the Vault where the other Blades waited. Nothing here had changed. The four blades slowly revolved around one another contained in their energy field. 

Numbly he raised the Blade in his hand staring at the inscriptions etched into it. With a sudden, frustrated cry he tossed it away from himself. The Blade tumbled seemingly cutting through the field that held the others before slowing and almost freezing in midair. Buoyed in the same energy field it joined the others in their slow dance. His frustration was incensed watching the Blades continue their dance instead of tumbling to the floor. It could not be true…he could not have lost her again. 

He heard something squeak. The air thrummed. Opening his optics Optimus found himself staring at a small bird no larger than his middle digit with a tail twice that length. Its beak was long, thin and needle-sharp. Its wings moved almost too fast to be seen allowing it to hover in front of him and also responsible for making the strange humming sound. Perhaps its strangest feature was its glowing blue coloration giving it the appearance of being made out of pure energon. It squeaked again as if to make sure it had his attention. 

Momentarily forgetting his frustrations Optimus stared at the apparition in front of him. His mind raced trying to recall if he ever read of such a creature. He raised his hand allowing it to perch on his finger where it studied him with glimmering eyes. 

“Where did you come from?” Optimus finally asked. Though there was something oddly familiar about the bird. He could not place it anywhere in his memories. 

The bird squeaked lifting off to hover in front of him again. Then it fluttered off pausing and waiting for him to follow. As he took the first hesitant steps toward it the bird continued on its way. It fluttered to one of the several columns lining the edge of the Vault. Roulette’s warning came back to him even as Optimus approached: the columns held the most important artifacts in Elita’s possession. 

The energon bird danced in front of the column performing figure eights in its excitement. It squeaked and watched him expectantly. Last time the ship’s defenses activated when Hot Rod fell against one yet there was certainly nothing to fear now. If Elita’s reprogramming had truly erased herself then command control belonged to him. Even so Optimus hesitated to bring his hand up and lay it on the smooth, cold surface of the column. 

To his surprise the entire column seemed to glow and Sigma said, “Energon signature identified: Optimus Prime, command protocol engaged. Would you like me to open security cell 616?” 

Optimus hesitated then said, “Yes.” 

“Authorization confirmed.” 

The column turned as if entering a combination before it slid apart revealing a platform. Resting on it was an ancient text glowing faintly of energon. Optimus recognized it immediately: _the Covenant_. 

As he stared at it the energon bird circled before lowering itself toward the cover. Its tail and body became rigid as it landed. It drew its wings in close settling into a shallow depression along the binding. It was some time before Optimus realized the obvious answer: _the Quill_. Alpha Trion had always claimed the Quill had a mind of its own. Apparently he did not realize how accurate he was. Optimus reached for the stylus letting his digits caress the artifacts. The moment he touched them he was swallowed into a dark tunnel. 

# * * * 

Optimus blinked. He found himself standing in a dimly lit room. The room was small. Texts and bobbles cluttered the floor to ceiling shelves. In the center a massive table dominated much of the available space. On the table rested the Covenant with the Quill laid on top as if set down in the middle of a passage. Taken in by the familiar sight it took several moments before Optimus realized he wasn’t alone. Seated before him was his mentor: _Alpha Trion_. 

“Greetings Optimus, I hoped this message would find you eventually.” 

“Alpha Trion? You are here?” 

“Yes…and no. The artifacts of Primus have a will of their own and abide by their own rules. The artifacts we are most tied to draw strength from us. You can say a part of us resides within them always.” 

Optimus gave a shallow nod. 

“And now, I must apologize. You see it was my fault. All my fault.” 

“I do not understand.” 

Between them the Covenant glowed. The Archives disappeared and they stood outside. Around them Cybertron glinted in the dawn but it wasn’t the Cybertron Optimus remembered. It was younger, unsettled. Turning he found they stood on a rim and below was a pool of light. As he watched bots emerged from it to scatter across the waiting planet. It was several moments before he realized he was watching the first emergence of new life since the dawning of the Thirteen. 

“We watched and waited,” Alpha Trion explained. “We wondered if we would even recognize you: our brother. Then it happened and you stepped forward: _Orion Pax_. But you did not emerge alone.” 

As they watched Optimus recognized his younger self emerge from the Well to take his first tentative steps. Then he turned reaching back into the light to help another. She too was uncertain about the world they found themselves in. Optimus knew her immediately: _Ariel_. 

“She was always there. She was meant to walk with you,” Alpha Trion said. “Your sparks were forged as one. The bond between meant to grow. She was to be your closest confidant, your conscience, the one bot you could always trust. 

“But I…I didn’t know. I did not understand. I did not even consider her. All I saw was you. I maneuvered you to the Archives so you would know and understand our history and prepare you for the time when you would be called upon. I let her fall into darkness because I did not believe she was important. 

“And when fate drew you together again…I tried to drive her away.” 

Their view changed again. Optimus blinked finding himself outside the Citadel. Bots were streaming inside eager to bear witness. Belatedly he realized it was the night he would be named Prime by the Council. Then he saw her. She appeared from the shadows and merged unnoticed with the others: Ariel. But her path was blocked. Alpha Trion stood in her path and sent her away. 

“You see it was my fault. If not for me…and my meddling…she would have been there at your side. Safe from the nightmare to come.” 

Alpha Trion bowed his head refusing to meet Optimus’s gaze as Ariel returned to the shadows. Their view changed again to the space port. In moments it was engulfed in an explosion. The pain of loss came back to him. He recalled the dark solarcycles that followed and the hollowness that consumed him. 

“I did not know. Not until then when I saw its effect on you did I begin to understand. And I could not undo it…and it would happen again.” 

Their view shifted once more. They were back in the Archives but this time it was older, destroyed, looted. Alpha Trion lay in his own energon Elita knelt beside him, receiving the Quill and her last mission. 

“I sent her away. Away from you. Distance has stretched the bond you share but such a bond can never be destroyed. That was how we were able to send you back. Part of you resides within her. She was your foothold in this reality and the reason why the Matrix never chose your successor because, technically, you still lived. I hope you will forgive me. I know she never will.” 

“She has…gone from me,” Optimus hesitated to admit. “I shall never see her again.” 

“That is not true.” 

“She has erased all record of herself and her location. There is no way to find her.” 

“There is one record that can never be altered or erased. Reading about the past is far more straightforward than the future.” 

The vision faded and Optimus found himself staring at the Covenant. It lay open. The text written glowed, shimmering. He almost turned away but something caught his optics. It did not make provocative reading but it was informative, “New planet located. Class P. Quadrant 1-984, Sector 88, Vector 1-9-90. Ready for immediate colonization. Code name: Gigantion.” 

“Gigantion,” Optimus blinked. He did not need Sigma to know of Gigantion to calculate the exit solution the coordinates were in front of him. He had a choice to make either to push forward or to go back for her. It was surprisingly easy to make. Without a word he turned away and left the Vault. As he departed security protocols came back online sealing the Covenant and the Quill in their protective shell. 

# * * * 

“So what are we going to do?” Chaz asked. “I mean, we can’t just stay out here. Can we?” 

“No we are too out in the open,” Bumblebee said. “We need to come up with a plan.” 

“I got a plan,” Hot Rod said. “We blast our way into Cybertron with the biggest, baddest ship in the universe and save the day. Boom, we’re heroes.” 

“That did not sound like a plan,” Windblade said. “Not even a little bit.” 

“It’s not,” Drift grunted, unimpressed. 

“Like you can do better?” Hot Rod challenged. 

“’Lita could,” Windblade said. “She would have a brilliant idea.” 

“She is not here,” Drift argued. “She ran away like a coward.” 

“’Lita does not know fear,” Ratchet said. “Not that kind of fear anyway.” 

“We’re wasting time arguing,” Bumblebee said. “We need a plan before…” 

“Unknown space craft you are in restricted space.” 

Bumblebee jerked to attention turning to stare out the view port. Outside a pair of Seekers hovered, weapons active. 

“Comply or you will be fired upon.” 

“Scrap. Must be some sort of wide patrol, but we’re astromiles from Cybertron,” Bumblebee said. “They must have stepped up security protocols.” 

“What do we do?” Strongarm asked. 

“Identify yourself or you will be fired on.” 

“They must be joking,” Sigma complained. “My shields are more than a match for anything they carry.” 

“Identify yourself or you will be destroyed.” 

“Lieutenant, what should we do?” Strongarm asked as the bridge door suddenly opened admitting Optimus. 

“Optimus!” Bumblebee exclaimed. “We got a problem.” 

“This is your final warning. Identify yourself.” 

Optimus’s gaze slid to the patrol outside. Instead of acknowledging them he turned to the space bridge console saying, “Sigma, I require a bridge solution, exit coordinates Quadrant 1-984, Sector 88, Vector 1-9-90.” 

“Bridge solution?” Drift repeated. 

“Optimus, what are you doing?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Bridge solution calculated,” Sigma informed. “Shall I initiate?” 

“Initiate?” Strongarm asked, “I thought you needed five megacycles to reset.” 

“You are incorrect. The space bridge can be used within thirty cycles of its last jump, though a full megacycle is best.” 

“Since when?” Drift demanded. 

“’Lita did say its reset time would be drastically reduced once she was finished rebuilding it,” Suri said. 

“Unknown space craft prepare to be destroyed for noncompliance.” 

“Uh, Optimus.” 

“Sigma initiate Space Bridge.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Axalon suddenly veered as the patrol fired. Startled the Seekers darted out of the ship’s path before giving chase. They blasted at the retreating vessel only to have their plasma rounds scatter harmlessly along the energy barrier protecting it. Onboard the Autobots barely felt a jolt as the Axalon’s shields deflected the rounds. 

“Optimus, what are you doing?” Bumblebee asked. “This is our chance to save Cybertron.” 

“He said I would have to make a choice.” 

“Who said?” 

“Onyx Minor.” 

“You mean that flying monkey-bot?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Choose? Choose what?” Ratchet asked. 

The ship gave a small shudder as more rounds struck its shields. 

“I think they’re gaining on us,” Windblade said. “What happens if they follow?” 

“If they ride my wake they could theoretically make it through the space bridge to the exit point.” 

“That cannot be allowed,” Optimus said. “Disable them.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The Seekers continued firing. They were so focused on their attack they did not immediately realize the strange ship activated its weapon systems. Their danger wasn’t obvious until their radar warned of them of the ship’s target system lock. Before they could react two plasma rounds ripped through their engines leaving them stranded as the ship continued its retreat. A space bridge suddenly opened in front of it and the ship was gone. The patrol Seekers were left wondering what happened. 

# * * * 

“Metroplex!” Heavy Load rumbled up the Gigantion leader. “Those outsiders have violated our trust!” 

Metroplex blinked, asking, “Where have you been? There is work to be done.” 

“But ‘Lita—” 

“Is right there,” Metroplex gestured, “and she has been there for over a megacycle.” 

Heavy Load stood perplexed. Elita stood comfortably balanced on a framework of beams welding them in place. Her companions: Roulette and Mirage, were at her side and even the little bird perched nearby overseeing the work. Heavy Load was certain he had seen them enter the lower cities and he knew the Axalon had been moved: or at least he thought it had been moved, but they wouldn’t have left Elita behind. While he stood contemplating he realized Metroplex still watched him. 

“Are you going to join us and get back to work?” Metroplex asked. “Can’t expect ‘Lita to pull your weight too.” 

Confused and agitated Heavy Load nonetheless obeyed. Metroplex watched him for a moment before his gaze returned to Elita. His mind was unsettled. When Long Haul passed by him he flagged her down. 

“How’s she doing?” 

“She is still weak, but refuses to take a break,” Long Haul answered. “She makes an impressive show of resilience.” 

“And the ship?” 

“It’s gone. I would not think they were the kind to leave one of their own behind.” 

“Neither did I, especially the one called Optimus. I was under the impression he cared deeply for her. Unless…” 

“Unless?” 

“Perhaps they left not knowing she was not among them.” 

“If they only left behind one bot I would be inclined to agree but they left behind four. Do you really think they would misplace so many?” 

“’Lita is a clever one. I would not put anything past her.” 

Elita moved to the next station. There was solace in the work. Her gaze drifted towards Metroplex and Long Haul. She was too far away to hear what they discussed but she sensed it was about her. Long Haul’s absence had not gone unnoticed and she figured both knew the Axalon was gone. What the Gigantions thought about that was of little concern. They respected privacy too well to ask direct questions. What was more a concern was Heavy Load’s extended absence. When he had gone and what he had done were questions that nagged her. Leaving off her concerns for the moment Elita continued her assigned tasks. 

A tremor echoed across the planet. Elita paused. To her knowledge Gigantion was a stable planet it didn’t have tectonic-instabilities. She waited until another tremor reverberated through the planet’s shell. 

“Roulette,” Elita said, her voice hardly a whisper but the operative heard her. 

“Yeah Boss Lady,” Roulette looked her way. Elita hardly ever raised her voice. 

“Did you go into the pyramid?” 

“Negatory. We didn’t go anywhere near it. Why?” 

Elita didn’t answer. Her gaze slid towards Heavy Load. She hoped her instincts were wrong. Yet the tremors grew stronger. 

“Elita?” Long Haul asked approaching, “is something wrong?” 

“We need to go,” Elita said, “right now.” 

“We can’t stop working. It’s not break yet.” 

“We are in danger.” 

“There is no danger here,” Long Haul moved to say more but fell silent as the ground beneath them trembled. 

The skeleton of the building rattled and swayed. Nervously Gigantions balanced among the beams. They paused their work to see if they were the only ones who noticed the strange effect. 

“He is almost here,” Elita muttered before calling out, “Every bot down! Now!” 

The Gigantions hesitated. It was not in their natures to disobey authority but Elita’s orders contradicted their usual inclination to finish their work. 

“I said DOWN!” 

The force of her orders cowed them and the bots slowly began to retreat from the unfinished building as another set of tremors rocked the structure. This time the tremors didn’t dissipate. Instead they grew worse. The Gigantions struggled to make it to the ground safely as the beams swayed back and forth. Suddenly a neighboring building exploded as a massive bot lurched forward. It screeched swinging a massive tail and crippling another building. The Gigantions stared in disbelief at the behemoth looking arguably like a gigantic lizard. 

“What is the All-Spark is that!” Roulette demanded as they retreated a safe distance. 

“Trypticon.” 

“What?” Roulette looked at Elita in surprise. “You mean you actually know what that thing is?” 

“It is the reason why the Gigantions keep building,” Elita said. “And the reason why I told you to stay out of the pyramid.” 

“We didn’t enter the pyramid.” 

“Some bot did,” Elita’s gaze swept over the retreating Gigantions. She had a good idea who. “We have to lead him away from the others. The Gigantions are not prepared for a fight.” 

“Are we?” Roulette countered drawing a blaster. While the Autobots had rushed for the bridge she and Mirage had grabbed their preferred weapons before departing. Preparing for the worst was second nature. 

“We have to shut it down.” 

“Admittedly my grasp of history is pretty rusty but I don’t recall much about City-Bots let alone how to shut one down against their will.” 

“There is a panel. Hard to get to.” 

“Really?” Roulette asked. Elita’s knowledge never ceased to amaze her. “Where? And how difficult are we talking?” 

“You are not going to like it.”


	32. Chapter 32

The Axalon slowed as it exited the space bridge. It hung among the stars. In front of them was a planet none thought to see again: Gigantion. 

“How did you know?” Bumblebee asked. “I thought Elita locked all Sigma’s files concerning Gigantion.” 

“She did,” Optimus acknowledged, “but she could not erase _the Covenant_.” 

“The Covenant?” Ratchet repeated. “You opened it?” 

“Yes. _The Quill_ insisted.” 

The others shared a look of confusion and concern but none wished to openly question Optimus. There were many mysteries concerning Primus, the Primes and their artifacts. It was probable none of them would ever know the answer. 

“Sigma how long before we can bridge back to Cybertron?” Bumblebee asked. 

“One megacycle and forty cycles,” Sigma answered. “Bridging so closely together will require extra reset time.” 

“Take us to the planet,” Optimus ordered. 

“Affirmative.” 

“Optimus are you sure?” Bumblebee asked. “I mean the Gigantions probably know we left. I don’t think they’ll be too happy we’ve returned.” 

“I know,” Optimus said. “Sigma.” 

“Proceeding to planet,” the Axalon cruised onward and as it neared the planet announced. “Energon life signs detected.” 

“Any sign of Elita?” Bumblebee asked. 

“I have no record of a…” 

“Never mind,” Ratchet interrupted, “do you detect any _Cybertronian_ energon signatures?” 

“Nice,” Bumblebee nodded to the medic. “Smart thinking.” 

“I detect five signatures.” 

“Five?” Strongarm repeated. “Elita, Roulette, Mirage and Razorwing only make four. Who’s the fifth?” 

“Extrapolating,” Sigma answered as the hologram table activated. They waited as the glowing image condensed. 

“What the—” 

In front of them was the image of a massive bot the size of a city. It stood on its hind legs. Its squarish head balanced by an equally massive tail. Sigma displayed images of them for scale. 

“What is that?” Hot Rod stared. 

“According to my records it is what is known as a City-Bot,” Sigma answered. “These massive bots were constructed to make colonization easier and faster. They convert from bot to ship or city. Though this one is not listed in my files.” 

“We didn’t see anything like this when we were here before,” Bumblebee said, “where did it come from?” 

“That is a very good question,” Ratchet said, “I’ve got another. _What_ is it doing here?” 

“Maybe it is helping them build?” Windblade offered. She did not want to say so aloud but she felt an odd sort of kinship with the strange bot. She hoped it was a good sign. 

As the Axalon entered the atmosphere its screens lit up displaying real time images. They watched the giant bot barrel though a building in pursuit of panicked Gigantions. It opened its mouth releasing a blast wave that toppled another structure. 

“Somehow…I don’t think it’s helping them,” Bumblebee said after a moment, “I don’t see Elita.” 

“She’s there,” Ratchet said. “She’ll be right in the thick of it.” 

The medic looked to Optimus who grimly nodded before saying, “Sigma, take us in. Now.” 

# * * * 

Trypticon’s tail swung wildly as he stomped after the Gigantions. A hunger had awakened in him the moment his systems became active. He craved fresh energon and these small bots had it. Roaring he lurched for the nearest one just as a blast struck the hinge of his jaw. Pain surged through him and he stumbled. 

Searching his sensors eventually settled on a bot perched on a nearby structure. It was smaller than the other bots within sensor range but its signature seemed purer somehow. With a roar Trypticon turned toward it. 

“Scrap.” Roulette muttered diving off her perch and repelled towards the street. 

Her feet barely touched the ground before she transformed to vehicle mode. Trypticon thundered after her as she raced down empty streets leading him away from the others. 

“Well I got his attention!” she called over comms. “I’m not too crazy about this plan of yours, Boss Lady.” 

“I told you you would not be.” 

“Yeah, but surely Mirage or I could…” 

“The control panel is bound to be encrypted. How are your hacking skills?” 

“You know it’s not my thing,” Roulette veered to avoid snapping jaws. 

“Precisely my point. It has to be me.” 

“All right Boss Lady. Almost at the rendezvous.” 

Roulette drifted around a corner and slipped down an alley too narrow for Trypticon to follow. Roaring in rage the behemoth reared back ready to charge through the buildings. A blade flashed piercing the edge of his optics. He stumbled around crying out as his gaze settled on a lone figure perched on a rooftop. Elita pulled back on the energon string and fired another gleaming arrow-shaped dagger. The energon blade sunk into Trypticon’s vent and he let out another pained cry. Enraged he spun swatting her perch with his tail and toppling it. Elita tumbled downwards as the giant bot opened its maw ready to swallow her. 

As the jaws closed a red and blue streak flew toward her knocking her out of the way. They tumbled together crashing through falling debris. She felt herself embraced as the ground swelled to meet them. Then the world went black. 

# * * * 

Optimus groaned and pulled off the jet pack fizzling and sparkling from shrapnel damage. Sigma warned him it was not intended for use within an atmosphere. Tossing it aside Optimus’s gaze returned to where Elita lay under him. Her optics blinked on and she stared at him. 

“’Lita, are you all right?” 

“Yes…As soon as you get off of me.” 

He stood offering his hand to help her to her feet. She didn’t acknowledge it as she stood on her own accord. Her gaze went to the city-sized bot stomping away in search of easier prey. Giving her bow a shake the energon filament dissipated and it straightened back into her staff before retracting. 

“Were you not supposed to be somewhere?” She finally acknowledged him. 

“Yes…it is here.” 

Her gaze slid toward him. Without a word he seized her hand drawing her into his embrace. He felt the familiar tingling sensations wherever their energon fields mingled. Turning her face to meet his he bowed his head and pressed his forehead to hers. He felt his spark reaching for hers through their shared connection. Her spark was there but something held her back. He felt the fear crowding around it and prevented him from reaching her. A wall remained between them and he could not surmount it though he held her in his arms. 

Roulette skirted around rubble before transforming and asking, “Hey Boss Lady what happened? I thought…O—Kay.” 

She stopped when her optics fell on them. Taking a step back she crossed her arms and glanced over her shoulder as Mirage joined her. She smirked. The sound of approaching engines made them turn as Bumblebee and the others arrived. 

“Roulette,” Bumblebee transformed. “Where’s Optimus?” 

She thumbed over her shoulder. 

“Oh.” The Autobots stared in disbelief. Despite knowing the story they were still unprepared to see it. 

“So that happened,” Hot Rod said. 

“Tell me about it,” Roulette answered, “I was beginning to think they’d never kiss and make up. What kept you? Traffic?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us she was planning to stay behind?” Bumblebee demanded. 

“You think Boss Lady shares all her plans with me?” 

“Then how _did_ you know?” Windblade asked. 

“Razorwing. He was flying around when we got back so I figured ‘Lita wasn’t on the ship,” Roulette nodded to the winged bot perched above them. “Didn’t know the ship was set to take off at your word without her.” 

Rumbling engines halted further discussion as Metroplex and Long Haul arrived. The Gigantions transformed. Their minicon partners seated on their shoulders as they surveyed the Autobots. Metroplex’s gaze fell on Optimus and Elita. 

“Optimus Prime,” the Gigantion said, “it is good you have returned. I was afraid you meant to leave ‘Lita behind.” 

“I assure you I did not,” Optimus answered even as he reluctantly allowed Elita to step out of his embrace. 

Her fear still shown out of her optics and he did not know how to win her confidence again. Elita refused to meet his gaze as she steeled herself. There was still a battle to fight. 

“I thought you said Elita couldn’t leave,” Hot Rod said. 

“I did not,” Metroplex corrected, “I said she should not leave.” 

“What?” 

“Syntax everything on this planet,” Elita said without looking at them. “Gigantions always say exactly what they mean.” 

“Like I said, sometimes you have to read between the lines,” Roulette shrugged. 

“So you knew you could leave whenever you wanted?” Bumblebee asked glancing at Optimus and back to her. “And you still stranded yourself here?” 

“Hardly stranded,” Elita’s gaze slid towards him. “Given the resources of this planet, you did not think I could not build a new space craft…eventually.” 

She said no more as Heavy Load arrived. The young Gigantion transformed, glaring at them, and said, “There they are! These outsiders bought this upon us! Them and their black pyramid of death!” 

Roulette rolled her optics, muttering, “Here we go.” 

“I demand immediate punishment! This is their doing!” 

“We had nothing to do with this! We weren’t even here,” Hot Rod argued. 

“You entered the forbidden Cities and violated our laws,” Heavy Load insisted. 

Metroplex and Long Haul shared a concerned look before Metroplex asked, “You know this for certain?” 

“I saw them open the forbidden door and enter.” 

“Is this true?” Long Haul asked looking to Roulette. 

“Technically,” Roulette shrugged. “But ’Lita wasn’t with us.” 

“To enter the old Cities is forbidden,” Metroplex said, “this is quite serious.” 

“Tell me Heavy Load, as I am curious,” Elita finally spoke, “how is it you know the color of the pyramid?” 

All gazes drifted to the Gigantion. He fidgeted under their collective scrutiny. 

“Sounds like some bot has trouble with the rules too,” Roulette smirked. 

“You followed them through the doors and into the lower Cities,” Elita said, “and while they avoided the pyramid you marched right into it. What exactly did you touch? You activated something. You activated _him_.” 

Their gazes went to the behemoth clomping through the City. 

“And you left the doors open so he could find his way to the surface. Did you not?” Elita’s glare was not easy to withstand and the Gigantion retreated several steps. Roulette and Mirage were far too careful not to have closed and locked the doors behind them which meant Heavy Load exited last. 

“You didn’t go to the first city,” Windblade said, “how is it you even knew about the pyramid and warned us not enter?” 

“That is a good question,” Drift seconded. 

“Because I know how to _read_ ,” Elita gestured to the nearest chunk of rubble that had once been a wall. “The entire history of this planet is written on every surface.” 

Optimus laid a hand on the wall beside him closely studying the markings. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed them though it was no surprise Elita had. Metroplex leaned close to another building, squinting at the markings. 

“You can read this?” 

“It is old Cybertronian,” Optimus said. “There were several texts in our Archives written in this dialect. I…just did not notice.” 

“The question is how it ended up on the walls,” Bumblebee said. 

“The Finishers,” Elita nodded to Sparkplug and Sureshock. “They were tasked with recording their history to insure it was never repeated. And so they do. Writing a language they no longer understand and in words the Builders no longer see.” 

“So that’s how you knew its name,” Roulette said. “Not that this isn’t interesting but we still have to stop him.” 

“Do we?” Hot Rod asked. “I mean, really?” 

“Trypticon will lay waste to this planet if he is not stopped,” Elita warned. “Just as he did eons ago after Gigantion lost contact with Cybertron. He went on a rampage. They managed to shut him down. Then they buried him, one City after another.” 

“I don’t suppose this history tells you _how_ to shut him down,” Bumblebee said. 

“There is a control panel. Activating it should shut him down and put him back into stasis.” 

“Okay, that’s good,” Hot Rod said, “so where is it?” 

“In his mouth.” 

The Autobots blinked. There was no trace of humor in her answer. 

“So, just now when Optimus stopped you from being eaten you were going for the control panel,” Strongarm said, “weren’t you?” 

Elita gave her a wry look that confirmed it for them. 

“And you were okay with this?” Bumblebee looked to Roulette. 

“Ah, come on Bee, give me a little credit. Do you honestly think if we had a viable plan that didn’t involve Boss Lady being eaten we would have gone with this one?” 

Bumblebee nodded. 

“So what is the plan?” Roulette asked. 

“Our objective has not changed,” Elita answered. “We need to shut Trypticon down which means I have to access the panel.” 

“’Lita.” 

“I am the only one here qualified to break the panel’s encryption,” Elita glared at Optimus. “Do you have any better ideas?” 

He fell silent. 

“So it’s Plan A, part 2 then?” Roulette said. 

Elita did not avert her gaze glaring at Optimus as if daring him to object. When he remained silent she turned and transformed. 

“Let’s move!” 

She drove off in an angry roar. Roulette and Mirage were already on the wheels screeching after her. The Autobots watched until Optimus rushed by trailing after the trio. Only then did Bumblebee and the others drop onto their wheels and follow. Confused the Gigantions followed at a more sedate pace. 

“So how are we going to do this?” Roulette asked as Elita led the way racing down the boulevard, skirting debris. 

“We need to beat him to the bridge. We can tangle him in the cables.” 

“The direct approach. I like it.” 

They barreled down the street. Ahead of them Trypticon forced its way between narrow roads. His massive tail demolished buildings as he went unchecked. 

“Scrap, we’re going to have to go around!” Bumblebee called out. “There’s no way we can get passed the debris and Trypticon!” 

“If we go around we will never make it to the bridge first,” Elita answered. 

“Well there’s no way any of us can make it through that!” 

“Roulette, Mirage. Time to thread the needle.” 

“Squeeze play. You got it.” 

“Wait? What?” 

“An operative never goes around, Bee. We always take the shortest route.” 

“But…” 

“See you on the other side.” 

The trio pulled away. Elita veered left, using a chunk of rubble as a ramp to launch herself upward. She landed in the scrape mark left by Trypticon’s tail and drove along the wall. Suddenly transforming she leapt and twisted in the air using falling debris as stepping stones as she slipped alongside Trypticon and jumped for his knee. Back flipping as he stepped forward she tumbled ahead of him before landing on her wheels and driving away. 

At the same time Roulette veered right running on a track made from debris and up along a wall. She transformed, fired a grapple that latched onto the behemoth’s arm. Using it as a slingshot she swung herself in front of the lumbering bot. Mirage, meanwhile, raced forward. Avoiding the sweep of the tail he transformed to slip between Trypticon’s feet. Latching onto one of the feet the silent bot rode it forward as the massive bot took a step. Then he leapt to land on his wheels and bolted forward. 

Sensing movement Trypticon snapped at them and missed. His tail swept aside toppling buildings as he gave chase. Optimus and the others screeched to a halt as the buildings fell in a mountainous heap. 

“I can’t believe they just did that!” Bumblebee said. 

“Windblade!” Optimus called, “do not lose them!” 

“On it!” The flyer streaked overhead keeping pace with the others alongside Razorwing as they led Trypticon onward. 

Optimus gunned his engine heading down a side street to circumvent the destruction. Though they pushed their speed to the limit he knew they would not get there before the giant bot. 

Elita hit the bridge racing to its first pylons before transforming. Roulette and Mirage were at her side as she faced the oncoming monster. 

“Doesn’t look like the others made it through,” Roulette said as Windblade and Razorwing circled above. 

“The plan remains the same.” 

“Right.” Roulette drew her blasters as Mirage armed himself with his bladed boomerangs. Elita grasped her staff giving it a jerk. The staff curved humming as it activated its energon string. Grimly Elita grasped an arrow-shaped blade and notched it before pulling back the string. The bridge shook as Trypticon lumbered onto it. They struggled to remain standing as the bridge swayed. 

“Boss Lady?” 

“Hold.” 

The sway became more violent as the massive bot pressed forward eager for a meal. 

“Boss Lady?” 

“Hold.” Elita waited until Trypticon was fully on the bridge before ordering. “Fire!” 

Mirage flung his boomerangs. The curved blades sliced through several cables before returning. Roulette fired on the cables as Elita shot at the pylon connectors. Windblade followed her lead transforming to use her blade to slice through the connectors. The bridge shuddered, buckling as the cables fell to ensnare the lumbering bot just as the others arrived. 

Optimus transformed skidding to a halt as the bridge rolled wildly under Trypticon’s weight. The massive bot struggled in the cables. Its tail swung back and forth as it tried to break free. One wild swing slammed into Optimus and flung him into the void below. 

“Optimus!” Bumblebee desperately called but could do nothing as he watched. 

Elita watched him fly over the edge. Without thought she bolted to the bridge’s low rail. As she leapt she called, “Razorwing! Link!” 

She tumbled into space. A familiar screech warned her of his approach as Razorwing’s talons sunk into her back. Pain shot through her systems but she ignored it as the small bot transformed into a pack. New systems came online as his consciousness merged with hers. Instinctively she fired afterburners to control her descent. Then she twisted and blasted herself toward the tumbling figure below. 

The drop seemed to go on forever. Optimus wondered if he would fall all the way to the center of the planet. Suddenly something grasped his hand and his plunge braked. He dangled over the void. Looking up he saw Elita grasping his hand. Wings arched from her back as she struggled to keep both of them from falling. 

“I am not rated for this,” she grimaced. 

Her optics were bright with concern and concentration. With a grunt she kicked her afterburners to full. They lurched upward slowly gaining momentum as her flight wobbled. 

“Optimus!” Bumblebee called rushing for the barrier when the pair suddenly blasted upward. 

The Autobots stared in disbelief as Elita dropped Optimus before nearly crashing. Optimus slowly regained his feet staring as Elita slowly rose on her own. He saw the pack clearly now. It was compact and something about its configuration reminded him of Razorwing. He blinked when he finally made the connection. As a minicon Razorwing possessed the ability to link with other bots. 

“Wow, that was wild!” Hot Rod said. 

“You want to see something wild? Keep watching,” Elita said. The wings extended as she crouched and leapt. 

Her afterburners blasted her upward with ease. Elita twisted avoiding Trypticon’s tail as she flew over him. She hovered over the struggling behemoth drawing her daggers. 

“Time to disengage.” She flipped in the air feeling Razorwing disconnect. The link dissolved as she dove. Snarling Trypticon’s jaws opened wide swallowing her. 

“No!” Optimus blinked watching Razorwing circle wide. 

Darkness engulfed her but she wasn’t afraid. She was very comfortable in the dark. Elita slid down the monster’s jaw toward the throat. She leapt before he swallowed her sinking her daggers into the back of his mouth. Trypticon reared back roaring in pain. Elita held on searching for the panel. She found it below and to her right. With a grimace she extracted a dagger and jammed it into a new position. She waited as Trypticon cried out again. When he had settled down she moved the next and brought herself level with the panel. She pried it open and was not surprised to find a binary lock. With a grimace she began working on its encryption. 

Trypticon roared lunging against its restraints. The bridge bucked and swayed. The Autobots helplessly watched as Roulette and Mirage struggled to keep their footing. 

“Hey maybe you should do that thread the needle thing!” Hot Rod called. 

“No can do,” Roulette answered. “We need to stay and keep him on the bridge. Can’t risk him getting back into the city.” 

“Are you serious?” 

Roulette shot a few rounds to keep the giant bot’s focus on the pair in front of it. 

Elita paused as Trypticon shifted. When the beast was still again she continued. She worked quickly though not nearly as quickly as another could have but she didn’t allow herself to dwell on the thought. Code breaking was an art and her digits worked by memory. It was lucky the code was so old and relatively simple. 

Trypticon lunged. Cables snapped. The bridge lurched. He struggled forward causing the bridge to violently sway back and forth. Roulette and Mirage held on as best as they could. 

“I think you two better get out of there!” Bumblebee called. 

“Not yet! Boss Lady needs more time!” 

The panel slid open. Elita reached for the stasis key as tentacles suddenly wrapped around her hand. Another tentacle emerged grasping a foot and tried to yank her from her precarious perch. Elita clutched her dagger. With effort she pulled back her leg and swung the other blade slicing through the tentacle. She hauled herself up as more emerged from the darkness of Trypticon’s throat. Kicking away from the wall she swung on the tentacle still gripping her and elbowed the switch. 

Trypticon’s roar was cut short and he suddenly froze. Then he reared up spouting a thunderous roar. His tail flipped in and his body shifted altering its structure. With a nod to Mirage Roulette bolted forward. Together they leapt grasping cables and swinging wide as Trypticon fought the changes occurring within and his systems slowly shut down. The pair swung in an arc and landed near the other Autobots. 

“Where’s ‘Lita?” Windblade landed beside them. 

Elita drew daggers slicing tentacles as she swung upward. As Trypticon thrashed she rolled forward and tumbled free. 

They watched the behemoth shake its head in one final attempt to avoid stasis. Elita suddenly tumbled out. A screech echoed as Razorwing dove hastily linking as they disappeared over the edge of the bridge. Afterburners fired steadying her fall and pulled her up. Elita absorbed the link. It was like a glove as the flight systems reawakened. 

She twisted in a graceful arc flying overhead watching Trypticon sink into his final configuration. The bridge sagged under the weight but held steady supporting the massive, black pyramid. 

“Wait, Trypticon is the pyramid?” Hot Rod asked. 

“What do you think his alternate form was?” Roulette scoffed. 

They turned as Elita landed. She shrugged letting the link dissolve. The wings retracted as Razorwing rose climbing onto her shoulder. They surveyed the pyramid as it settled. Elita didn’t take her optics from the sight until she felt another hand grasp hers. Whirling around she found herself facing Optimus. The look in his optics was clear. They stirred with worry and expectation. She knew what he wanted but she couldn’t risk it. Elita tried to turn away but he cupped her chin and forced her to be still. 

“That was all kind of amazing,” Hot Rod said. “You have to teach me those moves.” 

“Really?” Roulette rolled her optics. 

Optimus didn’t speak. He could see the fear hovering in her optics. It pained him to see it and pained him more she would not confide in him. There was no mistaking the fact she felt their bond the same he did and certainly she knew he longed to strengthen it again. Yet she kept her distance and forced him to do so as well. Silently he bowed his head until their foreheads touched. He would not stop trying to reach her…he couldn’t. 

“So, ah, what do we do now?” Bumblebee asked seeing their leaders were otherwise preoccupied. 

Roulette shrugged. 

“I mean, do we just stay here?” Bumblebee asked. “All of us retire?” 

Optimus slowly straightened glancing at his former scout. 

“Unfortunately we cannot,” Elita answered without looking at them. 

“I thought you didn’t care about Cybertron,” Drift said. 

“I do not,” Elita stepped away. Optimus let her have her distance for now. “But I told you before…there is more at stake here than Cybertron. Primus is not only the heart of our Well but the source of them all. If he dies all the worlds that rely on him shall perish.” 

“Including Velocitron, Caminus, Anamatros and Gigantion,” Roulette said. 

“You haven’t been helping us find the Keys to save Cybertron,” Bumblebee said. “You did it to save the rest.” 

“I thought that would be enough but you insisted on coming back here.” Her gaze slid back to Optimus. 

“I could not leave you behind ‘Lita. Not again.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Hot Rod asked. 

“The plan hasn’t changed,” Roulette said. “Still have to get the Keys back to Cybertron. Plan A, part 2…if you will.” 

“We were spotted by one of their wide patrols before we came back,” Bumblebee shook his head. “We’ve lost the element of surprise. They’ll see us coming.” 

“No,” Elita said slowly turning. “They are not going to see this coming.” 

Her gaze drifted upward. They followed it gazing up at the Gigantions calmly surveying them. Metroplex looked to Long Haul before reverting his optics back to the Cybertronians. He didn’t know why but he had a sudden foreboding in his spark.


	33. Chapter 33

The Axalon cleared the space bridge portal and cruised onward. Once again its hologram table lit up with an image of Cybertron and they felt elated their mission was near its end. Elita stood at the table surveying the image with some trepidation. She had vowed never to return but here she was nonetheless. Optimus watched her wishing she would speak to him but the moment she set foot on the Axalon she was focused on the mission and made no opportunity to speak. 

“Approaching Cybertron,” Sigma informed. 

“I am aware,” Elita answered. 

“Is restoring Cybertron’s records going to be as easy as unlocking Sigma’s memory?” Bumblebee asked. 

It had taken them all by surprised. Once Elita returned to the ship she had spoken one word, _Sigma_. The computer immediately reset and accepted her as its sole commander again. As far as Sigma was concerned Elita had never not been on board. 

“Cybertron’s records cannot be restored,” Elita said. 

“But that means you’ll be deleted from Cybertronian history forever,” Bumblebee argued. 

“As I should be. I never wanted to be remembered.” 

Bumblebee glanced at Optimus who only looked on is silence. Optimus was quite certain there was more to Elita’s motivation. He was also certain she knew a way to restore Cybertron’s records but would not do so for reasons she would not reveal now or perhaps ever. 

“It appears we have a welcoming committee,” Sigma informed. 

Elita watched as the hologram shimmered to show a fleet of ships and flyers barricading them from Cybertron. 

“They must have every ship in the quadrant out there,” Bumblebee remarked. 

“Not unexpected,” Elita replied. “Sigma switch to manual control.” 

“Are you sure that is necessary?” 

Elita glared at the ship’s floating hologram. 

“Right. Activating manual controls.” 

A pilot seat unfolded and rose from the floor as the control lit up. Arm controls extended from under the console and locked into place. Without a word Elita slid into the seat and flipped the switches around her and above her head with practiced ease. 

“Give me full hologram overlay with engine readouts and shield power levels.” 

“Affirmative.” 

The forward view glowed as a hologram appeared against the curved window. The hologram highlighted the enemy ships as well as displayed Axalon schematics and information Elita requested. 

“Cool!” Chaz said as he and Suri stepped closer to the console. 

“Roulette, Mirage, weapons,” Elita ordered. 

“Right.” Roulette darted to the right as another console activated. A seat emerged for her as well as a targeting visor and hand controls. On the other side of the bridge a similar station activated for Mirage. The pair slipped on the visors before gripping the hand controls, “Weapons locked and loaded, Boss Lady.” 

“Sigma, secure the humans.” 

“Excuse me,” Sigma’s hologram appeared behind the children. They jumped in surprise. “Could you be so kind as to strep twice to your left and one back please.” 

They complied, confused. Suddenly the floor beneath them rose up and they realized they were standing on another seat similar to Elita’s. The center of the seat opened revealing a set of smaller seats with locking arms similar to what one would find on a roller coaster. 

“I hope they are comfortable. It is the best I could do with such short notice,” Sigma explained as Suri and Chaz sat down and the guards dropped to secure them. 

“I feel like I’m sitting in a roller coaster,” Chaz joked. 

“An apt reference,” Sigma answered without explanation, “I assure you.” 

“We’re getting awful close to that barricade. Shouldn’t we slow down or something?” Hot Rod asked. 

Elita grasped the throttle control on her right pushing it forward. The ship jerked forward as its engines flared. 

“Or not.” 

“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you,” Roulette said with a wink. “Boss Lady hates backseat drivers. You all better gravatize and hold on to something.” 

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Unidentified space craft you are in restricted space…” 

“Mute,” Elita instructed. 

“Affirmative.” 

“Unidentified space—” The voice on the comms suddenly cut out. 

Elita gripped her hand controls and studied the barricade as several ships and flyers advanced to meet her. 

“They look serious,” Bumblebee commented. 

“We will see,” Elita said. “Sigma full burn on forward ventral engines on my count.” 

“Full burn, forward engines. Ready.” 

“Elita, you might want to think about slowing down?” Bumblebee suggested. 

Elita reached for the throttle control increasing power. The Autobots felt the ship surge forward again. 

“Tried to warn you,” Roulette said. 

“Here we go. Roulette give them a nudge,” Elita said. “Full burn, now!” 

Elita pressed the controls forward and down then yanked up and back as the small maneuvering engines blasted with a full burn. The ship bobbled then suddenly flipped somersaulting before diving as Roulette let loose a volley at the barricade. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Bumblebee shouted as they desperately clutched handholds to avoid tumbling around the cabin. Only Optimus and Ratchet kept their footing having complied with Roulette’s suggestion. 

“I didn’t know a ship this large could do that,” Drift muttered as they regained their footing. 

“It can when ‘Lita drives,” Roulette joked. “Incoming.” 

The ship plunged toward an asteroid field. The field had been painstakingly arranged by Cybertronian ships as a source of raw materials ready to be mined. 

“Port thrust, half burn. Now!” 

“Port, half burn!” Sigma complied. 

The Axalon flipped on its side brushing past the first asteroid before leveling off. 

Roulette and Mirage opened fire on the swarm of ships pursuing them. Elita cranked on her controls piloting the ship around asteroids in their path. 

“Starboard, quarter burn. Now.” 

“Starboard, quarter.” Sigma complied giving the ship an extra push as it skirted another asteroid. 

“Port, full burn!” 

“Port. Full.” 

The Axalon flipped scraping the asteroid with a jolt. 

“Slag it Sigma! Keep up!” 

“Trying.” 

“Starboard. Half burn!” 

“Starboard, half.” 

The ship corkscrewed through colliding asteroids. 

“Okay, you can drive,” Drift said in admiration as the ship righted itself. 

The Axalon jolted as it took fire from their pursuers. 

“Roulette, keep them off me.” 

“They’re sticking in the blind guard. Can’t get a clean shot.” 

“I will get you a shot,” Elita leaned heavily on the controls. “Port, full burn!” 

The ship swung around, bringing them about and facing their pursuers. Roulette and Mirage opened fire as the enemy ships scattered, colliding with asteroids and trying to stay out of their weapons’ range. Explosions jostled them as they passed through the swarm. 

“Well that thinned them out.” 

Elita pulled the ship up and out of the field heading back to the remaining barricade. 

“Sigma prepare Alpha-Beta-Theta maneuver. Calculate bridge solutions.” 

“Calculating.” 

“What’s an Alpha-Beta-Theta maneuver?” Bumblebee asked as they rapidly approached the barricade. 

“It’s a hop, skip and jump,” Roulette said continuing to fire on their regrouped pursuers. “You’ll love it.” 

“Hop solution calculated.” 

“Initiate.” 

They felt the ship jerk as it fired its mirror. The barricade already loomed ahead as the Axalon fired ion cannons and opened the bridge much to the surprise of their enemies. The ship slipped into the bridge and was gone. The Autobots jerked forward as they reentered regular space. They felt disorientated and queasy. 

“What just happened?” Bumblebee asked. 

“A hop is a short range bridge. Usually only an astromile or two,” Roulette informed. 

“Where’s the barricade?” 

“Behind us.” 

The Axalon jostled as the blast wave hit it. Glancing at the hologram table they watched their pursuers collide with the remaining barricade. 

“Hope your insurance is paid up Boss Lady because I think you broke their barricade.” 

“Technically they broke it,” Elita answered. A barrage of fire rippled against their shields as the surviving ships regrouped and renewed their pursuit. 

“They just don’t know when to quit,” Roulette muttered. 

“Sigma, second bridge solution and prepare mines.” 

“Affirmative,” Sigma answered. A screen lit up displaying schematics for proximity mines. “Solution calculated. Charges ready.” 

“Initiate.” 

The Axalon launched another mirror and opened a new bridge. As it plunged toward it the ship released fifty mines in its wake before disappearing. The Autobots lurched as the ship returned to regular space. Their queasy feeling came back in force. 

“What was that?” Hot Rod sunk to his knees. 

“A skip. It’s like a hop but you bridge laterally,” Roulette smirked. 

“And where are the other ships?” 

Off to their left space was suddenly filled with bright explosions as the pursuing ships flew into the mine field. 

“Wow!” Chaz watched the fiery display. “So much cooler than the Fourth of July.” 

As they watched the remained ships veered away from the destruction to rejoin the chase. 

“They _really_ don’t know when to quit.” 

“Sigma final solution and ready torpedoes.” 

“Affirmative.” 

Elita orientated the ship toward Cybertron. The Axalon plunged toward their home world but it seemed so far away as they felt the first rounds from their pursuers grazed the ship’s shields. 

“Jump solution calculated. Warheads armed.” 

“Initiate.” 

The Axalon fired the third mirror opening the final bridge. As it fell into it the ship launched a barrage of torpedoes. Then it was gone never to see the devastation left in its wake. 

# * * * 

The ship emerged from the bridge and immediately braked. Disorientated the Autobots slowly regained their equilibriums. Elita pulled back the throttle and flipped off her instrumentation as they hung quietly in space. 

“Where are we?” Bumblebee finally asked, rubbing his head. 

“Cybertron.” 

Surprised the bots looked out the view port to see the planet quietly hovering below. 

“But where are the other ships?” 

“On the _other_ side of the planet,” Roulette chuckled removing her targeting visor. “A jump is a short-range bridge. Usually fifty or so astromiles.” 

“I don’t get it,” Hot Rod complained. 

“We bridged ourselves to the other side of the planet,” Ratchet explained. 

“And with any luck into a radar shadow,” Elita said. “They will not even know we are here. Sigma, broadcast _rally call_. Thirty-two kilohertz.” 

“Affirmative.” 

There was a hesitation then the ship began broadcasting: _dash-dot-dash-dot-dash-dash-dot-dash_ in a continuous loop. 

“Rally call? What’s that?” Strongarm asked. 

“During the War information security was paramount,” Roulette explained. “’Lita didn’t trust open channels and relied mostly on dead drops and curriers but sometimes you needed immediate response so Boss Lady came up with a code. She based it on old Cybertronian binary code but instead of the signal spelling out a message, the signal itself becomes the message. So instead of _dash-dot-dash-dot-dash-dash-dot-dot_ meaning the letter _S_ it means _operative in distress_. And instead of _dash-dot-dash-dash-dash-dot-dash-dot_ meaning the letter _E_ it means _immediate evac required_.” 

“So while every other bot hears a letter being repeated over and over again an operative hears a full message,” Suri said. “That’s genius.” 

“Oh, that’s not the genius part,” Roulette shook her head. “The genius part is that every operative was assigned their own frequency. It’s how ‘Lita determined who initiated the signal and all frequencies are on the low end which means they just sound like non-directional beacons which no bot is listening to anyway.” 

“You are kidding.” 

“I told you it was genius.” 

“So what call is ‘Lita using?” Suri asked. 

“It’s our rally call. It instructs any operative who hears it to drop what they are doing and respond. So if any bots have their audio sensors on we should get a quick answer.” 

“But how will they know it’s ‘Lita?” 

“I told you. Every operative has a dedicated frequency and there is one we all listen for.” 

“’Lita’s frequency.” 

Roulette winked. 

Elita stood moving away from her pilot controls. The controls immediately retracted and the console deactivated as the seat folded back into the floor. As Roulette and Mirage stepped away from their controls those too closed up and folded away. The only console left active was communications quietly sending its signal. They waited anxiously not sure what was happening until the console beeped. 

“’Lita I’m receiving a communications signal on a secure line.” 

“Confirm security.” 

“Confirmed.” 

“Open channel,” Elita stepped up to the panel. “This is Autobot vessel Axalon. Is this the _welcome wagon_?” 

“Holy scrap! Boss Lady it’s really you!” the voice answered. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it!” 

A smile teased Elita’s features and her optics softened at the familiar voice. Her reaction was not lost on Optimus as he listened. She knew this voice though it was not one he recognized. 

“R and D are doing something clever with the satellite signals. We got you in a radar shadow so unless some bot bothers to look up no bot will know you are there.” 

Though Elita didn’t say so aloud the brightness of her optics made it clear she was pleased with her operatives’ work. 

“So what’s the sitch?” 

“Gauntlet Run to the Citadel. Drop four. We could use an escort to exit eighty-seven if you are up for it.” 

“We’ll be there and—might I add—it’s good to have you back.” 

The comm cut out suddenly and fell silent. 

“Gauntlet run? What’s that?” Bumblebee asked. 

“An infiltration tactic Boss Lady came up with for heavily fortified targets,” Roulette shrugged. “Basically multiple teams converge on a single target. Most of them are purely distraction. While they keep the defenses busy one team quietly infiltrates and proceeds to the objective usually a computer or prisoner or power source depending on the end goal.” 

“In this case…the Omega Lock,” Suri said. 

“Sigma begin drop run.” 

“Affirmative. Proceeding to drop point one.” 

“No turning back now,” Elita warned surveying the hologram table. 

The Axalon dipped and headed for the planet below. They watched as Cybertron filled their view. Slowly details emerged from the metal world and they picked out streets, buildings and parks. The hologram shifted displaying the City below highlighting what appeared to be a random point on the map. 

“Drop point one in five cycles,” Sigma warned as the ship slipped through the planet’s thin atmosphere. 

“Team One,” Elita tapped her comm. “Approaching drop. Once you are on the ground proceed with primary objective.” 

# * * * 

“We copy,” Arcee answered stepping up to the bay doors. “Every bot got that?” 

“Oh yeah,” Cliffjumper stretched. “Let’s do this.” 

“You heard them,” Override joined the pair. “Time to show Cybertron how we do things: Velocitron-style.” 

Behind her Blurr and a smaller red and black bot named Swerve gave a cheer before dropping onto their wheels. The group revved their engines in anticipation. Sigma’s hologram flashed yellow then red. The bay doors opened revealing the rushing road below. When the hologram flashed green the group lurched forward. Racing down the ramp they hit the road and zoomed away. It wasn’t long before they heard sirens in pursuit. 

“Looks like we got their attention,” Cliffjumper said. 

“Remember what ‘Lita said,” Override announced, “we’re to keep them busy so let’s not lose them too quickly!” 

“This is going to be fun!” Blurr laughed. 

# * * * 

“Drop One successful. Moving to Drop Two,” Sigma announced. 

Elita’s gaze never left the hologram displaying the security response to Override’s group. The graphic display was remarkably detailed allowing them to identify the Enforcers struggling to pursue their off-world friends. Another point on the map lit-up. 

“Drop point two in thirty nanoklicks.” 

# * * * 

“That’s us,” Windblade said stepping up to the bay doors. 

“Indeed,” the Mistress joined her along with Strika and Maxima, two of the few Torchbearers not affected by the _Enigma of Combination_. “Remember we are air support as well as distraction. Keep your optics open and sensors wide.” 

“Right.” 

Sigma’s hologram flashed red as the bay doors opened. They were several decimiles above the surface giving them ample maneuverability as the hologram flashed green and they leapt out. Quickly transforming they flew in formation to meet the air patrol descending through the atmosphere and heading their way. 

“For Caminus!” Windblade called opening fire. 

# * * * 

“Proceeding to Drop Three.” 

“This is like a chess game,” Bumblebee said watching as their friends squared off against Cybertronian defenses. 

“The game has not even begun,” Elita warned. “We are just setting the board.” 

“Drop Three in fifteen nanoklicks.” 

# * * * 

“Bout time,” Lio stepped forward. “We’re getting bored. Right Onyx?” 

“Bored is as bored does,” the winged monkey answered from his perch on a crate. 

Beside them stood Torca and Airazor as well as Polarclaw, Sonar and Nightflyer. When Elita had returned asking for help they had all been eager to volunteer. Behind them the two massive vehicles rumbled to life. Metroplex and Long Haul were too large to be transported except in vehicle mode. Sparkplug and Sureshock stood beside their cabs ready to link. 

Sigma’s hologram flashed red as the bay doors opened. The Anamiens reverted to beast mode, roaring and trumpeting their readiness. At the green flash they bolted forward leaping onto the road and charging down any bot in their way. The Gigantions followed filling the road way and forcing vehicles to divert. 

The Axalon flew low over crossing streets to its next drop point. 

# * * * 

“Drop Four in two cycles.” 

“That’s us.” Elita turned away heading for the cargo bay. The others followed leaving Ratchet and the children to mind the ship. 

“Good luck.” Suri called encouragement as the doors slid closed. 

“Drop Four in one cycle,” Sigma warned as they arrived and quickly gathered their weapons. 

“So we’re really doing this?” Strongarm asked. “I mean we’re going to attack Cybertron.” 

“We’re saving Cybertron, sweetie,” Roulette corrected. 

“But how will we know which bots are our enemies?” 

“Here’s a hint. If they are shooting at us…they’re the enemy.” 

“Just follow the plan,” Elita said arming herself with her staff and various blades. She did not take any blaster of any kind. “Most of the conflict should be drawn away from us at least until we breach the Citadel.” 

“Drop in ten nanoklicks.” 

“On your wheels.” 

They transformed and faced the bay doors. 

“Drop in five…four…three…two…one…” Sigma’s hologram flashed red as the doors opened. When it changed to green they surged forward onto the road beyond. 

Roulette and Mirage moved ahead of Elita settling into a configuration that was comfortable to them. Bumblebee moved to take point with the others stringing out behind him while Optimus remained at Elita’s side. 

They’d barely gone a cybermile before they heard sirens. On the left a security cruiser pulled alongside Elita while on the right a pair of fire suppression vehicles shadowed Optimus. One was a medium sized truck but the other was a nimble three-wheeler. Ahead a green and silver race car merged from a side street followed by a black truck. The Autobots were nervous about the close quarters but none of the new vehicles opened fire and Elita seemed unconcerned. 

“Good to see you, Boss Lady,” the CDF cruiser said shutting off her lights. “We’ve missed you.” 

“Sit rep.” 

“Council is hold up in the Citadel. We think Ultra Magnus is their hostage.” 

“Of course he is,” Roulette said. “Why am I not surprised? Hey, Racer!” 

“Roulette!” the green and silver bot laughed. “You don’t write. You don’t call!” 

“A pen pal I am not,” Roulette answered. “If the Council is sequestered there is going to be security.” 

“We can bypass most of it,” Elita said. “All but the front doors. I hope you brought the keys.” 

“You bet we did,” the cruiser answered. “If we can get there. CDF are in route. They’ve taken over most of the comms and are coordinating to stop you.” 

“Not a problem,” Roulette answered. “Hey DJ!” 

“I hate it when you call me that,” Sigma answered. 

“It’s time for operation _Pirate Radio_. And give me something with a beat.” 

“Initiating Pirate Radio.” 

On board Ratchet and the children watched the communications console light up. It opened channels freely, bypassing security, and overriding the signal. On the ground comm channels were suddenly filled with a screeching guitar and heavy bass. 

“Whoa!” Bumblebee swerved and nearly lost control as his comm played rock n’ roll. 

“What is this?” Drift demanded over the music. Much to his annoyance he couldn’t shut it out. 

“We own the comms,” Roulette answered. “What do you think Racer?” 

“Nice!” 

“What do you say, Chrome?” 

“I say we better get you to Exit 87,” the cruiser edged forward. 

“And just what do you think your superiors will say when they see you helping us?” 

“No problem.” The cruiser’s colors shifted from blue and white to black and green. “I’ve been looking for a reason to bring this back. Boss Lady?” 

“Discharge, Chromia, rear guard. Flare-Up, take point.” 

“You got it!” the small, three-wheeler slipped away from its larger companion, zipped forward and outdistanced them by a Cybertronian mile. The cruiser fell back with the large, black truck as the others closed ranks alongside the Autobots. 

“Time to put the hammer down,” Roulette said. “Let’s do this!” 

With music playing in their heads they opened their throttles and raced after the three-wheeler. 

“Heads up!” Flare-Up called back. “On the right, up high.” 

“Firestar.” 

“I got ‘em,” the fire suppression truck edged forward swinging its ladder up with its hose. 

As the CDF Enforcers reached the on-ramp Firestar opened fire but it wasn’t water or flame retardant that came out of her hose. Instead she sprayed flammable liquid not unlike napalm that ignited with the smallest spark of her pilot light and burned white hot. The Enforcers struggled to stop before hitting the flaming bath and were cut off from further pursuit. 

“Road is closed,” Firestar chuckled. 

“Hey Star, what kind of fire suppression bot are you?” Roulette laughed. 

“Are you kidding? Who knows more about how to start a fire than the one who puts them out?” 

“Classy!” 

“Bogies coming up on the rear,” Chromia warned. 

“Discharge.” 

“They’re mine,” the large truck dropped back as the pursing pair roared toward them. 

Its topper opened revealing matching barrels. As their pursuers drew on either side Discharge fired harpoons into their side panels. Once they were caught she sent seventy thousand volts down the lines shorting out most of their systems. Then she suddenly braked forcing them to crash into each other in front of her. She popped her clutch and spun tugging them along before cutting her lines and sending them tumbling back along the road. Once free she quickly caught up to the others. 

“Rear is secure.” 

“Watch the overpass!” Flare-Up called back. 

“I see them! Racer, give me a boost!” Roulette announced. 

The green and silver car pulled ahead before swinging a one-eighty and settled in the lane ahead of Roulette, driving backwards. Nose to nose the pair pulled ahead of the group. Nearing the overpass where Enforcers gathered for an ambush the green car suddenly braked. Roulette rolled over her hood like a ramp and launched upward. 

Transforming midair Roulette landed on the overpass rail surprising the Enforcers as she tumbled into them. She elbowed one and delivered a roundhouse kick to the head to another. The third raised its blaster only for her to kick it away moments before she smashed its head into the rail. Dodging fire from the first Roulette tumbled into his guard delivering a punch to his side then swept his legs out from under him. As he fell she ripped his blaster from his hand and used it as a club to knock him senseless. Tossing it aside she leapt onto the far rail and tumbled back down to the street. She transformed and landed on her wheels to rejoin them as they passed under. 

“Impressive,” Drift acknowledged. 

“Nice work, sister,” Moonracer said. “I call dibs on the next one.” 

“You are so on!” 

“You bots are crazy!” Hot Rod exclaimed. “You have to show me how to do that!” 

“Is he for real?” Racer asked. 

“Girl, don’t even get me started,” Roulette answered. “Rookies.” 

“Tunnel ahead,” Flare-Up warned. “Looks like they’re going to ambush you!” 

“Chromia, Discharge, up front!” Elita ordered. “Moonracer, Firestar, form up!” 

The cruiser and truck raced to the head of the line. The operatives moved in behind them forming two lines incorporating the Autobots into the new configuration. 

“What’s going on?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Demo derby time,” Roulette answered. “It’ll be fun.” 

“I think your definition of fun is different than ours,” Strongarm said. 

“Granted, but there’s nothing wrong with enjoying your work, is there?” Firestar chuckled. “Just follow our lead.” 

“Lights off!” Elita ordered as they entered the tunnel. 

Obediently every bot flipped off their headlights. Firestar’s sirens and flashers went quiet and dark. The tunnel was well-lit so they were unnecessary. 

“Discharge, drop the curtain.” 

“You got it,” the truck answered with a chuckle. Its topper opened to reveal an electromagnetic generator. It hummed to life, glowing as it built a charge before blasting outward like lightning. The tunnel’s power shorted out and it went dark. Though the Autobots longed to turn their headlights back on they left them off as instructed. 

Ahead Enforcers bore down on the small group. Their lights and sirens filled the cavernous dark as they occupied all lanes of traffic in order to prevent the Autobots from sneaking past. 

“What’s the play?” Roulette asked. 

“Disable only,” Elita cautioned. “On my count turn on your brights. Ladies break.” 

Roulette and the other operatives broke formation. They rode up the tunnel’s curved wall before racing across the lanes to the other side. Weaving between each other and the Autobots they somehow avoided collision. 

As they crossed in front of the Autobots a second time Elita ordered, “Brights now!” 

They flared their headlights. The oncoming Enforcers swerved in surprise at how close they were and broke formation. The operatives suddenly appeared ramming into the Enforcers. Roulette, Mirage and Moonracer broadsided, skidding into their targets and scattering the others. Discharge, Chromia and Firestar rammed into the rest sending them tumbling along the road way. 

“Whoa!” the Autobots swerved in surprise avoiding shrapnel. 

The operatives returned to mop up the rest sending them spinning and flipping down the dark tunnel. As they continued dispatching Enforcers the bright glare of headlights illuminated them and a massive truck barreled toward them. Nanoklicks before it reached the group Elita broadsided the truck shoving it across the empty lanes and into the tunnel wall. Freeing herself she raced along backward. Once clear of the tunnel she whipped around to run forward again. 

“Nice, Boss Lady,” Moonracer called. “Still throwing your weight around.” 

“You have to teach me that!” Hot Rod exclaimed. “That was awesome!” 

“Hey Junior,” Discharge answered, “you want to learn something you got to do it! Hesitation is death in our business.” 

“I must say, Chrome, I’m disappointed,” Roulette said. “I thought you would have trained these Enforcers better.” 

“Don’t look at me. I’ve been riding a desk for the past decacycle. They said I didn’t have enough field experience to be a street patroller let alone a trainer.” 

“Suckers!” Roulette broke into a fit of laughter. 

“We’re here!” Flare-Up dropped back to the group. “Exit 87 is coming up.” 

“We will take the exit,” Elita informed. “Chromia you and the others head to the Citadel and secure the door.” 

“You got it, Boss Lady,” Chromia’s chassis shifted back to the blue and white of a CDF Enforcer. “Let’s go ladies!” 

The operatives broke off departing down an off-ramp and were gone. Elita settled ahead of them as the road arced downward slipping under another road. 

“So where is this exit anyway?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Search me,” Strongarm said, “I never heard of an Exit 87.” 

“That’s because it doesn’t exist,” Drift grumbled. 

“Sure it does. Use it all the time,” Roulette countered. 

“So where is it?” Bumblebee asked.


	34. Chapter 34

In the shelter of the other road Elita suddenly braked skidding sideways as she transformed. Without a word she stood, stepped onto the rail and disappeared over it. The Autobots braked in surprise while Roulette and Mirage transformed to follow. Roulette spun on her heels saluting them as she fell backward over the edge. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Drift muttered even as Optimus stood and followed. 

They followed his lead leaping off the road. Below they landed on a steep incline sliding down it. At the end of the shelf they leapt to land on a ledge. Another leap brought them to another ledge. In this way they descended into the dark of Cybertron’s underworld. Partway down Hot Rod slipped shouting surprise as he disappeared into the blackness below. The others continued with more caution eventually landing on solid ground. Hot Rod lay in a daze. 

“Are you okay?” Strongarm asked. 

“Yee-yah.” He slowly stood. 

“Smooth Rookie, real smooth,” Roulette chuckled from where she leaned on a wall. They stood in a small alley. Hardly any light reached this far down forcing them to rely on their own illumination. 

“So I was right. Exit 87 is made up,” Drift said. 

“No it’s not,” Roulette pointed above her head. There they saw a rusted sign. Just visible were glyphs reading: Exit 87. 

“Oh, I get it,” Hot Rod said. “Exit 87 is code. You use it anytime you jump off the road, right?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Roulette shrugged. “If we called all these exits 87 how would we be able to tell one from the other or give directions?” 

“So how many exits like this do you have?” Strongarm asked. 

“Forty-two,” Elita answered startling them. “Let’s go. We are wasting time and we are on foot from here.” 

They followed her out of the alley and into the main street. Here there was a bit more ambient light just enough to see the mountains of refuse piled along the way as well as the bodies. The first startled them when they realized the leg-shaped shadows were in fact legs. It sat propped among the garbage, optics dark. Elita and Roulette walked by as if unaware. The Autobots wondered about this until they saw the next body and the next. Only then did it become clear that it was commonplace sight. 

“Where are we?” Bumblebee asked. 

“The Dredges,” Roulette answered. “Who says you can’t go home again?” 

“The Dredges? Really?” Hot Rod asked. 

“I did not know battles were fought here,” Drift seconded. 

“They weren’t. At least not that kind,” Roulette answered. “These bots were gone long before the War.” 

“Really? How?” Strongarm asked. 

“Starvation,” Elita answered. “If a Dredge bot was injured on the job and could not afford repairs they had to rely on others to spare them energon and credits. Hosts of them perished like this, begging for scraps from bots that did not have any more than they did.” 

“But I thought repair work was free for every bot,” Hot Rod said tripping and landing flat on the ground. 

“What was supposed to be what was are two very different things,” Roulette remarked, not offering him help. “Hey ‘Lita, its Kup.” 

Hot Rod slowly got to his feet looking for what he tripped over only to see another body. He stumbled away in surprise. The bot was old, its blue-green chassis faded almost gray. One of its legs appeared mangled and it was missing a hand. Roulette knelt beside the body. 

“Kup told the best stories. Almost as good as yours right Boss Lady?” 

“Indeed,” Elita stared at the ancient visage a moment before turning away. “We are running behind.” 

Roulette stood. Snapping her heels she gave the body a proper salute before hurrying after Elita. Mirage paused also saluting before continuing on his way. The Autobots followed more subdued. It occurred to them Elita and Roulette probably knew all of these bots by name and had watched them perish without being able to help. Bumblebee recalled his conversation with Roulette on Gigantion. Here were the bad memories she had referenced and her reason for being hesitant to return to Cybertron. 

A few more feet brought them to another narrow, dark alley. Without hesitation Elita slipped out of sight. Roulette and Mirage followed though the others hesitated before Optimus led the way. The alley was so narrow they had to walk sideways in order to fit before they stumbled into a pitch dark labyrinth. 

“Whoa!” Hot Rod exclaimed and listened to the echo bounce around them. 

“Where are we?” Strongarm asked. 

“Underground Super Highway,” Roulette answered. “USH for short.” 

“You’re joking.” 

“Nope.” 

As they spoke Elita raised her hand and place her palm against the cold, curved wall. In nanoklicks they were surrounded by a warm glow as the wall lit up. They stared open-mouthed at the expanse. They stood in a large tunnel almost wide enough for the Axalon to fly through. The walls were painted with an intricate mural depicting Cybertron through the golden ages. 

“What is—Who did this?” Bumblebee stared in wonder. 

“A very talented artist,” Elita answered. “He had an idea to mix energon dust into his pigments. That way the image would glow whenever it was near an energon source.” 

“That’s us,” Roulette clarified. 

“In that way the viewer becomes a part of the artwork,” Elita added, “since without one there is no artwork to see.” 

“Wow, but why would an artist work down here?” Strongarm asked. 

“He was a Dredge bot,” Elita answered. “He was not allowed to work anywhere else. Let’s get moving. We have some time to make up.” 

She transformed and raced down the tunnel. Still in awe of the mural and digesting her words they followed. There didn’t seem to be any need for caution and Elita was not concerned with pursuit. 

“Where are we?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Old utility tunnels,” Roulette answered. “They run throughout Cybertron and can take you just about anywhere if you know the way.” 

“So this was how you got around during the War,” Bumblebee said. 

“Now you’re getting it.” Roulette laughed. 

As they drove the mural began to fade and darkness slowly engulfed them. Roulette veered within microns of the wall to trigger its light again. 

“It’s a shame the artist painted all of this and no bot ever saw it,” Bumblebee commented. 

“Who says?” Roulette challenged. “Dredge bots used these tunnels all the time. Where else would the Underworld Market operate and avoid Enforcer patrols?” 

“You’re kidding,” Strongarm said. “CDF has an extensive course about the Underworld Market and how it was never found. You’re telling me they were down here the whole time?” 

“Yep.” Roulette laughed. 

“Roulette, Mirage your exit is coming,” Elita warned. 

“Yep. Yep.” 

Mirage pulled ahead suddenly transforming and leapt upward to grab an open grate hanging from the ceiling. He hauled himself up locking his legs between the bars and hung upside-down. Roulette transformed and leapt up to grab his out-stretched hands. Mirage hoisted her up into the vent before following as the others raced onward. 

“That’s their exit?” Bumblebee asked. 

“It will take them to the Citadel’s sub-basements. Do not worry your exits are not nearly so strenuous. In about a cybermile Bumblebee and Strongarm will take the tunnel to the right. Drift and Hot Rod will take one to the left. Follow them to their conclusion and you all should arrive in the antechambers.” 

“What about you and Optimus?” 

“We will keep straight and follow this tunnel. It will let us out under an overpass about a half decamile from the Citadel. From there we have a direct route to the main entrance. With luck Chromia and the others will be able to secure the door and grant us entry.” 

“That’s the part I’m not crazy about,” Bumblebee said. “Why don’t you two take our exit and Strongarm and I can—” 

“We cannot. Your routes take you through tunnels that will not accommodate bots of our size.” 

“Then maybe we should all stay in the main tunnel,” Strongarm suggested. 

“Entering the Citadel is about timing,” Elita argued. “In order for it to work the group must be small. It cannot be more than two.” 

“But—” 

“’Lita is right,” Optimus cut off further objection. “Splitting up is the only way to insure our success.” 

“Here are your exits,” Elita warned. 

Still unsure Bumblebee nonetheless took the right tunnel with Strongarm while Drift and Hot Rod took the other. Elita and Optimus continued on. The mural faded leaving them only with their headlights but Elita knew the way well enough. She had used this tunnel many times in the past. 

“Is this the route you used to meet me in Iacon?” Optimus asked. 

“Now you know,” she answered. 

He had often worried about her during the War. It was something of a comfort to know her movements had been protected. If Elita sensed his thoughts she gave no indication. 

“In about decimile we will have to go single file,” Elita warned. 

Optimus dropped back without a word as the tunnel narrowed. He sensed they were going up though there were no vents or openings to confirm this. 

“Hard left…now!” Elita veered as they burst out of the tunnel. 

Optimus followed cutting across traffic lanes and narrowly avoiding the far wall. They settled beside each other as they passed under the rest of the overpass and emerged on the other side. Their presence was not immediately recognized as Enforcers were focused farther out near where they had disappeared but their entry into the Citadel would only be guaranteed if Chromia and the others secured the door. 

# * * * 

“Bots don’t just disappear!” Riotgear insisted. 

“We know that,” Ironhide answered, “if this is really Elita-One we’re dealing with then she has her ways. She spent the entire War behind enemy lines and was never caught.” 

“I doubt that very much,” Riotgear sneered. “We really don’t know anything about her activities during the War, do we? And would some bot turn that off!” 

He gestured to a comm interface blaring music. Jazz tapped away at the controls but was genuinely stumped as to how the pirated signal eclipsed all channels. He was also impressed with the work. Jazz hoped to meet whoever managed it. 

“Working on it,” he assured the Council member. “I just can’t figure out how they high-jacked every signal. Teletraan is supposed to have safe guards in place to prevent this.” 

Jazz was nervous. They still hadn’t heard from Prowl. The stoic Autobot had gone into the Citadel to make sure Ultra Magnus was safe but there hadn’t been word from either. Though he couldn’t speak his concerns aloud he knew Ironhide shared them. 

There was a knock on the door. Before Ironhide answered it opened admitting a blue and white Enforcer. She had an air of importance and authority though Ironhide was certain he had not seen her before. Halting in front of him she saluted. 

“And you are?” 

“Enforcer 181,” she readily answered. 

“181?” Ironhide scanned his files, “Chromia. You are the evidence locker attendant. What are you doing here?” 

“Following orders.” 

“I didn’t give you any orders.” 

“I didn’t say you did,” she answered before jabbing him under his chest plate. 

“Ahhh!” Ironhide groaned as he sank to the ground. 

Chromia spun, kicking Jazz as he moved to help and sent him crashing into the comm console. She reached Riotgear before he could utter a word jabbing him in the throat to keep him silent before sweeping his legs out from under him. Rolling him over she secured him in stasis cuffs. 

“Room clear,” she tapped her comm as Ironhide and Jazz slowly regained their feet. 

The door opened allowing a green and silver bot to enter along with a much larger black and chrome one. With them they dragged in a pair of inert bots also tangled in stasis cuffs. 

“Found these two outside,” the green bot said her voice sounding vaguely familiar to Jazz. 

“Bring them over here. They can rest with their master,” Chromia slung Riotgear to the side. “Moonracer, you’re up.” 

The green and silver bot moved to the window giving her a bird’s eye view of the Council Citadel. Without a word she assembled a sniper rifle before taking position. She settled her sights on the door control panel. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ironhide demanded rubbing his chest where it still stung from her blow. 

“Watch your tone,” the black and chrome bot warned aiming a harpoon cannon at him and charging the projectile with electricity. 

“Stand down, Discharge. They’re friendlies,” Chromia said. 

“They don’t seem very friendly to me,” Discharge answered but dropped her weapon. 

“How’s our time looking?” Moonracer asked. 

“Boss Lady and Prime should be coming down the pipe any nanoklick.” 

“Good,” Moonracer flipped off the safety. 

“Prime?” Jazz repeated. “You mean Optimus? He’s here? Where?” 

“We escorted them to Exit 87,” Chromia said, “and now we’re going to make sure they get through the door.” 

“You?” Ironhide said as realization suddenly dawned on him. “You are one of Elita’s operatives? And you’ve been working a desk?” 

“I couldn’t exactly put former operative on my resume could I?” Chromia gave him a wink. 

“But you aren’t the one Prowl and I talked to,” Jazz said. 

“No, that was Racer.” 

“When? I don’t remember her.” He glanced at the sniper. 

“Still looking to _jazz_ -up your style?” Racer asked giving him a wink. 

“That was you?” Jazz asked in disbelief. 

“Oldest tricks are the best tricks,” Racer said. “We used to pass messages like that all the time in the beginning of the War…until the grid went down.” 

Outside a missile exploded into a fireball. They looked out to see aerials diving toward the thoroughfare as Optimus and Elita dodged the next strike. 

“Scrap, they’ve been spotted,” Chromia cursed, tapping her comm. “Star, Flare, I hope you two are in position. They’re going to need cover.” 

“As if you have to ask,” Firestar chuckled over the comms. 

“Then bring rain.” 

As the aerials readied for another run they were suddenly struck with fiery hail. The projectiles splattered on impact and burned through their protective shielding. Screeching in pain the jets broke off trailing dark smoke. Another barrage sent the remaining aerials scattering just as the Mistress and her escort arrived chasing them off. 

“All up to you, Racer,” Chromia said. 

“No pressure.” She took aim at the door’s control panel and fired. 

The panel shorted and the doors began to slowly rise. Racer slid the bolt and reloaded another round. Taking aim again she fired into the panel triggering it to close as Elita and Optimus reached it. Transforming the pair slid under the closing security doors and were lost from view. 

“Good work,” Chromia nodded. 

“Now it’s up to them,” Racer agreed. 

“I don’t know about that,” Discharge gestured below as Decepticons gathered transforming into tanks and surrounding the Citadel. “I’d say we have plenty of work to do.” 

“First order of business is to recall the CDF,” Chromia said. 

“Agreed, but there is no way we can do anything with that music all over the air waves,” Ironhide grunted. No sooner did he say that than the music suddenly ceased. 

“What’s going on?” Jazz asked. 

“Now that they are inside we don’t need the distraction,” Chromia said. 

“You did that?” Jazz asked. 

“I wish,” Racer answered. “No, that was Roulette’s doing.” 

“Focus,” Chromia said. “Boss Lady and the others are going to need an exit strategy.” 

“I have an idea,” Discharge suddenly announced.


	35. Chapter 35

Elita and Optimus transformed and dropped to the ground as they slid under the descending doors. Their pursuers’ blasts impacted the security door harmlessly as they slowly stood. Around them was darkness and silence. 

“That was close,” Optimus commented. 

“Always is,” Elita replied extending her staff. The blades ejected bathing them in a soft glow. “Looks like they shut down power to all nonessential systems, including lights.” 

“It will not be easy to navigate in the dark.” 

“Speak for yourself. You forget I was raised in the dark.” 

Elita turned holding up her blades and leading the way by their dim light. Pushing through a door they found themselves in the wide audience chambers where Optimus warned the Council of their impending doom. Elita glanced down the rows of low benches. She paused only a moment to survey the Council’s dais before moving on to their private compartments. Clearing the rooms as they went Elita led the way to a staircase that would bring them to the lower levels. 

“For one who has not returned to Cybertron you have impressive knowledge of its inner workings,” Optimus commented. 

“Cybertron is not as different as you claim,” Elita said, “it is built on the foundations of the old. The old has not changed.” 

They made their way deeper below the dark and abandoned sub-levels until their feet struck earth. Optimus hesitated staring at the dusty ground and small pebbles. He had not seen such things on Cybertron in all the eons of his existence. It was only his time on Earth that gave him a vocabulary to describe them. 

“I—did not know Cybertron was like this.” 

“There is much about Cybertron very few know even ones as old as you,” Elita answered stepping carefully among the pebbles to avoid unnecessary noise. “The soil comes from asteroid impacts early in Cybertron’s formation. Not even Primus is without imperfection.” 

“I do not believe this soil is an imperfection,” Optimus answered. 

“I am not certain others would agree.” 

“Why have you not spoken of this before?” 

“Because I believe the same as you,” Elita answered. “I do not see imperfection in this variety but I know others would and they would do what they could to destroy it.” 

“And you believe that could be dangerous?” 

Elita paused closing the blades on her staff. For a moment they were engulfed in darkness. Then a soft glow slowly encompassed them. Optimus blinked in disbelief. He scanned the terrain eventually settling on a blemish among the rock. At first it appeared to be only a minor change to the stone but his scans revealed it to be more akin to lichen. Its roots, if they were roots, penetrated the stone to access energon deep within. Feeding on energon allowed it to glow. 

“Biologic life on Cybertron?” Optimus stared in wonder. 

“Techno-organic,” Elita corrected. “It has evolved down here for eons, undisturbed. It is what gives Cybertron a breath of atmosphere and its growth directs and encourages energon flow to parts of Cybertron that would otherwise not receive it.” 

“Then you suggest a symbiosis between Cybertron and this life.” 

“I _suggest_ nothing. I merely state the facts as I have observed them.” 

Elita walked on now relying solely on the lichen’s glow. The lichens seemed aware of their presence brightening as they approached and fading after their passing. Despite the urgency of their mission Optimus couldn’t help but be fascinated by this seemingly intelligent reaction. 

“I would not call it intelligent,” Elita said as if sensing his thoughts. “It is more of an automatic response as it senses our energon signatures.” 

“You believe the Omega Lock is this far down?” 

“It is among the first structures on Cybertron. Stands to reason the older it is the deeper it is.” 

“How many of these caverns have you explored?” 

“Not enough. It is a maze,” Elita paused at a junction of tunnels before cautiously moving on. 

Their path switched from rock to metal and back again depending on where building had stopped and started. There did not seem rhyme or reason for the changes and was disconcerting to Optimus as they continued. Elita didn’t seem particularly concerned and certainly not bothered. A slight tremor made her pause glancing around them. When no threat presented itself she moved on only to fall as the floor beneath suddenly gave way. 

“’Lita!” Optimus rushed to her aid but quickly backed away as more of the floor broke away and fell into the gaping darkness below. Once it had stabilized he edged closer to peer into the dark hole but saw no sign of Elita. “’Lita?” 

“I hear you,” her voice answered distantly. “You will have to back track and take another path.” 

Elita slowly stood. Her diagnostics didn’t reveal any permanent damage as she flexed her joints. Straightening her optics scanned her surroundings. She was in another tunnel. High above Optimus’s voice came back to her. 

“What about you?” 

“I will be fine. There is a honeycomb of passages here. I will work my way on.” 

“I do not like leaving you.” 

“Not much choice one way or another,” her voice faded as she moved off. 

Disgruntled he made his way back down the path until he came to a junction. There he tried another. Here too his path changed abruptly from metal to stone and back again. Always in the back of his mind he worried about the path she took and that he would not be able to aid her. 

Ahead he discerned a voice and retreating footsteps. Drawing his rifle he cautiously approached a junction. As he neared it the echoing sounds stopped. With only a brief hesitation he stepped around the corner weapon ready only to find himself staring down another’s barrel. 

“Prime?” a familiar, hoarse voice asked. 

“Megatron?” Optimus answered with equal surprise. 

Slowly the pair lowered their weapons staring at one another. Time, it seemed, had not been kind to the once proud Decepticon. The sheen of his armor had dulled and had begun deteriorating near his joints. His once fiery optics seemed haunted still by his exposure to Unicron’s anti-spark. 

“I heard you were gone,” Megatron said after sizing him up and lowering his weapon. “Death becomes you.” 

“I was sent back…” 

“Because Cybertron is dying,” Megatron nodded. “Why else would I be here?” 

Optimus gave him a questioning look. 

“A few loyal Decepticons keep me updated. When I heard you were named enemy number one I figured it was time to end my exile.” 

“Then you are not behind this plot?” 

“No. Whether you believe me or not I came here to aid you.” 

“Aid?” 

“I knew you’d return with the Keys so I decided to secure the Lock for your return but I haven’t had any luck finding it.” 

Optimus could not have explained why but he trusted Megatron’s word. There was no mistaking the look of defeat. Yet there was still proud defiance in the Decepticon’s gaze. 

“And here you are,” Megatron eyed him. “I trust you were successful in locating Elita and the Keys?” 

Optimus nodded not sure how much he wished to reveal. Some of Elita’s plan was unclear even to him. 

“Then you did what I could not,” Megatron mused. “I spent so much of the War hunting her…well, shall we?” 

Megatron gestured to another tunnel. Optimus blinked, asking, “You wish to join forces?” 

“You are not the only one curious to know who is behind this plot. Besides it will be like old times. Side by side.” 

“I did not take you for being nostalgic.” Optimus thought for a moment before nodding ascent. 

When he didn’t take the first step Megatron took the lead himself. Gone were the solarcycles they trusted one another. Even so Megatron knew Optimus would never shoot him in the back. They wandered down one passage to the next seeking some sign they were near their quarry when sounds alerted them they were not alone. Drawing their weapons they moved closer before leaping out around the corner to come face to face with Bumblebee and Strongarm. 

“Megatron!” Strongarm exclaimed. 

“Optimus!” Bumblebee greeted in relief. 

“Bumblebee,” Optimus lowered his rifle. 

“Autobots,” Megatron said also dropping his weapon. “I will give this to you Prime you certainly inspire their loyalty.” 

“You captured him?” Strongarm asked. 

“Megatron is here to help,” Optimus explained. 

“Help? You mean he isn’t behind all of this?” Bumblebee asked. “Where’s Elita?” 

“We were separated,” Optimus admitted. “Have you found the target?” 

“No. But we found Drift and Hot Rod,” Bumblebee answered. “Elita wasn’t kidding when she said it was a maze down here. Come on.” 

Bumblebee and Strongarm both gave Megatron wary glances before leading the way down the tunnel where Hot Rod waited. Upon seeing the Decepticon leader the young Autobot let out a shout of surprise and fumbled to draw his weapon. 

“Easy Hot Rod,” Bumblebee waved him to put it down. “He’s on our side…for now.” 

Megatron gave the Autobot a sneer though he didn’t blame any of them from being skeptical. Even so his loyalty was to Cybertron and its continued existence. Preserving it had always been his goal. 

“I have found something,” Drift announced rejoining them. He paused when he saw Megatron. A nod from Bumblebee seemed to answer his unasked question. “This way.” 

The group followed coming to a large cavern. Lights had been staked along the perimeter illuminating a large area. The floor was etched with an intricate pattern. Though it had been clearly prepared it was abandoned now. Warily the Autobots and Megatron entered the cavern. Their optics immediately fell on the strange pattern as they wondered about its meaning. Then nets suddenly dropped on them. 

They weren’t overly heavy but as soon as the bindings settled over the Autobots they felt weak and sluggish. Sinking to their knees they tried to shake away the fogginess creeping into their minds. Even Megatron could not stay on his feet as the energon in their fuel lines stilled. 

“Well, well, well…what do we have here?” 

Groggily they watched Treadshock appear before them. Behind him other members of the Council, minus Ultra Magnus and Riotgear, emerged from the gloom. 

“The mighty Optimus Prime has returned to save Cybertron along with his ragtag group of loyal Autobots and…Megatron? Well that is a surprise. I thought you were dead,” Treadshock said. 

“You will wish I was before this is over,” Megatron sneered. 

“Listen to that talk,” Treadshock laughed. “You are just jealous at what we’ve achieved. We’ve done things you never could. We _rule_ Cybertron!” 

“And grind it to dust,” Megatron growled. 

“On the contrary we will save it,” Treadshock corrected. “Just as soon as we dispose of you. Cyberwarp, what’s the word from Riotgear?” 

“None,” she answered. “He hasn’t sent any update for several cycles.” 

“No matter,” Treadshock shrugged. “As soon as we secure the Lock we will help him clean up the rebels. Now, Optimus Prime, the Keys.” 

# * * * 

Elita cautiously walked along the long, narrow corridor. She was used to being alone but there was no denying her spark reached for his trying to ascertain whether he was safe. Pushing the thought out of her mind she continued on drawing a short dagger. It glowed dimly as she went. As she passed down another tunnel the blade suddenly flared almost blinding her. She stared down the passage wondering what could cause such a reaction. Holstering the blade she started down the new corridor. Voices came toward her as she crept forward. 

“You can’t keep us here!” Prowl shouted. 

Beside him Ultra Magnus lay senseless. The last thing either remembered was several solarcycles ago when Prowl tried to warn him of danger. Neither could remember the attack that followed or how they were brought here. 

Their cell had no doors and no bars. Instead they were surrounded by an electrified floor. Ultra Magnus’s current condition was due to challenging this obstacle. 

“You hear me?” Prowl demanded. “You can’t keep us here!” 

“I wish I could say I was surprised.” 

Prowl jerked to attention as Elita stepped out of the dark. She paused on the edge of the humming floor. Her optics surveyed the situation studying wall and ceiling for the power source. 

“Who are you?” Prowl demanded. 

“A bot with which you should watch your tone.” 

“Elita-One,” Ultra Magnus slowly sat up. “Optimus did it. He found you. He was right. You are alive.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Elita?” Prowl repeated. “You’re Elita? Really?” 

“Are you injured?” 

“I can fight,” Ultra Magnus stood. 

“We will see about that,” Elita answered before suddenly dodging and somersaulted as a pneumatic arm struck the ground where she once stood. 

Rolling back to her feet Elita drew her staff and faced her attacker. He was dark in color with a blank face. Even for a species with limited expression his was without any trace of emotion as was his voice. 

“Soundwave,” Elita glared. “Figures.” 

“ELITA-ONE YOU WILL CEASE AND DESIST ALL HOSTILE ACTION.” 

“I do not think so.” 

A growl drew her attention from Soundwave to see a pair of robotic panthers creeping toward her on either side. One was black and gray, the other blue and silver. The pair were nearly identical aside from the fact the blue one was slightly smaller and slimmer. 

“YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. YOU ARE OUTNUMBERED.” 

“You know Soundwave I have been meaning to talk to you,” Elita’s gaze slid back to him. “If you _really_ wanted to keep the loyalty of your minions you really should not leave one for dead on some Primus forsaken battlefield.” 

Soundwave’s head inclined slightly as Elita let out a sharp whistle. Then she lunged for him drawing her blades and slicing another tentacle snaking out to stop her. At her first step Ravage leapt on the attack but was thrown aside as his blue companion tackled him. 

Soundwave backed a step avoiding Elita’s first strike but was caught by surprise by the following roundhouse kick. He recovered quickly throwing out another tentacle to catch hold of her staff. Elita twisted the shaft splitting her weapon into two and wielded them as swords. She spun under the tentacle slicing it and moved in on Soundwave. He avoided her strikes sidestepping her and swinging his arm. The blow caught her shoulder and spun her off balance. Elita regained her feet stepping on the humming floor. Energy surged around her foot. 

“NOW YOU WILL SUBMIT.” 

“You do not know me very well do you?” 

She lunged forward again brandishing her twin blades. Surprised by her counterattack Soundwave struggled to avoid the lethal blades. It was illogical that she should be able to move. The field should have incapacitated her. Yet she seemed unscathed. 

“RAVAGE. HOWLBACK. ATTACK!” 

Soundwave’s call was desperate but the feline pair continued to slash at each other. Howlback crouched low and leapt to seize Ravage’s throat. Elita sliced another tentacle and shoved her blade into Soundwave’s side where the armor was weakest. The Decepticon shouted surprise. 

“You should not let yourself be distracted,” Elita warned twisting her blade before yanking it loose. 

Soundwave stumbled backward clutching his wound. Elita spun delivering a kick to his chest and knocking him down. Soundwave fell backward landing on the electrified floor. His body stiffened as the voltage surged through it. The smell of burning wires and fried circuits filled the air. Elita glanced at the fallen Decepticon as she reconnected her staff. Ravage’s body suddenly tumbled by to land next to his master and succumbing to the electric shock. The edition of another body overloaded the floor and the hum died. 

Cautiously Prowl tested the floor to find it was dead. Together the Autobots crossed the floor as Howlback met them. They hesitated and stared at the small Decepticon. 

“Howlback, come.” 

The robotic-cougar trotted up to Elita accepting a pat wagging its short tail. 

“How did you…” 

“Exactly as I told Soundwave.” 

“You mean you found her on a battlefield near death and…saved her?” Prowl asked. 

“Naturally,” Elita nodded. “She has fed me intel ever since.” 

“And how did you manage to step on the floor without injury?” Ultra Magnus demanded. 

“I was a dock worker before the War. Dangers were everywhere. Shifting cargo, faulty wiring, electrified flooring. That is why one of the first body modifications any of us get is insulating the feet from shocks.” 

“Wow,” Prowl said, “that would have been handy solarcycles ago.” 

“Why did you not just transform?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“The rubber of your tires would have been just as effective.” 

“Oh…because we didn’t think of it?” 

Elita’s optics dimmed, unimpressed. Then she turned away studying the other passages. When she settled on a direction she said, “Howlback, heal.” 

With an excited whine the small Decepticon followed her. 

“Where are you going?” Ultra Magnus demanded. “We must get to the surface and mobilize the others.” 

“I do not take orders from you,” Elita glanced over her shoulder. “Besides, the others are already mobilized. My operatives have seen to that.” 

“What about the Omega Keys?” Ultra Magnus asked. “Did you find them?” 

“Of course.” 

“And you have them with you?” 

“No.” 

# * * * 

“Where did that ship go?” Ramjet demanded as his squad reentered Cybertron air space. 

Nearly all the blockade had been destroyed. There were only a hand full of survivors including himself and the scant remains of his division. Ramjet was reserving the right to personally rearrange the pilot’s face when they took the ship. 

“We don’t know,” air traffic control replied. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“Well it was flying over Iacon but now it’s disappeared from our instruments. We have no idea where it went.” 

“Find it! A ship that size cannot just disappear!” 

# * * * 

“Where are we?” Suri asked. 

“The Sionic Canyons,” Sigma supplied as it maneuvered down the narrow passage. 

High metallic cliffs loomed over them. They were well below the street level and perhaps even several levels below the lowest habitual zone of Cybertron. 

“Do you even know where you are going?” Ratchet asked. 

“Drop Zone Five.” 

“If the Cons find us down here we’ll be sitting ducks,” Chaz said. 

“What do sitting ducks have to do with me?” Sigma asked. 

“It’s an expression,” Suri explained, “he means we are easy targets.” 

“Oh,” Sigma mulled over her answer, “it is highly unlikely. We are below the radar floor. If they had any clue as to our whereabouts they would have certainly attacked by now. Approaching Drop Five.” 

# * * * 

The lights of the cargo bay flashed red in warning as Sigma’s hologram gave its warning, “Approaching Drop Five.” 

A door opened admitting Roller loaded with the Omega Keys. The exploratory bot paced in front of the bay doors. At designated intervals its arm swung over its back, picked up one of the Keys and deposited it on the floor. Once all five were arranged the other occupants descended. Screeching, Razorwing and four Camien flyers grasped the Keys in their talons and watched Sigma’s hologram flashed yellow. 

The bay doors opened and the hologram flashed green. Spreading his wings Razorwing departed with the Key firmly locked in his talons. The Camien Wild Flyers followed as he descended deeper into the canyons before veering into a utility tunnel and headed for the Lock. 

# * * * 

“Shouldn’t we be heading to the Lock too?” Prowl asked. 

“I did not come here for the Lock. Besides, Optimus and the others could need assistance.” 

“Optimus is here?” Ultra Magnus repeated. 

“Naturally.” 

Elita continued on her way and this time they followed. Howlback trotted ahead sniffing as she went eventually stopping short of a new junction and softly growling. Elita paused listening. Soft footsteps seemed to echo up the path before falling silent. Howlback remained stiff and on alert. Without a word Elita rapped a quick rhythm on the tunnel wall. A moment later another rapped an answer. Then Roulette emerged from around the corner. 

“Geeze Boss Lady you nearly gave me convulsions,” Roulette joked as her optics fell on the small Decepticon. Her gaze darted quickly to Elita who merely nodded. “Seriously? You turned one of Soundwave’s spies? That is so next level. Do I ever want to grow up to be like you.” 

“Really?” Ultra Magnus scoffed. 

“Oh, hey Magpie. How’s it going?” Roulette smirked. “Picked up a little extra baggage, huh?” 

“Sit-rep.” 

“Bad. Come on. I’ll show you.” 

Roulette led them way back down the tunnel she had arrived. Partway down she motioned for silence then nodded for Elita to continue. Roulette hung back keeping the others at bay while Elita edged forward and joined Mirage where he kept watch. 

Beyond was a large cavern. To their right and nearly out of sight was Optimus and the others tangled in glowing nets. In the center of the cavern stood several Decepticons. Elita did not recognize them immediately but a quick count convinced her they were dealing with the Council. Motioning to Mirage they eased back to rejoin the others. 

“There’s a lot of Cons out there,” Roulette said. “And the others are useless so long as they are in those nets.” 

Elita nodded as she quieted her spark. As much as she tried to deny it Optimus’s well-being still meant a lot to her. 

“Nets?” Prowl repeated. 

“Energon nets,” Roulette explained. “They drain your energon reserves and keep you weak. And the more you struggle the more they drain. Nine times out of ten you need outside assistance to get free.” 

“So there is a way to free yourself,” Prowl said. 

“Technically, yes. But you have to be extremely stubborn and more than a little annoyed. Being a little crazy doesn’t hurt either. Boss Lady is the only bot I know that has managed it.” 

They glanced at her but her mind was elsewhere, thinking. 

“So what’s the plan?” Roulette prompted. 

“I need a distraction. Merry-go-ground should do.” 

Roulette smirked, shooting Mirage a glance, saying, “That’ll be fun.” 

“Am I missing something?” Ultra Magnus asked. 

“Probably.” 

“You two wait here with Howlback,” Elita glanced at them. “If we need you I will signal.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Well, well, well,” a familiar, hoarse voice interrupted further discussion. 

The captive Autobots looked up as another group of Decepticons arrived. To their surprise Starscream sauntered forward. Not much was changed in the decacycle that passed since the end of the War though he was a darker shade of gray. Behind him followed Shockwave accompanied by a pair of Seekers. Like Starscream, Shockwave had also darkened with time though his countenance was the same blank, featureless node. On either shoulder perched one of Soundwave’s minions: Laserbeak and Buzzsaw though the Decepticon intelligence commander himself was absent. 

“Well, this just got interesting,” Megatron muttered staring at his former generals. 

“If it isn’t _Lord_ Megatron,” Starscream scoffed. “You’re a bit of a surprise. But no matter. Since you are here you can watch and learn from a true leader.” 

“I’ll watch and learn when one stands before me,” Megatron snarled trying to rise only to find he lacked the strength. 

“And Optimus Prime,” Starscream turned his attention to the Autobot Commander. “You we’ve been expecting. Tell us where the Keys are so we can open the Lock.” 

A roar of engines echoed around them. Starscream hesitated as a pair of vehicles burst out of a tunnel. They veered off before hitting him spinning donuts around him. Their tires showered loose rocks at the others as they spun out a thick column of dust and grit. Unraveling Roulette and Mirage skidded to a halt and stood between the Con and the captive Autobots. 

“Hey Screamy. Miss me?” Roulette laughed. 

“You think I’m afraid of you?” Starscream demanded. 

“Oh…it’s not us you have to worry about,” Roulette thumbed over her shoulder. “It’s her.” 

Starscream turned in time to see Elita barrel toward him. Her brakes locked and she spun around slamming into him and sent him tumbling into the other Cons. The group crashed against the rock walls of their surroundings. 

“Hey Mirage, Boss Lady invented a new sport: _Decepticon bowling_. And she got a strike too.” 

“Roulette, Mirage, free the others,” Elita transformed. “Now.” 

“Yep,” the pair drew blades and sunk them into the nets. “This may sting a bit.” 

“Hey! Owe!” Hot Rod winced. “It burns!” 

“Of course it does,” Roulette said. “We’re over charging the circuit.” 

“What?” 

“Energon nets are designed to drain less than one half of one half percent of your energon at a time genius. Energon blades shed ten times that amount. So what happens when you send too much current down a circuit?” 

“You blow it,” Bumblebee answered easily enough. 

“Bingo.” Roulette glanced up as the lines fizzled and faded. 

“’Lita,” Optimus tried to stand but found he still lacked the strength. 

“’Lita?” Megatron repeated. “As in Elita-One? I’ve wasted a lot of time hunting you.” 

“Send me the bill,” Elita answered studying him cautiously as Prowl and Ultra Magnus hurried to join them. “I thought I told you two to stay put.” 

“I don’t take orders from you,” Ultra Magnus answered. 

“And how is that working for you?” Elita asked. 

Before he answered she suddenly ducked, twisted around to catch a missile fired at her back. In one fluid motion she grasped a dagger and sliced through it severing the warhead from the rocket motor as she spun. The missile tumbled off burning through the rest of its propellant and was lost. The warhead remained firmly in her grasp as she faced her assailant. Its timer quietly ticked away. 

Starscream stood, stunned and speechless. Surprise attacks were his specialty. He had never witnessed any bot dismantle his weapon with such ease. 

“Starscream,” Elita glared at him. “Good to see your aim has not improved.” 

“Who? How?” 

“Better stand down, Starscream,” Megatron taunted. “This one is out of your league.” 

“Shut up, Megatron! No bot is a match for me!” 

“In this case, Megatron is correct,” Shockwave shoved away the others as he lurched to his feet. “Elita-One, your reputation precedes you.” 

“I will keep that in mind.” 

“Elita-One? You are the Secret Hand of the Autobots?” Starscream demanded. 

Elite’s optics flickered at the familiar and often lamented title. 

“Well, well. Isn’t this an auspicious occasion,” Starscream sneered. “Not only will I finally rid the universe of Optimus Prime and Megatron but I will also destroy the ghost that is Elita-One!” 

“Lofty goals. I think I will pass,” Elita answered. 

“You don’t have a choice. Now, the Keys!” 

“Not in my possession.” 

“Lies. You must have them. You cannot operate the Lock without them.” 

“I am not here for the Lock. I am here to find the puppet master. So, who exactly is pulling your strings?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Come now, Starscream. You do not honestly expect me to believe you are the mastermind behind this plot. Some bot must be pulling your strings…but you do not know who, do you?” Elita studied him. Every fidget and nervous tick was analyzed. Her gaze slid toward Shockwave. “But you do.” 

All optics shifted to the silent Decepticon. 

“You are not sloppy enough to work with some bot you do not know,” Elita watched him. “Especially not with a move this big.” 

“I am a loyal Decepticon—” 

“No you are not. The only thing you have ever cared about is your work and what side would let you continue it. You have loyalty to nothing else…least of all this would be _king_.” 

“I am in charge here! No bot else!” Starscream shrieked. 

“Keep telling yourself that. It makes you that much easier to control.” 

“Enough! The Keys!” 

“Not here.” 

“But they are on their way, aren’t they?” Starscream asked. “As soon as they arrive victory will be mine! You are no further use to me!” 

“Catch.” 

Elita tossed the warhead as the timer counted down to detonation. Starscream stared in disbelief, her actions taking nanoklicks to decipher, before he shouted, “Down!” 

His shout was lost in the sudden blast that showered them with debris. Elita was in motion rushing straight for Shockwave. Her swiftness surprised him as she extended her staff and slashed his cannon to the side. He stumbled back warding off a flurry of attacks. 

“Every bot into the pool!” Roulette ordered slashing the now dark net tangling the others. “On your feet. You have no recovery time!” 

Mirage tossed his boomerangs forcing the Cons to duck as he joined the fight. Catching his weapons he brought them to bear on Starscream as he leapt and slashed. The Decepticon barely managed to draw his own blade in time to parry. Mirage was not alone as Prowl and Ultra Magnus charged. 

“Roulette, you must aid ‘Lita,” Optimus groaned as she pulled the netting away and he struggled to stand. 

“Why? Do you think she needs it?” 

They looked to see Elita nimbly avoid Shockwave’s fist. She danced within his guard to shove an elbow into his midsection before slipping away. He spun to bring his cannon to bear. Elita dodged a blast bounding up onto fallen boulders. She drew a dagger and threw it. The blade sunk into the cannon disrupting its energy conversion. Shockwave cried out in surprise as Elita thrust herself off a nearby rock wall and delivered a kick to his face that sent him reeling. 

“Starscream!” Megatron bellowed charging the Seeker. 

Mirage ducked and rolled out of the way as the much larger Con attacked. Starscream was caught off guard and quailed under Megatron’s fists. Beaten back he struggled to regain his footing before blasting upward and looping around firing at his former commander. 

Optimus dodged as Treadshock charged. Still weakened from the net’s drain he nonetheless stood his ground as the Con grappled with him. With a groan Optimus summoned what strength he could to deliver a left cross to the Con before throwing him over his shoulder. Treadshock rolled onto his feet and rushed to attack again. 

Bumblebee dodged fire drawing his blaster and traded shots. Cyberwarp and Cyclonus pinned him behind a boulder. So focused on him they didn’t see Strongarm circled around to fire on their positions. Bumblebee raced out from cover to knock Cyclonus off his feet. Drift drew his swords deflecting projectiles while Skyjack cackled with glee. Hot Rod ducked out from behind Drift to deliver a sneak attack. 

Optimus blocked Treadshock’s next swing and followed up with his own left hook. He felt his sapped strength returning with each passing nanoklick. As the Con stumbled he delivered a kick to his midsection that sent Treadshock onto his backside. 

“Prime, lookout!’ 

Instinctively Optimus ducked as a Seeker launched toward him firing wildly. Swinging his battle hammer Ultra Magnus swatted the Con like a fly. Regaining his feet Optimus nodded to his former general. 

“I should have listened,” Ultra Magnus admitted as they faced the next wave of attacks together. 

Cyberwarp pressed herself against the rock wall watching her fellow Cons fight. Part of her chastised her for not joining the heated battle yet she hesitated. Her spark was screaming: _this is not right!_ Cybertron was dying and here they fought like protoforms. There had to be a better way. Her optics drifted to Elita and Shockwave as Laserbeak suddenly swooped down and fired. Elita broke off her attack somersaulted and back-flipped to avoid the stings. She landed in a crouch letting out a sharp whistle. 

“Yield,” Shockwave demanded. “It is illogical to continue. You have no more moves.” 

“I do not know about that. I might have one more.” 

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw swooped low for another run. As they drew a bead on her position Howlback burst forward using Elita’s shoulders as a launch platform. The blue panther slashed at Laserbeak and sunk its teeth into Buzzsaw’s wing. Landing Howlback slammed the small flyer to the ground. Wing broken, Buzzsaw shorted out. Howlback dodged Laserbeak’s retaliatory attack and gave chase. 

Distracted by the unexpected interference Shockwave stumbled back as Elita renewed her attack. She dodged his swing jabbing her fingers into his elbow before slipping away. Shockwave felt his arm go numb as he spun to face her again. Elita drew her staff slicing the power cable running to his cannon. Before he could retaliate a sudden weight slammed into him throwing him off balance. 

Shockwave stumbled twisting around to see Cyberwarp. She offered no excuse as she leapt upward and transformed. In jet mode she bared down on him firing blasters. He staggered back. Elita delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest that sent him falling back. Shockwave slammed against a stalagmite. The hard stone pierced his back severing connections. He hardly made a sound as pain surged through him. His body lost feeling and motor controls fell silent. Shockwave could only stare helplessly as the two female bots stood over him. 

Laserbeak ducked through the battlefield nimbly avoiding fire as it looked for escape from its pursuer. Its optics focused on Optimus and it veered targeting him. Teeth sunk into its neck and it was thrown to the ground. Optimus flung Treadshock aside and this time the Con did not get back up. Beside him Ultra Magnus delivered a final blow to a Seeker and tossed it on top of the other Decepticons. 

“Optimus!” 

They turned in time to see Howlback bring the small flyer to the ground. The panther shook its prize nearly ripping off its head. Laserbeak’s optics flickered and went dark. Howlback looked up at the Autobot commander as Laserbeak’s body dangled by wires. Then the Con trotted off with its prize. 

The battlefield fell silent as the Autobots gained the upper hand. They secured their adversaries in stasis cuffs and piled them off to the side. Megatron slammed Starscream to the ground stomping on the back of his head in triumph. The Seeker didn’t move as he kicked him aside in disgust. He turned to see the Autobots warily staring at him. He offered them no threat and drew no weapon. His optics flared defiance and he looked to see Howlback still clutching the broken flyer. 

Howlback met his gaze briefly before trotting up to Elita and offering her prize. Patting the panther’s head she quietly said, “Good girl.” 

Stepping past Howlback Elita slowly approached Megatron eyeing him with suspicion. They studied each other with appraising optics. Without a word she suddenly delivered an upper cut that slammed into his chin and sent him reeling. She surveyed him a moment longer before turning away. 

“What was that—?” Prowl asked. 

“Catharsis. She’s wanted to do that for some time,” Roulette answered with a wink. She stepped up to the Decepticon Commander nudging him with her foot. “On your feet Megs. This isn’t over.” 

Megatron stirred sneering at the Autobot looking down at him. Roulette chuckled walking away. She was replaced by Optimus who offered a hand. Grumbling Megatron accepted the aid and stood as the others waited to see his next move. 

Rubbing his jaw Megatron looked to Elita with new appreciation saying, “I like her.” 

Optimus offered no comment. There was much he wanted to say but would not do so with an audience. Instead he joined Elita where she stood over a broken Shockwave. Howlback loyally sat at her feet. 

“I am curious to know how you stole one of Soundwave’s minions and made it your own,” Megatron commented as the rest gathered. 

“I am certain you are,” Elita answered but offered no explanation. 

“What about you?” Megatron turned his attention to Cyberwarp. “Another spy?” 

“She is not one of mine,” Elita shook her head. 

“Then why help us?” Bumblebee asked. 

“We live on the same planet. We are borne of the same All-Spark,” Cyberwarp said. “There must be a better way than fighting and plotting against each other.” 

“I like her,” Roulette said after a moment. 

Elita gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

“Stick with us sister,” Roulette gave the nervous Con a wink. “We got your back.” 

Ultra Magnus and Prowl seemed ready to protest but stayed silent when no other made a sound. They looked to Optimus in particular but his optics focused on Elita as she stood over Shockwave. The Decepticon groaned trying to move but found his body completely unresponsive. He looked at the gathering Autobots with contempt. 

“You should have killed me. It is illogical to let me live.” 

“If you are dead you cannot tell me what I want to know,” Elita replied. “Identify your beneficiary.” 

“And why would I tell you?” 

“What possible difference could it make to you now?” 

“The difference is when the Keys arrive you will still lose.” 

“Who says the Keys are coming here?” 

“You need them to activate the Lock.” 

“I never said the Lock was here.” 

“The message Optimus delivered,” Ultra Magnus argued. 

“From the Primes whose intel is eons out of date.” Elita’s gaze slid toward him. “Given the tectonic shifting of Cybertron one should have easily deduced the Lock would have moved.” 

“Wait…are you serious?” Hot Rod asked. “Then why did we come here?” 

“Because they were expecting us to,” Elita nodded to the Decepticons piled off to the side. “And I wanted to see the puppeteer. Some bot is pulling the strings and it is not Shockwave…is it?” 

“No. He promised I would have all I needed to continue my work.” 

“ _Who_ promised?” Elita asked as Howlback snarled and she suddenly called out, “Down!” 

The blast hit before they heard it. They were thrown back by the force of the blast wave and scattered like leaves. Time seemed to stop. A piercing ring invaded their audio sensors drowning out everything else. 

Optimus stirred. His optics rebooted. Images were grainy and indistinct. His first thought was for Elita. Movement caught his attention as a dark form rose from the haze. It turned cradling a silent Elita in its arms. With a grin the form blasted upward and was gone. Optimus struggled to rise as the others stirred. Disorientated they stumbled to their feet. They looked about cataloging survivors. 

“What happened?” Bumblebee asked when he could hear again. 

“I have no idea,” Roulette shook her head, “but that is not normal.” 

They followed her gaze to see a crater where Shockwave had been. There was no sign of the Decepticon except a few scattered remnants. 

“What did that?” Hot Rod shuttered. 

“Where’s ‘Lita?” Roulette glanced around. The others looked but Elita did not stand among them. 

“It was Megatronus,” Optimus stood. “He took her.” 

“Megatronus?” Bumblebee repeated. “As in _the Fallen_?” 

“The puppet master,” Roulette shook her head. “’Lita was hoping to flush him out. Looks like she did.” 

“If Megatronus is the mastermind…how did he do that?” Strongarm pointed to the crater. There was no weapon in her files capable of such destruction. 

“He found the _Requiem Blaster_.” 

“Requiem Blaster?” Drift said. “I thought it was destroyed.” 

“No. Only hidden,” Optimus shook his head. “The knowledge to destroy it perished with Solus Prime.” 

“Why would he take Elita?” Bumblebee asked. “He could have just incinerated all of us and been done with it.” 

“You want an answer to that we have to figure out his endgame,” Roulette said. “So question one, why does he want to destroy Cybertron?” 

“Because he was banished from it,” Hot Rod answered. 

“He was not banished,” Optimus corrected. “He chose exile.” 

“Okay, so why then? And what does Elita have to do with it?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Uh-oh.” Roulette muttered. 

They looked to her. 

“You figure something out?” Bumblebee asked when she remained silent. 

“Maybe. We have to get to the surface. Come on.” 

“Wait. What about them?” Strongarm gestured to Cyberwarp and Howlback. 

“What about them? They are with us,” Roulette answered. “You are, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Cyberwarp nodded. 

Howlback whined, wagging her short tail. 

“Let’s go.” 

Roulette transformed and raced off. Mirage hesitated long enough for Howlback to climb inside. The others strung out behind. Roulette and Mirage wasted no time working their way back through the tunnels bursting onto the main level of the Citadel. Transforming they stood listening to the sounds of artillery fire. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Bumblebee said as the Citadel trembled with the impacts. 

“Maybe I could get them to stop,” Cyberwarp suggested. 

“Like the thought but I doubt they’d listen to you,” Roulette shook her head. “They didn’t take orders from you.” 

“No. That was Treadshock and Riotgear.” 

“We need intel,” Roulette studying the layout until her optics settled on the Council recorder’s station. “What is that?” 

“That’s where our recorder sits,” Ultra Magnus replied. “They record the minutes of the meetings.” 

“Perfect.” Roulette circled it studying it from every angle. When she didn’t find what she was looking for she drew a blade and pried the cover off. 

“That is Council property!” Ultra Magnus shouted. 

“Bill me. Could use a little help, partner.” 

Mirage grasped the top panel and peeled it back. While he held it Roulette inspected the internal circuitry. 

“It has to be here.” 

“What does?” Bumblebee asked even as she discovered the object of her search. 

“Ah-ha! There you are. Hello, you little beauty!” Roulette carefully removed what looked like a small bead. Closer magnification revealed tiny mechanical legs. 

“What is that?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Listening device with internal monitoring capable of sensing external system sweeps.” 

“A what?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It’s a bug,” Bumblebee replied. “And it knows when the area is being scanned so it can turn itself off and avoid detection.” 

“Ding, ding, ding. No more callers please. We have a winner.” Roulette winked. 

“How did that get there?” Ultra Magnus asked. 

“Well…an operative would never try to get on the Council. Too much scrutiny and suspicion,” Roulette answered. “They would however position themselves close enough to keep watch over them.” 

“Like the Council recorder,” Bumblebee surmised. 

“Just a nameless cog in the bureaucratic machine.” 

“I don’t believe it,” Prowl said trying to picture the bot who sat there for stellarcycles quietly recording the Council’s endless debates but he couldn’t clearly picture them. 

“Why the bug?” Bumblebee asked. If the recorder was there it hardly seemed necessary to bug the room. 

“For closed door meetings, duh,” Roulette rolled her optics. “One problem, it is one way communication. Mirage, hold this for a second.” 

She handed him the bead while she opened a panel on her arm and pried up part of the circuitry with such efficiency the Autobots baulked. Seemingly unaware Roulette sifted through the mechanics of her arm until she found a communications relay. Taking back the bug she pressed it into position feeling it clamp on. 

“Ooo, that hurts,” Roulette winced as she reassembled the panel and closed her arm. 

“What are you doing?” Strongarm asked. 

“The bug communicates in burst messages on a dedicated signal. Almost impossible to detect or hack…unless you are hardwired in. Racer, tell me you are listening.” 

“Roulette, you found my bug!” the answer came back slightly garbled but understandable. “Well…one of them.” 

“Sit rep.” 

“It’s like a flashback to the War to be honest,” Moonracer answered. “Ironhide and Jazz are defending along with those they rallied but these Cons are brazen. What’s the sitch?” 

“’Lita’s been taken. We’re going after her but we need an exit. I don’t think we can go out the front doors.” 

“Big negative. Cons have the Citadel surrounded. Your best bet is angel lines.” 

“Angel lines it is,” Roulette nodded to Mirage. 

The silent bot hurried off forcing open a maintenance hatch. Roulette gestured for them to follow. She led them through the narrow maintenance corridors to a ladder leading to the roof. Without a word Roulette headed up. Mirage paused looking at Howlback. He tapped his shoulder as he stooped. The panther leapt and lay across the back of his neck. So burdened he started up the ladder after his partner. Confused the others followed. 

“Where are we going?” Drift asked. 

“Up.” 

“We can see that?” Megatron grumbled. “Why?” 

“Angel lines only work from a height. The question is where Megatronus would have taken ‘Lita. Any ideas?” 

“We still haven’t figured out why he took her,” Drift countered. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Elita knows where the Lock is,” Strongarm offered. 

“There is something else,” Bumblebee shook his head. “Why would he initiate this whole process to begin with? What does he have to gain by it? Roulette, you figured something out. What was it?” 

Roulette reached the end of the ladder and stepped onto the scaffolding running along the contour of the domed Citadel. She pulled a grapple from the back of her calf and extended the hook. Mirage joined her carefully setting down Howlback. 

“We’re going to need more.” 

Mirage nodded. Using an energon blade he cut the railing into short lengths and bent them into hooks. As the others reached the catwalk he handed them the bent bars and waved them to follow Roulette as she walked on. 

“Roulette,” Bumblebee said. “You know something you’re not telling us.” 

She hesitated looking back at them before saying, “O.P. you said the Primes were able to send you back because you had a still had a foothold here, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think that is why Megatronus took her.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Hot Rod shook his head. 

“Look genius. Megatronus went into exile after he murdered Solus Prime…the bot he loved.” 

“So?” 

“Think about it…What better foothold could you have than a direct descendant?” 

“You think Megatronus wants to _resurrect_ Solus Prime?” Bumblebee asked. 

Roulette shrugged, “You have a better answer?” 

“Well, I mean, is that even possible?” 

Roulette looked up to Optimus. The other followed her gaze. It was some time before he spoke, “He would have to take her to place where Solus Prime’s presence is strongest.” 

“Then we have a target.” 

“We do?” 

Roulette tapped her comm., “Racer our target is the Well of All-Sparks. Anything you can do to clear a path would be appreciated.” 

“You got it. Angel lines are ready to go.” 

“So are we.” Roulette rolled her neck and spun her grapple before having second thoughts. “Hey O.P., trade you.” 

She tossed her grapple. He caught it with ease. Slightly confused he tossed her the bent rail Mirage had given him. 

“Ah, why?” Strongarm asked. 

“Considering how these were made,” Roulette twirled the rail, “my grapple is safer for a bot his size. Just in case. Okay, every bot ready?” 

“No.” Strongarm answered. 

“Don’t care. Let’s do this!” 

Roulette grabbed an overhead rail and kicked out the access panel. Then she climbed out onto the narrow ledge beyond. Mirage and Howlback followed without hesitation. As the others joined them Roulette leaned out to survey the chaos below. 

“We all know the plan. Once we’re on the ground we head for the Well.” 

“You call that a plan?” Strongarm exclaimed. “You still haven’t told us what Angel Lines are.” 

“Nothing to it. Just don’t miss…Oh, and don’t dawdle. They’ll be on us as soon as the first hit. Ready partner?” 

Mirage hoisted Howlback across his shoulders again. Once the Decepticon was situated he opened his own grapple and nodded. The pair ran along the curvature of the dome and leapt. 

“Wait!”


	37. Chapter 37

Cables launched from a building across the boulevard and imbedded into the Citadel’s shell. With an excited shout Roulette hooked one and slid down. Mirage hooked another. The jostle caused Howlback to dislodge from her precarious perch and the Con slipped. He clutched the small bot to steady it as they slid down. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Drift muttered. 

“ _Angel lines_ ,” Bumblebee said. “Now it makes sense.” 

“We aren’t really doing this, are we?” Strongarm asked. 

Instead of answering Optimus stepped off the dome and leapt. The grapple creaked as it hooked a line but it held allowing him to slide down. Shrugging Bumblebee followed suit with the others leaping after him. As Roulette predicted shots flashed by them as the Cons below noticed their departure. They helplessly clung to their impromptu hooks. Above Cyberwarp and Megatron transformed into their jet modes and flew overhead. 

Roulette swung wildly flipping over the cable before simply letting go. She tumbled, transformed and landed on her wheels. Mirage dropped behind her transforming and lowering a window for Howlback to hang out her head as they raced away from the Citadel. The others landed behind with groans as they transformed and hurried to catch up. 

“Told you there was nothing to it,” Roulette called back. 

“That was crazy!” Strongarm shouted. 

“That was interesting,” Megatron commented as he and Cyberwarp shadowed them. 

“Heads up, aerials,” Cyberwarp warned. “Looks like Thundercracker and Thrust.” 

“Kill joys.” 

“I’ll buy you some breathing room.” 

“Wait, Cyberwarp! They’re not going to listen to you.” 

“I’m not going to talk.” 

Cyberwarp suddenly pulled up, twisted in the air and headed for the incoming Seekers firing as soon as she was in range. A volley of fire blasted the road as the Autobot group raced on. Their sensors picked up more Seekers inbound. 

“I’ll take care of these poor excuses for Decepticons,” Megatron declared. He pulled away firing on their adversaries. 

“That was so weird,” Roulette commented switching lanes to take an exit ramp to another highway. 

As they hit the wide ramp they were bombarded by artillery fire. Below several Decepticon tanks blasted at them. 

“All right, that’s it! Time to put them down!” Roulette declared. “Hey O.P., whatever happens, get to the Well. Let’s go, partner!” 

Roulette veered, transformed and hopped the rail with a handstand. Mirage followed ejecting Howlback as he transformed. They tumbled onto the road below charging the enemy tanks and were quickly lost from view as the others raced on. More artillery fire forced them to weave around craters and rubble as a group of Cons moved to cut them off. 

“Looks like Stunticons,” Bumblebee noted. “We’ll handle them, Optimus. Let’s go, bots.” 

“Finally, real action!” Hot Rod said. 

As the roads merged the Autobots veered, slamming into their opponents and clearing the way for Optimus. He rumbled on only to find Motormaster barreling toward him. Unwilling to make way Optimus rushed towards his adversary. Expecting the Autobot to brake first Motormaster geared up. When Optimus didn’t flinch the Con veered wildly into a roll, transforming before finally coming to a rest. 

“Slag you, Prime,” the Con stood, transformed and pursued him. “You’re not going to lose me that easily.” 

Optimus rushed on hardly aware of his tail while the relentless Con slowly gained to run beside him. 

“What’s the matter, Prime? Scared?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“I’m going to roll you up and leave you in the middle of the road!” 

Still Prime didn’t rise to the barb. 

“You hear me, Prime! You’re mine!” 

Optimus suddenly veered bursting through the railing and flew off the road. Motormaster braked rushing to the rail as Optimus fell several stories below. Transforming Optimus landed in rust drifted against the road’s pillars sliding the rest of the way to the level ground of the Rust Sea. He immediately transformed and raced across the barren wasteland leaving a trail of billowing, red clouds. 

Motormaster stood perplexed. He never knew Optimus to abandon a fight. Could it be the Autobot no longer felt he was a worthy opponent? The thought irked him like no other. He stepped onto the rail preparing to leap down and continue his pursuit when a plasma blast sent him flying backward. As his optics reset he found himself staring down the barrel of a cannon and Megatron leaning over him. 

“Pathetic.” 

# * * * 

“ _Wake! Your enemy is near. Wake!_ ” 

Elita’s systems rebooted. Her head hurt and there was a ringing in her audio sensors. She was hesitant to open her optics noticing a soft glow surrounding her. Blinking she found herself on the edge of the Well of All-Sparks. Its glow was warm, welcoming. She was not alone. 

Near her a large bot knelt beside the Well. Dark in color his armor appeared old and worn. On his back was a large blaster the likes of which she never saw before but knew it well enough. Head bowed he quietly spoke into the light. As the ringing in her audio sensors dissipated she listened. 

“Soon, my dear. Very soon we shall walk together again. I have found a way…finally.” 

“Megatronus,” Elita groaned, “I should have known.” 

The large bot fell silent. Its optics slid towards her as she slowly pushed herself up. Everything hurt but she still functioned. Stubbornly she forced herself to get to her feet. 

“Ah good. You are uninjured.” He offered her a hand but she batted it away to rise under her own power. 

Once on her feet she glared at him. 

“So strong.” He smiled. His voice was far more cultured than she expected. 

“Stubborn, you mean,” Elita answered pushing the pain from her mind. “What is your plan, then? Revenge?” 

“Redemption.” 

His answer was not what she expected but she analyzed every moment from the day she and Optimus first met on Earth and said, “That is why you wanted the Keys. You wanted to turn back time. Good luck finding them.” 

“I did want the Blades,” Megatronus answered, “but I did not know if I could have used them and now I find I do not need them after all.” 

Elita’s gaze narrowed slipping toward the Well and back to him. Her spark trembled warning. The answer hovered on the edge of her mind. Realization dawned on her. 

“It will not work,” Elita warned. “You will never be redeemed.” 

She took a step back as his hand shot out clutching her neck. The speed of his attack came as a surprise given his size. Elita grasped a blade plunging it into his arm. Megatronus winced but his grip did not slacken as he lifted her off her feet. 

“With your sacrifice I will be redeemed,” he announced. “Any last words?” 

“Burn in the Inferno.” 

“Poetic,” he seemed amused pulling her blade from his arm with hardly a grimace before running it through her chest. “You first.” 

Pain rocketed through her systems. Her synapse fired a million times each second. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sound faded into the rhythm of her weakening spark. She felt heavy. Her limbs no longer obeyed her commands. Her spark sputtered as her energon pooled on the ground beneath her dangling feet. Grimly Megatronus tossed the blade aside before swinging her over the edge of the Well. Without a word his grip released and she was falling, surrounded by light. 

# * * * 

Optimus raced along the narrow path leading up the far wall containing the Rust Sea. Ahead the warm glow of the Well greeted him. Racing toward it he could just make out two silhouettes standing against the light. Both were familiar to him and his speed increased. He was still a cybermile away when pain suddenly surged through his systems. 

Without a shout he transformed, stumbled to his knees and clutched his chest plate. His body felt as if it was on fire though no wound was present. His spark sputtered and flared. His mind rioted with memories colored by excruciating pain. As his systems reset he was aware that something was changed. His limbs felt leaden. His mind was numb. His spark…empty. She was gone. The loss spread within him like an inky darkness. There was no thought, no words, to describe the expanding void rising to swallow him. 

Desperately he clawed his way back to his feet only to sink down again. Nanoklicks ticked by before he finally accepted the knowledge: she was gone. His shoulders sagged with the burden of sorrow. All seemed hollow, dull and lifeless. His dulled gaze slowly drifted over the scenery before him until it settled on a large form standing over the Well. 

Rage flowed through him the likes of which he had never known. It colored everything in his vision as it settled on the dark figure ahead. His optics shifted to red as he stumbled forward. Grasping the pummel of his sword he drew the Star Saber and rushed toward his enemy. 

Megatronus stared expectantly into the Well, waiting. He almost didn’t hear the approaching footsteps and dodged the gleaming sword at the last moment as it swung for his head. Surprised he drew the Requiem Blaster as he faced his attacker only to hesitate. 

“Brother,” Megatronus greeted. “You seem changed.” 

Optimus glared at him, optics blazing. 

“No greeting for your brother?” 

Hefting the sword Optimus charged again. Megatronus stumbled back in surprised. He brought the Requiem Blaster to bear only to have it swatted away by the gleaming blade. Optimus followed with a kick to his chest that sent him stumbling back again. Megatronus was hard pressed to parry the flurry of attacks that followed. 

“Brother? Is that you?” 

Rather than answer Optimus swept him off his feet and brought the sword down to run him through. Megatronus rolled away from the attack and quickly regained his feet. 

“Brother, you have changed,” Megatronus said as they danced back and forth. “I always thought you a pacifist. Where are your words of wisdom?” 

“I will kill you!” 

# * * * 

Elita woke with a sense she had forgotten something. She felt weightless though she lay upon a hard slab. Sitting up she expected pain but there was none. Then she noticed the light. It flowed upward radiating from below. Stepping to the edge of the platform she peered down to see a vast sea of light gently pulsing. 

“I would be careful. You would not wish to fall.” 

Elita whirled around to see another shared her sanctuary. This bot was tall, dully colored though trimmed with gold. She stood at least a foot taller than herself and moved with a fluid elegance. 

“After all it took quite a bit of effort to bring you here,” the bot drew nearer. “Do you know me, daughter?” 

“Solus Prime.” 

The other nodded. 

“Then I am…one with the All-Spark.” 

“Not quite,” Solus Prime corrected. “You are in my realm: not alive, but not truly dead. A sort of limbo.” 

“Is this where you rip out my spark and take over my body as a vessel of resurrection?” 

“What bot put that in your mind?” 

“Megatronus.” 

“Ah…my love. Yes, I sense he is near.” 

“He seeks redemption through your resurrection.” 

“Do not think too harshly of him. Walking the path of Primus was a struggle for him though he always did try to do good.” 

“Do you not wish to live again?” 

“I will not lie. I was not ready to die that day but…I am glad not to have overstayed my welcome,” Solus Prime bowed. “The time of the Thirteen is over. It is time for new generations to shape the future. Our dear young brother had that right.” 

“Optimus?” 

“Yes. He knew the future was in living amongst the new generation not ruling over them. That was why Primus created you.” 

Elita’s gaze narrowed. 

“You were intended to be his equal, his confidant, his conscience.” 

“You are saying we were _predestined_ for each other?” Elita asked with no small about of disgust. 

“You were always meant to be partners…but your love…That you created on your own.” Solus Prime almost seemed to smile. “And that is why I entrusted you with this…” 

Solus held out her arms as a soft glow radiated out from them. The energy field encased her hands and drifted up her forearms. Peering through it was like peering through water and as Solus moved her hands the outer layers seemed to peel away exposing the circuits and mechanisms under the armor. Elita felt a tingling sensation looking at her own hands she found the field encompassed her arms as well. 

“The Lathe of Creation,” Elita stared at her hands flexing them. The field did not dissipate. 

“I had no idea if you would even be able to access it without the Forge but you have adapted it in ways I never dreamed.” 

“My designs: the Axalon, the portable Space Bridge…” 

“You ability to deduce and predict your enemy’s attacks, your adaptability confronting problems and calculating solutions.” 

“All because of this.” Elita dropped her hands letting the field finally dissipate. 

“The Lathe is only a tool,” Solus answered. “The will to use it, to focus it, belongs to the one who wields it.” 

“Why would you give this to me? I am no Prime.” 

“No, you are not. You are better. And the Lathe is mine to give to whom I chose…my most worthy daughter.” 

Elita glanced away. The revelations were almost too much to bear. Finally she asked, “So what are you planning to do?” 

“That depends upon you,” Solus Prime stepped to the edge and gestured to the light below. “Will you surrender? Become one with the All-Spark…or…Will you fight on? Return to the world and all its troubles and save him from himself.” 

“I cannot go back…can I?” 

“Your sparks are connected. When one dies, both die, but when one lives, both live. How else could he have been sent back? What is true of him is also true of you. It is why I was able to interrupt your descent and hold you here,” Solus answered. “So the question is will you surrender or fight?” 

Elita glanced down into the light. There was a temptation to step off this otherworldly platform and succumb to the ancient call but it was not her way. There was more to be done, more to see, to learn. She wasn’t ready to be finished. Her gaze slid back to the waiting Prime. 

“I thought as much,” Solus nodded. “I have one more gift for you…I think you will find it to your liking.” 

Solus took her hands again as the Lathe’s field slowly engulfed her. The tingling sensation began to burn and she winced as her body was reformatted. 

“Tell my love…I am waiting for him.” 

# * * * 

Optimus landed hard sprawled on his back. The saber clattered on the ground just out of arm’s reach. His head hung over the edge of the Well as Megatronus stepped onto his chest and pinned him to the ground. Optimus clutched at the foot and tried to reach for his sword. 

“I must say I am disappointed. I expected more. You were always the best of us. Have you nothing to say?” 

“I…will…kill…you…” Optimus groaned. 

“I do not think so,” Megatronus swung the Requiem Blaster forward aiming square for his head. 

Light suddenly burst from the Well blinding them. A high, piercing whine filled their audio sensors. The light faded and revealed a jet hovering over them. It gleamed dark red and silver blue with white trim. 

“My love?” Megatronus asked. 

“Not exactly,” the jet replied. 

It flipped in the air transforming as it descended. As she struck Megatronus she fired her thrusters sending him flying backward into some scaffolding. Her momentum carried her into a flip and she landed easily. She straightened feeling her body adjusting to its new form. Her wings made her more top heavy even folded behind her. The thrusters in her legs made them feel like lead weights. 

Behind her Optimus groaned rolling to his knees. His chest felt even heavier now. The emptiness replaced by an ache he could not name. He clutched the Star Saber and slowly rose to his feet. His optics settled on his rescuer and he froze in disbelief. Her form was drastically changed but it was her. 

“’Lita?” 

She turned. Her optics shined with a playful spark though the rest of her expression was grim. There was no mistaking her. She had returned. Still hesitant he stepped toward her. Reaching for her his fingertips gently brushed her face. 

“’Lita forgive me.” He hung her head in shame. 

“And what great sin am I absolving you of?” Elita asked. 

“When I became one with the All-Spark…I did not know what it would do to you. Forgive me.” 

Elita’s optics widened. Her mind raced backward. The pain and loneliness she struggled to contain pushed forward again. He saw the pained look in her optics and finally understood. Having known the pain himself he knew he would never survive it a second time…and neither would she. That was why she held herself away and closed him off. The knowledge he caused such suffering was more than he could bear. 

Elita willed the past back into its compartment. The acuteness faded and she again met his gaze. He stood, head bowed in shame, his revelation a torment on his spark. She felt it. The connection between them was still strong though she tried to deny it. She felt his guilt and pain as easily as her own. It was not the kind of suffering she wished upon any bot. 

Without a word she cupped his face with her palm. He leaned into her touch slowly meeting her gaze. Still silent she pulled him close until their foreheads touched. This time she did not hold her spark at bay. She let their connection open and flow. 

Optimus’s mind was filled with a life that was not his own from her earliest steps to the dawn of reason. Every moment and memory important to her filled his mind carrying him all the way to final day when their connection was stretched beyond its intended limits. He felt her loss and pain as acutely as his own knowing he had become One with the All-Spark. 

The memories that followed were bleak. Always in the back of her mind were the loss and the emptiness in her spark. She forced herself onward, pushing that un-fillable hole deeper and deeper, building insurmountable walls less she wander too close to the edge again. He finally understood her fear. Sheer panic had consumed her knowing if she let him too close, if he sacrificed himself again, she would not survive the loss a second time. Next time she would be consumed by it. He pulled her close. 

# * * * 

Megatronus groaned as he kicked away the collapsed structure partially burying him. He clawed his way free before yanking his weapon out of the hole left behind. The attack had been surprising though not completely unexpected. Solus Prime was not known for forgiveness. Brushing himself off he turned to see Optimus and Elita’s embrace. Fury boiled in his spark. His optics burned. With a roar of rage he hoisted the Requiem Blaster and squeezed the trigger. 

# * * * 

Megatron cleared the Rust Sea as the Well burst with a cascade of light. Partially blinded he landed with a stumble. Blinking his optics slowly cleared and settled on Optimus and Elita. The former Decepticon Commander looked on in surprise seeing their intimate embrace. That was not something he expected. A crash drew his attention to see Megatronus emerge. He watched his predecessor level his weapon and draw a bead on the others. Megatron raised his own cannon and fired. 

# * * * 

Optimus and Elita slowly parted. There was sadness in her optics. Their sharing had not been one way. She had shared as much of his life as he had hers. Gently he cupped her face his spark still absorbing their sharing. She leaned into his touch, still unsure, but willing to leave their bridge open. When her optics met his he could see the fear lingering within. She still expected him to leave her. 

Before he could speak a roar startled them. Turning they saw Megatronus’s dark silhouette rise. Leveling the Requiem Blaster he fired. Without thought Optimus clutched Elita and pulled her out of the firing path as the ground erupted. As the Blaster cut a wide swath of destruction another beam struck the Prime and threw off his aim. Megatronus stumbled back in surprise. Twisting around he saw Megatron launch toward him. They tumbled together before tearing apart and rolling to their feet. 

“So, you are the one who thought himself worthy of my name,” Megatronus commented. “What pitiful excuse of a descendent are you? You think you are worthy?” 

“I owe you nothing,” Megatron growled lunging for him again. 

Optimus pushed aside metal sheeting. The worst of the blast had been turned aside but a large gouge still marred the surface. Luckily the Well seemed unharmed and continued to glow steadily. _‘Lita!_

He turned seeking her among the twisted devastation. His optics spotted her hand. With a groan he stood shoving aside the wreckage to uncover her. Gently he cradled her fearing the worse when she didn’t move. Yet her spark still beat strong. He felt it in his own and knew she lived. Sounds of the battle drew his attention to see the pitched battle. 

Fury bubbled in his spark. Too many times Megatronus nearly cost him everything. He would not allow it to happen again. Gently laying Elita down Optimus stood. The hilt of the Star Saber gleamed just visible under a mound of rubble. Yanking it free he headed for his enemy. 

Megatronus brushed aside Megatron’s attack, throwing him off balance and raised the Requiem Blaster. As he brought it to bear the Star Saber slashed turning it aside. Megatronus stumbled as Optimus landed a punch. Recovering his balance Megatronus looked to see Optimus and Megatron side-by-side facing him. He smirked as they rushed for another attack. 

# * * * 

Elita stirred. Her audio sensors were ringing. She shook her head, clenching her jaw until it cleared. A moment of panic shot through her spark and she looked up to see the battle before her. Optimus and Megatron faced their common foe beating him back and dodging the Requiem Blaster’s devastating blast wave. 

“Solus should have destroyed it,” Elita muttered clenching her fist. 

Her arm tingled and glowed with a warm field. Startled she stared at it watching as the layers of her hand seemed to evaporate and expose the inner workings: the _Lathe of Creation_. The revelation came back to her. Solus Prime’s words echoed back to her: _I did not know if you would be able to make use of it without the Forge, but you have adapted it in ways I never dreamed…It is a tool…_

“To use as I will,” Elita muttered. If it could create why not destroy? 

She glared at Megatronus and the Blaster in his grip. The tingle of the field traveled up her arm. Her optics itched. She could almost see the blaster taken apart. Could it really be so simple? 

As she watched Optimus and Megatron struggled to overwhelm their larger opponent only to be tossed aside and avoid another blast of the weapon. There didn’t seem to be much of a choice but she would have to get close. Rising to her feet with her plan slowly forming Elita rushed forward. 

Megatronus laughed as he brought the Requiem Blaster to bear. All of Cybertron would suffer for his embarrassment. Optimus rammed into Megatron as the blast cut through their previous positions. They tumbled among the damaged planet’s surface. 

A sharp pain suddenly surged through his side. Megatronus groaned. As he turned Elita grasped his extended arm and jabbed his elbow with her digit. The limb suddenly numbed and his grasp on the Blaster went slack. With a yowl he swung at her. Elita ducked under his guard and shoved her palm against his chest plate. 

Megatronus groaned as his spark sputtered. He clutched his chest in surprise and didn’t notice as Elita pulled one of the Blaster’s connectors. Slowly recovering he reached for her. She shoved the Blaster into his face and twisted the Blaster’s energon flow control. 

Elita delivered a kick to the back of his knee causing it to buckle. Megatronus stumbled. His whole left side felt numb. He struggled to maintain his grip on the Blaster. Spinning around he tried to sweep her aside. Elita dodged it easily kicking his other knee to make him fall forward. Using the Blaster as a stepping stone she rose up to deliver a bicycle kick to his chin and sent him flying back. Spinning in the air she grasped the Blaster’s regulator and pulled it free. 

She landed in a backwards somersault and watched as he stumbled and regained his feet just short of the edge of the Well. Facing each other they stood slowly. 

“You think you are worthy?” Megatronus sneered. “You are only a shadow of my Love.” 

“I have a message from your Love,” Elita answered. 

Megatronus straightened. His optics gleamed with greed. 

“She said the time of the Thirteen is over…and you have overstayed your welcome.” 

Megatronus’s optics brightened with rage. Raising the Requiem Blaster he took aim forcing his numb finger to squeeze the trigger. 

# * * * 

Optimus emerged from his cover. Megatron lurched free of the rubble half-burying him. Looking up they saw the standoff on the edge of the Well. The Requiem Blaster whined but the expected blast did not arrive. Energon surged within as it overcharged. A look of surprise flashed across Megatronus’s face then the Blaster exploded in a dazzling shock blast. The shockwave knocked them back as a plume of plasma energy pushed outward. 

Megatronus was thrown backward. He hovered in a sea of light. Most of his left side was gone but he felt no pain. Oddly he felt at peace as he dissolved into the light. His last thought was a familiar voice beckoning to him: _Welcome home, my Love_. 

# * * * 

Unsteadily Optimus and Megatron stood. A shallow crater was all that remained of the fallen Prime and the Requiem Blaster. Panic surged in Optimus’s spark but the expected emptiness was not there. Movement caught his optic as Elita slowly stood brushing herself free of grit. She looked up as the small fragments littered the ground. Relief quelled Optimus’s worries. She lived. 

“Lita.” 

She turned at his voice facing his approach. Optimus cupped her chin touching his forehead to hers renewing their connection. She absorbed his shock and worries and for a moment felt at peace. 

“What exactly did you do?” Megatron surveyed the odd depression. 

“I reversed the Blaster’s energon flow and removed its safeties,” Elita answered tossing aside the piece she still held in her hand. 

“How?” he asked surprised. 

“With a gift from my mother,” Elita clenched her fist and summoned the field. They stared in wonder as the outer layers of her hand seemed to dissolve and reappear. 

“The Lathe of Creation,” Optimus was first to speak. 

Elita let the field dissolve saying, “Apparently she gave it to me long ago when I first emerged from the All-Spark never knowing if I would even be able to access it. She said it was hers to give to whom she chose.” 

“She chose well.” Optimus took her hand in his. 

She slowly met his gaze. He could see her uncertainty and feel her self-consciousness. She never saw herself equal to a Prime never worthy of one. He knew her to be more worthy than she allowed. 

“The Lathe?” Megatron repeated. “Aren’t you just full of surprises?” 

Elita glared at him. 

“As interesting as this is…it gets us no closer to the Lock or saving Cybertron,” the Decepticon reminded. 

“Razorwing should be there even as we speak,” Elita answered. 

“Who?” 

# * * * 

Razorwing twisted as he exited a vent shaft. His companions followed spreading out in a V-formation as they entered a larger cavern. The Blades clutched in their talons glowed growing brighter as they neared their destination. The Camien Flyers squawked with excitement though Razorwing remained more stoic. His optics shifted as he searched for the Blades’ energon signature. Like all things connected to the Primes it was distinctive from other Cybertronian signatures. 

Ahead machinery clanked and grinded as it slowly awakened. It had been a long time since it was last used. Rounding a bend they finally spotted their target. A ring of columns connected by lintels. In the center of the ring was a raised platform looking more like a sacrificial altar than a Lock. The platform glowed faintly as the flyers circled before descending. 

The platform was five-sided. On each side was a thin slot. The flyers descended thrusting their Blades into the openings. Landing on the hilts they perched a moment before twisting the blades clockwise. For a moment nothing happened. Then there was a click and the Blades trembled. Ancient machinery clanked and the entire ring slowly revolved. Then it all began to rise. 

The flyers fidgeted on their perches as they rose upward. Layers of Cybertron peeled back to clear their path. Above the sky came into view as the formation reached and settled on the surface. Their perches vibrated and the Lock hummed. The center opened and light burst upward. Startled the small flyers retreated. They circled and landed on the pulsing ring. Nervously they waited for what would happen next.


	38. Chapter 38

They saw the beam burst upward. From their position it was difficult to triangulate the source but clearly it emerged from somewhere in the Rust Sea. Optimus and Megatron shared a surprised look but Elita looked on with indifference. Her optics drifted to the seams of the planet where Primus’s light emerged. She noted the intensity and waited before noting it again. 

“So Cybertron is saved,” Megatron said. 

“Perhaps not,” Elita replied optics still trained on the planet’s surface. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It does not appear to be getting any brighter.” 

They followed her gaze measuring the intensity of the glow as she did. 

“The deterioration has slowed but not stopped,” Elita said. “And it certainly has not reversed.” 

“Perhaps it needs more time,” Megatron suggested. 

“Perhaps,” Elita agreed. “Or not.” 

“The Primes said the Lock would save Cybertron,” Megatron said. “Did they not?” 

“They said to find the Keys and open the Lock,” Optimus agreed. “They said ‘Lita was the Key.” 

“Did they say I _possessed_ the Key or that I _was_ the Key?” Elita asked. “Because the two are different.” 

“I would not have rested until I found you,” Optimus answered. 

“You did not need me to find the Keys,” Elita said. “Any bot with enough sense could have found the connection to the Blades and the colony worlds. I merely saved time because it was knowledge I already possessed.” 

“But without you…” 

“Without me you would have been fine. Override, the Mistress, Onyx and Lio would certainly have aided you. And I was more of a hindrance on Junkion and Gigantion.” Elita shook her head. “To postulate that I _am_ the key implies there is another one not yet found…not yet in play.” 

She flexed her digits staring at her hand. Her mind was far afield. _The Key to saving Cybertron…The Key to restore Cybertron…the Key to life…_

“The _Emberstone_.” 

“The what?” Megatron asked. “Did you say stone?” 

Elita’s gaze slowly met theirs. Her optics seemed dim, sad, softening only as they settled on Optimus. Wryly she said, “And now it is my turn to beg for forgiveness.” 

Optimus gave her a questioning look. She looked away before she lost her nerve. Taking a step she launched herself upward transforming. Hovering she throttled up and blasted herself towards Iacon. 

“’Lita!” Optimus shielded himself from the dust thrown back from her contrails. 

“What was that about?” Megatron asked. 

“I do not know.” Even as Optimus spoke a sinking feeling settled in his spark. Though he did not know her plan he felt certain he knew her intention. Onyx’s warning echoed back to him. 

“And who is Override and the others?” Megatron asked. “What colonies?” 

Instead of answering Optimus transformed and rushed back the way he came. He had to stop her. 

# * * * 

“Sigma coming on your one-eighty,” Elita informed. “Open bay doors.” 

“Affirmative.” 

Below the bright glow of the Axalon’s thrusters the rear bay doors opened. Elita slipped underneath. Transforming she skidded on landing. She wasn’t used to her new maneuverability. 

“Welcome back,” Sigma’s hologram appeared. “You are…changed.” 

“A bit,” Elita agreed. “Change course to twelve degrees port and clear me a path to the Vault.” 

“Affirmative.” 

# * * * 

“Wow Ratchet,” Suri said, shivering. “It’s like a War down there.” 

“Brings back memories, bad ones,” Ratchet sighed. 

The Axalon suddenly veered left. 

“Sigma where are you going?” Suri asked. 

“New orders.” 

“New orders? From who?” 

# * * * 

“Watch it!” Bumblebee shouted as a Decepticon tank rolled up on them and fired. 

They scattered as the rounds smelted their previous location. Before they regrouped Roulette swerved off a side street transforming and leaping onto their opponent. She yanked the barrel off target and destroyed its secondary launcher before tumbling to the ground. Mirage and Howlback came off the same road as the Decepticon transformed. Mirage threw his bladed boomerang slicing the back of the Con’s legs as Howlback leapt attacking servos. Screaming the Con collapsed and ceased moving. 

“Hey gang. Did you miss us?” Roulette called back to the others. 

“Sweet moves!” Hot Rod exclaimed. “You gotta show me!” 

“Are you still going on about that?” Roulette scoffed. “Where’s O.P.?” 

“He went on ahead,” Bumblebee answered as they faced another Con group coming in. “Did you see that crazy light?” 

“Yeah, it came from the Well,” Roulette ducked and returned fire. 

“What do you think that was about?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Plasma blasts ripped through their Decepticon attackers. Optimus veered into view. Transforming he leapt over their position to land among the disorientated Cons. In nanoklicks he disarmed them and tossed them aside in an incoherent heap. Megatron transformed landing beside him looking disgusted at how easily the Cons fell. 

“Optimus?” 

“O.P. what’s the sitch?” Roulette asked. “Where’s ‘Lita?” 

“We lost sight of her,” Megatron answered. “She’s a fast learner.” 

“She does not believe the Keys and the Lock will be enough,” Optimus added. “She believes there is another key.” 

“Another one? Where?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Did not say,” Megatron replied. “She said something about a stone before taking off.” 

“Stone?” Roulette repeated looking to Mirage. 

He signed something the others didn’t catch. 

“Right,” Roulette agreed. “Boss Lady’s gone to the Axalon.” 

“What?” 

They glanced upward to see the ship circling Iacon. Without hesitation Roulette and Mirage transformed and took off after it, the latter waiting long enough for Howlback to climb into his cab. Confused the rest followed. 

“Roulette!” Bumblebee called as they caught up. “What makes you think Elita went to the Axalon?” 

“She’s going for the Emberstone.” 

“Emberstone?” 

“Why does that sound familiar?” Hot Rod asked. 

“It is the Artifact given to Quintus Prime,” Drift answered. “Do you not retain anything in that mind of yours?” 

“How is the Emberstone on the Axalon?” Strongarm asked. 

“Well…remember that long story I didn’t want to make long?” Roulette asked. “About how ‘Lita was captured by the Quintessons and when we freed her she sort of took something from their vault.” 

“Are you saying the Quintessons had the Emberstone and Elita stole it from them?” Bumblebee asked. 

“ _Stole_ … _reclaimed_ …yeah.” 

# * * * 

The Vault doors opened allowing Elita entry. She walked along the line of columns stopping only when she reached the second-to-the-last. Placing her hand on the smooth surface she said, “Open V-12.” 

“Confirm authorization.” 

“Elita-One.” 

“Authorization confirmed. Opening V-12.” 

The column slid upward revealing the pedestal. On it rested a multifaceted gem. It glinted gold in the light. Memories pushed at her mind. She brushed them aside. Now was not the time to dwell. Silently she grasped the polished stone and lifted it. It was heavier than it appeared and awkward to handle but this time she was not rushed. 

“Windblade, do you read?” Elita asked as she marched back the way she came. 

“Yes. ‘Lita I hear you.” 

“I need you to meet me at the Axalon. I require an escort.” 

“Right. On our way.” 

# * * * 

“So let me get this straight,” Hot Rod said, “this entire time we’ve been looking for the Blades you already had the _Covenant of Primus_ and the _Emberstone_ onboard your ship?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Not to mention Elita is also in possession the _Lathe of Creation_ ,” Megatron added. 

“Boss Lady possesses the Lathe?” Roulette repeated. “Cool.” 

“How?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Long story I bet,” Roulette joked as a pair of jets passed overhead. “Windblade! Cyberwarp!” 

The jets dropped down to fly alongside them as they cut their thrusters. 

“Hey sisters, looks like you’re acquainted with each other,” Roulette commented. “Where you off to?” 

“The Axalon,” Windblade answered. “’Lita requested an escort though she didn’t say to where.” 

“She wouldn’t. Boss Lady doesn’t say anything over open channels she doesn’t have to,” Roulette answered. “Get going. We’ll catch up.” 

“Right.” Cyberwarp said as the pair blasted onward. 

“Escort? What do you think that was all about?” Bumblebee asked. 

“I got a better question—if Boss Lady is onboard the Axalon how is she planning to get down. Sigma doesn’t seem to be bringing it in for a landing, moving or otherwise.” 

Even as she spoke the bay doors opened. Moments later a form plummeted from the ship. Once clear it transformed and streaked away. Windblade and Cyberwarp broke formation, circled and followed as the new flyer streaked overhead the Emberstone succored in its cockpit. The Autobots braked swerving to avoid hitting each other. 

“Boss Lady is a jet now?” Roulette exclaimed spinning herself around. 

“It is a long story,” Optimus answered. 

“Way to bury the lead. Next time start with that.” Roulette’s tires smoked as she shot after the trio of jets. 

“What is that?” Strongarm asked. “Did you see that glow?” 

“That’s the Emberstone,” Roulette said. She veered onto an exit ramp and followed it to another highway. 

“Where are you going? You’re going to lose them,” Hot Rod said. 

“They are flyers. We’ll never keep up,” Roulette answered. “Trust me. We’re taking a short cut.” 

“Short cut? To where? You don’t even know where she is headed,” Drift argued. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s the easy part.” 

“You know where she is going?” Strongarm asked. 

“You mean you haven’t figured it out?” 

# * * * 

“’Lita we’re here,” Windblade announced as they dropped into formation. “Though I don’t understand how you can fly.” 

“Long story,” Elita answered. 

“What do you need us to do?” Cyberwarp asked. 

“I need you to keep the Cons busy. I do not need them terminated just off my tail.” 

“Right,” Windblade agreed. 

“We can do that,” Cyberwarp seconded. 

“Good because here they come.” 

Circling wide a group of flyers headed to intercept the trio. Elita’s sensors warned of radar locks as their opponents aimed and fired. She twisted out of a missile’s path and dove as Windblade and Cyberwarp returned fire. The Decepticon formation broke as the dog fight ensued. Elita dropped to street level before leveling off. 

Missiles whistled by her exploding along the road. She dodged buildings weaving through obstacles to confuse the Con on her trail. Ducking under an overpass she pulled up and slid under the road. The Con streaked ahead losing track of her. Elita veered off only to twist away as a new Con fired. 

# * * * 

“There she is,” Roulette announced catching sight of Elita as she led her new opponent through an obstacle course of buildings and overpasses. “I always thought Boss Lady missed her calling…” 

She dodged fired before pulling up suddenly. So intent on its target the Con was unprepared for the walkway suddenly in its path and collided with it. Elita looped over the obstacle and suddenly dived as her first opponent suddenly returned. 

“Why isn’t she firing back?” Hot Rod asked. 

“The more things change the more they stay the same,” Roulette replied. 

“What?” 

“’Lita doesn’t carry energy weapons, remember?” 

“Oh right.” 

“That’s why she asked for an escort,” Bumblebee said. 

“Yeah but it looks like their busy,” Roulette’s sensors looked for Windblade and Cyberwarp engaged in another fight. 

Elita’s opponent pummeled her with plasma rounds she gamely avoided. 

“All right. That’s it,” Roulette declared. “Mirage, spot me.” 

The silent Autobot fell in line behind her nearly on top of her bumper. Roulette suddenly transformed, flipped and landed on his hood. Kneeling she quickly assembled her sniping rifle. As she worked Mirage honked his horn. 

“Say what?” Roulette looked up to see the road split. “Take the left fork.” 

She leaned on his windshield as he changed lanes. Once their line was determined Roulette went back to work attaching her scope and loading the rifle. Sitting up she took aim at the flyer still hazing Elita. 

“Eeny, meany, miney…” she squeezed the trigger and absorbed the rifle’s kickback. 

The plasma round streaked through the air, smelting the Con’s left wing. Screaming the flyer spiraled downward trailing smoke. 

“Later Moe,” Roulette laughed before flipping off Mirage’s hood and landed on her wheels. 

“Impressive,” Megatron commented. 

“I live for your approval.” 

“Where is she going? You said you knew,” Strongarm said. 

“The Lock, naturally.” 

“The Lock? Why?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Look at the facts,” Roulette answered. “The Blades are the keys to the Omega Lock. The Emberstone imbues life energy into new forms.” 

“So you’re thinking by combining the Emberstone with the Omega Lock it’ll give more power to Primus,” Bumblebee said. “But how can she do that?” 

“With the Lathe of Creation,” Optimus answered. 

“Of course,” Megatron agreed. “If she can use it to take the Requiem Blaster apart then combining the Lock and the Stone will be easy.” 

“That is why she was needed,” Optimus said. “We did not need her to find the Keys. She was needed because of what she already possessed.” 

“That means we have to find the Lock,” Bumblebee said. “And we don’t know where it is.” 

“The Rust Sea.” Roulette easily supplied. 

“You know where it is?” Drift demanded. 

“I heard ‘Lita giving instructions to Wing and Sigma.” 

“Why you didn’t you tell us?” 

“You didn’t ask.” 

“How did the Omega Lock move from the Council Citadel to the Rust Sea?” Strongarm asked. 

“You surface bots crack me up. Cybertron is anything but stable. Its lower regions are constantly shifting. You don’t feel it because you stay on the surface. If you spent any time in Cybertron’s underground you’d feel the movement.” 

“Like you.” 

“Just a part of life when you live in the Dredges.” 

“Which is how Elita knew the Lock had moved in the first place.” 

“Boss Lady always thinks ten steps ahead. That’s why she’s so hard to beat a Strategy.” 

# * * * 

Elita didn’t see the blast that took out her pursuer but it wasn’t hard for her to guess its origins. She had spotted the others but they couldn’t help her now. With any luck they figured out her plan. Her scanners lit up with warning. The aerial combat was attracting attention. She couldn’t let them stop her. They could have to catch her first. 

She suddenly pulled up rocketing through the planet’s thin atmosphere. Reaching the zenith she skimmed the edge of space taking advantage of frictionless travel as the Cons struggled to keep pace. Then she plummeted. 

# * * * 

“What is she doing?” Hot Rod demanded as her vapor trails arched upward. 

“Clever. Go Boss Lady.” 

“This makes sense to you?” 

“What? Don’t tell me you never watched an aerial race before.” 

“Why would I?” Hot Rod scoffed. 

“Oh brother.” 

Elita was almost out of sight before she suddenly plunged downward. 

“What’s going on? Was she hit?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Nope. She’s just trading altitude for acceleration.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means she is using Cybertron’s gravity to give her a boost, duh.” 

“What? How does that work?” 

“Look I don’t have time to explain just keep watching and turn down your audio receptors.” 

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Elita continued her plunge burning her afterburners as she reached the city below and leveled off. They watched her streak overhead only to suddenly be rocked by a concussive wave. Windows shattered and the surprised Autobots struggled not to crash. 

“What was that!” 

“Sonic boom,” Roulette chuckled. “Boss Lady just broke the sound barrier. Like I said altitude for acceleration.” 

# * * * 

Elita rocketed out beyond the city limits dropping to skim the surface of the Rust Sea. She was well below the radar ceiling as plumes of rust swirled behind her. Her pursuers were long behind her and her goal glowed ahead. 

She wasn’t certain whether the Lock would rise to the surface once it was activated but surmised it would at least open itself to the sky. Now she was grateful to see the formation looming ahead. She cut engines and fired her forward thrusters to brake. Clouds of rust engulfed her as she transformed and landed within the sacred circle. 

Nervous screeches sounded as the dust slowly cleared. The Camien Wild Flyers squawked as they watched her approach the Lock. Only Razorwing remained still his head cocked to one side in an expression of confusion at her new appearance and alternative mode. Elita hefted the Emberstone and set it on top of the Lock. Combining the two would be no easy task. Wing screeched warning. She looked to see the bright streaks of her pursuers shrieking toward her. 

“Wing, hold them off. I need some time.” 

The flyer chirped before spreading his wings and screeched. The others echoed his challenge as the small flock rose together. They circled then flew to meet their enemies. 

Elita could only spare them a glance before turning her attention to the task ahead. Clenching her fists Elita forced her fears out of her mind and focused on her spark. She summoned the quantum field. It was getting easier with practice. But now she would have to do something even harder. She forced it to expand beyond her. 

It widened encompassing the Omega Lock, Keys and Emberstone in a faintly gleaming sphere of energy. Elita slowly opened her optics half expecting the field to collapse but it held. She activated her thrusters and hovered over the Lock. The field wavered but held as she moved within it. She held out her hands feeling the Lock, Keys and Stone despite their distance. 

Closing a fist she turned it. The Keys responded turning back to their neutral positions. She pulled her hand toward her. The Keys slid free of their slots and slowly circled the Lock as Elita opened her hand. The Emberstone rose hovering above. Elita’s hands moved gripping the air as they twisted and pushed. Below her, the Lock disassembled in response. In her mind’s optic she saw it all in its minutest detail. She worked quickly. There wasn’t much time. She was not certain how long she would be able to hold the field’s integrity. 

# * * * 

Roulette cut a sharp turn announcing, “Rust Sea, dead ahead.” 

“But the nearest road to get to it is a decamile to the south,” Megatron warned. 

“So?” 

“It’s a cybermile and a half drop,” Strongarm argued. 

“So?” Roulette laughed. 

Ahead the road curved sharply to the left but Roulette made no effort to turn. Instead she transformed and leapt the barrier somersaulting over it. Mirage followed suit ejecting Howlback who tumbled along beside him. The others followed. 

They landed with hollow thuds. Clouds of rust and grit billowed around them from the force of their impacts. Bumblebee grunted as pain shot through his limbs. He rose stiffly noting the others had the same problem. Only Roulette, Mirage and Optimus seemed unaffected. Megatron landed with a flourish. 

The Decepticon looked noticeably impressed. Roulette winked before transforming and raced off across the Sea with Mirage close behind. The others followed groaning as they took to their wheels. 

“What’s the matter slow pokes?” Roulette laughed. 

“You can’t tell me that didn’t hurt at least a little bit,” Hot Rod complained. 

“Mirage and I upgraded our shock absorbers a lifetime ago. We can take a fall over five times that high before we really feel it.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Drift grumbled. 

“Standard when you’re an operative,” Roulette called back. 

“You do realize we don’t have the same modifications you do, right?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Why not? They are all good ones!” 

“I have to agree,” Megatron grumbled. “They seem to be prudent modifications. Elita has prepared her operatives well.” 

“So where is the Lock supposed to be?” Hot Rod asked. 

“Boss Lady said northeast quadrant…under it anyway.” 

“Under it?” 

“That’s why she chose Razorwing for the run. Access to those areas is pretty tight so it helps if you are small.” 

Mirage flashed his headlights in warning. 

“What? Scrap! We have incoming!” 

Fire suddenly rained down on them. The Autobots skidded, transformed and dove for cover as a squad of Decepticon flyers pounded their position before peeling off. Megatron howled rage firing after the small retreating group. 

“Where did they come from?” Hot Rod slowly emerged. 

“Space,” Roulette answered. “Must be more survivors from the blockade.” 

“Where are they going?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Same place we are,” Roulette pointed. Rising above the swirling horizon was a dim beam. 

“The Lock,” Bumblebee guessed. 

As they watched a bright light suddenly flared into a shimmering field. The solitary beam flickered and went out. 

“What’s going on?” Hot Rod demanded. 

“I’m guessing ‘Lita has started whatever she is planning to do,” Roulette answered. “We got to move.” 

They transformed racing toward the light. 

“We’ll never catch up to those Cons,” Drift warned. 

“Maybe we don’t have to,” Roulette answered. “Don’t forget ‘Lita isn’t exactly alone.” 

“You mean Razorwing? You’re kidding,” Hot Rod scoffed. “What can he do against Seekers?” 

“You’ve never seen him in action.” 

“ _Who_ is Razorwing?” Megatron demanded.


	39. Chapter 39

Razorwing flew ahead with his Camien cousins in close formation behind him. His optics shifted focusing on the Con signatures rapidly approaching. With a twitch his energon blades unsheathed giving his wings a cutting edge. His neck plates bristled with anticipation. He squawked at his fellow flyers who answered in a chorus of screeches as their armaments ejected. 

Unlike Cybertronian flyers whose blades were located exclusively in their wings Camien flyer blades were located in multiple configurations. Of the four flying with Razorwing one possessed energon extensions of its talons another had a wide blade emerged from its head and neck like a crest. The third sprouted what appeared to be a wide fin along its back while the fourth sprouted energon feathers in its wings and tail that could be used to slash but also thrown at its enemies. 

Razorwing’s optics burned red as he targeted the Cons and let out a piercing screech. The others echoed it matching their pitch to his. Ahead the Cons faltered as the piercing noise threw off their instruments. They lost targeting and telemetry. Their flight paths wavered. Just when the noise ceased and their instruments returned to normal they found themselves under attack. Razorwing twisted in the air flying past the lead jet and slicing along it with his wing. The little flyer looped up and around to come along the other side of the Con and sliced the jet’s opposite wing sending it into a tail spin. 

“Ah! Thundercracker!” the jet desperately called but his companions fared no better. 

The Camien flyer attacks were swift and decisive. They slashed the jets’ fuselages, ripped their flaps and studded their armor with blades. The Cons never saw their attackers coming as they plummeted to the ground below. 

# * * * 

Still some distance away the Autobots desperately tried to catch up to the Decepticons. The tight squad suddenly broke formation scattering and plummeting from the sky trailing fire and smoke. 

“What just happened?” Hot Rod demanded. 

“I told you. Razorwing’s got the Boss Lady’s back.” Roulette laughed. 

“Okay, we have seriously underestimated him,” Bumblebee said. 

“No kidding.” 

Mirage blinked his headlights again. 

“More Cons coming up behind,” Roulette warned. “Looks like we get that fight after all.” 

Roulette skidded and transformed. The others followed suit facing their enemies barreling toward them. 

“You got to plan for this?” Bumblebee asked. 

“They don’t make it to ‘Lita,” Roulette grasped her blasters. 

“Good plan,” Drift acknowledged as they opened fire. 

The approaching Cons broke formation as the Autobot barrage overtook them. They dove and twisted to avoid the blasts. Then their instruments suddenly went haywire as a sonic screech pierced the air. Small flyers swooped and looped around them too quick and small to get a lock even if their targeting was functional. Pain seared through them as energon blades slashed their wings and sent them plunging to the Autobots below. 

The Cons transformed struggling to land instead of crashing as the Autobots met them. Bumblebee ducked a wide swing twisting and landing a kick into the Con’s midsection that sent it sprawling. 

“Is it just me or are these Cons out of it?” he called. 

“It’s not you. Razorwing’s screech has scrambled their telemetry,” Roulette answered. “They are lucky if they can see straight.” 

Mirage stomped a foot to gain her attention and pointed to the field wavering beyond. Roulette watched it dim and brighten, falter and strengthen. 

“O.P.!” Roulette called. “I don’t think ‘Lita’s going to be able to hold it much longer!” 

Optimus knocked his opponent aside turning his attention to the field still several cybermiles away. His spark automatically reached for hers. It came back weak and faltering. 

“We got more incoming,” Bumblebee warned. “We’ll never make it to the Lock at this rate.” 

“Not us,” Roulette agreed. “Razorwing! Link!” 

Razorwing’s optics swiveled at the sound of his name. He locked onto Roulette’s position as she called out the order and pointed to Optimus. The small flyer hesitated a moment before diving. Elita was the only bot he truly trusted and therefore obeyed. Yet he knew this one well enough to know he cared deeply for his mistress and, though she tried to deny it even to herself, she cared for him more than any other. 

Optimus turned at Roulette’s shout to see her pointing at him. Suddenly he doubled over as pain seared through his back. A weight descended almost bringing him to his knees. His mind was suddenly flooded with another conscious and new systems came online giving him thruster information. New targeting data activated. Flashing arrows directed him toward the distant Lock and the other conscious seemed to speak like a whisper in his mind: Mistress. 

Optimus straightened. He cast a look toward Roulette who gave her customary salute. With a nod he embraced the new data systems. Wings extended on either side and his new boosters flared to life. He crouched and leapt upward taking flight. He hovered a moment wobbling as he adjusted his weight balance then his afterburners kicked in and he shot toward the glowing field in the distance as the integrity wavered. 

Bumblebee watched his departure in disbelief calling out, “Razorwing can link with any bot?” 

“Any bot he trusts,” Roulette clarified. 

# * * * 

Palm down Elita lowered her hand and the Emberstone sank into the void prepared for it. Once it was set her attention turned to the disassembled Lock floating within the field. As she gestured the parts responded interlocking like a puzzle. She fought the increasing weakness creeping through her. It blurred the edges of her vision but she fought to maintain focus on the Lock in front of her. It had to be precise. 

When it was finally in place her attention shifted to the five keys hovering around her. They glowed faintly as she gestured. Their spin halted. They centered on their keyholes and reinserted themselves. Darkness crept around the edges of her vision. Heaviness settled in her limbs weighing her down. Her fist closed on air then turned. The Blades glowed dimly before following the motion turning in sync. 

The field wavered and collapsed. Elita’s vision went dark as she finally succumbed and she dropped from the sky. Her inert body tumbled. Optimus dove and swooped catching her. He braked quickly skidding to a halt. Dropping to his knee he gently turned her face to his. 

“’Lita? ‘Lita please.” 

Her optics remained dark and she was silent. 

“’Lita!” 

Optimus bowed his head touching his forehead to hers. She had to live. He would not accept less. His spark reached for hers seeking. It found only the barest trace of life but clung to it. His energies surrounded it weaving a net of support. Life sputtered but its light slowly grew. 

Optimus felt his tension slowly draining as her spark regained its strength. She would not die this day he was certain. Her optics remained dark and she was silent. Yet he felt her spark stabilize. She needed time. 

A warning flared in his mind. His optics burned and his vision shifted to a strange sight. The material world seemingly lost its solidity. Everything was surrounded by strange auras. Elita’s form glowed a soft golden hue while Cybertron faded in and out of a variety of blues and greens. A bright light flared. He looked to see the Lock engulfed in a strange orange glow. The ground beneath hummed as the Lock pulsed. Warning flared in his mind again and he understood. It was Razorwing. As long as they were linked he could see the world as the little flyer did and it was trying to warn him they were too close. 

Cradling Elita’s inert form Optimus leapt. His afterburners blasted him upward. He twisted in the air and shot away from the pulsing Lock. Light flared upward shooting into space. Moments later a return pulse rode down the beam and engulfed the Lock. A shockwave blasted outward tossing him like a ragdoll. Optimus struggled to maintain hold of his burden as his thrusters fought the erratic energies to stabilize his flight. Just as suddenly as the shockwave hit it collapsed into a vacuum. 

Optimus fought the vortex’s pull as debris flew toward him. Drawing the Star Saber he hacked at the larger pieces flying in his path protecting Elita from potential impacts. Her spark clung to life but any damage now could snuff it out. A chunk of twisted metal crashed into him. Optimus was thrown aside as the Star Saber and Elita slipped from his grasp. 

Twisting in the air he dove after her catching her nanoklicks before she crashed into one of the Locks’ pylons. Optimus dropped to his knees using the pylon for cover as he sheltered her. Then as suddenly as it began the vortex subsided and an eerie silence descended around him. 

The air and ground throbbed. He was aware of a strange, pulsing energy. The pylon hummed. Still cradling Elita Optimus eased out from behind his shelter to see the Lock aglow. A beam of energy flowed into it and fed directly into the heart of the planet. The glow of Cybertron brightened with each passing nanoklick and with each new pulse. 

It was done. 

“Razorwing, disengage.” 

Pain shot through his back and his head as the link severed. His vision returned to normal and the little flyer took wing circling to land on a piece of nearby shrapnel. Razorwing twisted his head around to study Optimus with one optic chirping. 

“Thank you little friend,” Optimus acknowledged. 

Razorwing cocked his head clicking in a manner that seemed content. 

“I figured you two would come to an agreement sooner or later.” 

Optimus jerked to attention. He gazed down on Elita. Her optics were dull but they were open and watching him. 

“There is at least one thing to which we agree.” 

Reluctantly he set her on her feet only have her legs buckle. His embrace encircled her and she leaned against him as her systems slowly rebooted. 

“You do not have to enjoy this quite so much,” she finally said. 

“It cannot be helped,” Optimus finally answered. “We have spent too much time apart for it to be any other way.” 

Whether from weakness or agreement she did not try to pull away accepting his embrace and support. Amusement tickled through her spark and into his own. It was an odd sensation and one he found he rather enjoyed. It was by no means a one way channel. His contentment seeped into her spark. This sharing was going to take some getting used to but he would not let anything come between them again. 

“I was worried,” he whispered. 

“I can feel it…and something else too,” Elita said. “Is that…jealousy?” 

“Yes. I felt it first on Anamatros.” 

“Really.” Her amusement tickled through his spark. “Why is that?” 

“It was…the way you looked at Lio. I could tell you were fond of him.” 

“If you must know he reminds me of you…but then he is partially based on your template isn’t he?” 

Razorwing squawked warning. Nanoklicks later they heard the approach of engines. They slowly disengaged and looked to see the others rapidly approach even as the Camien flyers landed on the Lock’s outer ring. Bumblebee and the others skidded to stops and transformed. With happy growls Howlback bounded up to Elita as the others gathered. 

“You had us worried, Boss Lady,” Roulette said as Elita knelt to pat the feline Decepticon. 

“You and me both,” Elita muttered slowly rising to her feet. 

Her systems were still recovering and the energon drain sapped her strength. She was fine so long as she took it slow for now though Ratchet would insist on transfusions. There was not a moment that passed in which she wasn’t aware of Optimus’s concern. He sensed her weakness. 

“Is that the Star Saber?” Bumblebee asked. 

They followed his gaze to where the Lock stood. Standing against the glow was the Star Saber its point buried deep within the Lock though it didn’t seem to interfere with its function. The Lock steadily glowed as the energy transfer continued to feed Cybertron. 

“I suppose we’ll have to pull it out,” Hot Rod said. 

“Or not,” Elita corrected. 

Questioning stares turned toward her. 

“Only a Prime can claim it,” Elita explained. “So long as it remains the Lock cannot be altered and the Blades cannot be removed.” 

“Then the Star Saber is well placed,” Optimus agreed. 

“I just have one question,” Roulette said as their attention turned to her. “Where’d Megatron slink off to?” 

The others spun around realizing the Decepticon Commander had indeed gone. They stood wondering when he had last been seen and where he might have headed. 

Finally Elita spoke, “Back under his rock I suppose.” 

“He did help us,” Strongarm said. 

“One act of righteousness does not forgive a multitude of atrocities,” Elita answered. “But I doubt we have heard the last of him. We would not be that lucky.” 

# * * * 

An odd sort of quiet clung to Cybertron now that the battle had ended. Emergency crews worked to put out the remaining fires while search crews located survivors. The body count was low though not as low as Optimus would have hoped. Most of the casualties were on the Decepticon side which was small comfort. 

Optimus stood on the Assembly steps overlooking Iacon. He had a good view of the lingering traces of battle: damaged buildings and smoke. It was a sad sight after so much work had been done to rebuild. Still they would rebuild again. Cybertron’s glow almost seemed to dance on the horizon strengthening still. 

“Optimus.” 

He turned toward the familiar voice to see Ultra Magnus waiting. The Autobot seemed ill at ease. He fidgeted and didn’t seem to know what he wanted to say. It was unusual to say the least. Normally the Autobot general was always very poised. 

“Forgive me for doubting you,” Ultra Magnus finally spoke. “I should have known.” 

“There is nothing to forgive,” Optimus answered. “We worked for the good of Cybertron and a deep conspiracy against it was revealed. That is good.” 

“With you leading the Council it will remain protected,” Ultra Magnus fell silent after his bold statement. 

Optimus did not speak. His optics were sullen but his expression was one of resolve. Ultra Magnus studied him for several moments before speaking again. 

“You do not intend to stay.” 

Optimus’s gaze slid away to where a large group of bots were gathering. An odder assortment had never been seen before as Cybertronians mingled with Velocitronians, Camiens, Amiens and Gigantions. Presiding over the group was Elita. Her new form suited her. With Razorwing at her shoulder and Howlback at her feet she wandered easily among the gathering exchanging words with not just her operatives but all the visitors who traveled with them. 

“Cybertron is too small for ‘Lita,” Optimus finally spoke. “She will not be happy here.” 

“You intend to go with her,” Ultra Magnus surmised. He had a quick discussion with some of the others. Though Bumblebee’s story seemed extraordinary especially in regards to Optimus and Elita there was no denying the Autobot commander was intent on his next course of action and would accompany her wherever she decided to venture. 

Optimus did not speak immediately but finally confirmed, “I do not intend for us to be separated again. Too much time has already been lost to us.” 

“You will come back for a visit,” Ultra Magnus said accepting Prime’s answer without protest. “And provide council now and again.” 

Optimus’s gaze returned to him and he nodded. Comforted the pair joined the group as Ratchet arrived with the children. They wore face masks with special filters. Sigma informed them Elita had designed them in transit though they were not exactly certain when. 

“Wow!” Suri ran up to Elita. She hesitated as Howlback stared at her. “’Lita is it true? Can you really fly now?” 

Elita gave a shallow nod. She was not used to her new form yet. Her balance was off and it would take time and training to relearn how to effectively fight with it. 

“What’s that?” Chaz stared at the blue panther bot with wide-eyed fascination. 

“Her name is Howlback,” 

“Is that a Decepticon symbol?” Suri asked seeing the emblem on the panther’s chest. 

“Yes.” 

“Now that is a story worth hearing,” Ratchet said not disguising his astonishment in the least. “How in Cybertron did you get one of Soundwave’s spies to turn on him?” 

“It was easier than you expect,” Elita answered but offered no more. 

“Well I must say I never expected this,” Ultra Magnus announced. “I never imagined Cybertron’s lost colonies would still be active after all this time but…I want to thank you for your assistance.” 

The odd assortment in front of him nodded. There was no denying the differences that separated them but there was also no denying they were all born of the same All-Spark. Ultra Magnus’s gaze drifted toward a small party of female Cybertronians. His gaze settled on a green and silver bot who seemed familiar though took time for him to place despite knowing what he was looking for. 

“You…the Council has been looking for a spy amongst itself not knowing you were right beside us the entire time.” 

“That’s a little harsh,” Moonracer smiled. “I was there for your own good.” 

“What are your plans now that your cover is blown?” Prowl asked. He was suitably impressed and had never suspected. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Moonracer shrugged. “Aside from this assembly no other bot knows who I am. So I think I’ll stick with my position if it is all the same to you.” 

“You don’t want to be on the Council?” Ultra Magnus asked. 

“Way too much pressure,” Racer answered. “Besides I like my freedom. But I would like to keep an optic on things just in case you do something stupid again like…I don’t know…electing Decepticon dissidents.” 

“I take it the rest of you feel the same.” Ultra Magnus looked over the other female bots. 

“Operatives work best unimpeded by titles,” Chromia answered. “We’re fine with lying low and keeping watch. We’ll let you know if we notice anything out of the ordinary but we really have no need to be a public face.” 

“And the rest of you,” Ultra Magnus looked at the assorted colonists. “It wouldn’t be right to lose contact with each other again.” 

“Indeed,” Mistress answered. “I believe Camiens would benefit greatly with contact with its sister world.” 

“Velocitron could certainly take in a few tourists,” Override agreed. “Who knows? You Cybertronians might actually learn a thing or two about driving.” 

“This could be interesting,” Lio nodded then looked to the winged monkey on his shoulder. “What do you think Onyx?” 

“I say very interesting.” 

“I will have to discuss this proposal with our Tribunal,” Metroplex said, “but I see no harm in expanding our horizons.” 

“As much as I would like to see these worlds myself it will probably be some time before that happens,” Jazz said. “Most of our ships were destroyed in that space battle. It’ll take time to rebuild them.” 

“Why not just build Space Bridges?” Suri asked. “Then you wouldn’t have to worry about ships.” 

“That still requires us to ship the materials needed to build them,” Ratchet said. “Not to mention contructing them on the other worlds.” 

“Not necessarily,” Elita interrupted. “Technically the colonies already possess Space Bridges. They are just inactive due to lack of maintenance, scavenging and general deterioration. All they really need is refurbishing, replacement parts and realignment with Cybertron’s Space Bridge terminal after which bots could not only travel freely between the colonies and Cybertron but between themselves.” 

“Are you serious?” Ultra Magnus finally spoke after silence descended on the group. 

Elita’s gaze slid toward him she answered, “I am always serious.” 

“That’s our Boss Lady,” Roulette said. “She’s always ten paces ahead of every bot else.”


End file.
